saiyajin dios y la zero A
by dark goku ss4
Summary: aqui esta los capitulos resubidos: de el saiyajin dios y la zero que se habia eliminado. al no estar pendiente a causa que se habia eliminado por algo.
1. Chapter 1

sayajin dios y la zero

 **capitulo 1: la llegada del dios saiyajin**

Nota de autor: esta historia crossover entre dragón ball fukkatsu no f y zero no tsukaima tendrá como protagonismo a goku en vez de saíto también colocare que goku puede usar armas aunque yo sé que goku no las usas en dragon ball z a por cierto es romance y harem así que puede que sea muchas lindas chicas.

Personajes de dbz pertenece a akira toriyama y los personajes de Zero no Tsukaima a Noboru Yamaguchi yo soy solo el creador de esta historia que espero que les guste puede que aparezca escenas que la peli porque se me ocurrió al verla otra vez.

TITULO: El sayajin dios y la zero

AUTOR: dark goku ss4

Crossover: Dragon Ball Z y Zero no Tsukaima

Fecha: 10-8-2015

Capítulo 1: prologo

Goku antes de ir a entrenar con wiss hace una semana descubrió que su esposa chichi lo engañaba con otra persona cuando goku regresaba de buscar un pescado enorme encuentra a su esposa con yamcha en su cama y los ven desnudos.

Ahhhhhhhhhh chichi que estás haciendo… ohh goku lo siento pero desde que derrotaste a majin buu ten en estado engañado porque no me has atendido solo te preocupa el entrenamiento, luchar con enemigos fuertes y proteger a la tierra así que encontré consuelo en yamcha me dan cariño y aporta dinero así que ahora te pido el divorcio ya no estamos más casados.

Ok chichi estúpida me iré buscare mis cosas para vivir en otro lugar no quiero seguir durmiendo con una perra. Goku recogió todas sus cosas y se fue volado donde kamisama que había visto todo lo que había pasado.

* * *

templo de kamisama

Kamisama que le pasa vio ¿qué paso algo allá

Bajo en la tierra? Si paso algo mr popo usted también lo vio verdad piccolo. Si lo vi yo no puedo creer que chichi le hiciera eso a goku siento el ki de goku se acerca

Goku llego con sus cosas al templo de kamisama. "hola chicos estoy seguro que vieron lo que paso halla abajo así me quedare aquí. Tranquilo señor goku puede quedarse aquí a vivir".

Antes te puedo pedir algo dende… y que será esa cosa señor goku que me van a pedir. La primera cosa quiero es que quiero coloques las esferas del dragón en mi cuerpo y que pueda cumplirme deseos infinitos para que no pase algo imprudente que alguien busque las esferas as otras esferas que pueda cumplir solo tres deseos.

Ok señor goku colocare las esferas del dragón en su cuerpo... y creare otras por si pasa algo dende hace un hechizo y aparece las 7 esferas del dragón y entra en el cuerpo de goku. Se me olvido decirle goku que ahora que tiene la esferas dentro usted es ahora inmortal y en un minuto usted tendrá 28 años y no van a envejecer gracias a que las esferas permite que usted no se vuelva viejo y no le afectara las enfermedades.

que ahora que tiene la esferas dentro usted es ahora inmortal y en un minuto usted tendrá 28 años y no van a envejecer gracias a que las esferas permite que usted no se vuelva viejo y no le afectara las enfermedades.

Goku piccolo y mr popo se sorprende con lo que dijo kamisama ahora goku esta brillado y ahora es de 28 años. Valla no pese que pasaría eso jajaja oye dende la otra cosa eran si me puedes dar algo de comer y donde coloco mis cosas.

Déjame que le enseñe cuál será su habitación para que usted se quedara aquí mientras mr popo preparara algo de comida para usted

* * *

 **Ahora en el planeta de wiss en el entrenamientro de goku y vegeta**

Goku y vegeta tiene traje diferente a los habituales **(el traje que usa goku y vegeta es el que usaron en Dragon Ball Z: La Resurrección De Freezer)** goku y vegeta está entrenado con wiss para poder controlar la transformación del súper sayajin dios ellos dos trata de acertar golpeado a wiss con golpes y patadas pero los dos no logra acertar ni un solo golpe wiss se mueve muy rápido y esquiva muy fácil sus golpes.

* * *

 **En la tierra**

Goku había llegado a la tierra después del entrenamiento que tuvieron goku y vegeta para luchar contra freezer porque lo había revivido su ejército para que le ayudara a conquistar los habitantes de algunos planetas que se están revelado porque se enterado que freezer había muerto por eso se había revelado.

Goku: llegamos a tiempo

Krillin: si aunque amito que estuvo muy cerca siempre llegado tarde pase lo que pase nunca cambiaras ( **Krillin le cortaron el pelo en esta peli es otra vez calvo)**

Goku: jajaja no era mi intención

Valla estas aquí no sabes cuánto hacinaba este momento. Aunque no esperaba que vegeta viniera con Tigo lo más importante es que el momento de mi dulce venganza llego finalmente.

Goku: Esas cosas solos las dices tú dime como volviste a la vida

Piccolo: usaron las esferas del dragón de la tierra eso fue hace 6 meses confianza

Describí que no hay peor lugar que el infierno que existe en la tierra después de despojarme de todos mis poderes me abandonaron en un asqueroso campo de flores atrapado en un capullo como un insecto.

Donde eran visitados por ángeles y hadas que entonaba una detestable canción en ocasiones me torturaba con un desfile protagonizado por muñecos de peluche. No tienes idea del horrible tormento por el que tuve que pasar.

Yo no estoy aquí para escuchar tus tontas quejas además tú fuiste quien quiso venir a la tierra y trunks tuvo que aniquilarte. Solo quiero dejar algo en claro no puedo estar tranquilo sabiendo que aun sigues con vida y te tengo otra sorpresa resulta que estuve entrenado unos cuantos meses para que en esta ocasión no me vuelvas a derrotar es la primera vez que esfuerzo en algo así yo un guerrero prodigio.

Puedo percibir sorprendentemente el incremento de tu nivel de pelea y es admirable. Pero acaso no te has puesto a pensar yo también me volví mucho más fuerte… lo que sucedió en aquella ocasión fue que me confíen estaba peleare utilizado mi última transformación.

Ahora freezer esta expulsado su poder para transformase en su 4 transformación. Grrrrrrrr tiene un aura morada que lo está cubriendo mientras se está transformado en su cuarta forma.

Goku: uh momento que clase entrenamiento tuviste dime

Maestro roshi: esto no es bueno muchachos es mejor apártanos de este lugar

Veo con asombro que esto va en serio amito que si no fueras un villano si remedio serias un buen rival es una gran pena. No has cambiado nada tus comentarios siempre logra ponerme de mal humor.

Goku y frezzer ahora tiene una aura que los rodea la de goku es blanco con dorado y freezer es morado.

Que paso acaso no te vas a convertir en súper sayajin… "no comas asías por ahora no es necesario que lo haga".

Oh con que tienes suficiente confianza. Algo así. Entonces es momento de comenzar con mi venganza.

Goku y freezer se empezaron a dar golpe y esquivándolos. Goku le pega un puñetazo en el estómago y lo manda volado a un muro y van volado freezer para golpear a goku.

Goku y freezer esta volado y laza puños y patadas y los esquiva cada uno. Freezer y goku sale volado más arriba en el cielo está arriba de unas nubes.

Goku golpea a freezer en la cara y lo agarra de la cola y lo laza a la tierra y freezer vuelve volado hacia donde esta goku sigue golpeándose y esquivado goku le esquiva todos los golpes que le intenta dar freezer y freezer está todo herido de los golpes que le dan goku lo manda hacia algunos muro de tierra.

Piccolo: no puedo creerlo goku está peleado con freezer y aun así no ha recibido ni un solo golpe

Jaco: esto parece una pesadilla jamás imagine que hubiera un terrícola con esa fuerza

Bulman: aunque goku viene de la raza sayajin

Sayajin dices y que hace en la tierra se vio extinta con todo su planeta.

Mi esposo que esta allá también es sayajin. Eh tienes que estar bromeado pretenderé que no escuche eso se supone que soy el encargado de la tierra y no quiero tener conflictos.

Goku le pega en el cuello a freezer y lo manda al mar. Freezer le laza una bola de energía que goku rechaza lazado otra y se bloquea y explota ambas esferas de energía. Ahora freezer le laza a goku disco mortales que se parece a la técnica de krillin que se llama kienzan y las que laza freezer son moradas en total fueron 50 disco mortales y goku los repelía muy fácil lazado los hacia otro lado con su brazo.

Muere grita freezer y laza una esfera enorme con un inmenso poder de color morado y goku la bloque con el Kame Hame Ha instantáneo.

Goku grita haaaaaaaaaaaa y el Kame Hame Ha instantáneo de goku le gana a la bola de energía de freezer y la manda volado hacia freezer esa bola de energía. Causa una explosión en el cielo porque exploto cerca de freezer a quema ropa.

El kame hame ha lo dejo con heridas y ahora está enojado y llega goku donde esta freezer volado cerca. Dime una cosa eso fue todo

Goku sigue esquivado los golpe que le manda freezer y lo golpea y freezer trata de darle golpes a goku pero no sirve goku los esquiva y lo golpea a él. Vegeta se enojó porque quería ser el siguiente en pelear así que van volado hacia donde está. Y golpea a goku mientras él está luchado contra freezer porque no se dio cuenta de vegeta que estaba cerca.

Goku esquiva los golpes que le manda vegeta… Insecto que rápido olvidas todo dijimos que nos turnaríamos en la pelea.

Hay valla agresividad oye aún es muy pronto… a que esta jugado ese par de torpes Ahora goku y vegeta se dan golpes y esquiva golpes cada uno.

Uhh jajajaja ahora entiendo quien iban a decir que todavía me tienes un poco de lealtad… freezer aprovecha que goku y vegeta está peleado y le laza un disco mortal que ellos esquiva

No te mentas en esto vegeta yo estoy aquí para hacer pedazos al odioso de goku… ves te lo dije dame unos minutos más y será tu turno de acuerdo.

Vegeta: maldición

Freezer: en verdad estoy sorprendido ya sé que ha pasado bastantes años pero no esperaba que tus habilidades de pelea se hubiese incrementado tanto.

Goku: justo por eso te lo advertí

Fue una excelente idea el haber entrenado antes… ah jejejee parece que tienes algo reservado para el final.

Freezer: que astuto eres te felicito pero creo que no soy el único

Goku: olvidemos la sorpresa que te parece si usamos nuestro poder el máximo

Bien en entonces comienza tu goku… "estas seguro si lo hago me terminara por aburir bien tú lo pediste.

Goku y freezer baja al suelo para expulsar el máximo de sus poderes

Piccolo: Ahora que van a hacer porque ya dejaron de pelear

Goku grita ahhhhhhhh y una energía azul lo rodea y goku empieza a la nueva trasformación fase dios rodea todo el cuerpo de goku la energía azul y empieza a cambiar Goku se ve igual que en su fase de Super Saiyajin Base, pero hay cambios en el pelo, cejas, ojos y aura, los cuales son de un color azul. El aura es más activa y más grande, demostrando que hay un gran aumento de poder.

El nombre de la transformación es Súper Saiyajin Dios Súper Saiyajin que logro goku y vegeta luego de entrenar con Wiss.

Goku: Que te parece

Freezer: van solo te transformaste en súper sayajin

Jajajaja digamos que hay una gran diferencia es complicado de explicar pero lo diré así soy un sayajin que alcanzo la fase dios y que ahora se transformó en súper sayajin. Me dan gusto escuchar eso que bueno que no me confié tome la decisión correcta al acertar el desafío de aceptar una nueva evolución.

Goku: deja de estar presumiendo y muéstrame cuál es tu máximo poder

Freezer grita grrrrrrr esta empezado a transformado lo está rodeado un aura dorada ahora brilla una luz intensamente mientras se está transformado termino de evolucionar y ya termino su evoluciono que se llama Golden freezer La piel del usuario se vuelve púrpura, más precisamente en el área de las manos, los pies, y el área de la boca. Su armadura biológica adquiere un tono dorado mientras esta transformado y en algunas partes del el cuerpo tienen un tono más oscuro. También se da otros cambios físicos tales como un aumento mayor de la musculatura y la altura del usuario.

Goku: Eso es asombroso dice goku al ver el cambio de freezer y de su poder

Vegeta: ohhh que fue lo que hizo

Ohhhhh jojojo obtén por el color dorado para hacer notar este cambio más claro no puede ser quizás el nombre de esta evolución le suene trillado pero la llame Golden freezer obviamente el color no es lo único que cambio también las habilidades son impresionantes.

Lo sé y me alegra que la pelea sea más interesante ahora que veo este gran cambio no sabes cuánto deseos tengo de continuar. Qué opinas algo me dice que estaba a ser una pelea muy reñida.

Estoy totalmente de acuerdo oye vegeta que te parece si cambiamos lugares aceptas… ah en momentos así es cuando dices más tonterías dices que no escuchaste a freezer vino a pelear con tigo.

Jajaja pues vamos a intentarlo goku se pone en posición de combate… goku se mueven volado donde esta freezer volado el atrapa el golpe que le iba a dar goku y le dan un golpe en el estómago y lo manda volado hacia donde está un muro de rocas.

freezer le lazo pequeñas bolas de energía de su dedo hacia goku … goku aparece atrás de freezer y lo golpe en la espalda con las dos manos y lo manda al mar y sale volado rápido donde esta goku arriba se empieza a dar golpes y esquivar y freezer manda a goku contra unas rocas cerca del mar luego goku sale volado hacia freezer y se agarra de las manos y se mete cabezazos ambos.

Freezer giro a goku y le metió una patada en el estómago y goku le tira una patada en la cabeza sigue recibiendo golpes y patadas cada uno.

Goku y freezer se movieron cerca de un volcán para seguir la batalla.

Goku le dan golpes a freezer y el los esquiva y goku le sigue mando golpes y patadas esquiva goku y contrataca los ataques que hace freezar.

Hola todos y aparece Wiss y bills todos se voltea para ver a wiss y bills… señor bills wiss dice Krillin que hace aquí "hola bulma venimos a probar ese postre riquísimo espero que lo hallas traído con Tigo" en si lo traje por si las dudas porque la pregunta. Más vale que tenga buen sabor dice bills ya que nos tomamos la molestia de venir tan lejos de lo contrario destruiremos la tierra.

Este no es momento para hablar de eso está bien enseguida lo traigo aunque puede que se halla derretido un poco.

Haaaaa grita goku y le manda patadas a freezer y las bloquea y freezer hace lo mismo manda patadas y goku también bloquea. Haaa freezer le lazo a goku un ataque de energia que lo esquiva.

Creo que se me paso la mano en este ataque. Aquí tiene dice bulma y les dan el helado a bills y wiss cielos este postre se ven sublimen probemos pues auhhh hayyyyyy su principal ingredientes es el helado ya lo hemos disfrutado previamente. Esto me recuerda a los cerebros de las ranas gigantes que habitan el planeta vano bills agarra una fresa y se la come y por lo visto también tiene fruta fresca y dulce que cosa más deliciosa hey ya probaste wiss si estoy en eso puede que se trate de un postre sencillo pero su sabor es avasallante. Apropósito ya viste que freezer incremento considerablemente su poderes pobre goku dice wiss está pasado mal pero que deleite hay bulma esto blanco no es helado verdad así es se llama crema batida.

Veo que vegeta no quiere hacer equipo con goku eso dice bills lastima juntos podría ganarle. Dudo que esos dos haga equipo dice wiss y todo por culpa del orgullo jajajaja par de tontuelos dice bills… hayyyyyy me recuerda a alguien.

Freeezer le pega una patada a goku en las costillas. Que mala suerte voy perdió en esta pelea… ha huhuhu si por lo visto sí.

Goku: me tienes impresionado lo que hiciste fue admirable debo confesar que en mi caso me tomo bastante tiempo alcanzar el nivel que tengo ahora

Freezer: jajajaja tus lloriqueos no ayudara en nada agradezco el esfuerzo que as realizo pero solo eres un sayajin insignificante esta es mi única oportunidad para hacerte añicos y no la desperdiciare

Sorbet: si bien dicho ( **ese es uno de los soldados de freezer que quedaron vivos él es el único)**

Grrrr ohhhh que es bills para ti sigo siendo señor bills me oyes perdón señor bills oye estas ciego o que pues viene aquí comer este delicioso postre helado. De corazón que usted no haya venido intervenir en mi venganza… no hay nada que me interese menos por mi puedes hacer lo que te plazca lo único es que te voy a pedir es te alejes no quiero comer un postre que este convierto de polvo.

Freezer: no pieza interrumpir la pelea o si

Bills: que parte de as lo que te plazca no entendiste soy el dios de la destrucción y no estoy a favor de nadie

Un momento dice bulma no se ofrecerá para ayudarnos… Una pelea es una pelea que disparaste son esos nos puede matar a todos que escandalo cállate dice bills deja de lloriquear mientras tengas comida deliciosa que ofrecerme yo te protegeré solo quédate a mi lado. Jajaja ahora se pone gohan, piccolo, krillin, maestro roshi y Ten Shin Han dentras de bills para que los proteja.

Jaco: oye es el dio de la destrucción ese de allá

Bulma: si porque

Jaco: le pedirías que se tome una foto con migo

Bulma: porque no se lo pides tú personalmente anuquen corres el riesgo de que te destruya

Jaco: bueno mejor no

Ahora llego el momento de continuar con mi venganza. Quieres seguir peleado te recomiendo que mejor regreses a tu planeta mientras estás en ventaja después de todo se tomaron la molestia de revivirte. Crees que voy a marcharme cuando tengo la victoria justo frente has mis ojos.

Kakaroto si quieres puedo remplazarte hay eres un chapucero de seguro descubriste su punto débil y quieres aprovecharlo. Mi punto débil jajaja pero que bromista eres por favor durante la batalla debiste darte cuenta un ser perfecto como yo no puede tener fallas Jajajaja solo digamos que hasta el momento es difícil hallar una.

Aunque para conseguir tu venganza primero tuviste que evolucionar a Golden freezer una vez que lo conseguiste viniste de inmediato a la tierra cierto. En efecto hay algo de malo en ello… claro el desgaste de tu energía es agresivo debiste tomarte tu tiempo esperar a que tu cuerpo se acostumbrara a esa gran evolución.

Uhhhh tienes mucha razón entonces no perderé el tiempo y te aniquilare de una buena vez. Freezer y goku se mueve para seguí continuado con la batalla goku e empieza a dar golpes a freezer y los esquiva freezer le dan un golpe a goku y no le dolió ahora goku le metió una patada en la cara y frezer también le dio una patada el pecho pero goku le agarra la pierna y le da un puñetazo en la barriga.

Se empezaron a mover goku y freezer cerca del mar goku le laza múltiples bolas de energía a freezer y freezer aparece detrás de goku y le pega un puñetazo en el rostro que lo manda cerca del mar y goku vuelve a subir donde esta freezer le dan unos golpes y lo manda cerca el agua luego aparece cerca de freezer y le dan un rodillazo en el estómago está bajo de agua los dos goku está por salir para poder respirar pero freezer lo agarrar de la pierna con la cola y goku le pega un puñetazo en el rostro para que lo suelte y le unas 5 patada en el estómago y goku no puede aguantar más si aire y freezer le laza una bola de energía que le llega en la cara pero goku se protegió con los brazos colocándoselo en el rostro.

Y sale volado con freezer agarrado de su pierna derecha goku le apareció otra vez su aura azul mientras sale del agua y ya salio Goku y freezer esta respirado un poco después de estar bajo el agua .

Goku y freezer se volvieron a mover y mientras esta volado freezer le laza 20 disco mortal y goku los esquiva está parado sobre el agua y esquiva los disco mortales que le manda freezer.

Goku vuela cerca de unas rocas y freezer crea 5 disco destructores y goku los manda a otro lado fácilmente y ahora freezer van volado donde esta goku y le pega un puñetazo en la cara y no le hizo nada y freezer dice ahora.

Ahora goku pone los dedos de la mano izquierda en una posición y hace el golpe de una pulgada en lado izquierdo de freezer es donde recibe el impacto de ese golpe muy fuerte ( **El puñetazo de una pulgada es una técnica de puñetazo de las artes marciales chinas (kung fu) realizado a muy corta distancia (0-6 pulgadas). El puñetazo de una pulgada fue popularizado por el actor y artista marcial Bruce Lee.)**

Bills: ugh tenía razón son ellos los que tiene la ventaja en esta batalla

Wiss: óigame señor eso sí que no esa fresa era mía porque se la comió

Bills: mientes con todo los dientes cuantas llevas tú

Wiss: solo tres por

Bills: así pues yo solo me comí dos

Wiss: cuanta mentira yo vi claramente que se comió cuatro este postre tenía 8 fresas en total

Bills: basta de chapoteo recuerda que soy un dios

Goku le pega una patada a freezer y el la bloquea con el brazo izquierdo pero goku le manda otra patada y freezer cae al mar.

Goku hace la posición de las manos y dice kame... hame… Haaaaaaaaa y freezer trata de bloquear y kame hame ha pero es muy fuerte para bloquear. No me veceras grrrr y goku grita haaaaaaaaaaaaaaa y el kame hame ha tiene más poder y golpea a freezer y kame hame hallego hasta el mar que esta abajo y exploto.

Krillin: lo logro

Freezer sale muy herido del agua después de haber recibido ese poderoso kame hame ha en modo Súper Saiyajin Dios Súper Saiyajin.

Ves como yo tenía razón haz caso a lo que te digo será mejor que te vayas ahora peleare contra ti las veces que sea necesarias. Maldito grita freezer se dio cuenta que no puede ganar el grito causo que el agua se dividiera en dos la del mar.

Goku aparece cerca de freezer ya muy herido y goku no se dio cuenta que Sorbet estaba cerca y le dispara en el pecho al bajar la guardia en el corazón y goku pierde la trasformación… Hiciste un buen trabajo Sorbet.

Sorbet: es un honor estar a su servicio

Fue una gran estrategia el haber pensado en un plan de alterno en caso de el otro fracasara. Freezer patea a goku que está muy herido después de haber recibido ese ataque en el corazón y freezer todavía sigue pateado a goku en el estómago.

Krillin: gokuuu

Muy bien se ha terminado la hora de la siesta y freezer ahora patea a goku en el pecho en la herida del corazón que recibió y goku esta gritado grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh.

Wiss: se lo advertí se lo dije se lo dije

Bills: es un tramposo pero gracias a eso freezer obtuvo la ventaja

Freezer sigue pisado el pecho a goku y a goku le duele mucho freeezer pate a goku y se estrella contra un muro de rocas. Krilin ,gohan , piccolo y Ten Shin Han ellos trataron de ir donde esta goku para ayudarle y también darle la última semillas del ermitaño que queda pero freezer les lazo un ataque de energía y ellos no pudieron acercarse.

Hahahaha te lo dije tu ingenuidad siempre será tu punto débil a pensar de que eres muy fuerte tienes la mala costumbre de confiarte demasiado y eso te pone en desventaja a pensar de tener un cuerpo resistente es increíble que te hayas desplomado al recibir un rayo de esa arma debes sentirte frustrado jajaja pobre goku en verdad me das lastima ya tenías la pelea ganada pero al final gracias a tu descuidos yo soy el que se quedara con la victoria. Al fin se cumplirá el anhelo que en visto en sueños jajajajaaa ah aunque pensándolo bien no será nada divertido si te aniquilo ahora mismo vegeta no te gustaría participar en este juego entiendo tu sentir toda tu vida as detestado a este sayajin no es así porque no me demuestras en este momentos la lealtad que me tenías hace algunos años si lo haces serás el único que le perdone la vida.

Bulma: no lo hagas vegeta

Freezer: Cállate entrometida

Me dio una paliza jajaja… No tiene mucho que wiss te lo advirtió por eso te digo que eres torpe si remedio lamento decirte esto freezer pero necesito a este insecto para poder incrementar mis poderes y por eso no puedo acabar con su vida. huhuhuhu entonces hagamos lo siguiente vegeta serás nombrado el comándate supremo de las fuerzas de freezer aunque por el momento sorbet es el único subordinado que tengo bueno después enlistaremos a más

Vegeta: oh voy a ser el comandante supremo espero que no mientas

Freezer: jajajaja no de ninguna manera

Rayos que mala suerte como no me entere antes… Lo siento pero ya tome una decisión la cual es eliminarte por completo insecto.

Freezer: que acabas de decir

Vegeta: fuiste tú el quien destruyo mi planeta natal creíste que después de eso iban a serte leal estas equivocado

Wiss: qué curioso usted también estaba de acuerdo que destruyera el planeta vegita lo recuerda

Bills; quieres callarte wiss

Vegeta: krillin rápido dale una semilla del ermitaño a kakaroto o quieres verlo morir **(sus otros amigos no lo sabe solo piccolo kamisama y mr popo que goku es inmortal)**

Krillin: no exigida voy

Pero que quieres que te vuelva a matar. Freezer laza una bola de energía hacia krillin y vegeta aparece y se la manda la bola de energía hacia sorbet y el muere.

Ya llegue goku resiste amigo por suerte alguien no quiso comer la última semilla del ermitaño y sobro una. Goku se la come y se recupera y tiene aumento de poder gracias al zenkai **(es el término que se utiliza para denominar una habilidad que es genética-mente fundamental de los Saiyajin ya que a pesar que el término se refiere a la Habilidad Saiyajin también miembros de la Raza de Freezer, Namekianos e Incluso Humanos poseen una Habilidad similar. La capacidad es un rasgo genético que permite aumentar sustancialmente el poder de una persona después de la recuperación de lesiones mortales. Esta característica no es exclusiva de los Saiyajin de pura sangre como la falta de crecimiento del cabello, es ya incluso de los clones con los datos parciales ya que incluso los Saiyajines genéticos tienen esta capacidad. Ejemplos son los mitad Humanos/Saiyajin, tales como Gohan, Goten (Durante su Batalla con Bio-Broly), y la amenaza biológica Cell.)** freezer se sorprende que goku se recupera y su poder aumento.

Goku: gracias vegeta me salvaste la vida

Vegeta: a cambio de eso yo me quedare con el instante más emociónate de la pelea

Goku: pues si lose ni lo menciones es todo tuyo (y **se van volado donde esta sus amigos junto con krillin)**

Jajajaja patrañas no tienes la destreza suficiente para ganarme. Vegeta se enoja y se transforma en Súper Saiyajin Dios Súper Saiyajin como goku. Qué curioso nunca sospechaste que yo también pudiera transformarme en aquel legendario súper sayajin y freezer le lazo una bola de energía y vegeta la bloque muy fácil y freezer le sigue lazado bolas de energía y vegeta camina directo a freezer **(seguro tiene un campo de ki por eso es que se está protegiendo para que no le pase lo mismo que goku)** freezer me conoces muy bien y sabes que no soy tan flexible como aquel insecto más vale que te prepares. No eres nadie para imponer tu autoridad esto no se van a quedar a si oíste.

Vegeta se mueve muy rápido y aparece cerca de freezer y le pega golpe en el estómago freezer trata de defenderse dando puñetazos pero vegeta los bloquea muy fácil y le pega un golpe en la cara a freezer y se recupera del golpe freezer y le manda un golpe a vegeta y él lo esquiva muy fácil y le pega una patada en el estómago a freezer.

Freezer sigue tratado de aceptarle un golpe pero vegeta los esquiva muy porque él está muy cansado y gasto mucha energía y vegeta le acierta los golpes y freezer ahora está muy cansado y le tira una patada en el estómago y lo manda directo a un muro de rocas y freezer pierde la transformación Golden y vuelve a la trasformación 4.

Freezer: maldición no esto no puede estar pasado y ( **empieza a golpear el piso en desesperación)**

Vegeta: admítelo es tu fin freezer n se te ocurra volver a resucitar ( **ahora vegeta empieza a cargar energía para lazarle a freezer una bola de energía)**

Freezer: pues entonces se irán con migo

Vegeta: quenque

Bills: oh no wiss rápido

Wiss: si ( **y crea un campo de fuerza que protege a goku, krillin, gohan, piccolo, bills, maestro roshi, bulma, jaco y Ten Shin Han)**

Ahora gracias a lo que hizo freezer exploto la tierra y murió vegeta los únicos que sobreviero fuero los que se salvaron en ese campo de fuerza que creo wiss todos están sorprendido que destruyo a la tierra

Maestro roshi: pero que acaba de hacer

Krillin: nuestro planeta tierra destruyo la tierra

Bulman:ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh **( esta llorado bulma porque murió su esposo y su familia)** mi vegeta , mi trunks , mi papa y mi mama

Piccolo: desgraciado malnacido se las arregló para acabar con todos incluyéndose

Wiss: no lo creo dudo mucho que ese mequetrefe muriese

Bills: él tiene la capacidad sobrevivir en el espacio sideral valla ideo un plan brillante

Ten Shin Han: maldición se salió con la suya

Maestro roshi: y además de todo hizo desaparecer las esferas del dragón ya no podremos regresar las cosas a la normalidad

Goku: argggggg no puede ser fue mi culpa debí acabado con el de una buena vez y par a siempre

wiss: entonces estas dispuesto a hacerlo

 **(goku se sorprende)**

bills: esto lo provoco tu indulgencia por confiarte demasiado sería buena idea que enviaras a freezer a ese campo de flores que nos conto

goku: de que están hablado no entiendo

wiss: estás listo voy a usar mi poder para regresar en el tiempo apresurémonos el tiempo límite es de 3 minutos

Eso es posible. Digamos que tendrás otra oportunidad y wiss golpea con su basto tres veces regresa el minuto antes de que freezer destruyera la tierra.

Freezer: maldición esto no puede estar pasado

Vegeta: admítelo es tu fin freezer n se te ocurra volver a resucitar ( **ahora vegeta empieza a cargar energía para lazarle a freezer una bola de energía)**

Freeeeeeeeezerrrrrr goku se había transformado en super sayajin dios y le laza un kame hame ha y lo mata

Pero goku no se dan cuenta cuando el kame hame ha explota junto con freezer se abre un portal ver claro y se traga a goku lo llevan a otra dimensión.

* * *

 **Mientras tanto en el universo de Zero No Tsukaima en una escuela de magia**

En Academia de magia Tristan los alumnos de segundo año están por invocar el familiar que los protegerá por el resto de su vida ( **Un familiar es una criatura que crea un contacto con un mago como un sirviente. El familiar es usualmente es invocado por un hechizo, después de que un contrato esté hecho. Una vez contraído, unas runas son mágicamente grabado en el familiar. Sin embargo, durante la tiempo de Brimir, las runas fueron grabados a mano.)**

Todos los alumnos de segundo están en un círculo el profesor calvo les estaba explicado que el familiar que les toque será el que este con ustedes y los protegerá.

Hubo muchos alumnos que su familiar eran animales y otros otra cosa

Siguiente Montmorency ella que convoco un pequeño sapo de color naranja

Siguiente Tabitha el familiar de Tabitha es un dragon de viento de color azul oscuro

Siguiente kirche el familiar de kirche es una salamandra

Siguiente guiche el familiar invocado es un topo

Ahora el profesor dice son todos ya convocaron un familiar para irnos a clase cuando estaba por irse kirche dice no profesor todavía falta la señorita valliere.

Los alumnos murmuraba pensado que ella iba a hacer otra explosión como lo hacía antes en clases.

Louise Françoise le Blanc de la Vallière: ¡a mí sirviente que existe en algún lugar dentro de los confines del universo!

Montmorency: qué clase de encantamiento es ese

Guiche: bueno tiene algo de originalidad ¿no?

Louise: al santo, hermoso y el más poderoso familiar. Te imploro desde mi corazón mientras canto ¡responde a mi llamado!

Ella gira la varita y ocurre una enorme explosión todos se quita el polvo y ahora todos se sorprende de ver a un hombre muy musculoso con un traje naranja completo y un hoyo en el lado derecho y una botas azul claro con negro y unas muñequera tiene un cinturón azul claro y el pelo parado como puerco espín. Las chicas que están ahí se sonrojaron al verlo alguien tan lindo y fuerte.

Pensamientos de las chicas: huy quien será ese lindo hombre es muy fuerte.

Pensamiento de louise: valla es muy lindo que raro convoque un plebeyo **(esta toda sonrojada)** voy a preguntarle quien es

Pensamiento de goku: que raro lugar es este donde será

Goku: oiga donde estoy que época es esta quienes son

Goku no se dan cuenta que no les entiende nadie que está ahí ellos dice jajaja valla louise invoco a un plebeyo.

Louise: señor Colbert por favor permítame invocar una vez mas

Profesor Colbert: no puedo permitir eso

louise: porque no

Profesor Colbert: esta ceremonia es un ritual sagrado que decide el futuro de la vida del mago pedir eso es una falta de respecto al ritual entero aunque apruebes o no está decidido que él es tu familiar.

Goku: qué raro parece nadie puede entenderme me pregunto si esta es mi dimensión lo averiguaré

Goku se acerca a la niña que ven que es de pelo rosa y es pequeña y la toca para ver si lo entiende. Oye niña me puedes entender ella dice que no.

El profesor Colbert hecha un hechizo sobre goku para que él pueda entender el idioma de aquí y los de otras personas.

Profesor Colbert: ahora señorita valiere termine el contrato

louise se acerca a goku y le dice que se acerque y goku hace lo que dice y está más cerca y ella dice: mi nombre es louise françoise leblanc de la vallière al colgante que sostiene los cinco poderes bendícelo reconócelo como mi familiar y goku no esperaba lo siguiente ella lo beso en la boca y ahora empieza a brillar su mano y aparece símbolos raro en su mano izquierda **( es el mismo símbolo que aparece en el canon)** goku ahora estaba con los ojos abiertos porque no entendía nada el ve su mano y ve símbolos raros el profesor le dice a goku que le muestre su mano le enseña y este escribe el símbolo en un pergamino.

* * *

 **fin del capitulo**

 **Ahora si se pregunta bueno yo empecé a ver zero no tsukaima así que al verlo me dan ideas y esto y habrá escenas lemon pero lo pesare si en el capítulo siguiente o en 3 traeres villanos de dragon ball aquí y goku peleara contra el dios de este universo**

 **Por cierto este como es una historia harem hare que goku se quede con una lindas chicas pero lo seguiré pensado**

 **Si cometo errores al no colocar los signo de puntuación no me culpe como voy a saber además tengo que pesar que colocar bueno adios**


	2. capitulo 2

**El sayajin dios y la zero**

 **Capítulo 2: goku vs guiche**

 **Nota de autor: en este capítulo será la batalla entre goku contra guiche será muy divertida creo. así que goku ara que el idiota engreído lo derrote y haga que se orine en los pantalones de lo fuerte que es goku al ver que solo un plebeyo lo derrote y todavía no se dará cuanta que goku es un dios y además en el capítulo siguiente louise le comprara la espada a goku que uso saito en el canon.**

 **Personajes de dbz pertenece a akira toriyama y los personajes de Zero no Tsukaima a Noboru Yamaguchi yo soy solo el creador de esta historia que espero que les guste puede que aparezca escenas que la peli porque se me ocurrió al verla otra vez.**

* * *

 **Canción de dragon ball: FLOW HERO**

 **Sabré pasar las pruebas que Dios me pondrá a mí, aunque aveces me hacer temblar la inquietud.**

 **Oh día (Oh día), Oh noche (Oh Noche)**

 **Resistirá hasta el fin, este fuerte resplandor, pero creo que vendrá la confusión y quizá no la pueda resistir.**

 **Oh sí (oh sí), Oh derecho (oh derecha)**

 **Tal como a la luz del sol.**

 **Dame el poder que me hace falta, enciende mi alma, el Valor despertaré, aunque el dolor golpee, siempre este sueño defenderé.**

 **Juntando todas nuestras fuerzas, sé que venceremos, al que nos lastima sin fin.**

 **Con tenacidad lograré ser un ¡Héroe!**

 **Esas palabras que nunca me enseñaron a decir, se convierten en un problema mayor.**

 **Desearlo (desearlo), ¿puede (se puede)**

 **¿Se hará realidad el sueño de mi Corazón?, Canción que me da valor, y así me anima para seguir.**

 **Loco (Loco), siempre (siempre) Mi corazón encenderé.**

 **Dame el poder que me hace me falta, enciende mi alma, el Valor que está en mí, aunque el dolor golpee, siempre este sueño defenderé.**

 **Juntando todas nuestras fuerzas, sé que venceremos, al que nos lastima sin fin.**

 **Con tenacidad lograré ser un ¡Héroe!**

 **Cambiaré mi destino, y lo que me depara, siguen firme mis pasos por que ya no soy débil, y seguirá avanzando, el mundo entre gritos, nada me arrebata, la voluntad ¡Ya!**

 **Cree en la luz que nos prepara y nos ilumina, solo así podrás vencer, aunque el dolor golpee, siempre este sueño defenderé.**

 **Dame el poder que me hace falta, enciende mi alma, haz explotar mi valor, con tenacidad lograré ser un ¡Héroe!**

 **Lágrimas que secaré (De tu triste cara y), hacia el cielo gritaré (creando un gran eco), sé que se hará realidad (el sueño que da la luz) y destroza la inquietud.**

 **Lágrimas que secaré (De tu triste cara y), hacia el cielo gritaré (creando un gran eco), sé que se hará realidad (el sueño que da la luz) esperanza es lo que tra-e-rá.**

* * *

 **Universo de dragon ball**

 **En el lugar que fue la batalla contra freezer**

 **4:00 pm**

Los amigos de goku se preguntaba que le paso a goku porque cuando lazo ese kame hame ha desapareció al instante porque ellos no siente su ki ni en otro lugar lo siente.

Krillin: que esta pasado porque cuando goku lazo ese kame hame ha no hay rastro de el no siento su ki esto es muy raro.

Piccolo: creo que cuando el kame hame ha que goku lazo contra freezer se abrió un portal que seguro es de otro universo y goku cayó en ese portal y seguro está en otro universo ahora mismo.

Señor piccolo porque esta tan seguro que mi papa está en otro universo después de lazar ese poderoso kame hame ha que mi padre lazo a hacia freezer y luego se había abierto un portal dimensional.

Piccolo: solo digo que es eso lo que se me vino a la mente lo que paso cuando ese poderoso kame hame ha destruyo a freezer y su nave y creo un portal dimensional y goku fue absorbido por ese portal y ahora está seguro en un universo muy diferente al nuestro.

Ten Shin Han: rayos ahora goku está en otro universo espero que este bien.

Vegeta: estúpido kakaroto me quito la oportunidad de matar de esa basura de freezer ahora está en otro universo.

bulma: eso es culpa tuya vegeta freezer había destruido la tierra con todo y con Tigo nos salvamos porque whis creo un campo de fuerza y devolvió el tiempo 3 minuto que fue antes que le ibas a destruir a freezer el destruyo la tierra antes de que pudieras lazado ese bola de energía y fue por eso que goku lazo ese poderoso kame hame ha que lo desintegro y ahora esta goku en otro universo.

Vegeta se dio cuenta de su error ahora y estaba rojo de la vergüenza al darse cuenta que gracias whis protegió a su esposa y regreso el tiempo y además se dio cuenta que goku lo salvo al matar a freezer para que no hiciera lo mismo que paso antes de que regresara el tiempo whis.

Whis les muestra a ellos que goku si fue transportado a otro universo en el portal que se ven cuando goku lazo ese poderoso kame hame ha hacia freezer.

Whis: mire les mostrare que goku si fue transportado a otro universo como dice piccolo ( **y usa su basto y les muestra con el basto y aparece imágenes como las de la batalla de los dioses cuando se lo enseñaba a bills como goku derrotaba freezer en la saga de freezer siendo súper sayajin.)** ven goku fue transportado a otro universo lo difícil será ubicar cual fue el universo donde lo envió ese portal además tendremos que preguntarle algunos de los dioses de la destrucción o el dios de algún mundo para preguntar si había visto a goku ese mundo.

Bills: oye whis espera momento no te das cuenta que hay más de un universo y eso no es lo único también todas las galaxias y planetas es como buscar una aguja en un pajar tardaríamos mucho en buscar para eso tendremos que hablar con algunos de los otros dioses de otros universo para preguntarle a esos dioses si ha visto a goku oh sentido a su ki.

Los amigos de goku y su hijo gohan está sorprendido que goku al estar en otro universo no sería tan fácil porque hay más de un universo y galaxias y planetas de cada universo tomaría días , meses o años pero ellos esta seguros que lo encontrara y todavía está en duda si podrá regresar a su dimensión.

Whis: pero es muy seguro que se puede encontrar a goku lo que no sabemos es si podrá regresar tendré que preguntarle al Pez Oráculo si le mandaron un mensaje de otros universo de alguien de otro universo desde portal dimensional.

Bulma entonces dice van que van a preparar comida para ustedes whis y señor bilis. En su honor gracias a usted whis que gracias a usted que regreso el tiempo 3 minuto para que así goku derrote a freezer y no destruyera la tierra ella dijo que iba a preparar la comida cuando en su honor pero primero tendrá que esperar que las esferas del dragón deje de ser piedra porque volverá a ser normales en 6 meses y cuando le pidamos a shenlong que recupera la capital que freezer destruyo ese día abra un gran vaquete.

Todos se van a a sus "casa gohan se van dónde está su esposa videl y su hija pan para explicarle a su hermano y esposa":

Piccolo se fue el templo de kamisama para explicarle a dende que goku ahora está en otra dimensión y le van decir que no van ser tan fácil conseguir en que universo esta goku.

Krillin llevo al maestro roshi a kame house y luego se fue directo a su casa para hablar su esposa número 18 y decirle lo que paso en la batalla dura que fue entre goku y freezer. Ten shin han se van a su casa a descansar después de esta batalla agotadora y dormir un rato.

Jaco se montó en su nave espacial y se van directo a la Patrulla Galáctica para descansar y ver si habrá otra misión.

Vegeta se lleva a su esposa al estilo nupcial volado a su casa para descansar y procesar todo lo que paso hoy y dormir un rato para descansar.

Bills y whis se van al planeta donde estaba entrenado goku con whis para descansar un rato y comer algo de comida y dormir después de lo que paso hoy.

* * *

 **Universo de Zero No Tsukaima**

 **6:00 pm**

Goku y louise van cuarto de louise para que ella le explique que él debe protegerla. El Profesor Colbert les dice a sus alumnos que valla sus habitación a conocer un poco más a sus familiares que los protegerá el resto de su vida.

* * *

 **Mientras tanto en la biblioteca de la escuela**

 **6:30 pm**

El Profesor Colbert está en biblioteca revisado las marcas que tiene el familiar de la louise porque esa marca le parecía que la había visto algunas ves cuando estaba en la biblioteca hace días.

El Profesor Colbert: aquí está la marca del familiar de la señorita Vallière que anote en este pergamino a ver estoy seguro que en una página de este libro había visto esa marca aja aquí esta.

Empieza a leer y dice que el nombre de la marca es Gandalfr así se llama la marca que tiene goku en la mano izquierda.

 **Gandalfr: también conocido como la Mano Izquierda de Dios, es un tipo legendario de familiares, con sólo uno familiares conocidas de este tipo, entre ellos uno del legendario fundador Brimir 's propios familiares. Se destaca por ser el único tipo de familiar de Void magos. Misiones de combate principal de un Gandalfr es proteger al mago Vacío como él o ella echan lentamente magia Vacío. Gandalfr son casi tan legendaria como sus Void-magia que utilizan los maestros, e incluso se sabe que es capaz de asumir los ejércitos de miles a solas con sus habilidades. Son únicos por ser completamente humano, a diferencia de otros familiares mágicos o bestiales comunes. El único indicador de que sean familiares son las marcas rúnicas ubicadas en una parte de su cuerpo.** **El poder principal de un Gandalfr es absoluto dominio de cualquier artículo destinado para el combate, de espadas y pistolas de cañones de artillería y aviones de combate.**

 **El contacto físico con cual tipo de armas, runas del Gandalfr brillará, y las ganancias familiares mayor fuerza, agilidad, resistencia y reflejos, además de completar el dominio sobre el arma. Estos refuerzos persisten sólo por un tiempo cuando la alimentación se desactiva; un Gandalfr quien sufre daños normalmente fatal mientras encendido se enfrentará rápidamente la peor parte de los daños cuando regrese a la normalidad, lo que puede causar lo colapse por agotamiento o incluso posible muerte.**

 **Además, un Gandalfr tiene conexiones sensoriales con su amo, que permite tanto amo y familiares para ver o escuchar lo que el otro hace, a sabiendas o no.**

El Profesor Colbert se sorprendió que el familiar de la señorita vallière tiene en su mano izquierda la marca de Gandalfr que es la Mano Izquierda de Dios y permite al usuario usar cualquier arma muy fácil además de tener una conexión sensorial con su amo que permite tanto amo y familiares para ver o escuchar lo que el otro hace, a sabiendas o no. El profesor Colbert ahora se da cuenta que la señorita vallière es usuario del elemento Void ella es una manga Void del elemento perdido. Él pensó que ella no podía hacer magia porque ella hacia puras explosiones en cada clase y era raro eso pensó.

* * *

 **Mientras tanto en la habitación del louise**

Goku están sentado en una silla y louise estaba allí parada viendo a goku y le empieza a decir que es su familiar porque ella lo convoco y él tiene protegerla y cuidarla. Goku se sorprende de lo que le dijo y le dijo que la iban a proteger a louise.

Goku le explica Louise que él era de otro universo y le dice todas sus aventuras como lucho contra rey piccolo y sus duros entrenamientos que tuvo al paso del tiempo además de. Todos los enemigos que lucho que fuero la patrulla roja, pila y su grupo, el rey piccolo y sus hijos, luego cuando entreno como kamisama lucho con su hijo piccolo en el torneo de artes marciales, luego tuvo que lucho contra su hermano raditz que había secuestrado a su hijo pequeño gohan cuando él estaba visitado a sus amigos en kame house y tuvo que sacrificarse para que piccolo matara a su hermano junto con él porque era muy malvado. Cuando morir entrene en el planeta kaiosama norte porque venía a la tierra en unos 6 meses dos sayajin que yo soy de esa raza él le explica a louise que el vino a la tierra con la misión de conquistarla pero gracias a un golpe me di cuando caí de un acantilado olvide la misión y no soy como los otros dos sayajin que vinieron a buscar las esferas del dragón.

Luche con uno de ellos uno que se llama nappa lo derrote y lo deje herido y su compañero que se llama vegeta lo destruyo a su compañero tuve una dura batalla contra él. Usado el kaioken pero no me sirvió un simple kaioken contra vegeta porque era más fuerte así que lo aumente x2 y tuvimos choque de energía que hubiera destruido a tierra use el kaioken x3 y x4 vegeta quedo muy herido luego se transformó en ozaru creado una luna articial. Para derrotar a vegeta tuve que reunir la energía de genkidama pidiendo energía todos los de la tierra.

También le dijo como llego a namek para buscar las esferas del dragón de ese planeta la pelea contra recoome que lo derroto muy fácil y como goku derroto a boters y luego tuvo que pasar que el capitan ginyu que cambio de cuerpo con el pero luego lo recupere aunque termino muy dañado mi cuerpo porque lo daño vegeta.

Estuve en una camara de recuperación que me curo las heridas mientras mis amigos luchaba contra freezer que es un tirano cobarde.

Recupere llegue a la batalla vegeta termino muy herido porque freezer lo daño demasiado y porque era más fuerte que el freezer perforo el corazón de vegeta y murió tuve una batalla difícil contra freezer porque mis ataques no le así mucho daño. Use el kame hame ha aumentado x20 con el kaioken el volqueo mi ataque con una mano así que tuve que reunir la energía del planeta y cree una enorme genkidama contra él. Pensamos que lo habíamos derrotado pero salió muy herido y mato a mi amigo krllin y dejo herido a piccolo me trasforme en súper sayajin y le di una paliza a freezer el uso su 100 % de su poder yo lo derrote y pese que no iba a sobrevir pero encontré una nave espacial que me ayudo a salir llegue a un planeta donde aprendí una técnica Sorprendente Goku le cuenta lo de la a saga androide lo que paso y la batalla muy feroz contra cell y como se sacrificó para salvar a la tierra de que explotara así que decidí usar la teletransportacion para llevar a cell al planeta de kaiosama exploto pero seguía vivo cell y mi hijo lo derroto.

Entrene con los peleadores del otro mundo y obtuve una transformación muy fuerte que es la transformación del súper sayajin 3 Regrese a la tierra por un día para pelear un torneo de artes marciales cuando estábamos ahí mis amigos un Kaiō Shin del Este nos dijo que un mago malvado llamado babidi está reunido energía para despertar a un ser que se llama majin buu.

Nos fuimos y seguimos a dos de los que sirve a babidi y vimos que llegaron una nave ahí estaba babidi, dabura y otro de sus sirvientes.

Entramos en su nave yo pele contra uno de sus sirvientes que es un monstruo verde que absorbía luz lo derrote muy fácil al hacer que absorbiera algo de la luz de mi súper sayajin y exploto.

Luego tuve que pelear contra vegeta porque se dejó controlar por babidi para poder pelear contra mi peleamos en súper sayajin 2 luego sentimos que majin buu había despertado después del daño que recibí causo que la energía despertara a majin buu. Vegeta me golpeo en la cabeza y me dejo inconsciente mientras el peleaba contra majin buu él tuvo que sacrificarse explotado con buu pero no fusiono porque todavía seguía vivo.

Yo les iban a enseñar una técnica a mi otro hijo goten y el hijo de vegeta Trunks la técnica se llama fusión es una técnica que permite a una persona fusionarse con otra y multiplica el poder lo único es que dura 30 minutos. Cuando les iban a enseñar la técnica majin buu se estaba acercado a la capital del oeste donde está la casa de bulma le dije a Trunks que buscara el radar del dragón mientras yo distraía a majin buu para que no llegara así que use la teletransportacion aparecí al lado donde esta lo distraje primero enseñándole mis transformación del súper sayajin al súper sayajin 2 hasta el súper sayajin 3 pelee un rato con el lazándole ataques cuando Trunks llego a su casa y obtuvo el radar del dragón regreso al templo de kamisama cuando ya regreso termine la pelea y me fui al templo para enseñarle la técnica los niños. Cuando llegue les enseñe la técnica de fusión se me había agotado el tiempo de estar en la tierra porque al usar la trasformación en súper sayajin 3 y me fui de nuevo al otro mundo.

Cuando llegue estaba buscado el ki de para ver si estaba muerto pero no estaba así lo busco y estaba en el planeta de los supremos kaiosama cuando llegue vi a gohan entrenado con una espada que contenía enserado a un supremo kaio shin anciano cuando el Kaiō Shin del Este trajo el metal más duro y resistente y lo lazo para probar si era verdad que la espada z era muy fuerte además de dar a la persona que la usa increíbles poderes pero no era verdad solo era una espada que contenía a supremo kaio shin anciano que estuvo mucho encerado en esa espada mucho tiempo el anciano hizo un conjuro para despertar los poderes ocultos de gohan duro 5 horas.

Al terminar el conjuro gohan eran más fuerte y kibito lo llevo a la tierra para luchar contra él porque majin buu mientras estaba yo enseñándole la técnica a los niños majin buu libero a había liberado a su maldad y era muy fuerte porque se había llevado la mayor parte del poder el gordo le lazo un ataque para convertirlo en chocolate pero el majin buu maldad pura le mando su propio ataque y lo convirtió en chocolate al comérselo se había vuelto más fuerte que antes cuando era Gordo.

Súper buu estaba perdiendo contra gohan que había ido a ayudar los niños y piccolo porque se les había acabado el tiempo de la fusión así que buu decidió absorbe a gotenks y piccolo para obtener más poder y derrotar a gohan asi que el provocó a los niños para se fusionara al hacer los niños la fusión súper buu los absorbió y obtuvo más poder que gohan. Buu le estaba dado una paliza a gohan así que el Kaio Shin Anciano decidió darle su vida goku para que él pueda ir a la tierra y pueda usar Pendientes Pothara con gohan que le permite fusionarse al fusionarse con pendientes no se puede separar porque la fusión es permanente con los pothara. Cuando llego a llego a la tierra le tiro el Pendientes Pothara a gohan pero no lo atrapa y cae cerca de un lugar cuando gohan lo agarra el tiempo de la fusión se había acabado así que los niños que estaba en el cuerpo de buu se separó y ahora se veía como piccolo estaba confiado que le podía ganar porque tenía el mismo ki que piccolo pero no esperaba que buu absorbiera a gohan y eran más fuerte que antes.

Estaba perdido hasta que sentí el ki de vegeta el muy obstinado no quería fusionarse con migo así que lo convencí que buu se había comido a su esposa y absorbido a su hijo. Logramos fusionarnos para crear a vegetto cuando peleamos con buu gohan absorbido le estábamos dándole una paliza para que perdiera la paciencia y nos absorbiera creamos un campo de fuerza para que el no absorbiera nuestro poder.

Cuando entramos en el cuerpo de buu nos defusionarnos y estuvimos buscado a los había absorbido buu los encontramos los sacamos del cuerpo al sacarlo de su cuerpo el cuerpo de buu se volvió supremo kaiosama más pequeño. Había destruido la tierra fuimos al planeta de los supremos kaisamas para que el sintiera nuestra energía y fuera allá tuvimos una dura batalla. Mientras nosotros peleamos dende fue a reunir las esferas del dragón de namek y pedir primero reconstruir a la tierra el segundo revivir a los humanos así empecé a reunir la energía del universo para destruir a buu con una genkidama le lace la genkidama a buu me estaba ganado pese que íbamos perder hasta que pidieron el tercer deseo que es que yo recupere mis energía y lo derrote.

Pasará 3 años empecé a entrenar en el planeta kaiosama del norte que fue reconstruido su planeta el día del cumple años de bulma despertó bills el dios de la destruición porque él tuvo un sueño de un súper sayajin dios que le daría una buena pelea.

Él fue al planeta del kaiosama del norte yo le pedí pelear contra el para ver qué tan fuerte es. Pelee contra el usado el súper sayajin, súper sayajin 2 y el tres no le pude hacer nada el solo me dio dos golpes y me dejo inconsciente. Mientras tanto vegeta estaba impidiendo que bills destruyera la tierra pero por culpa de majin buu que se comió todo los pudin y no le dio uno a bills y se enojó y casi destruye a la tierra. Llegue a la tierra llamamos a Shenlong para que nos ayude a convocar a ese dios súper sayajin pero él dijo que necesita el poder de seis corazones Saiyajins puros para que uno de ellos llegue a la transformación.

Los sayajin que dieron energía para llegar a ese poder fuero Vegeta, Gohan, Trunks, Goten y Pan, quien aún se encontraba en el vientre de su madre videl.

Pelee contra bills y tuve una batalla muy dura es muy fuerte al final me rendí porque no podía ganarle. El decisión no destruir a la tierra y me dijo que en otra ocasión peleáramos.

Estuve de descanso entrenado en unos meses que pasaron después de la batalla con bills cuando llegue a mi casa encontré a la puta de mi mujer que la encuentro engañándome con otro así que ya deje de estar casado me divorcio de ella y viví en el templo de kamisama porque no quería vivir con esa mujer infiel. Luego decide llamar a whis para entrenar con el junto con vegeta para poder controlar el estado súper sayajin dios luego unos meses aparición uno de los soldados de freezer para revivirlo porque tenía problemas ellos lo revivieron con las esferas del dragón el entreno durante 4 semanas y obtuvo mucho poder freezer.

Cuando llego freezer llego con un gran ejercito mis amigos derrotaron a su ejército luego llegue yo con vegeta luche con él con mi nueva transformación que se llama súper saiyajin dios súper sayayin estaba a punto por derrotarlo cuando él tenía un plan con uno de sus soldados que lo ataco mientras tenía la guardia baja me ataco en el corazón.

Me recupere gracias a que krillin me dio una semilla del ermitaño. Vegeta lucho contra freezer mientras estaba agotando estaba a punto de morir freezer con el golpe de gracia que le iban a dar pero freezer decidió destruir la tierra porque él podía sobrevivir en el espacio.

Fue gracias a whis que pudimos regresar el tiempo tres minutos antes de que freezer destruyera la tierra y yo le lace un kamehame a hacia freezer y murió y cuando la explosión del kame hame ha lo toco murió luego se abrió un portal y me trajo a este mundo eso es todo.

Louise: como sé que es real todo eso que dices y no es una mentira.

Goku: ok está bien te mostrare tocándote y veras todo lo que vi.

Louise: está bien hazlo quiere verlo y mañana me puedes mostrar tu poderes.

Goku: está bien louise te mostrare mañana mis transformaciones.

Goku toco a louise y ella ve sus recuerdo **(el obtuvo la inmortalidad y un poder de mostrar sus recuerdos)** cuando termino de ver sus recuerdos ella estaba llorado al ver que su familiar que se llama goku es una gran persona que se sacrificó 2 veces y se dan cuenta ahora que tiene el mejor familiar que tiene un inmenso poder.

Louise: está bien goku te creo vi lo mucho que as hecho

Goku se sonroja un poco y se rasco la cabeza y se ríe. jajaja yo también vi en tus recuerdos louise y vi que tuviste una vida muy dura en esta escuela porque te dice Zero los estudiantes de esta escuela porque ellos piensa que solo puede hacer explosiones y no magia pero tranquila yo te puedo entrenar para puedas controlar el ki y usarlo y puedas usar técnicas como las mías.

Gracias goku estoy muy feliz porque seguro que si tú me entrenas demostrara que no soy una Zero como dice todos. Tranquila louise estoy seguro que tu podrás hacerlo mañana comenzaremos yo voy a pasar por el lugar para conocerlo ahora regreso louise.

Louise: está bien goku yo me acostare a dormir mientras tanto buenas noches

Goku: buenas noches a ti también louise que descanse dulces sueños

* * *

 **Fuera de la habitación de louise**

Goku salió por la puerta para explorar el lugar vio por la ventana son dos lunas en vez de una goku ven a dos persona cuando van paseado por el castillo.

Guiche: oh mi querida katie mi amor por ti es tan grande

Katie: hay guiche sama eres tan romántico

Guiche: yo siempre en sido romántico yo comería lo que preparáis de comer con esas dulces y tierna manos.

Katie: ohhh guiche sama yo soy realmente buena haciendo soufflé. **(es un plato francés el soufflé)**

Guiche: me encantaría probarlo

Katie: ¿de verdad?

Guiche: por supuesto, katie. No puedo decir mentiras en frente de tus ojos.

Katie: sama guiche ...

Guiche: no puede existir ninguna falsedad en mis sentimientos hacia ti…

Goku van caminado cerca y ellos se dan cuenta de él y guiche dice no eres el plebeyo que louise invoco. Katie al verlo de cerca a goku ella tenía corazones en los ojos al ver lo lindo que es y es muy fuerte porque tiene un buen cuerpo además de ser súper lindo.

Pensamiento katie: hayyyy es súper lindo el familiar de louise ella tiene suerte de tener a alguien así seguro es un ángel seguro y tiene un cuerpo muy sexy.

Hola soy son goku estoy paseado por aquí para conocer este lugar un poco este lugar y donde esta cocina para comer un pequeño aperitivo porque no he comido nada desde que llegue a este universo.

Guiche le dice que valla por allá derecho una sirvienta que le puede decir donde está la cocina. Y katie le dice algo a goku antes que se vaya a buscar a la sirvienta que le ayudara a buscar algo que comer.

Katie: ehh antes que te vayas goku a buscar a esa sirvienta que te ayudara buscar la cocina te puedo preguntar algo.

Goku: claro chica ah por cierto cómo te llamas.

Katie: yo me llamo katie Ninfa Helios **(le puse apellido a katie para que tenga apellido ella puede usar el elemento agua y fuego.)** quería ver si mañana cuando te vea puedo traerte comida para que comas y me digas que te pareció y si te gusto.

Goku: está bien nos vemos mañana y estaré esperado mañana para probar.

Goku se van caminado donde está la sirvienta. Guiche estaba muy enojado que ese plebeyo que es más fuerte que él y lindo atrae a muchas chicas hasta la propia katie.

Pensamiento de guiche: ya verás me las pagaras mañana plebeyo familiar de louise la zero al llegar tratar de quitarme mi conquista.

Guiche sigue coqueteado a katie para que le traiga mañana el soufflé para comérselo. Goku fue caminado llego a una parte del colegio y vio a una linda sirvienta que esta limpiado una estatua de alguien que es el fundador de la escuela.

* * *

 **En una estatua del fundador que la esta limpiado**

Goku se acercó a ella y la toco en la espalda ella se calló mientras limpiaba pero goku la agarro antes de que se callera la tiene en los brazos al estilo nupcial en sus dos brazos ( **goku carga a siesta en sus brazos como cargar a las novias en las bodas solo que no sé cómo se llama.)** Siesta se sonrojo al ver que un lindo hombre como los que aparece los libros románticos que ella lee.

Pensamiento de siesta: es muy lindo esa persona que me está cargado y además es muy fuerte es como los príncipes que aparece en las novelas que he leído.

Goku la bajo suavemente al suelo y se dio cuenta de que es muy linda la chica que bajo. Tiene una tiara blanca de sirvienta en la cabeza un traje de sirvienta francés también se dio cuenta que tiene unos lindos ojos azul claro y el pelo negro la linda sirvienta se dio cuenta que tiene unos pechos talla C. ( **creo que el tamaño de los senos de siesta C no estoy muy seguro)** la termino de bajar de observa y la ve a los ojos y se presenta y habla.

Goku: hola yo soy son goku y ¿tu cómo te llamas me puedes ayudar a buscar la cocina para comer algo?

Siesta: oh hola goku yo soy siesta Míname soy la Maid de la academia Tristan veré si hay sobras de comida en la cocina y te las traigo. **(Yo coloque que siesta tuviera un apellido sería interesante eso.)**

 **Dentro de la mente de goku**

Goku espera mientras siesta fue a la cocina a buscar comida para él. Goku cierra los ojos y se concentra para hablar con shenlong y pedirle unos deseos.

Pensamiento goku: oye shenlong hola estas despierto

{Hola goku vi todo que hiciste desde que nos fusionamos es decir cuando le dijiste a kamisama para que uniera las esferas del dragón.}

Bueno si viste todo hasta la batalla de freezer te voy a pedir unos deseos.

{Si vi la batalla y también vi que ahora vas a proteger a esa chica louise ahora eres un familiar a por cierto eres inmortal al estar dentro de ti y no envejecerás ok ahora dime los deseos que me pedirás.}

Primero quiero una bolsa de semillas del ermitaño ilimitados. Segundo una capsula con comida ilimitado para poder comer. Tres que me des una capsula con trajes indestructibles masculino y femenino porque voy a entrenar a alguien que sea como los trajes de los sayajin que usamos en la habitación del tiempo para entrenar. Cuarto Una capsula que tenga una nave con máquina de gravedad que no tenga límites de número de gravedad que le aumente. Quito Una caja para guardar las capsula. Sexto una capsula con una cama grande y cómoda. Séptimo unos caparazones de tortuga que los puedo aumentar el peso con decir zero y disminuir el peso al decir oscuridad.

{De acuerdo goku cumpliré tus deseos te aparecerá en tu bolsillo esta concedido.}

Gracias shenlong por cumplirme los deseos mejor termino de hablar siento que se está acercado siesta hablamos luego.

{De nada goku hablaremos luego si necesitas otro deseo me avisas.}

Nos vemos luego shenlong hablaremos en otro momento.

Llega siesta con un plato de comida ¿qué es? Huevos fritos con tocineta goku huele el olor de la rica comida y abre los ojos para ver que solo le trajinero un plato de comida.

Goku: oye siesta porque solo me traes un plato de comida.

Siesta: bueno goku san cuando yo estaba en la cocina el cocinero me dijo que te diera solo eso.

Goku: ok están bien me comeré esto aunque no me llenara el estómago.

Goku agarra el plato y se lo come muy rápido y le dan plato a siesta y ella se sorprende lo rápido que se lo comió.

Goku agarra una de las la capsulas que tiene en su bolsillo y la presiona y aparece mucha comida. Siesta se sorprende del aparato que saco goku saco mucho comía y se sorprende mas al ver a goku comiendo tanta comida en su estómago es como un hoyo negro.

Goku: uhh está muy rico esta comida y la comida que me trajiste siesta están muy rica también me gustó mucho esos Huevos fritos con tocineta pero no me iban a llenar con ese poco comida que me trajiste así que por eso use esa capsula que contenía mucha comía porque yo como mucho.

Siesta se sorprende de lo que le dijo goku que él puede comer más que 20 persona el no parece una persona normal.

Goku guarda la capsula con el alimento en su bolsillo otra vez y antes de irse y seguir explorado le dice a siesta que nos vemos. Seguiré explorado este lugar nos veremos mañana.

Siesta: nos vemos mañana goku (dice siesta toda sonrojada) te puedo preguntar algo antes de que te vallas.

Goku se detiene y se le acerca siesta para ver qué es lo que le van a decir. Siesta: goku kun te puedo preparar comida mañana para que me digas que te parece y a ver si te gusta lo que vaya a cocinar.

Goku: claro siesta estaré esperado esa rica comida para comer mañana **(se le sale la baba pensado que comerá mañana)** nos vemos.

Pensamiento de siesta: jajaja goku esta divertido y se ven que es como un niño pequeño e inocente es tan adorable lindo y fuerte **(esta toda sonrojada y fantaseado pensado en estar con goku)**

Siesta: hasta mañana goku buenas noches.

Goku: hasta mañana siesta buenas noches.

Goku se van y camina derecho para seguir viendo y conocer más este lugar porque es muy grande.

* * *

 **Cerca de una fuente**

En una fuente cercana estaba dos personas hablado uno de ellos es una linda chica sexy con el pelo rojo y ojos marrones claro y un ojo tapado por un mecho se llama: Kirche Augusta Frederica von Anhalt Zerbst y tiene unas tetas muy grande de tamaño D (creo **que es esa la talla de pecho de kirche)** y al lado de ella está un hombre del pelo marro. Marco

Marco: es un sueño poder estar sentado aquí solo contigo, kirche la ardiente.

Kirche: bueno esta noche, el fervor no terminara aquí.

Llega goku camino tranquilamente viendo el lugar y se dan cuenta que hay dos personas en una fuente hablado él se acerca donde esta para preguntarle que parte de la escuela es.

Goku: hola soy son goku me puede decir en parte de esta escuela estoy.

Pensamiento de kirche: huyyy pero chico tan lindo sexy además de ser muy fuerte guapo ahora que me acuerdo no es el familiar louise la zero este hombre que se llama goku.

Kirche: oye tu eres el familiar que invoco louise la zero hoy verdad.

Marco: espera un momento este es el familiar que invoco louise la zero hoy en ceremonia de invocación de los segundo año.

Goku: oiga no le diga a louise la zero ella no tiene la culpa de que puro lace explosiones envés de hechizo como los otros alumnos estoy seguro que ella podrá usar los hechizo.

Goku se van al patio para entrenar un poco antes de dormir y descansar.

Pensamiento de kirche: creo me dan ganas de conocer más a ese familiar de louise además tiene un cuerpazo y es muy lindo.

Marco: oye kirche porque no vamos a divertirnos un rato a comer y luego tener una noche apasionada.

Kirche: sabes mejor olvida eso de pasar la noche con migo yo tengo algo importante que hacer ahora mismo.

Pensamiento de kirche: creo que veré que está haciendo goku kun allá en el patio creo será divertido.

* * *

 **Mientras tanto en el patio de la academia**

Goku saco una de sus capsulas que es la que tiene la nave para poder entrenar con gravedad aumentada y goku cierra los ojos para decirle a shenlong algo.

Goku: oye shenlong me puede hacer crecer la cola es que quiero tratar de controlar el modo ozaru.

{Si puedo hacer eso goku pero sabes que tendrás que controlar bien la transformación ozaru para no perder el control y para que quieres tener tu cola de nuevo goku.}

Goku: bueno yo quiero mi cola para ver si puedo controlar el mundo ozaru y ver si puedo obtener una nueva transformación que me dé más poder así lograre perfeccionar el modo dios a ser mucho más fuerte que los dioses de la destrucción y. me puedes dar un poder para poder crear clones y así poder entrenar en un entrenamiento duro.

{Está bien goku te creceré la cola y te daré ese poder para tener clones te cuidado y no pierdas el control.}

Goku: tranquilo shenlong te aseguro que no perderé el control y obtendré un poder más fuerte que cuando luche contra freezer.

{Ok eso espero goku que no destruyas todo y pierdas el control que tengas un buen entrenamiento buenas noches.}

Goku usa otra de sus capsulas la que tiene la armadura indestructible y se coloca una armadura masculina y se prepara el entrenamiento pero primero crea un clon que se ven como él y luego se acerca a la máquina de gravedad la enciende y coloca que la gravedad sea 15000000g. Empieza a moverse goku y su clon atacándose con golpes y patadas cada uno esquiva y recibe golpes.

* * *

 **Afuera de la nave**

Mientras tanto en el mismo lugar afuera de la nave kirche están viendo desdé una de las venta de la nave como goku le crece una cola y lo ven quitarse la ropa y se sonrojo al verlo así desnudo también se dio cuenta de que se está colocado una ropa extraña y se sorprendió cuando goku creo un clon de sí mismo y ve como está entrenado se sorprende lo rápido que es.

Pensamiento de kirche: huyy ese goku tiene un cuerpazo y ahora tiene cola valla tengo muchas fantasías que quiero hacer con goku al verlo crear un clon de el quiero tenerlo para mi sola ese cuerpazo para tocarlo besarlo creo que me he enamorado de goku el familiar de louise la zero.

* * *

 **Dentro de la nave**

Goku sentía un escalofrió de la espina dorsal y no sabe porque termino de entrenar y se prepara para controlar la transformación ozaru al ver las dos lunas que son de color rosa y azul.

Apaga la máquina de gravedad y guardad la capsula con nave y se dan cuenta que hay alguien aquí y es kirche se acerca y le dice que se aleje.

Goku: tú eres la chica que estaba en la fuente con ese chico cómo te llamas.

Kirche: hola goku kun yo me llamo Kirche Augusta Frederica von Anhalt Zerbst te estaba buscado para ver que hacías pero veo solo entrenabas oye porque te creación una cola.

Goku: bueno yo soy un saiyajin. Los Saiyajin son una raza extraterrestre de apariencia física muy parecida a la de los seres humanos, sin embargo la fuerza es superior a la de un ser humano y tienen una cola parecida a la de un mono.

Goku le dice que se mueva porque me voy a transforma en ozaru y ella le pregunta que es eso. Y él le dice que es una transformación que sólo la pueden realizar los pertenecientes a la raza Saiyajin Es la habilidad que tienen los Saiyajin para convertirse en un mono gigante. Kirche se sorprende de lo que le dijo goku y se mueve.

Goku ve las dos lunas y su cuerpo empieza a sufrir una transformación ozaru su cuerpo empieza a crecer y se vuelve un ozaru azul pero no pierde el razonamiento y se sorprende goku del poder que obtuvo en la trasformación ozaru y piensa que es lo mismo que paso con vegeta cuando lucho contra el cuándo llego a la tierra.

Kirche se sorprendió de la trasformación de goku al modo ozaru y del gran tamaño de un mono de 12 pies de altura de color azul **(es azul como el super sayajin dios azul)** algunos de los estudiaste y profesores se despertara por ruido que hizo la transformación de ozaru de goku algunos se asustaron al ver un mono gigante azul de 12 pies de altura se asustaron tanto que se desmayaron al ver un mono muy grande y de color azul.

Pensamiento de goku ozaru: haber tratare de trasforme y ya no estar en modo ozaru grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr.

Goku empieza a grita en modo ozaru y lo empieza a rodear un aura de color azul y amarilla el grita así ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hubo una fuerte luz de color azul y amarillo que cubrió la academia.

Goku cambio ahora tiene el pelo largo hasta la espalda de color azul y amarillo también tiene la armadura que uso en su entrenamiento cambio de color ahora es de color azul y amarillo. Sus botas son de color negro con azul y tiene unos guantes color amarillo su cola es de color amarillo con azul y sus ojos son de color amarillo y azul **(es como el súper sayajin 4 me base en el solo que tiene la armadura indestructible que se parece a la que uso goku en la habitación del tiempo solo que color diferente.)** kirche se sorprendió esta toda sonrojada se dan cuenta que goku es ahora más lindo que antes.

Goku: si lo logre esta transformación es muy fuerte es 100000000 más fuerte que mi transformación de súper saiyajin dios súper sayayin yo creo que llamare a esta transformación ultra súper saiyajin dios o súper sayajin dios súper sayajin fase 2 que bueno que esta nueva transformación está bien equilibrada entre fuerza y velocidad para estar bien equilibrado mi poder jajaja.

Goku se despide kirche le dice buenas noches kirche nos vemos mañana ella también se despide para ir a dormir pero antes se dan un baño y vuelve a la normalidad para no estar así toda la noche en su nueva fase dios. Llega al cuarto de louise y la capsula que tiene la cama para dormir y recuperar sueño.

* * *

 **Al día siguiente**

Goku se levantó el y el levanto a louise ella al levantarse dio cuenta que goku ahora tiene una cola de mono y un traje azul con blanco ella se asombra de eso se empieza a vestir para comer el desayuno.

Louise: oye goku donde sacaste ese traje y te creció una cola como la que tenías cuando eras más pequeño cuando lo vi en tus recuerdos ayer.

Goku: bueno veras mientras estabas dormida me fui a entrenar en ese patio afuera con una de mis capsulas que tengo que tiene una máquina de gravedad y ayer me creció la cola y bueno este traje es uno que tengo que está en otra capsula luego te doy uno para ti deberíamos ir a comer jaja.

Louise: está bien mejor vamos a comer algo en el comedor pero tu tendrás que ir donde esta los otros familiares porque un familiar no come en la misma mesa que su amo que lo invoco yo quisiera que pudieras comer junto con migo pero no se puede bueno pero al menos puedes conocer a los demás familiar que te parece.

Goku: está bien además sería divertido saber qué tipo animales convocaron aquí estas personas vamos rápido me muero de hambre.

Goku le dice que se sujete a él y ella pregunta para que él diga que para llegar más rápido para comida con una de mis técnicas que es la teletransportacion. Louise lo sujeta del pecho y goku se concentra en la energía donde esta los estudiantes y llega todos los estudiantes se sorprende como llegaron louise la zero y su familiar plebeyo ( **louise está toda sonrojada tocar el pecho musculoso de goku xddd)** también se dieron cuenta que esta usado unas ropas muy extraña como armadura y una cola la única que no se sorprende es kirche porque ella vio como le creció la cola y esa armadura que su ayer.

Tabitha que estaba viendo lo que paso de cómo llego louise y ella esta sorprendida que el familiar de louise que pudo teletransportarse y ahora usa una armadura y una cola raro ella está pensado eso y quiere investigar a ese familiar porque le interesa.

Pesanmiento de Tabitha: esa técnica que uso el familiar de louise es interesante me sorprende que ahora tiene una cola de mono y esa armadura extraña voy a averiguar que eres familiar de louise es muy lindo y fuerte.

Goku se despide y le dice a louise que nos vemos afuera cuando termine voy a buscar algo de comer y entrenar y coloca dos dedos de su mano izquierda y se teletransportar afuera. Los estudiantes que estaban en el comedor se sorprendieron que el familiar de louise la zero puede teletransportarse ellos pensaba que era un plebeyo pero se ven que es más fuerte ellos piensa que más puede hacerse familiar.

* * *

 **A fuera en el patio**

Goku se acercó una parte del patio y saco dos de sus capsulas primero la de la nave para entrenar un poco y la de la comida se comió unos 17 comidas que estaba en la capsula para no comer tanto para empezar de una buena vez con el entrenamiento se acerca a la máquina de gravedad y coloca que este mas 2000000g y crea 2 clones y empieza usado un kaioken x 1000 para pelear contra los dos clones usado patadas y golpes y ataques de ki goku esquiva fácilmente los golpes y patada de sus clones aunque recibió algunos rasguños y heridas pero no son muy graves los dos clones de goku usa una kame hame ha y goku hace un kame hame ha aumentado x50 y los derrota muy fácilmente sale de la nave y gurda su capsula con comida y la de la nave en su bolsillo.

Algunos de los familiares que estaban ahí vieron como goku entrenaba desde el vidrio de la nave y vieron el inmenso poder goku que usa para entrenar estaba muy sorprendidos. Dos familiares están viendo el entrenamiento de goku y eso era flame que es el familiar de kirche el familiar de kirche es una salamandra y un El Dragón azul Sylphid es el familiar de tabitha ellas dos le había dicho a su familiar que fuera a ver qué hace goku afuera.

Pensamiento de Sylphid: **es muy lindo ese hombre me pregunto porque tiene una cola de mono y además puede volar es muy lindo sexy y musculoso creo que me enamore de esa persona es muy fuerte mejor le digo a mi hermana mayor cuando salga para avisarle lo que vi hoy de esa persona.**

Goku sintió que louise se mueve así que el vuela donde esta y aterriza y la ve cerca de una parte enorme. Ella le dice porque tiene algunas heridas en su cuerpo que no son muy graves y goku le dice que estaba entrenado en una gravedad 2000000g y fue por eso que me hice estas heridas.

Louise le explica a goku que generalmente, durante la comida los familiares deben esperar afuera. Goku le dice que para qué los familiares tiene que estar afuera.

Louise: es una petición especial de mi parte para que estés cerca de mí.

Goku: ok louise ahora como a las a una hora podríamos a empezar a entrenar y yo te entrenaría.

Louise: está bien lo aremos goku ya quiero demostrar que no soy una inútil como dice.

Goku le pregunta que es lo ¿qué están haciendo todos ahí? Oh Hoy no hay lecciones para los de segundo año. Es el comienzo de la comunicación con los familiares que han invocado.

Goku: a ya jaja ok ya entendí al ver a esos estudiantes acariciados para conocer más a su familiar me imagino que es eso para que los familiares e invocadores se lleve bien el uno al otro. Louise: correcto goku hoy es el día donde todos los segundos años hacemos eso.

¿Oh? Y goku y louise se dan la vuelta y ven a kirche y su familiar flame. Goku se sorprende porque nunca había visto nunca una criatura así se acerca a la criatura la acaricia y le gusta a flama que goku lo acaricie louise y kirche se sorprendieron que se llevan también y kircher le ¿pregunta si no ha visto una donde vive? Y goku le responde que nunca había visto una criatura como esta en la montaña donde vivía que es.

Kicher: esto goku es una salamandra de fuego me sorprende que no te quemes. Goku: eso se debe a mi duro entrenamiento contra cualquier tipo de clima. Louise: ocúpate de tus asuntos kirche.

Kirche: oh vamos louise no te enojes además tienes un familiar muy sexy fuerte y muy lindo.

Goku estabas sudado está nervioso y no sabe porque es. Louise lo agarra del brazo y le dice que la siga ok dice goku y se van.

Pensamiento de kirche: jajaja pequeña louise la zero yo te quitare a ese hermoso y fuerte familiar tuyo que se llama goku para divertirme huhuhu.

Louise: ¿qué pasa con esa chica? Vámonos goku le dice louise a goku y van a otro lugar.

Louise fue a buscar una sirvienta para pedirle un poco de té. Mientras tanto goku están caminado observado a los familiares y los alumnos de segundo año mientras caminaba vio un ojo volador y goku se sorprendió y lo ven más de cerca y lo acaricia y se pone feliz el ojo volador.

Goku al sorprenderse mientras estaba viendo ese familiar se tropieza con siesta y ella tira por error un pastel de color marro y goku al darse cuenta ayuda a siesta.

Oh hola siesta san que estás haciendo. Bueno yo estoy trayecto la comía de los alumnos de segundo año pero se me callo esta torta creo que la botare. No fue tu culpa siesta yo me tropecé con Tigo cuando me sorprendí con algo y cause se te callera oye siesta me puedes explicar que son eso de nobles y plebeyo.

Siesta: bueno las personas que puede lanzar magia son nobles y todos los demás son plebeyos, ¿entiendes? Goku: si creo que entiendo si quieres yo te puedo entrenar y hacer cosa mejor que la magia.

Siesta: enserio hay algo mejor que la magia goku kun: si hay algo mejor siesta y es el ki. Siesta acepto ser entrenada por goku para entrenar luego ella con goku.

Guiche: hey ¿todavía no está lista la tarta?

Siesta: si ahora mismo se la llevo.

Goku le dice a siesta que el llevara la trata porque fue mi culpa que se te callera la tarta así que se la llevare.

Guiche: he hablado con belldandy todas las noches.

Montmorency: ya veo… toda... la... noche, ¿verdad?

Guiche: si… esos ojos intelectuales, esta profundo y sensacional al tacto.

Guiche: ella absolutamente fue predestinada a ser mi familiar.

Montmorency: de todas formas, nunca vuelvas a hacer eso delante de mí.

Goku llega y entrega el pastel pero antes de irse el reconoce al chico de la mesa oye tú no eres el chico que estaba anoche con katie mientras yo paseaba por este castillo creo que te llamas guicho o gochi. Jajajaja se reía Montmorency de cómo goku llamo a guiche: que me llamo guiche oye y porque dice que estaba con alguien que se llama katie.

Guiche estaba muy nervioso que Montmorency se den cuenta que él estaba coqueteado con katie anoche. Pensamiento de Montmorency: valla es muy lindo el familiar de louise la Zero tiene un cuerpazo y además ahora tiene cola de mono porque antes no la tenía y antes cuando lo convocaron y esa armadura extraña. Goku se mueve cerca para hablar con siesta.

Guiche: tu familiar también es muy lindo, justo como tu

Montmorency: estas tan adulador como siempre.

Guiche: bueno no puedo decir mentiras delante de tus ojos.

Montmorency: pero recientemente, he escuchado un rumor de que también estas saliendo con una de primer año… y si lo que dijo el familiar de louise la Zero es verdad hay de ti guiche. Esta nervioso de lo que dijo goku y Montmorency de que está saliendo con una de primero. Solo son tonterías dice guiche no puede existir… y goku dice devolviéndose: **"… ninguna falsedad en mis sentimientos hacia ti… ", ¿verdad? Eso es lo que le dijiste a katie ayer.**

Guiche: t-tú, ¿de qué hablas? Goku: oh ahora entiendo los colores representan los distintos niveles de grado… el negro es para los de segundo. La chica de anoche que se llama katie tenía una color Marrón, es de primero. Ya veo ya veo…

Montmorency: ¿de que esta hablando? Guiche: deprisa regresa a tus deberes, sirviente. Goku: no soy un sirviente.

Guiche: tú eres el familiar de louise la zero… goku: nos vemos gucgu

Que me llamo guiche le grita a goku. Montmorency: Hey guiche ¿de qué está hablando? Guiche: veras… te lo había dicho. Me encontré a ese familiar cuando él estaba paseado por el castillo. Eso es todo. Guiche: ahhh Montmorency aquí hace mucho ruido, vamos a hablar en la sombra.

Montmorency: espera, ¿Qué te ha pasado tan de repente? Guiche: vamos vamos

Katie llego y estaba buscado a guiche diciendo guiche- sama ¿a dónde fue? Llega goku y saluda a katie ella se sonroja al ver a goku se sorprende al ver que tiene una armadura y una cola de mono… ella le dan comida que tiene una canasta de comía que ella le prometió.

Goku: hola katie: hola goku -kun aquí está la comida que te dije que te iban a preparar ayer cuando te dije anoche son: Tarte tatín, Hamburguesas, Fajitas de pollo, Una buena ración de papas fritas y Lasaña. Katie al sacar la comida que le iba a dar estaba esperado que le guste esa comida. Goku empezó a comer la comida de katie hasta que no quedo nada.

Katie están toda nerviosa esperado que le guste a goku y goku al terminar la comida que le dio él le dice que está muy deliciosa la comida que hiciste katie. Y ella se emociona mucho que goku le digiera que estuvo deliciosa su comida y también se sonroja… ella le pregunta si ha visto guiche la persona que estaba con ella ayer en la noche para entregarle este soufflé pero si no está te lo puedo dar goku- kun y goku le señala que esta por halla porque sintió que la energía de guiche esta como unos 2 metros. Y goku le dice dónde está pero antes de que se fuera goku le dice que si quiere entrenar con el luego porque goku sintió que ella tiene algo de poder de unos 500 y él se dan cuenta que ella puede ser fuerte con entrenamiento. Ella se sorprende de lo que le dijo y acepto de entrenar con goku.

Katie se fue a buscar a guiche lo encontró hablado con Montmorency… guiche: k-katie ho-hola. Katie: te eh buscado por todos lados, guiche-sama. Este es el soufflé casero del que te hable anoche. Pensé que sería perfecto para la fiesta de té de hoy.

Guiche: que… porque… gracias. Montmorency: ¿anoche? Guiche: veras, bueno…

Goku: gracias a dios… decías que lo querías quisiste para intentarlo… guiche: t-tu goku: ¿Qué? Es la verdad cierto.

Katie y Montmorency se enojaron con guiche porque solo estaba jugado con él y lo cachetearon. Hubo muchos alumnos reunidos en un círculo por el alboroto y piensa que el familiar de louise y guiche pasó algo. Katie se acerca a goku y le entrega el soufflé casero para que se lo coma él se lo come y le gusto y le dice gracias por soufflé estuvo muy rico. Ella se colocó junto a goku y ahora guiche se enojó mucho y se quieres desquitar con goku.

Guiche: al parecer tú, no conoces el comportamiento hacia un noble.

Goku: yo no sé qué es eso del comportamiento guiche: muy bien

Goku: un duelo es lo que quiere guiche: precisamente te reto a un duelo para una persona cuya posición es ser plebeyo y además de un familiar. Por desgraciarme y sobre todo por hacer llorar a dos mujeres. Oye guicho no crees que estas exagerado le dice goku a guiche: que me llamo guiche deja confundir mi nombre y no estoy exagerado quiero un duelo contra ti por haber hecho llorar a esas dos mujeres.

Katie que estaba agarrada del brazo de goku se enojó con guiche por lo que dijo de querer enfrentar a goku. Katie: oye guiche idiota no te hagas el engreído si tú eres él estaba coqueteado con migo y con Montmorency. Guiche: no es lo que parece katie te aseguro que cuando gane duelo te demostrare a ti y Montmorency que fue culpa de ese plebeyo.

Montmorency: jajaja valla engreído eres guiche creyendo que con un duelo se van arreglar la cosa. Guiche: estaré esperado en el terreno frente de a la capilla para el duelo. Siesta se acerca a goku y le dice que no acepte el duelo es muy peligro y no quiere que salga herido y goku le dice que voy a estar bien puedes ir terreno para que veas que no me pasara nada. Goku le pregunta a un alumno gordo con un búho… goku: hey ¿Dónde queda ese terreno frente a la capilla? Malicorne: ahh está por ahí. Y le señala a hacia el lugar donde esta

Goku: gracias. Malicorne: ah, esto es un espectáculo.

* * *

 **Terreno frente de a la capilla para el duelo goku vs guiche**

Hay muchos alumnos de primero y segundo año en un círculo viendo cómo será la pelea entre guiche y familiar de louise la zero

Guiche: te felicito por no correr y venir aquí. Goku: porque correría además no creo que puedas ganar yo soy más fuerte que tú.

kirche: valla ese goku es muy divertido pero estoy segura que el gana.

Guiche tira 20 pétalo de una flor cae y materializa armadura. Goku se sorprende de las cosa que materializada cada una de las Valkyrie tiene espadas, lanzas y otro tipo de armas.

Guiche: mi nombre es guiche el bronce. Por lo tanto el golem de bronce, Valkyrie, será tus oponentes. Goku: no creo que esas cosas que se llama Valkyrie me gane solo un dedo las destruirá. Guiche: no te creas muy fuerte con un dedo no podrás jajaja. Mueve la rosa guiches y las 20 Valkyrie se mueve pero esos no es problema para goku él se queda parado porque él sabe que es más rápido que esas. Las Valkyrie llegaron donde esta goku y lo empieza a atacar con sus armas todas a la vez y goku las esquiva a una velocidad muy rápida… los alumnos que estaba en el círculo todos se sorprendieron de la facilidad que goku está haciendo para esquivar los ataques de cada Valkyriede guiche.

Goku agarro una de las Valkyrie y le pega una patada a otra le pega un puñetazo y se destruye lanza a algunas un pequeña esfera de ki comprimida que destruye a 5 queda 15… los estudiantes estaba ahora más sorprendidos con los ojos salidos y la boca asía fuera de lo que hizo goku con ese ataque.

Goku se mueve donde esta las 15 que queda y cada una de las que queda las eliminada de un solo golpe con un solo dedo y solo quedaron las piensas en el suelo. Goku: ves no podías ganar guiche y eso que no use ni el 1% de mi poder para cavar con esas Valkyrie.

Todos estaban sorprendidos ahora que no había usado más poder

* * *

 **Fin del capitulo**

 **Ahora tengo tres opciones para que ustedes comentar para saber si debe haber una escena lemon en el siguiente capitulo**

 **1)** **Primera cosa seria que goku y kirche tiene sexo**

 **2)** **Goku salva a siesta y al rescatarla ella tiene una noche romántica con goku**

 **3)** **Habrá dos escenas lemon escrita que será goku tener sexo con kirche y la otra seria que tiene con siesta al rescatarla de ser violada**


	3. capitulo 3

El sayajin dios y la zero

Capítulo 3: el rescate de siesta y la llegada de la chicas angeloid

 **Nota de autor: en este capítulo es el rescate de siesta y me decidí que en este capítulo ikaros de sora no otoshimono será la angeloid de goku y si ustedes me dice si debo incluir chicas de otros animes al harem de goku lo hare porque el harem de goku será de muchas chicas como unas 80 todavía no sé cuántas colocare ustedes puede sugerir y en capítulos posteriores y aparecerá. En este capítulo abra dos escenas lemon como prometí que será de goku con kirche y la otra será de goku con siesta pero esa será en el capítulo siguiente de casi donde será rescatada de casi ser violada por Count Mott.**

 **Y ella le agradecerá dejado que goku le haga el amor porque ella está enamorada de él. Se me olvidó mencionar que la marca que goku tiene en su mano izquierda que se llama Gandalfr amplificara el poder de goku 100 veces en estado normal y las trasformaciones al usar la marca al agarra un arma o usar algo de su poder se incrementa muy rápido y el usuario al ser un dios no sufre de agotamientos gracias a que es uno dios y es muy fuerte gracias al duro entrenamiento y puede regenerase goku y si alguna parte de su cuerpo es destruida él tiene la habilidad de regenerar gracias de ser un dios súper sayajin y tener a shenlong dentro de él.**

 **Técnicas nuevas que goku obtuvo al estar shenlong dentro de él le permitió usar técnicas elementales: Relámpago Dragón, Defensa Eléctrica, Rayo del Dragón, Ataque de Goma Eléctrica, Electricidad limo, garras eléctricas y la habilidad que tiene goku gracias a los poderes eléctricos es que se llama Electricidad limo Cuerpo es una habilidad que regenera su cuerpo.** **los otros ataques elementales que podrá goku usar son ataques de hielo así que no le afectara el frio y las técnicas de hielo son: explosión de hielo, Rayo de Hielo, Súper Rayo de hielo, Garras de Hielo, Espada de Hielo, Cero absoluto, Campo de Hielo, armadura de frio. También goku puede usar ataques de fuegos que se llama: Estallido Meteórico, Rayo Nova, Nova Rayo de la Muerte, Ataque Explosivo, Tornado de fuego, Blaster Meteor, Esfera Nova, Onda Explosiva, armadura de calor, garras de fuego. Puede goku usar también ataques de agua que son muy fuertes que se llama: tornado agua, súper rayo de agua, clon de agua, prisión de agua, curación acuática, dragón de agua.**

 **Y También podrá usar ataques de viento que se llama: dragon de viento, Furia del Poderoso Huracán, Torbellino Spin, Escudo de Energía de viento, Campo de Fuerza Invisible y súper torbellino.**

 **Y el último elemento que es la tierra que podrá goku usar gracias a que tiene a shenlong dentro de su cuerpo. Además de poder absorber ataques de energía que le lace algún enemigo a goku y las técnicas se llama: Aftershock, devastación terrestre, súper terremoto, recuperación ambiental, fusión elemental y destrucción titánica.**

 **Shenlong le dirá de estas técnicas que anote y goku las usar en sus entrenamientos para incrementar su poder.**

 **Personajes de dbz pertenece a akira toriyama y Toei Animation y los personajes de Zero no Tsukaima a Noboru Yamaguchi yo soy solo el creador de esta historia que espero que les guste.**

* * *

 **Canción de dragon ball: FLOW HERO**

 **Sabré pasar las pruebas que Dios me pondrá a mí, aunque aveces me hacer temblar la inquietud.**

 **Oh día (Oh día), Oh noche (Oh Noche)**

 **Resistirá hasta el fin, este fuerte resplandor, pero creo que vendrá la confusión y quizá no la pueda resistir.**

 **Oh sí (oh sí), Oh derecho (oh derecha)**

 **Tal como a la luz del sol.**

 **Dame el poder que me hace falta, enciende mi alma, el Valor despertaré, aunque el dolor golpee, siempre este sueño defenderé.**

 **Juntando todas nuestras fuerzas, sé que venceremos, al que nos lastima sin fin.**

 **Con tenacidad lograré ser un ¡Héroe!**

 **Esas palabras que nunca me enseñaron a decir, se convierten en un problema mayor.**

 **Desearlo (desearlo), ¿puede (se puede)**

 **¿Se hará realidad el sueño de mi Corazón?, Canción que me da valor, y así me anima para seguir.**

 **Loco (Loco), siempre (siempre) Mi corazón encenderé.**

 **Dame el poder que me hace me falta, enciende mi alma, el Valor que está en mí, aunque el dolor golpee, siempre este sueño defenderé.**

 **Juntando todas nuestras fuerzas, sé que venceremos, al que nos lastima sin fin.**

 **Con tenacidad lograré ser un ¡Héroe!**

 **Cambiaré mi destino, y lo que me depara, siguen firme mis pasos porque ya no soy débil, y seguirá avanzando, el mundo entre gritos, nada me arrebata, la voluntad ¡Ya!**

 **Cree en la luz que nos prepara y nos ilumina, solo así podrás vencer, aunque el dolor golpee, siempre este sueño defenderé.**

 **Dame el poder que me hace falta, enciende mi alma, haz explotar mi valor, con tenacidad lograré ser un ¡Héroe!**

 **Lágrimas que secaré (De tu triste cara y), hacia el cielo gritaré (creando un gran eco), sé que se hará realidad (el sueño que da la luz) y destroza la inquietud.**

 **Lágrimas que secaré (De tu triste cara y), hacia el cielo gritaré (creando un gran eco), sé que se hará realidad (el sueño que da la luz) esperanza es lo que tra-e-rá.**

* * *

 **Anteriormente en El sayajin dios y la zero**

 **A fuera en el patio**

Goku se acercó a una parte del patio y saco dos de sus capsulas primero la nave para entrenar un poco... y la de la comida . se comió unas 17 comidas que estaba en la capsula para no comer tanto.

para empezar de una buena vez con el entrenamiento se acerca a la máquina de gravedad y coloca que este mas 2000g... goku crea 2 copias y empieza usado un kaioken x 100 para pelear contra las dos copias. usado patadas y golpes o ataques de ki.

goku esquiva fácilmente los golpes y patada de sus copis aunque recibió algunos rasguños y heridas por parte de ellos... pero no son muy graves y las dos copias de goku usa un kame hame ha.

goku hace un kame hame ha aumentado x50 y los derrota muy fácilmente sale de la nave y gurda su capsula con comida y la de la nave en su bolsillo.

Algunos de los familiares que estaban ahí vieron como goku entrenaba desde el vidrio de la nave y vieron el inmenso poder goku que usa para entrenar estaba muy sorprendidos. Dos familiares están viendo el entrenamiento de goku y eso era flame que es el familiar de kirche el familiar de kirche es una salamandra y un El Dragón azul Sylphid es el familiar de tabitha ellas dos le había dicho a su familiar que fuera a ver qué hace goku afuera.

Pensamiento de Sylphid: **es muy lindo ese hombre me pregunto porque tiene una cola de mono y además puede volar es muy lindo sexy y musculoso creo que me enamore de esa persona es muy fuerte mejor le digo a mi hermana mayor cuando salga para avisarle lo que vi hoy de esa persona.**

Goku sintió que louise se mueve así que el vuela donde esta y aterriza y la ve cerca de una parte enorme. Ella le dice porque tiene algunas heridas en su cuerpo que no son muy graves y goku le dice que estaba entrenado en una gravedad 2000000g y fue por eso que me hice estas heridas.

Louise le explica a goku que generalmente, durante la comida los familiares deben esperar afuera. Goku le dice que para qué los familiares tiene que estar afuera.

Louise: es una petición especial de mi parte para que estés cerca de mí.

Goku: ok louise ahora como a las a una hora podríamos a empezar a entrenar y yo te entrenaría.

Louise: está bien lo aremos goku ya quiero demostrar que no soy una inútil como dice.

Goku le pregunta que es lo ¿qué están haciendo todos ahí? Oh Hoy no hay lecciones para los de segundo año. Es el comienzo de la comunicación con los familiares que han invocado.

Goku: a ya jaja ok ya entendí al ver a esos estudiantes acariciados para conocer más a su familiar me imagino que es eso para que los familiares e invocadores se lleve bien el uno al otro. Louise: correcto goku hoy es el día donde todos los segundos años hacemos eso.

¿Oh? Y goku y louise se dan la vuelta y ven a kirche y su familiar flame. Goku se sorprende porque nunca había visto nunca una criatura así se acerca a la criatura la acaricia y le gusta a flama que goku lo acaricie louise y kirche se sorprendieron que se llevan también y kircher le ¿pregunta si no ha visto una donde vive? Y goku le responde que nunca había visto una criatura como esta en la montaña donde vivía que es.

Kicher: esto goku es una salamandra de fuego me sorprende que no te quemes. Goku: eso se debe a mi duro entrenamiento contra cualquier tipo de clima. Louise: ocúpate de tus asuntos kirche.

Kirche: oh vamos louise no te enojes además tienes un familiar muy sexy fuerte y muy lindo.

Goku estabas sudado está nervioso y no sabe porque es. Louise lo agarra del brazo y le dice que la siga ok dice goku y se van.

Pensamiento de kirche: jajaja pequeña louise la zero yo te quitare a ese hermoso y fuerte familiar tuyo que se llama goku para divertirme huhuhu.

Louise: ¿qué pasa con esa chica? Vámonos goku le dice louise a goku y van a otro lugar.

Louise fue a buscar una sirvienta para pedirle un poco de té. Mientras tanto goku están caminado observado a los familiares y los alumnos de segundo año mientras caminaba vio un ojo volador y goku se sorprendió y lo ven más de cerca y lo acaricia y se pone feliz el ojo volador.

Goku al sorprenderse mientras estaba viendo ese familiar se tropieza con siesta y ella tira por error un pastel de color marro y goku al darse cuenta ayuda a siesta.

Oh hola siesta san que estás haciendo. Bueno yo estoy trayecto la comía de los alumnos de segundo año pero se me callo esta torta creo que la botare. No fue tu culpa siesta yo me tropecé con Tigo cuando me sorprendí con algo y cause se te callera oye siesta me puedes explicar que son eso de nobles y plebeyo.

Siesta: bueno las personas que puede lanzar magia son nobles y todos los demás son plebeyos, ¿entiendes? Goku: si creo que entiendo si quieres yo te puedo entrenar y hacer cosa mejor que la magia.

Siesta: enserio hay algo mejor que la magia goku kun: si hay algo mejor siesta y es el ki. Siesta acepto ser entrenada por goku para entrenar luego ella con goku.

Guiche: hey ¿todavía no está lista la tarta?

Siesta: si ahora mismo se la llevo.

Goku le dice a siesta que el llevara la trata porque fue mi culpa que se te callera la tarta así que se la llevare.

Guiche: he hablado con belldandy todas las noches.

Montmorency: ya veo… toda... la... noche, ¿verdad?

Guiche: si… esos ojos intelectuales, esta profundo y sensacional al tacto.

Guiche: ella absolutamente fue predestinada a ser mi familiar.

Montmorency: de todas formas, nunca vuelvas a hacer eso delante de mí.

Goku llega y entrega el pastel pero antes de irse el reconoce al chico de la mesa oye tú no eres el chico que estaba anoche con katie mientras yo paseaba por este castillo creo que te llamas guicho o gochi. Jajajaja se reía Montmorency de cómo goku llamo a guiche: que me llamo guiche oye y porque dice que estaba con alguien que se llama katie.

Guiche estaba muy nervioso que Montmorency se den cuenta que él estaba coqueteado con katie anoche. Pensamiento de Montmorency: valla es muy lindo el familiar de louise la Zero tiene un cuerpazo y además ahora tiene cola de mono porque antes no la tenía y antes cuando lo convocaron y esa armadura extraña. Goku se mueve cerca para hablar con siesta.

Guiche: tu familiar también es muy lindo, justo como tu

Montmorency: estas tan adulador como siempre.

Guiche: bueno no puedo decir mentiras delante de tus ojos.

Montmorency: pero recientemente, he escuchado un rumor de que también estas saliendo con una de primer año… y si lo que dijo el familiar de louise la Zero es verdad hay de ti guiche. Esta nervioso de lo que dijo goku y Montmorency de que está saliendo con una de primero. Solo son tonterías dice guiche no puede existir… y goku dice devolviéndose: **"… ninguna falsedad en mis sentimientos hacia ti… ", ¿verdad? Eso es lo que le dijiste a katie ayer.**

Guiche: t-tú, ¿de qué hablas? Goku: oh ahora entiendo los colores representan los distintos niveles de grado… el negro es para los de segundo. La chica de anoche que se llama katie tenía una color Marrón, es de primero. Ya veo ya veo…

Montmorency: ¿de que esta hablando? Guiche: deprisa regresa a tus deberes, sirviente. Goku: no soy un sirviente.

Guiche: tú eres el familiar de louise la zero… goku: nos vemos gucgu

Que me llamo guiche le grita a goku. Montmorency: Hey guiche ¿de qué está hablando? Guiche: veras… te lo había dicho. Me encontré a ese familiar cuando él estaba paseado por el castillo. Eso es todo. Guiche: ahhh Montmorency aquí hace mucho ruido, vamos a hablar en la sombra.

Montmorency: espera, ¿Qué te ha pasado tan de repente? Guiche: vamos vamos

Katie llego y estaba buscado a guiche diciendo guiche-sama ¿a dónde fue? Llega goku y saluda a katie ella se sonroja al ver a goku se sorprende al ver que tiene una armadura y una cola de mono… ella le dan comida que tiene una canasta de comía que ella le prometió.

Goku: hola katie: hola goku -kun aquí está la comida que te dije que te iban a preparar ayer cuando te dije anoche son: Tarte tatín, Hamburguesas, Fajitas de pollo, Una buena ración de papas fritas y Lasaña. Katie al sacar la comida que le iba a dar estaba esperado que le guste esa comida. Goku empezó a comer la comida de katie hasta que no quedo nada.

Katie están toda nerviosa esperado que le guste a goku y goku al terminar la comida que le dio él le dice que está muy deliciosa la comida que hiciste katie. Y ella se emociona mucho que goku le digiera que estuvo deliciosa su comida y también se sonroja… ella le pregunta si ha visto guiche la persona que estaba con ella ayer en la noche para entregarle este soufflé pero si no está te lo puedo dar goku- kun y goku le señala que esta por halla porque sintió que la energía de guiche esta como unos 2 metros. Y goku le dice dónde está pero antes de que se fuera goku le dice que si quiere entrenar con el luego porque goku sintió que ella tiene algo de poder de unos 500 y él se dan cuenta que ella puede ser fuerte con entrenamiento. Ella se sorprende de lo que le dijo y acepto de entrenar con goku.

Katie se fue a buscar a guiche lo encontró hablado con Montmorency… guiche: k-katie ho-hola. Katie: te eh buscado por todos lados, guiche-sama. Este es el soufflé casero del que te hable anoche. Pensé que sería perfecto para la fiesta de té de hoy.

Guiche: que… porque… gracias. Montmorency: ¿anoche? Guiche: veras, bueno…

Goku: gracias a dios… decías que lo querías quisiste para intentarlo… guiche: t-tu goku: ¿Qué? Es la verdad cierto.

Katie y Montmorency se enojaron con guiche porque solo estaba jugado con él y lo cachetearon. Hubo muchos alumnos reunidos en un círculo por el alboroto y piensa que el familiar de louise y guiche pasó algo. Katie se acerca a goku y le entrega el soufflé casero para que se lo coma él se lo come y le gusto y le dice gracias por soufflé estuvo muy rico. Ella se colocó junto a goku y ahora guiche se enojó mucho y se quieres desquitar con goku.

Guiche: al parecer tú, no conoces el comportamiento hacia un noble.

Goku: yo no sé qué es eso del comportamiento guiche: muy bien

Goku: un duelo es lo que quiere guiche: precisamente te reto a un duelo para una persona cuya posición es ser plebeyo y además de un familiar. Por desgraciarme y sobre todo por hacer llorar a dos mujeres. Oye guicho no crees que estas exagerado le dice goku a guiche: que me llamo guiche deja confundir mi nombre y no estoy exagerado quiero un duelo contra ti por haber hecho llorar a esas dos mujeres.

Katie que estaba agarrada del brazo de goku se enojó con guiche por lo que dijo de querer enfrentar a goku. Katie: oye guiche idiota no te hagas el engreído si tú eres él estaba coqueteado con migo y con Montmorency. Guiche: no es lo que parece katie te aseguro que cuando gane duelo te demostrare a ti y Montmorency que fue culpa de ese plebeyo.

Montmorency: jajaja valla engreído eres guiche creyendo que con un duelo se van arreglar la cosa. Guiche: estaré esperado en el terreno frente de a la capilla para el duelo. Siesta se acerca a goku y le dice que no acepte el duelo es muy peligro y no quiere que salga herido y goku le dice que voy a estar bien puedes ir terreno para que veas que no me pasara nada. Goku le pregunta a un alumno gordo con un búho… goku: hey ¿Dónde queda ese terreno frente a la capilla? Malicorne: ahh está por ahí. Y le señala a hacia el lugar donde esta

Goku: gracias. Malicorne: ah, esto es un espectáculo.

* * *

 **Terreno frente de a la capilla para el duelo goku vs guiche**

Hay muchos alumnos de primero y segundo año en un círculo viendo cómo será la pelea entre guiche y familiar de louise la zero

Guiche: te felicito por no correr y venir aquí. Goku: porque correría además no creo que puedas ganar yo soy más fuerte que tú.

kirche: valla ese goku es muy divertido pero estoy segura que el gana.

Guiche tira 20 pétalo de una flor cae y materializa armadura. Goku se sorprende de las cosa que materializada cada una de las Valkyrie tiene espadas, lanzas y otro tipo de armas.

Guiche: mi nombre es guiche el bronce. Por lo tanto el golem de bronce, Valkyrie, será tus oponentes. Goku: no creo que esas cosas que se llama Valkyrie me gane solo un dedo las destruirá. Guiche: no te creas muy fuerte con un dedo no podrás jajaja. Mueve la rosa guiches y las 20 Valkyrie se mueve pero esos no es problema para goku él se queda parado porque él sabe que es más rápido que esas. Las Valkyrie llegaron donde esta goku y lo empieza a atacar con sus armas todas a la vez y goku las esquiva a una velocidad muy rápida… los alumnos que estaba en el círculo todos se sorprendieron de la facilidad que goku está haciendo para esquivar los ataques de cada Valkyriede guiche.

Goku agarro una de las Valkyrie y le pega una patada a otra le pega un puñetazo y se destruye lanza a algunas un pequeña esfera de ki comprimida que destruye a 5 queda 15… los estudiantes estaba ahora más sorprendidos con los ojos salidos y la boca asía fuera de lo que hizo goku con ese ataque.

Goku se mueve donde esta las 15 que queda y cada una de las que queda las eliminada de un solo golpe con un solo dedo y solo quedaron las piensas en el suelo. Goku: ves no podías ganar guiche y eso que no use ni el 1% de mi poder para acabar con esas Valkyrie.

Todos estaban sorprendidos ahora que no había usado más poder.

* * *

 **Comienza la el capitulo**

 **Terreno frente de a la capilla**

Guiche están en el suelo golpeándolo al sentirse muy decepcionado pensado que le podía ganar a goku porque él quería usar a goku como un chivo expiatorio para seguir coqueteado a Montmorency y Katie.

Como es posible que un simple plebeyo mono como tu pueda vencer a mis Valkyrie. Es muy humillante que tu derrotaras a un noble que rayos eres cómo es posible que un simple plebeyo mono sea tan fuerte.

Para responder a tus preguntas yo soy un sayajin. Que es un sayajin preguntaron todos los que estaba viendo la pelea de goku contra las Valkyrie de guiche.

Nosotros los sayajin somos una raza de guerreros que nos gusta pelear además de que comemos 30 veces más que un simple humano que solo puede comer poco y también tenemos una cola y cuando vemos la luna nos convertimos en mono gigante (ozaru) y nuestro poder se multiplica por 10. De otro planeta de donde yo vengo nuestro planeta se llama el Planeta Vegeta solo quedamos tres sayajin puros que somos yo y vegeta los otros sayajines murieron en el planeta vegeta hasta mi padre y el de vegeta por culpa de tirano que se llamaba freezer que nos usaba para conquistar planetas para venderlos. El planeta donde vivíamos fue destruido con todos los sayajines que estaba ahí porque freezer tenía miedo de la leyenda de el súper sayajin que lo podía derrotar porque lo podía supera.

Yo lo derrote en un planeta llamado Namekusei donde él estaba tratado de obtener las bolas de el dragón de ese planeta para pedir el deseo de la inmortalidad. Yo tuve una batalla muy dura con el casi pierdo no le use mucho daño usado el kaioken aumentado 20 veces con el kame hame ha solo le hiso herir la mano izquierda así que tuve que usar la genkidama pídelo la energía al planeta, plantas, el sol y los mares cuando lance esa técnica a freezer lo deje muy herido.

Freezer salió de el agua muy herido y dejo herido piccolo y mato a Krilin mi amigo y yo al ver que hiso eso me trasforme en súper sayajin lo derrote y deje su orgullo hecho pedazos.

Después de unos años volvió porque algunos de sus sirvientes lo revivieron y me costó algo derrotarlo. Después que goku les conto de donde venía todos los que estaba cerca escucharon eso estaba llorado exento guiche porque no le cree.

Ahora les mostrare mi poder grrr. El cabello de goku se eriza y cambio de color de negro a amarillo y su cola cambio de color de marro a amarillo y esta erizada sus ojos cambiaron de color de negro a azules verdosos y sus musculo aumenta algo y el cuerpo de goku es rodeado de una aura dorada y al transformase en súper sayajin el cielo cambio y se llenó de nubes negras que cubre el cielo. Tuviero que subjetarse todos los que estaba en el patio porque al goku trasformarse esta haciedo temblar todo el planeta.

Las chicas al ver la trasformación de goku tienen corazones que se ven en sus ojos y le sale sangre de la nariz al ver el cambio de goku al transformase en súper sayajin todas las chicas que estaba ahí estaba muy sonrojadas les gustó mucho el cambio de goku y babeaba al verlo y los chicos estaba celosos que goku el familiar de louise tenga toda la atención de todas las chicas.

* * *

 **Mientras tanto en la oficina de Osmond**

En la oficina están el director Osmond también está la señorita Longueville que es la secretaria de el director estaba tranquilos hasta que llego corriendo el profesor Jean Colbert. Y les dijo del combate entre goku vs guiche y el director trajo una bola de cristal de su cajo y vieron como goku derroto a las Valkyrie de guiche muy fácil estaba muy sorprendidos que el familiar louise derroto fácilmente a guiche.

Quedaron muy sorprendidos de lo que escucharon por la bola de cristal de la historia de goku de ser un sayajin y venir de otro planeta que fue destruido tiene los ojos llorosos la señorita Longueville. Los tres que estaba en la oficina al escuchar la historia de cómo murió la raza de goku por culpa de un tirano ellos no esperaba que el familiar de louise fuera un estraterestre.

Quedaron con los ojos y bocas abiertas al ver como goku se trasformó en súper sayajin y su cuerpo cambio. Longueville que estaba viendo en la bola de cristal como goku se trasformó al verlo ella se sonrojo y tenía algo de sangre que le salía de la nariz y le salía baba de la boca al ver cuerpo de goku que sus músculos cambio de ojo estaba fantaseado con tener sexo con goku y acariciar el cuerpo de goku.

 **Pensamiento de Longueville: se ven muy lindo goku-kun normal y transformase se ven súper lindo y sexy es muy triste su historia que escuche quisiera tocar ese cuerpo de goku y tener algo romatico con el creo que estoy enamorada.**

* * *

 **Devuelta Terreno frente de a la capilla**

Sylphid el familiar de Tabitha al escucha la historia de la raza de goku y de su vida y sus batallas que tuvo oponentes fuertes. Sylphid estaba llorado al escuchar lo duro que fue para goku no conocer a su padre porque el tirano de freezer los mato a su padre, madre y su raza.

Cuando Sylphid vio la transformación de súper sayajin de goku ella se sorojo mucho en el rostro y también le salió algo de humo en la cabeza. En sus ojos tenía corazones y le salía algo de hemorragia nasal de la nariz al ver la trasformación de súper sayajin de goku y el cambio que sufrió con la trasformación de súper sayajin le gustó mucho porque ella piensa que él se ven más guapo y sexy ella estaba fantaseado al verlo que le salía algo baba de la boca.

 **Pensamiento de Sylphid: creo que estoy enamorada de goku-kun se ven súper lindo y sexy quisiera estar a solas con el y usar mi forma humana usado mi magia para que tengamos sexo toda la noche hasta el amanecer y que goku me haga gritar su nombre y quiero tener unos pequeños dragones para que sea los hijos de goku. Mejor le pregunto a mi hermana mayor si puedo usar mi magia para estar en mi forma humana y que ella le diga a goku para vernos en un lugar así me podre presentar a él.**

Tabitha se voltio y vio que su familiar Sylphid que ella está muy sonrojada viendo a goku y le sale algo de baba. Tabitha esta algo sonrojada al ver el cambio de goku y le sale algo de sangre de la nariz y estaba fantaseado con estar con goku vivir con él y que la cuide y le dé mucho cariño a ella y Sylphid.

 **Pensamiento de Tabitha: no entiendo que me pasa porque será que al ver a goku-san en estado normal y esa trasformación me emociono me sale algo de sangre de mi nariz acaso será que estoy enamorada de el creo que si porque hasta estoy fantaseado con vivir con él y que me de cariño. Me pregunto si Illococoo se enamoró de goku-san el familiar de louise tendré que preguntarle a Illococoo si está enamorada de goku en un lugar apartado quiero preguntarle eso a ella porque al verla me di cuenta que está muy sonrojada fantaseado y estaba babeado al ver la trasformación de goku y también me di cuenta de un poco de sangre que le salió de la nariz al ver a goku creo que are eso preguntarle a Illococoo para saber si es verdad y está enamorada de goku para asegurarme.**

Kirche están muy emocionada al ver la trasformación de goku le gustó mucho la trasformación de súper sayajin de goku. Estaba muy sonrojada en el rostro al ver la trasformación de goku le salía baba de la boca y algo de sangre de la nariz. Kirche está fantaseado al ver el cuerpo de goku y le gusta más goku al ver como se trasforma ella quedo muy enamorada de él quería tocar todo su cuerpo y besarlo.

 **Pensamiento de Kirche: hay por dios goku es súper lindo y sexy con esa trasformación cuando la usa le incrementa sus músculos y cambia de color de pelos a amarillo y sus cambiaron de color de negro a azules verdosos. Creo que estoy enamorada de goku-kun el seria mi pareja perfecta lo buscare hoy para que tengamos algo de sexo y le daré mi primera vez a él quiero terminar embarazada por él y tener unos lindos hijos con él. Rayos al verlo yo me emociono y estoy fantaseado con besar ese cuerpo está decidido lo buscare hoy enviado a flame para buscarlo.**

Esto no es todo mi poder y no use ni el 1% para derrotar tus Valkyrie guiche. Esta trasformación se llama súper sayajin o súper saiyajin ordinario. y cómo puede notar mi poder se incrementó además de un cambio en la apariencia. Ahora les mostrare otras transformaciones que tengo Grrr.

El cabello de goku crece un poco al estar en esa fase. Tiene el cabello más erizado que en la fase 1 y goku tiene el cabello y la cola de un color amarillo más intenso y sus ojos son verdes aguamarina y el aura del súper saiyajin desprende relámpagos azules o dorados y las cejas se ponen más duras y los músculos se incrementaron algo Este es el súper sayajin fase dos.

Ahora les mostrare una de mis trasformaciones más poderosa haaa grrrrrrrr ahhhhh. Al trasformase goku en súper sayajin fase tres goku la tierra estaba temblando mas que cuando se trasformo en sus otras fase. El cuerpo de goku se rodea de una aura dorada más brillante que la de el súper sayajin 2 el cabello de goku se le pone el pelo rígido que el de súper sayajin fase 2. Se hace más fluido y crece hacia debajo Las cejas de goku desaparecen por completo, por lo que la frente y los ojos parecen más grandes y revelando un arco más prominente. Goku tiene un aumento en la masa muscular y es evidente, y el tono muscular está claramente más definido La radiación de energía es tan grande que los pulsos del aura son en una frecuencia muy alta, casi hasta el punto de parecer estática y el sonido del aura también se escucha aún más alto que el de un súper saiyajin 2. La Bio-electricidad que despide es muy fuerte e intensa.

Las chicas estaba ahora muy emocionadas porque al ver las trasformaciones de súper sayajin, súper sayajin 2 y súper sayajin 3. Se les salía mucha baba al ver el aumento de la masa muscular de goku les gustó mucho y les salía mucha sangre de la nariz al verlo porque fantaseaba todas las chicas que estaba ahí al ver a goku con estar con goku y tener mucho placer.

Esta transformación se llama súper sayajin 3 es muy fuerte ahora les mostrare una transformación que los dejara sorprendidos es muy poderoso pero no se compara con el poder mis otras tres trasformaciones que tengo Ahhh grrrrr. El cuerpo de goku es rodeado por una aura roja y el cielo cambio y se puso oscuro y luego hubo sol ( **para los que no entienda eso tendrá que ver dragon ball súper y vera que es diferente la transformación**.) la apariencia de goku cambio El tono de la piel se vuelve más bronceado el cabello de goku se levanta ligeramente y obtiene una coloración rojiza su cabello se parece al estado normal Los ojos de goku se vuelven más nítidos y se obtiene pupilas rojizas la cola de goku cambio de color y ahora es rojiza El aura se vuelve más explosiva y con un aspecto en llamas hasta se vuelve un poco más delgado.

Todas las chicas y personas se sorprendieron por la transformación de goku al transformase cambio el clima. Esta transformación nueva que obtuve cuando llego el señor bills el dios de la destrucción esta transformación se llama Súper Saiyajin Dios ahora les mostrare mis otras dos transformaciones grrrrrrrrrrrrr ahhh.

El cuerpo de goku se rodea de una aura azul su cabellera se torna azul, lo mismo con cejas y el iris de los ojos y la cola cambio de color a un azul y El aura se vuelve de un tono llameante de color celeste con Bio-electricidad en el aura llameante y su masa muscular se ve como la que tiene súper sayajin 3.

Esta transformación se llama súper saiyajin dios azul ahora les muestreare mi transformación que obtuve ayer grrrr haaaaa. El cuerpo de goku se llenó de una aura azul más intensa que la de súper saiyajin dios azul.

Goku cambio ahora tiene el pelo largo hasta la espalda de color azul y amarillo también tiene la armadura indestructible que uso en su entrenamiento ayer. Cambio de color ahora es de color azul y amarillo Sus botas son de color negro con azul y tiene unos guantes color amarillo su cola es de color amarillo con azul y sus ojos son de color amarillo y azul. Esta transformación se llama ultra súper saiyajin dios o súper sayajin dios azul fase 2 es muy fuerte esta transformación.

Las chicas que estaban viendo las transformaciones de goku les salían mucha baba de la boca y tenía corazones en los ojos y estaba fantaseado con tener sexo con goku. Tenía sangre que le salía de la nariz y también quería ser las novias de goku y tener un hijo de él.

 **Pensamiento de Montmorency** : **oh** **dios mío el familiar de louise con esas transformaciones se ve más lindo y sexy. Además de que puede transformase en un dios creo que estoy enamorada de el ratos mi mente esta fantaseado con estar con goku-san y tocar ese cuerpo y besarlo creo que quiero conocerlo no entiendo cómo me deje coquetear por esa basura de noble que es guiche.**

 **Pensamiento de Katie: goku-kun se ven súper lindo con esas trasformaciones y es muy sexy no entiendo cómo me deje coquetear por ese mujeriego bastardo Que es guiche. Que no se compara con goku-kun que es muy lindo fuerte sexy creo que estoy enamorada de el quiero estar con él y ser su novia y poder tocar ese cuerpo acariciar tocar y besar.**

 **Pensamiento de Louise: oh rayos ver las transformaciones de goku de cerca me gusta porque puedo ver que es súper sexy y es más guapo que cuando tiene el cabello negro quiero tocar ese cuerpo y besarlo creo que estoy enamorada de el de goku mi familiar que invoque. Ahhhhh estoy fantaseado con estar goku ser su novia forma una familia con y tener algo relaciones sexuales estoy muy feliz de tener un familiar tan guapo sexy y poderoso.**

 **Pensamiento de siesta: ahh goku es más lindo que antes cuando se transforma en súper sayajin y las tres últimas que se llama súper sayajin dios, súper sayajin dios azul y ultra súper saiyajin dios o súper sayajin dios azul fase 2. Goku es muy guapo y sexy creo que estoy enamorada de él porque ahora mismo estoy fantaseado con besarlo tocar ese cuerpo y que tengamos relaciones sexuales y también tener hijos.**

 **Es muy lindo es mas que los principes de las novelas romaticas que he leído querido cada dia. Cuando les mostro las otra trasformaciones que tiene goku se diero cuenta que hace temblar todos los planetas cuando se trasnforma en super saiyajin.**

* * *

 **Mientras tanto en castillo Henrietta**

En el castillo de la princesa Henrietta. La princesa Henrietta de el reino de Tristain ella está muy aburrida de los deberes de gobernar desde que su padre el rey de Tristain murió ella tuvo que hacerse cargo de gobernar y no la deja salir de el castillo para disfrutar de el mundo.

Henrietta: rayos es muy aburrido estar siempre en el palacio. Y que no te deje salir para conocer y siempre estar aquí haciendo las tareas de rey pero como había muerto mi padre tengo que soportar a esos nobles fastidiosos y las tareas rayos quiero ver a mi amiga louise para ver como esta voy a tener que sacar mi esfera de cristal para ver como esta louise. Henrietta saca una bola de cristal que tiene guardada en uno de sus cajones para ver que hace Louise en la academia de magia.

Henrietta toca bola de cristal y brilla y le muestra a ella la imagen y sonido de cómo fue la batalla de goku vs guiche. Y también escucho como goku les explico a las personas que estaba en Terreno frente de a la capilla viendo la pelea que era de otro mundo y de la raza sayajin que es una raza guerrero y que son muy poderosos.

Ella también escucho por la bola de cristal la historia de donde es goku y ella estaba llorado al escuchar la historia de goku de que paso buenos y malos momentos. Ella se dio cuenta que goku era muy guapo y sexy Henrietta tenía un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas al darse cuenta que le gustaba ver en su bola de cristal al familiar de louise.

Henrietta siguió viendo en la bola de cristal a goku y se sorprendió con las transformaciones de goku porque ella piensa que se ve más lindo y sexy y se sonrojo más y le salía sangre de la nariz al ver a goku y le salía baba a ella estaba fantaseado con estar con el estar con el besarlo tocarlo y se dio cuenta que se está enamorada de goku.

 **Pensamiento de Henrietta: así que ese es el familiar de louise que convoco es súper lindo y sexy tiene un cuerpazo y es muy guapo y fuerte. Creo que me estoy enamorado de ese familiar tan lindo me sorprende esas transformaciones que tiene porque es muy poderoso. Es muy sorprendente que el familiar de louise sea un dios y me pregunto porque la raza de el familiar de louise tiene una cola de mono me sorprendente que ese familiar derroto muy fácilmente a las Valkyrie de ese noble mujeriego que estudia en la academia con louise es impresionante que derroto fácilmente a las Valkyrie de ese mujeriego sin usar el 1% de todo su poder.**

 **Rayos quiero ir a la academia donde estudia louise para conocer a ese familiar. Le preguntare a ese familiar si él puede ayudar a conocer el mundo porque yo odio estar siempre soportado el trabajo de gobernar y soportar a esos nobles fastidioso.**

* * *

 **Devuelta Terreno frente de a la capilla**

Goku se destransformo y volvió a su pelo negro ojos negro y su cola marro. Guiche seguía en el suelo se sentía inferior al darse cuenta que no le podía ganar a el familiar de louise porque era muy poderoso además de ser un dios y que lo derroto muy fácilmente si usar el 1% de todo su poder.

Las chicas seguía viendo a goku y tenía corazones en los ojos y estaba babeado al darse cuenta que estaba enamoradas de él porque él es el hombre ideal y los chicos estaba furiosos porque se sentía inferiores al darse cuenta que goku el familiar de louise es un dios y tiene mucho.

* * *

 **Dentro de la mente goku**

{ **Goku, goku oye no crees que fue algo exagerado mostrarle a estos magos y a los sirvientes tus transformaciones de súper sayajin y por como veo las chicas se enamoraron de ti.}**

Goku al escuchar la voz de shenlong en su cabeza decidió hablar con él desde su mente para que los alumnos de la academia y los sirvientes y sirvientas no crean que está loco goku por hablar solo.

Si lo se shenlong fue algo exagerado mostrarles mis poderes eso lo sé pero por como veo estos nobles son muy engreídos y confiados. De que puede ganar fácilmente pero por como veo son solo unos flojos inútiles que no entrenan sus cuerpos para ser más fuertes y lo único que uso es magia y ellos no pelea cuerpo a cuerpo.

Oye shenlong me puedes cumplir un deseo que es una casa indestructible que este en una capsula que aparezca en mi bolsillo.

 **{Está bien goku ese deseo ya está cumplido y tienes tu casa indestructible y es muy grande para que sepas desde dentro tiene mucho espacio y si alguien trata de destruir esa casa que cree el ataque se devolverá el doble fuerza a la persona que lo ataco.}**

Gracias por cumplir mi deseo shenlong porque ahora gracias a eso tengo mi propia casa donde puedo dormir tranquilamente.

 **Ahora que se me olvidaba goku que ahora puedes usar nuevas técnicas que accediste al estar yo dentro de ti. Y esas técnicas elementales: Relámpago del Dragón, Defensa Eléctrica, Rayo del Dragón, Ataque de Goma Eléctrica, Electricidad limo, garras eléctricas y la habilidad que tienes gracias a los poderes eléctricos es que se llama Electricidad limo Cuerpo es una habilidad que regenera tu cuerpo.**

 **Los otros ataques elementales que podrás usar son ataques de hielo así que no te afectara el frio las técnicas de hielo son: explosión de hielo, Rayo de Hielo, Súper Rayo de hielo, Garras de Hielo, Espada de Hielo, Cero absoluto, Campo de Hielo, armadura de frio.**

 **También puedes usar ataques de fuegos que se llama: Estallido Meteórico, Rayo Nova, Nova Rayo de la Muerte, Ataque Explosivo, Tornado de fuego, Blaster Meteor, Esfera Nova, Onda Explosiva, armadura de calor, garras de fuego.**

 **Puedes usar también ataques de agua que son muy fuertes que se llama: tornado agua, súper rayo de agua, clon de agua, prisión de agua, curación acuática, dragón de agua, drenado acuático y También podrás usar ataques de viento que se llama: gran torbellino, dragon de viento, Furia del Poderoso Huracán, Torbellino Spin, Escudo de Energía de viento, Campo de Fuerza Invisible. Kūretsu Kidan:** **convoca las bolas de aire a su alrededor. Esto es seguido por su lanzamiento de la técnica, haciendo que las bolas de aire a la tormenta hacia un oponente. Las bolas de aire y luego explotan al golpear el oponente u otro objeto.**

 **Y el último elemento es la tierra que podrás usar gracias a laque estoy dentro de ti tienes estass nuevosa tecnicas demás de poder absorber ataques de energía que te lace algún enemigo y las técnicas se llama: Aftershock, devastación terrestre, súper terremoto, recuperación ambiental, fusión elemental y destrucción titánica. Dragón terrestre: concentras energía invocado un enorme dragón terrestre que sale del suelo que es muy poderoso. Al atacar a un oponente les absorber energía para darte a ti la energía absorbida.**

 **Una última cosa antes de que me vaya a descansar tienes la habilidad de regenerar partes de tu cuerpo si son destruidas como tu brazos o piernas o los órganos internos Son destruidos o dañados se puede regenerar y aparecerá otro nuevo si se destruye eso es todo lo que tenía decirte goku. No te afectan las enfermedades ni tampoco las enfermedades de transmisión sexual.**

 **Eres inmortal y tienes vida eterna eso significa que tu cuerpo no envejecerá seguirá joven goku. Ah y por cierto esa marca que tienes en la mano izquierda se llama Gandalfr amplificara tu poder goku 100 veces en estado normal y las trasformaciones al usar la marca y al agarra un arma o usar algo de tu poder se incrementa muy rápido y tú el usuario al ser un dios no sufre de agotamientos gracias a que eres un dios y eres uno muy fuerte gracias al duro entrenamiento que has tenido.**

 **Esa información de la marca que tienes que se llama Gandalfr la obtuve porque yo puedo aprender rápido todo de este mundo y como llegamos ya me lo sé y te lo diré. Gandalfr: también conocido como la Mano Izquierda de Dios, es un tipo legendario de familiares, con sólo uno familiares conocidas de este tipo, entre ellos uno del legendario fundador Brimir 's propios familiares. Se destaca por ser el único tipo de familiar de Void magos. Misiones de combate principal de un Gandalfr es proteger al mago Vacío como él o ella echan lentamente magia Vacío.**

 **Gandalfr son casi tan legendaria como sus Void-magia que utilizan los maestros, e incluso se sabe que es capaz de asumir los ejércitos de miles a solas con sus habilidades. Son únicos por ser completamente humano, a diferencia de otros familiares mágicos o bestiales comunes.**

 **El único indicador de que sean familiares son las marcas rúnicas ubicadas en una parte de su cuerpo. El poder principal de un Gandalfr es absoluto dominio de cualquier artículo destinado para el combate, de espadas y pistolas de cañones de artillería y aviones de combate.**

 **El contacto físico con cual tipo de armas, runas del Gandalfr brillará, y las ganancias familiares mayor fuerza, agilidad, resistencia y reflejos, además de completar el dominio sobre el arma. Estos refuerzos persisten sólo por un tiempo cuando la alimentación se desactiva; un Gandalfr quien sufre daños normalmente fatal mientras encendido se enfrentará rápidamente la peor parte de los daños cuando regrese a la normalidad, lo que puede causar lo colapse por agotamiento o incluso posible muerte.**

 **Además, un Gandalfr tiene conexiones sensoriales con su amo, que permite tanto amo y familiares para ver o escuchar lo que el otro hace, a sabiendas o no. Eso es toda la información que obtuve de los que tiene esa marca pero los que no entrene sufrirá un desgaste muy doloroso o la muerte.**

Goku se sorprendió por lo que le dijo shenlong de las nuevas técnicas que shenlong le desbloqueo y sus habilidad nueva porque está muy emocionado goku al darse cuenta que puede regenerarse.

Qué bueno que se me ocurrió unir las esferas de el dragón a mi cuerpo para que no haya gente buscándolas para cumplir algún deseo imprudente y ahora shenlong aprovechare que estoy aquí para incrementar más mi poder para superar a señor bills y wiss y ser más fuerte para proteger a mis seres queridos y juro proteger a louise.

 **{Me sorprende el objetivo que tienes goku que es ser el más fuerte y proteger a tus seres queridos acaso le tienes algo de cariño a louise y a las chicas de este mundo como siesta y katie.}**

Si tienes razón shenlong tengo algo de cariño hacia louise, siesta y katie y espero alcanzar mi meta de ser el más fuerte. **Bueno goku yo voy a seguir viendo lo que aras y que piensas hacer acaso te podrás a entrenar en gravedad aumentada.** Jajaja tienes razón shenlong creare copias de mi para superar mis limites hablamos luego shenlong. **Interesante forma que quieres hacer para superar tus limites a más allá y ser más fuerte hablamos luego goku.** Hablamos luego shenlong y me saldré de mi mente donde estábamos hablado para seguir con mí entrenamiento y entrenar a louise siesta y katie para que sea algo más fuerte.

* * *

 **Fuera de la mente de goku**

Goku: louise-chan siesta-san y katie-san acompáñeme porque ahora mismo voy a entrenarlas para que sea fuertes tú también puedes acompañarnos kirche y tú también no puedes acompañar si quieres ver tú la chica de el libro.

Las chicas que nombro goku estaba sonrojas y muy emocionadas de entrenar con goku y para aprovechar a conocer a mas a goku.

Louise: espera un momento goku porque tiene que venir con nosotras kirches.

Goku: vamos louise quiero que ustedes haga las pases y esta es una forma de aprovechar de hacer eso y que sea buenas amigas.

Oh vamos louise cálmate hazle caso a goku-kun y hagamos las pases y seamos buenas amiga y olvida esos estúpidos récores entre la familia Zerbst y Vallière. Ve acá Tabitha mira goku-kun esta chica de aquí es mi amiga Tabitha Charlotte Helene Orléans De Gallia para que sepas el nombre de ella y Tabitha guarda tu libro.

Goku se acerca a Tabitha y le acaricia la cabeza y ella se sonroja y las chicas que estaban viendo que goku acaricia la cabeza de Tabitha estaban celosas. Así que tu pequeña te llamas Tabitha lindo nombre y no se preocupe chicas puede llevar a sus familiares.

Tabitha están sonrojada le gustó mucho el cumplido que le dijo goku a ella se dio cuenta que le latía rápido el corazón al estar cerca de goku.

* * *

 **En otra parte de el patio de la academia**

En el patio transero de la academia esta goku, louise, siesta, katie, kirche y Tabitha y estaba los familiares de kirche que es Flame y el familiar de Tabitha que es Sylphid que están viendo que no les pase nada malo a sus amos.

Goku saca la capsula que tiene la nave espacial y la capsula que tiene las armaduras indestructibles cuando salieron las cosas de sus capsulas las chicas quedaron muy sorprendidas por lo que apareció de lo que tenía goku en su bolsillos. Louise: goku-san que es eso que sacaste de tus bolsillos acaso sacaste eso para entrenar.

Mire chicas estas cosa que saque de mi bolsillo son una nave para entrenar y una armadura indestructibles como la que uso puede escoger uno y cambiarse de ropa para ponérselo dentro de la nave yo espero mientras se cambia. Louise agarra una armadura que se parece a la de goku solo que es versión femenina y es de color blanco con rosado al louise agarra la armadura entro en la nave para cambiarse de ropa.

Siesta agarra una armadura que se parece a la de goku solo que es versión femenina y es de color blanco con negro al siesta agarra la armadura ella entra la nave para cambiarse.

Tabitha se acerca a su familiar y le susurra para que baje la cabeza para hablar con ella. Oye Illococoo quiero que me digas si te enamoraste de goku-san porque por como vi estabas babeado y fantaseado cuando viste a goku transformándose en súper sayajin no me voy a enojar si me dices. Illococoo tenía la cara sonrojada y tenía nervios de decirle a Tabitha y que ella se enojara y ella se decisión a decirle.

 **Está bien hermana mayor te diré para que no te enojes con migo veras cuando estabas comiendo con los demás estudiantes. Yo aproveche para ver que hacia goku como dijiste y me sorprendió lo fuerte que es y también muy lindo y sexy cuando le vi entrenar mientras comías tu hermana y al verlo me enamore y al ver esas transformaciones que tiene estoy más enamorada de el porque se ven más lindo y más sexy al transformarse por eso estaba fantaseado al verlo por favor no te enojes.**

Tranquila Illococoo no estoy enojada por lo que me contaste te entiendo si te enamoraste un hombre tan sexy y guapo como goku que se ve que es una gran persona. Y tiene buen corazón te entiendo muy bien porque creo que yo también estoy enamorada de el así que si quieres ambas podemos amar a goku y que nos de amor y tú me ibas a decir algo Illococoo.

 **Bueno veras hermana mayor lo que quería decirte es que porque no mañana aprovechamos y yo uso mi magia y me transformo para usar mi forma humana y nosotras dos aprovechamos de tener una noche apasionada con goku-kun.** Tabitha al escuchar lo que le dijo Illococoo de tener sexo ellas dos con goku están sonrojada y le sale vapor de la cabeza de ambas.

Está bien Illococoo vamos hacer eso mañana me parece interesante hacer eso. **Gracias hermana mayor estoy feliz de que tendremos una noche romántica con la persona que nos enamoramos.** No te preocupes Illococoo lo aremos mañana ahora buscare una armadura de esa para colocármela para entrenar quieres que le pregunte a goku si puedo agarra otra para ti. **Si hermana gracias por favor dile a goku-kun yo quiero una armadura para protegerme.**

Tabitha se acercó a goku y lo toco para hablar con él. Que pasa Tabitha-chan quieres decirme algo porque vi que estabas hablado algo con tu familiar. Bueno veras goku-san ( **sorojada por apodo chan** ) estaba hablado con Sylphid mi familiar y ella quiere una de esas armadura indestructible para protegerse porque ella quiere tener una también. Tabitha le dice a goku que se agache y él se agacha para saber que le van decir Tabitha a goku. Bueno veras goku-san puedes mantener esto en secreto **si lo mantendré en secreto lo que me dirás no te preocupes.** Bueno goku-san veras mi familiar que se llama Sylphid ella puede usar magia y se puede convertir en humana y ella quiere una armadura indestructible para proteger su cuerpo y ella quieres dos cosas primero que la entrenes en la noche como a nosotras y segundo ella y yo vamos a hablar contigo algo mañana en la noche puedes hacer eso por mí y por ella goku-san.

Kirche que están viendo que goku y Tabitha están hablado y se pregunta que le está diciendo Tabitha a goku. Está bien Tabitha-chan guardare ese secreto y cumpliré con esas dos cosas que dices puedes agarra dos armadura una para ti y otra para Sylphid. Tabitha abrazo a goku porque está feliz de que goku le guardé el secreto de su familiar puede convertirse en una humana y usar magia mientras Tabitha estaba abrazado a goku. goku le acaricio la cabeza y eso le gusto a ella que goku le acariciara.

Kiche se preguntaba de que estaban hablado ellos dos. Kirche dejo de pensar en eso y decidió agarra una armadura y ella agarro una armadura de color rojo con amarrillo y entro en la nave.

Bueno Tabitha te toca a ti agarra las dos armadura la tuya y la de tu familiar Sylphid que se la puedes dar a ella para que guarde la suya. Tabitha termino el abrazo con goku para agarra las dos armadura una para ella y la otra para Sylphid. Tabitha se acercó donde esta las armaduras y agarro dos y las armaduras que agarro son una de color azul como el color de su pelo y la armadura tiene partes blancas y la otra armadura que agarro es de color azul oscuro con blanco y se la dio a Sylphid y luego entro en la nave para cambiarse.

Katie que también estaba viendo se preguntaba que le estaba diciendo Tabitha a goku. Katie se acercó donde esta goku y lo toco y goku bajo la cabeza para ver que katie le van decir algo y goku se agacho para ver qué es lo quería. Goku-kun te puedo decir algo antes de agarra una de la armaduras para entrar y cambiarme para entrenar. Está bien katie que es lo que quieres no te preocupes dímelo no me enojare con Tigo. Bueno veras yo te puedo besar y nos podemos ver hoy en la noche es quiero hablar con Tigo por favor. Está bien katie te dejare besarme horita nos veremos hoy en la noche para saber de qué quieres hablar.

 **Pensamiento de katie: si hurra (sonrojada) podre besar a goku-kun quiero aprovechar esta noche para aprovechar a conocer a goku y le are algo de comida y quizás se tengo algo de oportunidad podríamos tener una noche romatica.** Goku se acerca katie la agarra de los hombros y la besa katie estaba disfrutado el beso y goku profundizo el beso usado su lengua y besas a la lengua de katie. El beso duro unos minutos hasta que se estaba quedado sin aire y se separaron y soltaron un hilo de saliva. Y que te pareció katie te gusto el beso. Si goku-sama fue estupendo me gustó mucho el beso que me diste que hasta me quede muy sonrojada.

Sylphid que estaba viendo el beso que goku le dio a katie que ella le pidió a él. Le dio celos a Sylphid y ella ya quería que fuera de noche para pedirle un beso a goku. **Pensamiento de Sylphid: rayos se ven que goku es muy bueno besado ya quiero que sea de noche para pedirle un beso yo también y hablar con él.** Katie al terminar el beso se acercó a donde están las armadura y ella agarro una de color marro con azul y entro dentro de la nave para cambiarse.

* * *

 **Terreno frente de a la capilla**

Las estudiantes femeninas que había visto la pelea de goku vs guiche se preguntaban donde fue goku a entrenar a louise, kirche, siesta, Katie y Tabitha. Y los estudiantes varones tenía celos que las chicas al ver a goku se enamorado de goku.

 **Pensamiento de Montmorency: me pregunto a qué parte de la academia fue a entrenar goku con louise, kirche , tabitha , katie que es la chica de primer año con quien coqueteaba guiche anoche y una sirvienta también fue voy a ver en que parte de la academia fue pero ya tengo la idea de donde esta quiero ver que ara.**

Montmorency se están moviendo a donde está por entrenar goku a las chicas que fuero con el pero antes de que pueda ir alguien llamo. Guiche: a dónde vas Montmorency porque no comemos algo y nos olvidamos de lo paso ahora mismo. Montmorency: escúchame bien guiche no me vuelvas a hablar solo eres un basura de mujeriego que le gusta ser muy pícaro y te gusta mucho coquetear con chicas y seguro tratabas de culpar a goku que es el familiar de louise diciendo que ensucio tu orgullo y que hiso llorar a mí y katie la chica primer año adiós.

Montmorency se fue caminado mientras guiche se sentía más humillado por lo que dijo Montmorency de lo quería hacer que era tratar de culpar a goku de que se enojara ellas dos. No Montmorency no te vayas por favor hablemos y comamos algo y olvidemos esto por favor Montmorency. Montmorency se fue dejado a guiche en el suelo llorado y golpeado el suelo al sentirse mal.

* * *

 **En la parte de el patio de la academia donde goku está entrenado a las chicas**

Goku sintió que alguien se acerca caminado donde esta ellos goku espero a que llegara la persona que venía para saber quién es y se sorprendió al ver que era la chica que estaba tomado té con guiche.

Montmorency llego donde esta goku esperado que se vista las chicas dentro de la nave ella se acercó a para preguntarle si la podía entrenar.

Goku-san yo vine aquí porque (sonrojada) quiero que me entrenes por favor y quiero que me beses porque me di cuenta al verte luchar con ese mujeriego arrogante que es guiche que me he enamorado de alguien tan guapo sexy y poderoso como tú por favor déjame entrenar con ustedes. Goku Decidió preguntarle a la chica que había llegado cuál era su nombre porque no sabe cómo se llama ella y decidió decirle que si la iba a entrenarla a ella también y le van preguntar para que quiere un beso.

Oye no te preocupes si puedes entrenar con migo y las chicas pero antes me puedes decir cómo te llamas porque no sé cómo te llamas yo me llamo son goku y tú. Bueno goku-san yo me llamo Montmorency Margarita la Fère de Montmorency pero me puedes llamar Montmorency o margarita gracias por dejarme entrenar con Tigo te puedo decir algo en el oído para que nadie lo escuche.

Está bien Montmorency-chan dejare que me digas en mi oído lo que me vas a decir y será un secreto entre tú y yo. Montmorency se acerca a para decirle que le van a decir para que sea su secreto.

Bueno veras goku-san (sonrojada tocándose los dedos de los nervios) cuando te vi luchar con el bastardo mujeriego de guiche me sorprendí de lo muy fuerte que eres además de muy guapo y sexy al ver como lo derrotabas a ese bastardo yo quede profundamente enamorada al ver lo muy fuerte y rápido que lo acabaste por eso quería que me dieras un beso y si nos podemos ver para hablar mañana a la noche quiero hablar con Tigo de algo por favor.

Está bien Montmorency-chan te daré eso que quieres ahora mismo y mañana a la noche como a las 7:00 pm nos vemos podemos hablar de lo que quieras. Montmorency al escuchar lo que le dijo goku a ella se sonrojo mucho y le salió humo de la cabeza al estar fantaseado con poder besar a goku y tocar su cuerpo y darle su primera vez a la persona que ama y esa es goku porque ella quedo profunda enamorada de él.

Coloca su mano en la barbilla de Montmorency y goku acerca su cabeza a ella y se empieza a dar un beso. Goku usa su lengua y empieza a saborear dentro de la boca de Montmorency y ella no se queda atrás y hace lo mismo y usa su lengua para saborear dentro de la boca de goku.

Goku junta su lengua con la Montmorency y se besa de arriba abajo probado un beso con lengua entre ambos. Ambos estaba disfrutado el beso con lengua terminaron el beso por falta de aire al terminar el beso les salió hilo de saliva.

Oh goku ese beso fue increíble te puedo hacer algo de comida para que comas mañana em noche y me digas que te parece y hablemos oye goku y donde esta las chicas que te acompañaron para entrenar.

Bueno tienes razón ese beso estuvo estupendo y bueno las chicas está dentro de esa nave que saque y se está colocado un uniforme que les di y estoy muy acción por la comida que me darás mañana por la noche se me sale la baba de probar. **Pensamiento de Montmorency: jajajaaja goku-san es muy lindo sexy fuerte además de divertido parece un niño se ve que le gusta comer hay es tan adorable van a ser muy divertido estar con goku.**

Goku mete su mano en su bolsillo y saca la capsula que tiene las armaduras la presiona y sale donde esta las armaduras. Bueno Montmorency-chan agarra una de las armaduras indestructible que saque de mi capsula de mi bolsillo eso ter servirá para el entrenamiento que aremos.

Montmorency se acerca donde esta las armaduras y elige una armadura femenina de color amarillo y negro después de haber agarrado la armadura indestructible ella entra en la nave para cambiarse.

* * *

 **Unos minutos después**

Las chicas salen vestida con los trajes femeninos indestructibles que les dio goku a ellas que son de colores diferentes a la de goku. Las chicas fuero caminado y se acercaron a donde esta goku para preguntarle que ara para entrenar.

Kirche se acercó a goku haciéndole poses sexy y pegado sus pechos enormes de talla D al pecho de goku eso hiso que goku se sonrojara.

Kirche: goku-kun como me veo con el traje que me diste te parece que me veo más linda y sexy.

Louise le salió una vena en la cabeza al ver que kirche estaba tratado de coquetear con goku ella se enojó por lo que estaba haciendo.

Las chicas esta enojadas con kirche porque ella esta coqueteado con goku y lo está tratado de seducir.

Louise: que rayos estás haciendo Zerbst tratado de coquetear y seducir a goku. Oh vamos louise cálmate además sabemos que goku-kun es súper lindo sexy y musculoso todos nosotras chicas seguro hemos fantaseado con besar a goku tener sexo con el que es muy guapo sexy fuerte.

Las chicas se sonrojaron al darse cuenta que era verdad lo que dijo kirche porque ellas se había enamorado de goku y ellas quería tener mucho sexo con goku.

Ya ya chicas cálmense no se pelee además todas ustedes se ve muy lindas y además que con los traje indestructible que les di hace que se vea más lindas sexy además de ayudarles a proteger sus hermosos cuerpo y con el entrenamiento que aremos fortalecerá sus cuerpos. Las chicas al escuchar el cumplido que les dio goku a ellas hiso que se sonrojara furiosamente y les sale humo de la cabeza porque está muy felices de que goku les dé cumplido a ellas y de poder entrenar con él.

Muy bien chicas vamos a entrar dentro de la nave para empezar el entrenamiento que será duro.

* * *

 **Dentro de la nave**

Goku metió la mano en su bolsillo y saca la capsula que tiene los caparazones para que entrene ellas y ellas al ver que saco eso se pregunta para que saco esos caparazones de tortuga. Todas las chicas: oye goku para que es ese caparazón de tortuga que sacaste de ese objeto de tu bolsillo. Bueno chicas esto es lo que usara en el entrenamiento usara estos caparazones de tortuga para empezar la primera parte de el entrenamiento.

Todas chicas: Que goku-kun estás seguro que podremos tener eso en la espalda y empezar a hacer el entrenamiento por cierto cuánto pesa estas cosas. Bueno chicas porque yo sé que sus cuerpos no son muy fuerte así que modifique los caparazones y los pueda usar porque no quiero que se dañe sus hermosos cuerpos al estar cargado uno de estos caparazones que ahora pesa 1 kg. Las chicas estan muy sonrojadas al escuchar que goku se preocupa por ellas y no quiere que se dañe sus cuerpos.

Bueno chicas lo que quiero que haga es que se coloque estos caparazones en sus espalda y de 5 cinco vueltas aquí cuando allá terminado puede descansar luego hará 20 flexiones y usara estas mancuernas después de terminar las flexiones para fortalecer sus brazos y todavía tendrá el caparazón de tortuga sobre su espalda se lo puede quitar al terminar.

Goku te podemos preguntar para que debemos tener el caparazón de tortuga en la espalda. Bueno chica estos caparazones al usarlos les ayudara a ser más rápidas y fuerte bueno debe comenzar a entrenar.

Las chicas empezaron poniéndose un caparazón de tortuga en sus espalda – comenzaron dar las vueltas que le dijo goku que hiciera en la nave. Las chicas no estaba acostumbradas a hacer ejercicio y tener algo en la espalda están en la cuarta vuelta y está algo sudadas y cansadas de estar corriendo.

Las que está un poco más sudadas son: louise, tabitha y katie porque son un poco bajas de estaturas y no está acostumbradas a hacer ejercicio.

Las chicas llegaron a la última vuelta y terminaron muy cansadas después de estar trotado las cinco vueltas que dieron. Al estar muy cansadas las chicas se desplomaron en el suelo para descansar un poco después de haber trotado esas cinco vueltas.

Goku se acerca a las chicas y saca algo de agua que hay dentro de la nave – tome chicas necesitara un poco de agua para recuperarse de dar esas vueltas necesita un poco de descanso antes de terminar la lo que falta de el entrenamiento.

Las chicas agarran los vasos de agua que les dio goku. Todas las chicas: gracias goku por darnos algo de agua para recuperarnos de las vueltas que estábamos dando es que ninguna de nosotras esta acostumbradas hacer ejercicios porque nunca lo hemos hecho no te enojes por favor.

Tranquila chicas no estoy enojado con ustedes pero para que sea más fuertes así que tendremos que entrenar todos los días para que ustedes se acostumbre al entrenamiento y que al estar acostumbradas le empezare a subir el peso a esos caparazones.

Las chicas están felices de que goku no está enojado y ella se pregunta a que se refiere con aumentar el peso de los caparazones y decidieron preguntarle a goku. Todas las chicas: goku acaso tú entrenaste con estos caparazones tortuga.

Bueno chicas yo si entrene con esos caparazones cuando era pequeño que me dijo mi primer maestro de entrenamiento que es el maestro roshi. Cuando use uno de esos pesaba 10 kg cuando crecí tuve un entrenamiento muy duro el que me costó algo acostumbrarme fue entrenar en una nave como esta que tenía un sistema para aumentar la gravedad dentro es decir tener una gravedad mayor a la de la tierra. Estoy seguro que si se esfuerza podrá entrenar en una gravedad aumentada de la nave.

Las chicas están muy sorprendidas que goku cuando era más pequeño cargaba uno de esos caparazones tortuga que pesaba 10 y 100 kg. Y al ser un adulto entreno en una gravedad de 100x eso les sorprendió mucho porque ellas piensan que ese entrenamiento que hiso goku fue muy intenso y ella espera acostumbrarse.

Chicas ya no se siente cansadas para seguir con lo que falta de su entrenamiento y cuando termine podemos ir a comer algo de rica comida y si quiere les puedo demostrar como entreno pero ustedes todavía no está acostumbradas a la gravedad aumentada.

Todas chicas: si goku-kun y nos sorprendimos con lo que nos dijiste de tu entrenamiento cuando eras más pequeño. Si quiere chicas yo les puedo mostrar mis recuerdos para que vea todo aunque ya louise ya los vio porque no aprovechas mientras ellas ven mis recuerdos y haces las 20 flexiones con las dos manos y cuando termines de hacer flexiones usa dos de estas mancuernas que esta allá.

Louise: goku-kun y como se hace esos ejercicios de flexiones con las dos manos y como uso estas mancuernas.

Bueno chicas para hacer flexiones tiene que primero se Acuéstese boca abajo en el suelo. Segundo Coloque las palmas de las manos en el suelo a la altura de los hombros, ligeramente más abiertos que el ancho de sus hombros. Tercero Mantenga su cuerpo erguido. Cuarto Levante el cuerpo hacia arriba e ir enderezando los brazos, procura mantener una postura erguida. Evita inclinar el tronco hacia atrás. Quito El cuerpo debe apoyarse únicamente sobre las manos y los dedos de los pies, manteniendo la posición erguida todo el tiempo. Sexto Bajamos el cuerpo doblando los brazos, volvemos a la posición inicial extendiendo los brazos. Séptimo Bajamos el cuerpo doblando los brazos, volvemos a la posición inicial extendiendo los brazos. Ocho No acostarse en el suelo durante el ejercicio. Desde el primer ejercicio de flexión de brazos hasta el último, el contacto con el suelo sólo lo deben tener los dedos de las manos y pies.

Deben colocarse ustedes en el suelo color sus manos como les dije y flexionar sus brazos moviendo sus cuerpos de arriba abajo. Para usas las Mancuernas eso lo vera en mis recuerdo chicas aunque tuya sabes cómo hacerlo louise así que buena suerte.

Goku se acercó a katie, Montmorency, kirche, Tabitha y siesta y las toco y ellas vieron todos los recuerdos de goku y sus entrenamientos además de ver también como la esposa de goku lo engaño. Mientras las chicas estaban viendo los recuerdo de goku "louise están en el suelo haciendo flexiones y contado" usado sus brazos y flexionado el pecho de arriba abajo.

Louise: nunca he hecho esto pero este entrenamiento es duro pero no me importa me esforzare porque yo sé que con el entrenamiento de goku puedo ser más fuerte y usar el ki. Quiero ser fuerte al hacer este entrenamiento: 1, 2, 3, 4 ,5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, 17, 18, 19 y 20 voy a descansar unos minutos antes de usar las Mancuernas.

Louise se sentó en el suelo para descansar después de haber hecho treinta flexiones. Las chicas terminaron de ver los recuerdos de goku y tenía lágrimas en sus ojos al ver cómo fue dura la infancia de goku al perder a su abuelito y también estaba llorado al ver que goku había muerto dos veces protegiendo a la tierra y a sus amigos. Las chicas se dieron cuenta que goku es una gran persona y ahora está más enamoradas de él quiere estar con el hacerlo feliz y que él las haga felices.

Las Chicas se limpiaron las lágrimas de sus ojos que llegaron hasta sus mejillas. Las chicas se acercaron a goku lo abrasaron y al abrazarlo a goku les latía sus corazones y tienes sus mejillas coloradas de poder darle un abrazo a la persona que ama.

Siesta: goku-san yo quiero estar siempre con usted y hacerlo feliz y que me hagas feliz eres una persona increíble. Te amo goku nosotras que vimos tus recuerdos nos enamoramos más de ti eres una persona que tiene un buen corazón y ayudaría sus amigos.

Kirche: siesta-san tiene razón goku-kun eres alguien muy increíble además de ser alguien muy guapo, sexy y fuerte nosotras nos enamoramos más de ti al ver esos recuerdos tuyos nos sorprendimos de las muchas veces que salvaste a la tierra y a tus amigos e hijos.

Katie: goku-sama eres alguien muy increíblemente fuerte me sorprendiste que lucharas con un dios muy poderoso te amo mucho goku. Eres un hombre maravilloso goku eres el hombre perfecto eres muy lindo, sexy, fuerte. No puedo creer que hallas tenido que soportar a una mujer despreciable como esa que te engaño cuando eras pequeño. Nosotras goku-sama te aremos feliz y nos amaras a nosotras y te ayudaremos a olvidarte de esa mujer despreciable porque al estar con nosotras aceptamos compartirte goku para que no sea injusto y nos pelemos nosotras.

Tabitha: goku-kun lo que dijo katie-san es verdad nosotras te amamos mucho al ver tus recuerdos vimos las cosas que hiciste. Sabes goku (tocándose los dedos y sonrojada) a mí me gusta mucho estar con Tigo y que me digas tabitha-chan y que me acaricies la cabezas. Yo quiero estar con Tigo goku porque al estar con Tigo siento que mi corazón late más rápidos y me emociono mucho al estar con Tigo goku. Sabes goku yo me enamore de ti al ver como derrotaste a guiche y mostraste tu poder que es mucho me enamore más al ver tus recuerdo y ver cómo eres por favor goku aceptarías estar con todas nosotras.

Montmorency: goku-kun nosotras te queremos tanto y queremos estar siempre con Tigo y hacerte feliz y que nos hagas felices. Sabes goku al ver nosotras en tus recuerdos nos dimos cuenta de las batallas que has tenido. Goku-kun esa mujer bastarda te engaño cuando eras más pequeño para que le prometieras que se casaras con ella y ella no era una buena esposa porque te gritaba etc. además que la muy bastarda te obligaba a trabajar en vez de hacerlo ella "la muy mal nacida prefiere que sea una familia normal no le gustaba que entrenaras, y obligaba a tu hijo". Ella no le importaría que destruyera el planeta, lo que si le importa es que sea una familiar normal le gusta derrochar dinero ella seguro preferiría que tú seas normal y te debilites y dejes de entrenar. Lo que es muy insoportable de estar con ella es que obligo a tu hijo gohan para estudiar todos los días y prefería que tu hijo estudiara que ayudarte a impedir que destruya el planeta.

Bueno chicas tiene razón yo nunca quise a esa mujer insoportable nunca me gusto vivir con ella. Y no se preocupes chicas yo aceptare estar con ustedes yo las amo mucho a todas ustedes: katie, Montmorency, kirche, Tabitha, siesta y louise y no se preocupe chicas yo las quiero mucho las protegeré a todas ustedes seremos una familia muy amorosa.

Las chicas al escuchar lo que dijo goku a ellas se sonrojaron porque está muy emocionadas de poder estar con goku y forma una familia todas ellas con él. Goku se acercó a louise que estaba en el suelo descansado después de hacer flexiones "goku se agacho agarro una semilla de el ermitaño de su bolsa que tiene para dársela a louise".

¿Toma louise comete esto te ayudara a recuperar tus energías si te la comes?: Aumenta tu poder, cura las heridas, y como alimento para 10 días al comértelo no tendrás hambre por diez días. Está bien goku-kun la comeré para recuperarme como dices (louise agarro la semilla que le dio goku se la metió a la boca la empezó a masticar crr crg y se recuperó, aumento un poco su poder.)

Goku tenías Razo esa semilla que me diste me ayudo a recuperar la energía además de aumentar algo y no me siento agotada. Las chicas están muy sorprendidas de que la semilla que le dio goku a louise le ayudo a recuperar su energía y aumento un poco su mana.

Bueno chicas les toca a ustedes hacer flexiones y tu louise puedes usar las mancuernas. Las chicas colocaron en el suelo "coloca sus manos en el suelo y coloca su cuerpo en el suelo" y empieza a hacer la flexiones las chicas levantado su pecho arriba y abajo rebotaba los pechos de la chica booi boii boom boom. Las chicas decía 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9,10,11,12,13,14,15, 16, 17,18, 19 y 20 al terminar las flexiones se sentaron en el suelo para descansar.

Louise tiene dos mancuernas en sus manos de color azul que pesa 5 libras cada una que usa en la mano. Las mueve hacia delante y la acerca a su pecho repite el proceso y le sale sudor que cae al suelo (es como la escena cuando goku usa mancuernas para entrenar en la nave con gravedad aumentada solo que no está encendida la gravedad y ellas tiene un caparazón de tortuga.)

Goku se acercó a las chicas que está en el suelo cansada después de hacer flexiones y saco cinco semillas de el ermitaño para ellas. Tome esto Siesta-chan, kirche-san, katie-chan, Tabitha-chan y Montmorency-chan cómaselo les ayudara a recuperar energía que perdieron haciendo el entrenamiento.

Las chicas agarran las semillas y se la mete en la boca. Recuperaron sus energías y además tener un incremento de energía gracias a las semillas de el ermitaño. Bueno chicas ya que se recuperaron de estar agotadas ahora use mancuernas como lo hace louise para seguir con el entrenamiento y cuando termine eso será todo por hoy.

Siesta eligió dos mancuernas de color negro que pesa 5 libras. Ella agarro unas mancuernas y las coloca en sus manos y empieza a hacer los mismos movimientos que louise. Y las tetas talla C se mueve de arriba abajo rebotado sonado boom boom booim boom boom boom boom se salpico algo de su sudor en el suelo por el movimiento de siesta.

Kirche Eligio dos mancuernas una de colora azul y la otra rojo pesa 5 libras. Kirche agarra unas mancuernas y las coloca en sus manos y empieza a hacer los mismos movimientos que siesta. Sus tetas talla E se le mueve se mueve de arriba abajo rebotado sonado boom boom booim boom boom boom boom boom booim boom boom boom boom boom booim boom boom boom boom se salpico algo de su sudor en el suelo por el movimiento de kirche.

Katie Eligio dos mancuernas una de color amarrillo la otra es de color azul y pesa 5 libras. Katie agarra unas mancuernas y las coloca en sus manos y empieza a hacer los mismos movimientos que Kirche. Sus tetas son talla A (como las de louise) y se le mueve de arriba abajo y le salía un poco de sudor.

Tabitha Eligio dos mancuernas una de color azul claro y la otra es de color azul oscuro y pesa 5 libras. Tabitha agarra unas mancuernas y las coloca en sus manos y empieza a hacer los mismos movimientos que katie. Su pecho donde esta sus tetas talla A y se le mueve de arriba abajo y le salía un poco de sudor.

Montmorency Eligio dos mancuernas una de color amarrillo y la otra es de color azul oscuro y pesa 5 libras. Montmorency agarra unas mancuernas y las coloca en sus manos y empieza a hacer los mismos movimientos que Tabitha. Sus tetas talla B se le mueve se mueve de arriba abajo rebotado sonado boom boom booim boom boom boom boom boom booim boom boom boom boom boom booim boom boom boom boom se salpico algo de su sudor en el suelo por el movimiento de Montmorency.

Todas las chicas duraron una hora usado las mancuernas y las pusieron en su lugar para descansar porque ya está agotadas y tienes algo de sueño. Todas las chicas: goku-sama nos podemos quedar con estos trajes que usamos y ahora nos vamos a dormir un rato para descansar podemos.

Si tranquilas chicas se puede quedar con esos trajes indestructibles yo se los regale para que las protegiera y no se preocupe puede ir a dormir y descansar yo entrenare. Louise: goku-kun gracias por dejarnos descansar para dormir un rato para recuperar energía.

Todas las chicas se acercaron a goku y lo abrazaron por ser muy buena persona con ellas. Todas las chicas: gracias goku-kun te queremos mucho y nos gusta abrazarte.

Si chicas yo también las amo y las quiero y me gusta que ustedes que son muy hermosas y tiene lindos cuerpos sexy. Me gusta que sus cuerpecitos me dé un abrazo por cierto no debería bañarse para quitarse el sudor que tiene se puede meter en el baño de esta nave que es grande.

Las chicas al escuchar lo que le dijo goku a ellas se sonrojaron y esta felices de abrazarlo y que les dé cumplidos. Las chicas terminaron el abrazo que le daba a goku y se fueron al baño de la nave para darse un baño refrescante.

* * *

 **Dos horas después**

Pasaron dos horas después de que las chicas entraron al baño para bañarse y dejar los trajes en una lavadora que limpie el sudor que tenía. Las chicas salieron del baño y tiene los trajes que les dio goku ya secos y sobre ellos esta usado el traje de la escuela y siesta usa sobre el traje que tiene el atuendo de maid.

Kirche se acercó a goku y coloca su rostro en el oído para susurrarle algo y no la escuche las otras chicas y solo goku. Goku-kun ven a mi habitación a las 9:00 pm te tengo una sorpresa que te gustara mucho a ti y a mí. Goku se pregunta qué es lo quiere kirche para ir a las 9:00 pm a su habitación y le tenía una sorpresa.

Goku: está bien kirche iré a tu dormitorio para ver que será esa sorpresa que me darás.

 **Pensamiento de kirche: ku ku ku esto es perfecto podre aprovechar para darle mi primera vez a goku y disfrutarlo mucho. (kirche está sonriendo internamente y pesado cosas pervertida de hacer con goku.) jajaja aprovechare esta noche y la disfrutare mucho el cuerpo perfecto de goku.**

Kirche se movió y se acercó donde esta las chicas para ir a dormir. Louise: Kirche que le dijiste a goku-kun me pregunto qué le dijiste ahora mismo a el dime.

Kirche: ya ya louise eso es un secreto que no te voy a decir que le dije a goku-kun jajaja ahora no deberíamos ir a dormir para descansar todas.

Cuando estaban saliendo todas las chicas y tabitha era la última goku la llamo. Espera Tabitha quédate unos minutos tengo que decirte algo antes de que vayas a dormir y descansar.

Las chicas se fuero para descansar y Tabitha se acerca a goku para saber que le van a decir y aprovechar. Goku-san antes de que me vayas a decir algo te puedo pedir algo que quiero por favor.

Goku se acerca a Tabitha y se agacha para hablar con ella y saber que le pedirá. Tabitha-chan vamos dime que me pedirás yo no me enojare. (Goku coloca su mano en la cabeza de Tabitha y la empieza a acariciar y ella se sonroja le gusto)

Bueno goku-san veras lo que quería pedirte es si me puedes dar un beso antes de que valla a dormir pero si no quieres yo entiendo. Tabitha estaban a punto de irse a fuera de la nave pero el brazo de goku la detuvo agarrándola del brazo izquierdo. Espera Tabitha tranquila no te preocupes no estoy enojado por lo que dijiste de querer un beso así que toma.

Goku la acerca a el agarra su barbilla y goku se acerca y le da un beso que la deja sorprendida, feliz, y sonrojada. Goku se separa de ella y Tabitha se toca los labios y hace una hermosa sonrisa y está algo sonrojada.

Te gusto el beso Tabitha si quieres te puedo dar otro pero antes le puedes decirle a Sylphid que se acerque porque ahora mientras ustedes estas durmiendo aprovechare para entrenarla.

Goku acerca su rostro al de Tabitha y se empieza a dar un beso francés. Goku Mantiene sus labios junto a los suaves labios de Tabitha la boca suave, tersa y ligeramente húmeda de goku y Tabitha.

Goku Pasa la lengua por los labios de Tabitha pasa rápidamente la lengua de goku sobre los labios de Tabitha y presiónalos con los labios de goku.

Mientras se besa ellos respira dentro de la bocas de ambos al estar disfrutado mucho. Haa…ha… Goku…san oh si se siente muy… bien estoy disfrutado este beso. Tabitha gemía de placer porque le gustaba el beso con legua que hace goku a ella.

Tabitha…chan se siente muy bien este beso francés que nos damos dentro de tu boca se siente cálido.

Terminaron el beso y les sale un hilo de saliva a ambos goku tiene las mejillas sonrojada y está sonriendo. Tabitha tiene las mejillas muy sonrojadas y está sonriendo está muy feliz de poder besar a goku y lo disfruto. ( **Nota de autor: yo no sé cómo escribir unas partes donde se besa un personaje si alguien me diera algún ejemplo para estar claro.)**

Gracias goku por cumplir mi petición ahora cuando salga le diré a Sylphid que te espere afuera de la nave para que se transforme. Porque yo no creo que quepa ella dentro de la nave en su forma de dragón.

Si creo que tienes razón Tabitha mejor dile que la veré a fuera de la nave para explicarle como entrenare a ella. Tabitha sale de la nave para buscar a Sylphid "diez minutos después".

* * *

 **Fuera de la nave**

Goku Sale de la nave para entrenar a Sylphid el familiar de Tabitha. Sylphid se acerca camina hacia a goku para cambiar a su forma humana y entrenar. En forma de dragón es un enorme dragón azul que puede volar muy rápido, tiene tres cuernos en su cabeza y en el inverso de su espalda es Blanco Sus ojos son verdes claro.

Sylphid se acerca a goku y su cuerpo esta brillado de color blanco. Al terminar la luz que rodeaba el cuerpo de Sylphid. goku se sorprende de lo hermosa que es Sylphid y se dio cuenta que al transformase en humana quedo desnuda. En forma Sylphid es una hermosa chica de cabello azul oscuro su edad es entre 18 a 20 años. La altura de ella es de 1,57 m, su talla de busto es D, cintura 60 cm y la talla de cadera es 40 cm y tiene ojos verdes claro.

Sylphid: goku-kun (grita Sylphid y lo abraza) sabes goku-kun cuando te vi entrenado en esa nave mientras mi hermana mayor que es Tabitha estaban comiendo. Yo aproveche y te vi en mi forma dragón cuando te vi entrenar y vi que tan poderoso eres quede profunda enamorada de ti y quede más enamorada de ti al verte usar esas transformaciones.

Goku está algo sonrojado por lo que dijo Sylphid y porque ella esta desnuda y lo está abrazado. **Pensamiento de goku: siento que Sylphid el familiar de Tabitha-chan tiene el potencial y su poder es entre 4000 creo hare un entrenamiento diferente para ella ahora usado la máquina de gravedad.**

 **Creo que ella está muy enamorada de mí como las chicas que también esta creo que are como dijo mi abuelito que me dijo cuando era pequeño que debo. Proteger y hacer felices a las chicas que me quiere y que las haga mis novias para que las conozca mejor y al conocerlas mejor a ellas nos casemos. También me había dicho mi abuelito que no trate mal a una mujer para que no se ponga triste solo que la única que detesto es chi-chi.**

 **Yo al estar con las chicas me divierto mucho creo que es muy divertido estar en este mundo y olvidarme de esa mujer basura que es chi-chi. Es muy linda Sylphid la entrenare para que ella sea muy fuerte al igual que las chicas que también esta empezado mi entrenamiento.**

Sylphid termino el abrazo que le estaba dando que le gusto darle ella a goku. Hola goku-kun déjeme presentarme yo soy Illococoo el familiar de Tabitha que es mi hermana mayor. Mi hermana mayor me nombra Sylphid cuando estoy en mi forma dragón pero mí verdadero nombre es Illococoo que te parece mi nombre.

Es muy lindo tu nombre Illococoo y es un placer conocerte Illococoo yo me llamo son goku y creo que deberías colocarte el traje que le regale a Tabitha y a las chicas. Estas desnuda cuando estás en tu forma humana y eres muy linda además de tener un cuerpo muy hermoso será mejor que te pongas ese traje para empezar a entrenar si quieres podemos entrar y te lo colocas en la nave.

Illococoo se sonrojó todo el rostro y lo tiene todo rojo por el cumplido que le había dicho goku. De tener un hermoso nombre y tener un cuerpo hermoso cuerpo ella se emocionó por lo que dijo goku de entrar en la nave.

* * *

 **Dentro de la nave**

Al entrar dentro de la nave ellos dos Illococoo se puso el traje de color azul oscuro con negro. Goku levanta su brazo derecho carga algo de energía que dirige así el suelo.

La luz que disparo goku hacia el suelo se apagó y en el suelo está un traje que se parece al antiguo uniforme que tenía goku en la saga buu. (El traje que creo goku es el gi de color naranja que tiene en la saga buu con una camisa azul que está debajo de el gi. El gi de golor naranja tiene un kajin Go y unos pantalones de color naranja. Las ropas que creo goku para Illococoo es de versión femenina y dentro de la ropa hay cinco bragas de colores: la primera es de color blanco completo, la segunda es de color azul oscuro con rayas negras, tercera es de color negro completo, cuarta es color blanco con un imagen de un dragón azul oscuro y la imagen de goku y la última bragas es de color amarrillo con ralla roja. También hay dentro cinco sostenes de diferentes colores: el primero es de color morado claro, el segundo es de color blanco completo, el tercero es de color rojo con encajes negros, el cuarto es de color azul oscuro con encaje amarrillo y el ultimo es de color negro con encaje rosado.)

Goku agarra las ropas que creo para ella y las coloca en una parte de la nave. Escucha Illococoo yo te cree esa ropa que es una igual a una que use solo que esta es versión femenina adaptada para tu lindo cuerpo. Ha para que se no me olvide esa ropa que cree pesa 20 tonelada y también te cree cinco bragas para cubrir tu cuerpo y sostén.

Te daré esta ropa para así tener la que tienes puesta y está pero será cuando termines el entrenamiento. Gracias goku-kun por darme ropa y cómo será el entrenamiento que are porque tengo curiosidad en saber.

Bueno Illococoo yo activare esa máquina que hará que la gravedad de aquí aumente diez veces para que empieces y espero que te acostumbres. Este entrenamiento que empezaras hacer es una parte de el entrenamiento que ara las chicas cuando se acostumbre a llevar ropa pesada. A ya goku-kun espero acostúmbrame a esto para ser más fuerte para proteger a mi hermana mayor.

Goku se acerca a la máquina de gravedad de la nave y la enciende para que la gravedad se aumentada diez veces. Ok Illococoo los movimientos que debes hacer es usar una de esas mancuernas.

Goku-kun mi cuerpo se siente algo pesado pero agarrare esas mancuernas que dices para entrenar. No te preocupes Illococoo yo creo que si puedes entrenar en una gravedad aumentada diez veces aquí. Solo que te dejare entrenar dos horas en este entrenamiento pero ten cuidado Illococoo porque todavía no estas acostumbrada. Illococoo fue a donde esta las mancuernas de entrenamiento y Eligio una de color azul oscuro y una amarrillo.

Illococoo mueve las mancuernas hacia delante y la acerca a su pecho repite el proceso. Y se mueve su pecho de arriba abajo rebotado boom boom booim boom boom boom boom boom booim boom boom boom boom boom boom booim boom boom boom boom boom booim boom boom boom boom boom boom booim boom boom boom boom boom booim boom boom boom boom. Illococoo se desplomo en el suelo respirado después de haber entrenado dos horas en la nave con una gravedad aumentada diez veces.

Goku se acerca a Illococoo y se agacha coloca su mano en la bolsa donde tiene las semillas de ermitaño y saca una. Escucha Illococoo ya apague la máquina de gravedad y comete esto te ayudara a recuperarte te felicito lo hiciste bien en tu primer día de entrenamiento.

Illococoo agarra la semilla y se la come "crock crock" al terminar de comenzarla la semilla se recuperó y quedo sorprendida. Gracias goku-kun estoy sorprendida que eso que me diste me recupero. Esas semillas recuperar tus energías si te la comes Aumenta tu poder, cura las heridas, y como alimento para 10 días al comértelo no tendrás hambre por diez días ahora si puede tomar la ropa cree para ti haya y la uses.

Goku se para y se acerca donde coloco el traje que creo para ella y se lo entrega a Illococoo. Illococoo al recibir el traje, las bragas y los sostenes en sus brazos se dio cuenta que el traje de combate que creo goku es algo pesada.

Illococoo se acerca al rostro de goku y lo besa eso dejo sorprendido a goku. Goku-kun por favor no te enojes solo que yo solo quería besarte goku y si quieres podemos jugar algo mañana en mi forma dragón para divertirnos en la mañana.

No te preocupes Illococoo no estoy enojado con Tigo por el beso que me acabas de dar además me gustó mucho y si tranquila mañana podemos jugar en la mañana. Illococoo se sonrojo por lo que le dijo que le gusto el beso que le dio ella a goku está feliz por lo que dijo.

Goku pasa su mano izquierda por las mejillas de ella y Illococoo se sonrojo mucho en el rostro por las caricias que le hiso goku a ella en las mejillas. Pero antes de que vayas para guarda eso que te di y descansar donde tabitha te dejo donde vivir pero si quieres puede vivir en una casa que tengo pero la sacare a la noche.

Goku coloca su mano derecha en la barbilla de Illococoo y se acerca a su hermoso suave rostro y la besa. Illococoo se sonrojo por el toque de goku que le dio en la barbilla y el beso que le está dando que lo está disfrutado. Tocándose sus lengua dándose un beso con lengua juntándose y goku le toca sus mejillas acariciándoselas ellos termina el beso largo que se está dando y les sale un hilo de saliva.

Oh goku fue estupendo ese beso que me diste creo que aceptare eso que dices y vendré a dormir en esa casa que dices. Bueno ahora me voy afuera y usare mi forma de dragón oye goku-kun tú crees que se destruya la ropa que llevo puesta en mi forma dragón. Bueno Illococoo déjame decirte que esa armadura que tienes puesta "cuando te transformes en tu forma dragón esa ropa que tienes puesta es indestructible y se estira el traje."

Es decir que cuando estés en tu forma dragón las ropas se estirara para que este ha tu tamaño. Y las ropas que te cree para que las guardaras también son indestructibles y se adaptará a tu cuerpo muy bien.

Ella está feliz de que su ropa que le dio goku a ella no se puede dañar. Bueno chao goku nos vemos a la noche para que me enseñes esa casa que dices para venir a quedarme y vivir ahí porque es algo incómodo estar en mi forma dragón en el bosque. Illococoo sale de la nave y su cuerpo brilla vuelve a su forma dragón solo que ahora tiene la armadura indestructible que se expandió para estar cómoda a su cuerpo. (El cuerpo de Illococoo en forma dragón lo único diferente es que tiene la armadura indestructible solo que ahora es más grande para adaptarse a su cuerpo en su forma dragón.)

Illococoo estira su cuerpo y sale volado al bosque para descansar tomado una siesta para recuperar energía.

* * *

 **Tres horas después**

 **Siete pm en los pasillos de la academia**

Goku está caminado por los pasillos de la academia mágica buscado la habitación de katie pero no sabe dónde está y se perdió por ser muy grande la academia. Huy creo no sé dónde está la habitación de katie porque ella me había dicho que fuera a su habitación para algo. Pero como esta academia es muy grande y no sé dónde está tendré que usar la teletransportacion.

Este es un lugar es tan grande que me puedo perder a ver dónde estará katie. Goku coloca dos dedos de su mano izquierda y los dedos índice y medio de su mano izquierda a la frente y cierre los ojos y se concentra para localizar a katie donde está.

Ya está ya sé dónde está katie ahora mismo espero no despertarla si está dormida. Goku al saber ya donde esta katie desaparece usado la teletransportacion hacia el cuarto de ella.

* * *

 **Habitación de katie**

En la Habitación de katie esta ella colocado algunas comidas para cuando llegara goku a verla: Tortillas de maíz, Pescado frito entero, con ensaladas, papas fritas con tostones, Huevos fritos con tocineta, Pizza, Sopa de pollo, Hamburguesas con papas, Pie de limón, e patatas fritas, Costillas de cerdo y Pollo asado.

Katie está usado un pijama de color azul claro y algunas partes amarrillo y debajo de la pijama tiene puesto un baby doll de color blanco completo todo el baby doll. (Coloque que ella use un baby doll para que sea una muy buena escena lemon.)

Espero que a goku-kun le guste la rica comida que le prepare antes del entrenamiento y espero que también le guste la ropa que uso porque estoy muy nerviosa que no le guste. No tranquila katie tu puedes no te puedes poner nerviosa porque tengo desmostarle a goku-kun que lo quiero mucho aunque sé que no tengo tetas más grande todavía espero que goku me quiera como a las otras chica.

Goku aparece usado la teletransportacion y al aparecer frente a katie que está en la cama sentada se sorprendió y cayó en su cama. Oh lo siento mucho katie por sorprenderte es que me perdí y como no sabía dónde era tu habitación vine usa una de mis técnicas.

No te preocupes goku-kun además es cierto que es muy grande la academia una vez también me perdí. Sabes goku-kun te prepare comida para que comas y cuando termines puedes contarme más de ti.

Dijiste comida donde esta quiero comer esa rica comida que me hiciste seguro debe estar rica si la hiciste tú katie-chan. Jajajajaja gracias goku-kun por querer probar mi comida esta haya en esa mesa esta la comida que prepare para ti goku-kun.

Goku se acerca a la comida que está en la mesa y come rápido la comida que hiso katie eso la dejo sorprendida de lo rápido que comió la comida goku. Vaya goku eres como un niño te gusta comer mucho y que te pareció la comida goku te gusto me cuentas algo de tu vida.

Katie-chan estuvo deliciosa la comida que me hiciste me gustó mucho eres una buena cocinera y si quieres saber nosotros los sayajin comemos equivalente a la ración para 30 humanos para quedar satisfechos por eso comemos tanto ahora te contare cosas de mi.

Katie se sorprendió que la raza de goku los saiyajin puede comer 30 raciones de comida. Goku le conto algunas cosas de su vida como sus aventuras que tuvo en su mundo.

Goku puedes sentarte aquí al lado mío en mi cama quiero pedirte algo por favor. Está bien katie-chan (goku se sienta al lado de ella) entonces que quieres pedirme (goku la acaricia en la cabeza) y te lo daré.

Katie se sonrojo se acerca a goku y lo tira sobre su cama dejado a goku recostado y ella coloca sobre él. Y lo besa un beso largo que deja a ambos sus labios húmedos ella termina el beso para decirle algo a goku.

Goku-kun lo que quiero es que me hagas tuya tengamos sexo. Goku vio en los ojos de katie lágrimas y él no quiere que ella este triste asi que decidió. Tranquila katie-chan tendremos sexo porque no quiero que estés triste y ensucies tu lindo rostro.

Katie se sonrojo por lo que dijo goku está feliz de que goku tendrá sexo con ella. Katie se quita su pijama quedado solo baby doll y bragas de color azul marino katie esta sonrojada y tiene nervios. Ella coloca su pijama en una mesita de noche que tiene.

* * *

 **Comienza escena lemon**

Goku pasa sus manos y le quita el baby doll dejándola con las bragas. Katie está encima de goku que esta recostado sobre el pecho de goku ella comenzó a quitarle la armadura que llevaba goku. Goku le ayuda a katie quitarle armadura que lleva goku quedando solo en calzoncillos de color rojo con rayas doradas.

Goku acaricia masajea y toca las tetas talla A chupa. Goku y katie se besa conectado sus labios que se pone húmedo pasándose la legua por la boca. Goku y katie se daba besos con lengua les salía saliva y goku usa sus manos y acaricias masajea chupa los pezones pasa su lengua por los pezones de katie. Goku se movio a besar otras partes de el cuerpo de katie hciedo que suelte lindos gemidos de placer de los besos y caricias.

Huh ahhh haaaa hoh si goku-kun sigue sigue oh por dios se siente fantástico que me lamas las tetas, chupes, masajes mi tetas. Ah haaa oh huh hmn oh si ah oh si goku sigue ah ah ah haaaaaa ha me CORRO. Katie termino algo agotada porque este eras la primera vez que tiene un orgasmo y ella se sintió muy bien.

Goku-kun al estar chupado masajeado mis tetas lo disfrute tanto que me corrí se siente fantástico porque estas esta la primera vez que tengo un orgasmo. Y lo estoy haciendo con la persona que amo tanto que eres tu mi querido goku ah ho haa haa oh oh uh ahh haa si sigue goku me siento en el cielo.

Goku rodea su cola por las piernas de ellas y las acaricias probocadoles placer mientras libera feromonas de su cola para que se excite mas katie. Goku se acerca al cuello de katie lo comienza a besar y luego le muerde dejadole una marca de mordida en su cuello.

Cuando le había mordido el cuello ella grito de placer al goku clavarle sus colmillos saiyajin. Goku se acerco y lamio la sangre que salía del cuello de ella que es la marca que la marco goku a ella como una de sus parejas. Goku si pasa besado suavemente en el cuerpo de ella para que grite de placer al no ser brusco con ella.

Ah kya ah! Goku ah! Porque me mordiste ah! En el cuelo ah! – eso fue porque yo te marque como mia y te marcare dentro de tu coñito también. Pero sabes yo libere mi feromonas para tenerte como mi mujer al igual que las otras chicas. Katie esta sopredida por lo que le dijo goku mientras gemia de placer.

Ah huh mmmm ah uh ah hu oh si g-goku-kun se siente estupendo que me chupes mis tetas y me beses. Goku se paró de besar acariciar y masajear las tetas de katie. Goku-kun porque te detienes de acariciarme mis tetas y besar lo estaba disfrutado mucho.

Bueno katie (sonrisa pervertida) me toca a mí de disfrutar así tú me darás placer. Goku se quita sus calzoncillos y katie está toda sonrojada porque esta era la primera vez viendo una polla y está sorprendida de él tamaño de la polla de goku es de 12 cm.

Goku-kun tu polla es muy grande que quieres que haga yo para satisfacerte. Fácil katie-chan lo que tienes que hacer es su chuparme mi polla, lamerlos, usar tu linda boquita metiendo mi pene dentro.

Katie se sonrojo por lo que dijo goku están algo nerviosa pero se llenó de valor. Katie se acercó a la polla de goku comenzó a lamer las bolas de goku. Katie paso su lengua por el pene tocado todo el pene hasta llegar a la punta luego se lo metió en su boca el pene de goku.

Glup Glup Glup Glup GDH Sí me HUP NMF MMN dolor de la pérdida de Glup Glup Glup Glup GDH Sí hup me NMF MMN Kūh Kūh Kūh Oh goku Se Siente tu polla deliciosa. Katie se pasa dos dedos por su vagina, Que Voluntarios algo mojada al Estar probado La Enorme Polla de goku Que Crecio Ahora Es 20 cm.

Goku agarra la cabeza de katie moviéndole de arriba abajo haciéndole un garganta profunda para que se trague toda polla de goku. Goku está disfrutado mucho de la mamada que le hace katie y el garganta profunda que le hace.

Ha haaa ha haa oh si katie la chupas muy rico ahh…haa…fu…ahhh ha. Huh mhu glupb ho ha ha ah ha glup… g…goku-kun se siente deliciosa probar tu rica polla glup mhm huh mmn siento el interior de mi vagina que quiere probar esta rica polla. Tengo mi coño muy mojado quiere disfrutar esta enorme gluup hum hu mnm polla dentro mío. Glup glup glup quiero tener todos los días sexos y probar esta rica polla ha hm hum.

Ah ah haaa ah oh oh si k…katie-chan se siente fantástico esta mamada que me haces ah ah huh hah haaa mhm fuuuuuu ahhhhh meeeeeee CORROOOOOOOOOOOOOO por el garganta profunda que me estás haciendo.

Goku se corrió y le salió mucho semen que cayó dentro de la boca de katie, el pecho de katie quedo lleno de semen y algo de él semen cayo el rostro y el cabello. Katie se trató de tragar algo de él semen que le cayó en la boca y algo de él semen que tiene en la boca cayó sobre su cama.

Katie se traga el seme que tiene en la boca. Hu hu fu fu fu goku-kun tu rico semen sabe dulce, salado y picante. Me estoy enamorado también de tu rica y hermosa polla que disfruto de probar dentro de mi boca. Katie se pasó sus manos por el rostro donde tiene algo de semen que le cayó, también paso sus manos por su cabello y su pecho donde tiene algo de semen. Katie se pasó sus manos por su boca para probar el semen que tiene de su cuerpo usa su lengua y lo prueba se ve en su cara. Que la tiene algo sonrojada su rostro porque esta es la primera vez que se siente pervertida al estar con la persona que quiere.

Katie-chan tienes una lengua fantástica dentro de tu boquita se siente calidad y me gusto que tu lengüita sexy me lama mi polla ahora viene la mejor parte jajajaja (sonrisa pervertida) esto que vamos a hacer ahora lo vamos a disfrutar mucho. Goku ahora la tiene de 24 cm y él quiere tener sexo y calmar su instinto saiyajin que quiere tener mucho sexo.

Katie quedo muy sorprendida de que la polla de goku es ahora más grande. Katie le sale baba de la boca de querer probar esa enorme polla en su boca, su coñito y ano. La vagina de katie está emocionada por probar la enorme y jugosa polla de goku dentro de su vagina y le destroce la vagina de placer. La vagina de katie está toda mojadita de querer probar la enorme polla dentro de ella y la haga gritar de placer.

Goku se acerca las piernas de katie y le quita las braguitas que tiene y las colocas en una mesita. Katie se sonroja que goku le vea su vagina tapa su vagina con las piernas porque tiene mucha vergüenza que la vea.

Goku-kun por favor no veas ahí es vergonzoso que veas mi vagina seguro no te gustara. Katie-chan esta parte tuya que es tu lindo coñito me gusta así que no deberías avergonzarte que lo vea y lo vaya a lamer. Está bien goku moveré mis piernas (dice nerviosa y mueve sus piernas) aunque estoy algo nerviosa porque esta es mi primera vez por favor goku-kun hazlo despacio y tomaras la responsabilidad.

Tranquila katie-chan que yo tomare la responsabilidad si quedas embarazada porque yo las quiero a ustedes chicas ustedes son muy lindas y yo me prometí que las cuidare a todas. Katie se sonrojo por lo que dijo goku está muy feliz que goku quiere a ella igual que las otras chicas.

Goku acerca su rostro a la vagina de katie saca su lengua y comienza a lamer la entrada de la vagina de katie y comienza a probar lo mojadita que tiene katie su coño al haberse corrido y tener su primer orgasmo. Goku mete su lengua dentro de la vagina de katie y usa su lengua moviéndola saboreado los jugos de la vagina mueve mucho su lengua. Katie mueve sus caderas al sentir mucho placer que le está dando goku al lamer su vagina y ella pone sus manos en la cabeza de goku para que siga lamiendo su coñito mojado.

Ahh ha ahh aha ha uh uh fuuaaah sigue sigue sigue sigue así goku-kun me siento como si estuviera en el cielo se siente fantástico que me lamas oh ah ah fuah.

Ha ha haa ahhh ahhh haa si sigue goku se siente muy bien ha hu ha ha ahhh ah ahh hah aha ahhh ahhhh me VENGOOOOO. Katie se corre en el rostro que le cae en el todo el rostro. Goku usa su lengua y saborea el líquido que le salió de la eyaculada de katie.

Goku termina de saborear el líquido de la eyaculada y le gusto el sabor que salió del conejito de katie. El sabor de los ricos líquidos que sale de tu coñito es muy dulce ahora quiero que te corras y lo disfrutes porque ahora vendrá la mejor parte. Katie está muy sonrojada y algo excitada ya quiere la polla de goku dentro de ella y le revuelva dentro de su vagina llenándola de placer.

Goku acerca su pene erecto y comienza a frotar la entrada de la vagina de katie cuando toca la entrada de la vagina le sale algo de sangre de la vagina al romperse el himen de katie. Katie está gritado de dolor y algo de placer porque al romperse su himen le dolió le sale lágrimas de sus ojos todavía no está acostumbrada que haya perdido su virginidad con el hombre que ama.

Katie siente sus caderas y dentro de su vagina adoloridas porque todavía no se acostumbra a el enorme tamaño de la polla de goku tiene lágrimas en sus ojos.

Katie-chan si te duele que te meta mi polla dentro de ti dime y paro porque veo que te duele y no te quiero verte sufrir. Goku-kun sé que puedo soportar el enorme tamaño de tu polla (tiene las mejillas rojas y algo de lágrimas que le sale de sus ojos.) así que por favor sigue goku-kun quiero que ambos nos corramos y disfrutemos este momento.

Está bien katie lo are despacio para que te acostumbres a mi polla. Goku mete despacio y lento su enorme polla dentro del coñito mojado de katie ella grita de dolor al sentir la enorme polla dentro suyo.

Goku puso sus manos en las tetas de katie las masajea chupa y juega con ellas para que se excite y se acostumbre a tener la enorme polla dentro de su vagina. Goku acerca sus labios a los de katie y presiona sus labios sobre los de ella goku comienza a probar su boca con avidez en un beso francés y ha moretones.

Los ojos de katie se abre un poco ella trata de asegurase de responderle a goku en el beso con más pasión y sea igual a la de goku. Ella está muy excitada por tener la enorme polla de goku ella comienza a besar en los labios con mucha pasión. Al haberse pasado el dolor de tener la polla dentro fue reemplazado por pura placer que ella nunca había sentido ella está fascinado por esa nueva sensación que la esta disfrutar mucho.

Goku está chupado y masajeado las suaves tetas para darles más placer a la linda katie ella tiene los pezones duro al recibir el placer que disfruta mucho. Ah ah! Ah! Ahhhhh haaaa ahhh ahhhhh haa huh huh oh oh si si si goku-kun se siente fantástico que tu enorme polla toque todo mi interior por favor goku ve más rápido quiero que tu enorme polla toque mi útero.

Oh oh si oh oh si katie-chan se siente muy bien dentro de tu vagina se siente cálido y caliente tu vagina ah ah ah! oh ah ah! Ah! Ah! Ahh! Ahh! oh katie me estas apretado mi polla dentro tuyo creo cambiare de posición y iré más rápido como quieres.

Goku agarra a katie y la coloca en la posición de EL PAJARO PRISIONERO para que tenga mucho placer. Goku tuba a katie en la cama y colocara una almohada en su cabeza para que no se golpeó la cabeza y tenga mayor comodidad. Goku usa su mano y levantar las piernas de eto y ella coloca sus pies en el pecho de goku. Goku sostiene sus rodillas con sus manos ahora goku se arrodillara frente a katie y colocando los pies de esta sobre su pecho y goku comienza a penetrar desde abajo por la vagina despacio para que se acostumbre y luego empezó a penetrarla más rápido.

Los gritos de placeres de ambos se están escuchado por las habitaciones cercanas y otras partes del colegio.

Ah ah ah ah ha ah ah oh ah oh si i si sigue así goku huh hum hum ah ah ah oh aho oh si GOKU-KUN ah ah sí si fu fu siento que todo mi interior está feliz de tener tu enorme polla dentro mío ah ah ah siento que la enorme polla de goku-kun está tocado mi punto g y también siento que me esta ah ah tocado el útero goku siento que estoy a punto de córreme. Ah ah ah oh ah oh si katie esta posición se siente fantástico ah ah ah es muy cálido dentro de tu coñito ah ah ah ah ah creo que estoy a punto de correrme.

AH AH AH AH AH AH HAAAAA HAAAA HAA AHH HAAAA OH SI SI SI GOKU siento que estoy en el cielo ah ah ah haa aha huh ah haaaaa con Tigo me siento muy excitada que toque tu enorme pene mi útero haaaaaaaaaa meeeeeeeeeeee vengoooo. Ah ah huh ha hah hnh ah haahh ha oh ah oh ah ah ah oh katie estas apretado dentro creo que estoy punto de correrme ah ah ah haaaaaaaaaaa meeeeeeeee corro.

Algo de él semen que salió del pene de goku que está dentro de la vagina de katie salió de su vagina después de que goku saco su enorme pene que todavía esta erecto. Katie está muy agotada después de tener dos orgasmos seguidos y se sorprende al ver que la polla de goku todavía está parada y tiene algo de semen en la punta.

Katie se levanta tiene ella y goku sus cuerpo muy sudados. Ella se acerca a el pene de goku comienza a lamer la punta y los alrededores donde tiene semen de la corrida de ahora. Ella termina de lamer el pene de goku y ahora ella está feliz de probar su rico semen el que tenía en su punta de el pene.

Goku se para de la cama y se acerca dónde está su ropa donde tiene su bolsa de semillas del ermitaño saca dos una para él y katie para recuperar energía. Toma katie-chan comete esta semilla de el ermitaño te ayudara a recuperar energía para que sigamos con la segunda ronda.

Está bien goku me la comeré para recuperar energía para que sigamos con la segunda ronda ya quiero tener de nuevo tu rica polla dentro.

Goku le dan la semilla a ella que tiene en su mano derecha y se la traga y goku agarra la que tiene en su mano derecha y se la comen. Ambos se termina de tragar la semilla se recuperaron y su energía volvió para seguir.

Goku junto sus mano para los aprieta y grita. Grrrrrrr ahhhhhhhh ahhhhhhhhhh. El cuerpo de goku es rodeado por una aura blanca él había usado algo de su poder su cuerpo es un poco más musculoso y su polla se puso más erecta que antes para empezar la segunda ronda.

Ahora el pene de goku está más erecto que antes es de 29 cm al estar usado algo de su poder sayajin katie está muy sonrojada y le sale mucha baba de la boca al ver que el tamaño de la polla de goku es muy grande.

Goku tumba boca abajo a katie en la cama y goku se pone de rodillas a cuatro patas y pasa su enorme polla por la entrada de su ano. No no no no ahí no lo metas goku-kun no metas tu enorme polla dentro de mi ano por favor.

Tranquilízate katie empezare despacio para que te acostumbres a mi enorme polla vas a sentir como si estuvieras en el cielo cuando te toque ahora mismo vas a gritar muy duro que se escuchara en toda la academia. Goku concentra algo de su energía en su polla para que haga el interior del coño húmedo y ano de katie se acostumbre a la enorme polla de goku haciéndolo algo grande y aguante el tamaño de la polla.

Goku pasa su mano por la enorme polla comenzó a frotar su enorme pene en la entrada de el ano de katie. Le pega unas nalgadas en el suave trasero de katie eso la hace grita de placer le gusta que le pegue nalgadas goku en su cuerpo lo está disfrutado.

A ah ah… si si goku-kun ah ah ha hah me gusta que me des nalgadas en mi pequeño culito ah ah sí si se siente bien que me des ah ah ah haaa ah nalgaditas en mi culito goku y que me toques ahora mis tetas me siento como si estuviera en el cielo.

Goku pasa sus manos por las tetas de katie y las acaricia mientras mete su enorme polla por ano de katie. Ah ah haaa haaa ahhh ah oh oh oh duele duele duele que metas tu enorme polla por mi culo se siente doloroso pero también placentero.

Goku pasa su mano izquierda por la vagina de katie le mete dedo dentro de vagina que la hace gritar el doble de placer que se escucha en toda la academia. Goku mueve sus dedos dentro de la vagina de katie recorriendo haciéndola gritar mucho de placer que le toque el coñito mojadito y el culito.

Katie se le mueve las tetas de los movimientos que le hace goku en su culito rebotado boon bonm bon booon boon bonm bon booon boon bonm bon booon boon bonm bon booon. Katie tiene lágrimas de felicidad una sonrisa pervertida en el rostro que esta sonrojado "si si si ah ah haaa haaa haaa ohh ah haa haaa ohh hnh uh uh uh goku siento en mi interior que estoy a punto de correrme estoy a punto de desfallecer."

Ah ahh ah haa hah ah eto se siente fantástico tu culito ah ah haa ahh haaa haa ohh ahh me presiona mucho dentro de tu pequeño culito dentro de mi polla. Se siente estrecho aquí dentro pero igual ah ah ah ah ahh aaaa ah ahhh ahh siento yo ah ah ah ah que estoy a punto de correrme katie-chan aguanta para que no corramos juntos.

Ah ha ahhhh haa hah ah goku goku goku no ah ah ah ah no puedo aguantar más ME VENGO. Ah ah ah haaa ah haa ahh haa ahh ahh haa katie-chan yo también me vengo no aguanto más AHHHHHHHHHH MEEEEE CORROOOO.

Goku se corre dentro de su culito y expulso mucho semen y katie también se corrió saliendo algo de líquido de su vagina esta toda mojadita el cuerpo de katie y de goku están muy sudados.

Goku concentra energía y su polla es rodeada de agua limpiadose de cuando se mentio en el ano de katie. El agua que la rodeaba desaparece dejadolo limpio y se ve que todavía esta duro su polla.

Goku saca su polla ¿que esta algo erecto todavía? Se acerca a katie que está a punto de caer rendida del sueño al tener sexo con goku. Katie-chan quieres probar mi polla una última vez antes de que caigas dormida porque veo que lo disfrutaste mucho.

Está bien goku-kun probare una vez más tu polla antes de caer dormida por la pérdida de energía de los mucho que tuve sexo con Tigo. Katie se acerca a la polla de goku "saca su lengua lame la parte de abajo hasta llegar al glande" se lo mete toda la polla de goku en la boquita le empieza hacer un Blowjob (Mamada) se la mete toda en la boca y le hace un deep Throat. (Garganta profunda)

Goku disfruta de la mamada de katie que le hace sentir genial "ahhh ahh katie estante preparada creo ah HAAAAAA ME CORRO" goku saca mucha leche de su polla que se la traga katie y lo que le quedo en la cara lo recoge y lo lame.

* * *

 **Fin de escena lemon**

Katie cierra los ojos y cae dormida en su rostro tiene una sonrisa de felicidad se le ve en el rostro que lo había disfrutado mucho. Goku se acerca a katie y la recuesta en su cama y la arropa con la Cobija la tapa su hermoso cuerpo desnudo para que no coja un resfriado.

Katie debajo de su sabana en su cuerpo desnudo tiene su coño abierto al goku haberle metido esa enorme polla dentro y su culito lo tiene bien abierto por haber dado su primera vez a el hombre que ama.

Goku crea una hoja de papel y le escribe una nota para cuando se despierte katie en la mañana. Además de la nota que le dejo él le creo algunas ropas que ara que este feliz que se las regalo goku la persona que ama.

Goku se acerca a su ropa y se la coloca "goku decidió bañarse para quitarse todo el sudor después de haber tenido sexo placentero con katie" pero antes de irse goku decidió hablar con shenlong para que le cumpla unos deseos.

Goku cierra los ojos para hablar con shenlong para que le cumpla dos deseos.

* * *

 **Mente de goku**

Hola shenlong como estas quería preguntarte si quieres entrenar mañana con migo creándote un cuerpo de tamaño más pequeño. Hola goku yo estoy muy bien jajaja fue interesante que dejaras que tu instinto sayajin te controlara y tuvieras sexo con esa chica.

Goku y sobre la pregunta que me hiciste de que yo entrene con Tigo modificado mi cuerpo si lo puedo hacer pero tendrás que esperar tres semanas. El rostro de goku se sonrojo al darse cuenta que shenlong lo vio mientras tuvo sexo con katie al perder el control de no tener sexo en muchos años por eso tomo el control de el su instinto.

Está bien shenlong esperare en eso meses mientras seguiré entrenado pero antes te voy a pedir cinco deseos. Y son primero poder invocar una puerta con mi mente y dentro de la puerta este una Habitación del Tiempo mejorada que permita cambiarle la gravedad con un aparato dentro. Que también tenga un aparato que permita cambiar el ambiente del lugar puedes hacer que haya muchas habitaciones, algunos baños, cosas para entrenar y que sea muy grande esa habitación.

Segundo que me aparezca mi Báculo Sagrado hazlo indestructible para que no se destruya mi Báculo que me regalo mi abuelito. Tercero que traigas mi nube voladora hazla indestructible más grande y que la pueda llamar yo y mis amigas.

Cuarto que me crees una casa enorme que yo pueda hacer aparecer mentalmente y también lo podrá Hacer que las chicas mañana. Que sea indestructible la casa que yo pueda hacer aparecer Y que tenga muchas habitaciones para las chicas y esos tipos de cosas.

Quinto y último dinero infinito que salga de mis bolsillos lo necesitare estoy muy seguro de eso.

Les puedes decir a mis hijos y amigos un mensaje para que lo escuche y sepa que estoy bien. Y los mensajes que quiero que le digas son estos "gohan mientras estoy en este universo" que es diferente al donde vivimos ponte a entrenar en la habitación del tiempo para recuperar fuerza porque has bajado demasiado tu ki.

Pan querida espero que estés muy bien y entrenes para ser muy fuerte sé que no me has visto porque estoy en otro universo al salvarlos de morir de un enemigo te quiero pequeña.

Videl espero que te haya ido bien a ti y a mi hijo gohan con la pequeña pan. No sé cuánto paso desde que entre en ese portal por favor cuídese y no le haga caso a lo que diga la estúpida de chi-chi. Ella era una infiel que nos engaño fue muy estricta con el pobre gohan cuando era pequeño muy enojona y le gustaba mucho el dinero yo nunca la quise.

Gohan hijo por favor deberías entrenar para que tu cuerpo no pierda condición física. Me di cuenta cuando llege a la tierra después de entrenar con wiss que tu ki ha disminuido bastante sabes deberías entrenar si quieres ser fuerte para proteger a tu esposa e hija.

Y una cosa mas hijo nunca le hagas caso a tu madre ella se divorcio de mi porque me di cuenta que me estaba engañado con yamcha. Ella solo le importa el dinero hijo asi que si ella va a decir cosas mala de mi son metiras "te quiero mucho a ti hijo y a goten yo siempre e estado orgulloso de ustedes dos"

Goten hijo quiero que vivas con gohan y videl pero si ya creciste espero que busque una casa donde vivir lejos de esa mujer bastarda. Malhumorada que es chi-chi ella no le importaba sus hijos solo el dinero. Cuídate hijo te quiero mucho por favor entrena para que sea fuerte hijo yo estoy orgulloso de ti y gohan. Se que puedes ser fuerte y cuando vuelva un dia entrenare con tigo hijo esfuérzate.

Bulma amiga espero que estés muy bien y vegeta no te cause problema jajaja el muy orgulloso.

Vegeta seguro sigues entrenado compañero y amigo espero que nos volvamos a encontrar para pelear con nuestro máximo poder. Sabes vegeta además de ser mi rival yo te considero que eres un buen amigo te aseguro que entrenare para que peleemos y desmostremos nuestro máximo te aseguro que te llevaras una sopresa con mi poder.

Señor bills espero encontrarnos otra vez para tener otra batalla estoy muy emocionado de volver a luchar con usted y que me demuestre su máximo poder. Porque yo quiero ver todo su poder luchado contra mi ya que me emocionaría demasiado de tener otro combate.

Wiss espero que alguna vez me muestre su máximo poder o algo de su poder y enfrentarnos en una batalla sería muy emociónate.

Eso es todo amigos cuídese espero que entrene para volvernos a ver y tener un combate. Ya shenlong esos era los mensajes que quería que enviaras a ellos para que sepa que estoy bien.

 **Pensamiento de shenlong: aprovechare que enviare ese mensaje para hacer que las personas de la tierra se den cuenta que el que los ha salvado muchas veces. Es goku y no ese idiota engreído de mr. Satan que solo es un charlata que se llevó el crédito de goku.**

 **Solo porque goku sea una buena persona de corazón puro no es para no reconocer que el los salvo fue goku. Por eso les daré la verdadera información mandándoselas a la cabeza de los habitantes de la tierra del universo dónde venimos. También modificare las esferas del dragón copias que creo kamisama para que pueda cumplir diez deseos pero solo a buenas personas.**

Ya está goku "ya está cumplido tus deseos" y mañana en la noche les llegara ese mensaje que me dijiste. Gracias shenlong por cumplirme esos deseos creo debería irme a bañar porque tengo visitar a kirche.

No te preocupes goku además somos compañeros al estar yo dentro de ti somos muy fuertes.

* * *

 **Fuera de la mente de goku**

 **cuarto de katie**

Goku abrió los ojos se colocó su ropa para usar la teletransportacion e ir a un lugar. Pero antes se acercó a katie que estaba dormida con una sonrisa de felicidad en la cara. Goku se acercó donde a ella y la besa en la frente y le dice dulces sueños katie-chan.

Después de hacer eso goku uso la teletransportacion y desapareció del cuarto de katie.

* * *

 **En el campus de la academia**

Goku apareció con su teletransportacion en el campus de la academia metió su mano derecha en su bolsillo y saco la capsula de su casa.

Entro dentro de la casa se quitó la ropa y la coloco en la lavadora entro en el baño se ducho se quitó todo el sudor. Goku se colocó su traje que le había hecho wiss que esta reparado goku van directo a la puerta para salir y ver a kirche.

Cuando goku salió se dio cuenta de un ki conocido está enfrente y se dan cuenta que es Sylphid (Illococoo) goku acerca a ella.

Sylphid usa algo de su poder para cambiar de forma a la forma humana que puede cambiar para hablar con su amado goku. Ella es rodeada de una energía blanca y su cuerpo cambia a su forma humana.

Termino su trasformación y ahora está en su forma humana ella salta sobre goku y lo besa en la boca Illococoo pasa sus suaves y hermosos labios dándose un beso ella a goku un beso francés largo. Goku-kun goku-kun te puedo preguntar si me mostraras la casa que tú me habías dicho que podía vivir dentro que es tuya tengo curiosidad de cómo es.

Ya ya tranquila Illococoo-chan te mostrare cual es la casa donde vivirás para que puedas entrar en tu forma humana y descanses tranquila.

Goku guarda la casa en la capsula y piensa en la casa enorme y aparece una enorme casa que asombro mucho a Illococoo el lugar donde vivirá. Bueno Illococoo-chan esta casa la puedes hacer aparecer tú también pensándolo con tu cabeza y aparecerá de una vez.

Ya que puedes quedarte en mi casa porque no aprovechas y entras y duermes un rato en una cama cómoda para que estés bien. Y no te preocupes ningún alumno de la escuela podrá ver la casa porque es una casa mágica mía. Oye Illococoo puedes aprovechar y guardar las ropas que te cree y las tendrás bien guardadas.

Gracias goku-kun voy a entrar y guardar mis cosas que traje que me habías hecho creo que me voy a dormir goku-kun. Buenas noches Illococoo-chan descansa yo voy a caminar un rato.

Illococoo entro dentro de la casa y se metió en unas de las habitaciones guardo las cosas suyas en una de las habitaciones ella revisa en una armario y encuentra muchas ropas de mujeres que está de su talla. Illococoo se quita armadura que estaba usado en la tarde y agarra un pijama de color azul oscuro con una imagen de la cara de goku sonriendo en el pijama.

Ella sonríe le gusta mucho el pijama agarra la armadura y la coloca sobre una de las mesas y ella decidió recostarse en la enorme y reconfortarle cama y termino dormida. Bueno creo será mejor no molestarla ella seguro tiene mucho sueño ahora a ver dónde estará el ki de kirche porque ella dijo que fuera a su habitación.

Goku apunta con los dedos índice y medio de su mano derecha a la frente y cierre los ojos y siente el ki de kirche. Ya está ya sé dónde está su ki ahora espero no interrumpir algo que esté haciendo. Goku cierra los ojos y desaparece usado la teletransportacion hacia la habitación de kirche.

* * *

 **Habitación kirche 9:00 pm**

Kirche está recostada en su cama esperado a goku para darle muchos besos y que la haga suya. Ya se Flame busca a goku-kun y tráelo aquí porque quiero hablar con. Ya quiero que llegue goku aquí tengo muchas ganas de besarlo me pregunto que estará haciendo espero que ya llegue.

Kirche está usado baby doll de color morado oscuro y unas bragas de color morado oscuro. Ella está usado el baby doll para seducir a goku con su cuerpo sexy y con las tetas talla E (no estoy muy seguro si es tall las tetas de kirche.) ella sabe que es una chica muy hermosa y tiene un cuerpo sexy ella quiere disfrutar el momento cuando llegue goku.

Goku aparece rápidamente en frente de la cama dejado muy sorprendida a kirche. Vaya goku me sacaste un susto apareciendo así de repente cerca de mí. Lo siento mucho kirche-san por aparecer así de repente y puedo preguntar para que quisieras que viniera acá.

Bueno goku-san (sonrojada) a mí me dice Kirche la Ardiente y yo quiero tener sexo con Tigo y darte mi primera vez que te parece mi cuerpo. Bueno kirche-san tienes un cuerpo muy hermoso y sexy así que estará bien pero (sonrisa malvada pervertida) esto será muy divertido lo que teniendo sexo con Tigo.

Kirche está sudando no se dan cuenta que goku levanta las manos y crea unos objetos que son un collar sexual de color rojo.

* * *

 **Comienza escena lemon**

Goku se acerca kirche le coloca el collar sexual de color rojo en el cuello. Goku-san para que es to que me pusiste en el cuello "kirche no tuvo tiempo para decir más porque goku estrello sus labios con los de ella"

Goku se acerca a kirche y presiona sus labios con los suaves labios de kirche. Goku aprovecha mientras besa kirche y pasa su mano derecha tocado, masajeado, apretado los pezones de las tetas de kirche y usa la mano izquierda metiéndole dedo a la vagina haciendo que grite de placer mientras se besa. Goku profundizo más el beso deslizado su lengua en su boca comenzó a explorar Todas las partes de la boca y goku comenzaron a enredar su lengua a la de kirche. Ambos Goku y kirche terminar el beso largo que se estaba dando porque ambos se estaba quedado sin oxígeno al separarse el beso francés que se estaba dando les sale un hilo de saliva a goku y ella.

Goku se acerca el cuello de ella y empeza a besar y lamer para luego morderla clavadole sus colmillos sayajin. Después de haber mordido el suave cuello de ella goku lame la sangre que sale de la marca de apareamento de su segunda mujer marcada. Ella libero un fuerte grito de placer y dolor al goku marcarla y lamer su sangre limpiado la herida.

Su deseo de sexual esta intesificado por los rayos de la luna que hace que su instito saiyajin este muy emocionada mientras libera feromonas de su cola. Para que el cuerpo de kirche tenga toda su ensecia mientras sigue chupado, besado y lamiedo todo el cuerpo de ella haciendo que de gemido de placer al disfrutar las caricas y besos que le dan en su cuerpo.

Ah ah ah ha ah ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! haaaa haaaa ahhh mnm mgg ah ah ha si si si goku goku goku sigue tocado ah haaaa me vengo. No me digas goku dime amo dime amo yo soy tu amo y tú eres mía me entiendes kirche. Kirche se sonrojo al escuchar lo que dijo goku a ella de que él es su amo.

Goku mueve su cola acariciado las piernas, los muslos de kirche y otras partes para que grite mucho de placer. Goku sigue moviedo su cola toca el cuerpo de kirche con ella "haciendo" que pege gritos de placer

Goku se acuesta en la cama de kirche cerca de ella se quita los pantalones y la camisa quedado en calzoncillos de color azul. Goku saca su mano izquierda de la vagina de kirche lame el líquido que le quedo de la primer orgasmo.

Amo que quiere que haga para complacerlo y darle placer ahora. Goku se baja los calzoncillos de color azul mostrado la enorme polla de 27 cm que sorprendió a kirche y la hiso sonrojar era la primera vez viendo una. Es muy fácil lo que aras kirche-san me chuparas y lamerás mi pene y cómo eres mi sirvienta solo vas a coger solo con migo (sonrisa pervertida). Mientras le lamia el pene de goku el uso su cola pasa por sus piernas acariciado también se lo mete por clitores mientras ella lame y grita de placer por tanto placer recibido.

Kirche se acercó a el pene de goku en una posición a cuatro patas. Ella empezó chupado, lamiendo el pene de abajo hasta arriba llegado al glande ella esta sonrojada disfrutado de chupar el pene de goku. Y goku le mete dedo en el coño que está muy mojado de kirche ella grita de placer mientras sigue chupado la polla de goku y disfrutado de que le meta dedo. El pene de goku se puso más erecto por el blow job (mamada) que le hace kirche es ahora 27 cm eso sorprendió mucho a kirche dejado sorprendida de lo enorme que es la polla de un saiyajin como goku.

Goku le pega nalgadas a kirche y le mete dedo en la vagina mientras ella le chupa su enorme polla disfrutado lamer y chupar.

Ah… ah…ah…ah…ah…ah… ah… si putita sigue, sigue que haces que me sienta ha ah oh ha bien. Ah ha ha haaa ahhh ohh uh ah oh haa ha haaa oh oh umn rayos que es este sentimiento porque siento mi interior muy emocionado y muy mojado ah ah me siento muy bien que goku-san me meta dedo en el coño. Esta sensación que tengo es muy agradable algo dentro de mi le guste que yo le diga a goku amo estoy feliz.

Ah ah ha ha haa hn si, si sigue ah haaa ahhh haaaaa haa ahhh haaa kirche san ME CORRO haaaaaaaa. Goku se corre y le sale mucho semen de su polla que le cae a kirche en la boca, tetas, pecho y rostro. Kirche trata de tragarse algo de él semen que tiene en la boca pero era demasiado y cayó en la cama y ella se traga el semen que tiene en la boca, rostro, pecho y tetas. Lo saborea poniendo Ahegao (cambiar las expresión de su rostro a un pervertida) se ve en su cara que está feliz de probar el semen de goku y le gusto. Kirche pasa su boca por la polla de goku probado el semen que le quedo.

Goku-sama el sabor de tu semen es dulce y salado me gusta mucho probar por favor amo castígueme más yo eh sido una chica mala castígueme aquí. Kirche le señala a goku su coño húmedo y ella se quita sus bragas mojadas y su baby doll quedado completamente desnuda.

"Goku vio el coño mojado de kirche que está muy mojado" goku decidió divertirse mucho con el bello cuerpo de Kirche queriendo ver como gritara de placer cuando se lo meta.

Jajaja asi que quieres que te meta mi enorme polla dentro pues dilo, dilo que la quieres probar y que este dentro tuyo. Si, si amo, amo, amo deseo que me castigue castígueme he sido una chica muy mala y yo merezco un castigo amo. Por f-favor amo métame su enorme polla dentro de mi coño que esta todo mojado.

Dime, dime kirche-san que es lo quieres que te mete por este hermoso agujero que esta todo mojado dime que es lo quieres que te meta putita. P-por f-favor amo, amo yo lo deseo quiero que me meta su pene dentro de mi coño por favor (sonrojada) amo lo quiero mucho quiero que me haga su mujer por favor yo quiero estar siempre con usted así que por favor métame su hermosa polla enorme en mi coño mojado.

Hahaha mi pequeña kirche (sonrisa) tranquila serás una de mis mujeres como las otras chicas yo las quiero todas ustedes chicas (sonrojo kirche) y como lo pides hahaha te meteré polla en tu coño todo mojado.

Goku coloca a kirche en el borde de la cama, con sus piernas hacia arriba, acostada sobre su espalda y se abandona a los deseos de goku (La posición del barco de vela es como se llama esa posición del kamasutra). Goku se arrodilla frente a ella y abre los muslos de kirche, sujetándole los tobillos. Como un capitán y su barco, goku acerca su enorme pene a la vagina llegado a rozar la entrada de la vagina le comienza a salir sangre al romperse su himen ella grita de dolor al sentir algo tan grande dentro de su pequeño coño apretado tiene lágrimas en sus.

Ahh ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! ahhhhhhh haaaaa duele, duele amo amo amo es enorme su polla. Ahhh mnnn mhn se siente apretado tu coño siento que las paredes vaginales esta apretado mi polla ahhhh ya te estás acostumbrado a mi polla. Goku la besa en sus suaves labios para que se acostubre, ella sigue himiedo mientras goku la besa.

Goku dirige su polla enorme a la izquierda o la derecha, ladeando a kirche. Las sensaciones de la vagina que está sintiendo kirche con el movimiento balanceante del pene de goku es doloroso y placentero ella siente que se le está calmado el dolor que siente siendo sustituido por placer.

Goku le mete su enorme polla lento para que se acostumbre kirche, goku la besa para que se le pase el dolor de la penetración goku también usa sus manos y juega con las tetas de kirche masajeándolas, exprimiéndolas. Kirche grita de placer mientras se besa goku termina el beso pasado su cara por las tetas de kirche chupándoselas.

Ahh ahh! Ahh él! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ahh él! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! haaaa ahhh tan, tan, tan bueno de un disparo-goku me siento muy feliz Que haaaaa ahhhhh ahhhh Que goku-sama me castigue metiendome Do Enorme Polla una Ahhhhhh Dentro De Mi coño a, castigado Sigue sígueme. Goku goku goku Castigame haaaaa ahhh ahhhh ahhhhh varios Porque yo haaaa e Lazo y supuestos Chica Que Merece castigo de su Amo súper guapo haaaa.

Ah ahh mnh mhh ahhh ahh haaaaa ahhh si se siente muy bien dentro de tu coño ah ahhh y me esta apretado tu coño tus paredes vaginales esta apretado haaaaaaaa haaa.

Ahhhhh ahhh haaaaa haaaaa ohh mhm amo amo ah ahhhh ahhhh haaaaa siento que mi cuerpo está por correrse mi mente esta ahhhhh haaaa ahhh en blanco al tu polla enorme tocar mi útero.

Ah ahhhhh haaa ohhh hmh ohhhhhhh ahhhhhh ahhh haaa por favor amo vaya más rápido ahhhh ahhhhhh haaa quiero que me siga castigado ahhhhh haaaa ahhhhhhhh. Goku van más rápido moviéndose con sus polla metiéndola más rápido en el coño mojado de kirche. Y kirche grita locamente de placer al estar recibiendo mucho placer que se escucha en toda la habitación y fuera de la habitación los fuertes gritos de tener la enorme polla de goku y todo el placer que le dan.

Ahhhh ahhhh haaa ahhhh creo ahh ahhhhh ahhh creo que estoy por correrme lo siento está cerca. Ah ahhh haaaa ahhhh si si, si siga amo por favor corrámonos juntos haaaaa ahhhhhhh quiero que me llene toda de semen ahhhhhhhhhh y castigue a esta chica mala. Ahhhhh ahhhhh mhm si, si, si ahhhh ahhhhhh haa ahhhh haa ha ahhhh ohhh ho ME VEGOOOOO.

Ahhhh si si putita estoy sintiendo que estas muy caliente ahhh haaaa ahhhhh haaa hnh hnh nhh ahhh ahhhhh ahora va a venir tu castigo ZORRITA AHHHHHHHHHHHH ME CORRO. Goku se corre y le sale mucho semen que cae dentro del útero, goku saca su polla del coño de kirche algo de semen le sale del coño.

Ahora putita lámelo lame mi polla porque yo sé que quieres probar mi semen que ten gusta mucho. Si amo goku si, si quiero probar su rico semen y lo hare porque cuando te corriste hace unos minutos me gustó tanto tu semen y probarlo ku…Ku…ku…ku por favor sígame castigado goku-sama.

Ella se acerca a la polla la chupa y ella saboreado el semen que quedo de la corrida dejándolo limpio si semen. Así que putita estas preparada para más castigo que recibirás ahora mismo jajaja porque lo disfrutare mucho.

Goku coloca a kirche a cuatro patas y se prepara para hacer algo el concentra energía y le sale 8 tentáculos de color marro de su espalda que sorprende a kirche. Bueno hahahahaha ahora vendrá la mayor diversión que prepare con esta técnica sexual que cree (goku tiene una sonrisa pervertida en su rostro mientras mueve los tentáculos) espero que estés preparada para tu castigo que seguirá por ser una chica mala.

Amo por favor siga castigándome lo merezco por ser mala, amo que ara ahora para castigarme. Fácil lo que are ahora es meterte mi polla enorme por tu ano dejándotelo muy abierto y también usare estos tentáculos seguro gritaras mucho de placer.

E-espera amo espera amo Espera amo espera amo no lo metas, no lo metas ahí ese lugar es donde hago caca por favor no lo hagas goku "goku acerca su polla dentro del ano de ella y le mete la polla enorme haciendo que grite de mucho dolor y placer" no, no te resista porque ahora seguiré con tu castigo por ser una chica mala mi pequeña putita así que sopórtalo. Goku le mete la polla dentro del ano haciendo que grite mucho de placer y pasa sus tentáculos tocado las tetas, vagina ella esta disfrutado mucho por tanto placer que recibe por los tentáculos.

(Es como escena de tentáculos goku pasando sus tentáculos acariciado el cuerpo de ella también se lo mete en la boca)

Amo nooooo tipos de ganado guía ahhhh! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ahhh haaaa ahhhhh ahhhh ahhh ahhh ahh Ohhhhh de Se Siente Muy rico ahh ahhhhh haaaa Ohhhhhhh. Siento Mucho por placer Que Estoy Recibiendo con Polla Los cambios de goku de temporada en mi y Los Que . tentáculos me estan Dando que hace? Que Tanto colocador Tiemble Mi Cuerpo y siento mi mente en blanco traen extraños Placer.

Ahhhh ahhhh haaa ohhhhhh ahhh ah amo si amo castígueme he sido perra mala ahhhhhh haaaaaaa ahhhh haaaa merezco ser castiga amo hermoso ahhhhh haaa siento que me voy a correr. Vamos ahhh córrete ahhhh putita sé que no lo puedes aguantar más ahh ahhhh yo también estoy a punto de correrme.

Ah! Ah! Ahhhhh! Ah! Si, si, si AA! Ahhhhhh! Ah! Ahhhhhh! Me vengo amooooo por favor amooo corrámonos juntos lléname mi culito con tu rico semen ah! Ahhhhh! Meeeeeee corro. Ah! Ah! Ahhhh ahhhh hnh! Hhn ahh! Ahhh! Ya estoy a punto de correrme ahhhhhhhh haaa me corro putita.

Ambos se corre y goku le lleno el culito lleno semen, los tentáculos que uso goku se corrieron sacado semen que cayó en el cuerpo kirche. "goku mientras se la metía por el ano a kirche". Goku había modificado la punta de los tentáculos para que tenga forma de polla que se la había metido por la boca, en medio de las tetas de kirche jugado con sus tetas, el ano y la vagina.

Los tentáculos con forma de polla dejan algunas partes llenas de semen donde estaba manoseado. Goku saca su polla enorme del ano de kiche y ella cae muy agotada recostada en su cama tiene su cuerpo sexy todo sudoroso goku y ella.

Goku concentra algo de su ki y todo su cuerpo es rodeado por agua limpiándolo del sudor y el semen que había expulsado goku de su polla y tentáculos quedado limpio y oliendo bien. El agua que está rodeado el cuerpo de goku desaparece rápido y cae algunos resto de agua en el cuerpo de kirche y en su habitación.

El agua que le cayó a kirche la despertó después de haberse desmayado de la intensa follada que le está haciendo goku a ella que gritaba mucho de placer al tener la polla de goku y los tentáculos dentro de ella dándole tanto placer que la hacía como estar en el cielo dejándole la mente en blanco.

Ella se levanta del desmayo y se sorprende al ver que goku todavía la tiene erecta su polla está muy dura, ella se dio cuenta al ver que sigue erecta que los saiyajin son anmuy buenos en el sexo y ella piensa que alguien como goku la hará grita mucho de placer cada vez que lo haga. Ella piensa que los saiyajin son como animales en la cama al tener sexo por como la esta follado.

Vamos trágate toda mi polla dentro de tu boquita vamos complace a tu amo y si lo haces te recompensaré folladote muy duro dejándote bien abierto porque desde hoy serás mi esclava entendiste.

Si amo seré solo su esclava le obedezco solo a usted por favor métame su enorme polla en mi boca quiero probar el sabor del dulce semen del amo y castigue a esta sirvienta mala. Toma pues putita trágate mi polla enorme quiero que me lamas porque estoy seguro que te gustara probarlo.

Le mete la polla enorme en la boca de kirche ella le cuesta tener esa enorme polla en su boca de nuevo. Ella empezó saboreado en boca pequeña le cuesta volver a meterse esa enorme polla en su pequeña boca le sale algo de saliva saboreado.

Goku pasa sus manos por los pechos de kiche y los empieza a manosear y jugar con ellos. El decidió usar los tentáculos pero esta vez seria cuatro "goku se concentra y hace desaparecer dos tentáculos y solo quedaron cuatro para disfrutar escuchándola gritar de placer" el mueve los tentáculos y mete dos en el culo y los otros dos por el coño que esta todo mojado y algo convierto de semen.

Goku le agarra la cabeza a kirche y le mete profundo su verga en la boca el pasa su mano acariciado la cabeza de ella y su cabello. Al meterle los tentáculos por el ano y el coño se está moviendo mucho haciendo que se excite mucho que le toque las paredes interna de la vagina. Los tentáculos que están dentro de su coño está tocado el interior de la vagina y el útero.

Y los tentáculos que está dentro de su ano está moviéndose lento para luego, ir un poco más rápido explorado el interior del ano. Ella grita mucho de placer mientras tiene la polla enorme de goku que se la mamado en el garganta profunda que le hace.

Glup Glup Glüh Glüh Glüh ahh ahh haa haa ha glo glo Glüh ahh! ahhh si haaa, si, si amo jodeme con tu ahhh haa verga en mi boca y tus tentáculos. Ah, ah ahhh! Ah ah ah ah ahhh ahh si se siente bien Tener Toda Mi verga Dentro de tu boca Que dentro ¿ES Fantástica Y Se Siente muy bien ahh Ah Que paSES tu lengua por mi verga.

Mis ahh caderas y ahh… ahhh mi culito se siente muy bien al tener ahh ahh ah ah esos tentáculos y la hermosa verga del amo goku ah ah. Amo por favor castigue mucho a esta pervertida que no ah ah ah ah ah ha si una buena chica deme el castigo ah ah ah que merezco.

Si te gusta comer mi verga verdad eso si sigue ah ahhhh ahh creo me voy a correr ahhhhhhhhh me corro. Goku se corre llenándole la boca de mucho semen cuando le está haciendo el garganta profunda al goku meterle su enorme polla en boca dejándosela. Algo grande al tener la polla de goku ahí.

Su culo y coño está lleno de algo de semen que le había salido a los tentáculos de goku. Goku saco los tentáculos que ya se había corrido en el culo y el coño de kirche y los hace desaparecer de su cuerpo.

Goku saca su polla de boca de kirche y ella se traga algo del semen y lo que quedo cayo en sus enormes tetas y cama. Ella se pasa su mano por los senos probado el semen que cayo ahí y después de tragarse el semen ella sonríe y cae desmayada del cansancio tener tanto sexo su cuerpo todavía no está acostumbrado a tener sexo con goku.

* * *

 **Fin lemon**

Goku la recostó en su cama a kirche que había quedado dormida por tantos orgasmo que no soporto al tener sexo con goku. El la arropo para que no coja un resfriado al estar desnuda mientras duerme goku decidió decirle algo antes de que se vaya.

Goku sonrió y se acercó a las orejas de kirche para susúrrale algo y dejarle un mensaje. Lo siento kirche-san por decirte putita es que quería hacer más divertido esta noche de sexo que tuvimos con fetiche que se me vino a la mente. Así que duerme tranquila hermosa descansa dulces sueños.

Goku la besa en la frente luego de hacer eso el invoca una hoja de papel y le escribe una nota a ella para cuando despierte. Se levanta de la cama y antes de irse el invoca algunas ropas que le gustara kirche cuando la vea.

Bueno mejor me voy y voy a entrenar unos minutos a fuera en el patio en la nave y luego iré a la habitación de louise. Goku concentra algo de su poder y ahora todo su cuerpo es rodeado por agua limpiándolo del sudor que tiene en el cuerpo.

Deja de usar ese poder que estaba haciendo quedado limpio de nuevo en todo su cuerpo. Goku se acerca a su ropa y se las vuelve a colocar para entrenar en la nave el coloca dos dedos en su frente y piensa en el patio de la academia desapareciendo.

* * *

 **Habitación de longueville**

Una hermosa mujer de 23 años de cabello verde oscuro tiene ojos de color ámbar, su talla de busto es C. ella había encerrado su puerta la de su cuarto con magia para que nadie la espié lo que va a hacer y puso un hechizo silencioso para que no se escuche fuera de la habitación luego se sienta en su cama.

Ella había sacado una bola de cristal mediana para ver que está haciendo goku la enciende para luego usar un hechizo y se vea la imagen con sonido grande en una pared y que solo se escuche ahí.

La imagen le mostro a goku cuando estaba tenido sexo con katie en su habitación. Ella al ver la imagen se sorprendió del tamaña de la polla se dio cuenta que es enorme ella se sonrojo mucho en el rostro y le "salía" algo de baba de su boca.

Ella al ver en la imagen como goku cogía a katie quería que goku la hiciera su mujer y que tenga sexo para perder su virginidad ella lo desea se enamoró de el a primera vista al verlo. Ella desabotona su ropa quedado en bragas que están empapadas al ver como goku se coge a katie y en sostén de color blanco y las bragas del mismo.

La punta de sus pezones se endureció al ver como tiene sexo goku y katie. Se quita su sostén, pasas su mano por sus bragas quitándoselas para luego meterse los dedos de su mano en su vagina y usa su otra mano para tocarse su tetas viendo la imagen de cómo coje goku y katie.

Al verlo ella se toca lentamente su tetas masajeándolas y pasado sus dedos lento dentro de su coño húmedo. Fantaseado con que goku tenga sexo con ella "porque ella al ver lo que le muestra la bola de cristal" se está masturbado de la emoción de querer probar el rabo enorme de goku y le de todo lo suyo.

Ella se muerde un poco el labio inferior mientras dan pequeños gemidos de placer por la masturbada fantaseado con querer probar la polla de goku. Y la llene de toda su leche en su cuerpo y probar el semen de él mientras grita de placer.

Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah goku-kun ah ah goku-kun si si quiero probar esa Hermosa polla enorme. Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Goku-kun, Goku-kun, Goku-kun, Goku-kun, Goku-kun, Goku-kun, Goku-kun, Goku-kun, Goku-kun si, si, si, si, si, si.

Longueville se sigue acariado sus tetas y se masturba su coño mojado esperado correrse y tener un orgasmo al ver en la bola de cristal como coje.

Ella suelta un fuerte gemido al haberse corrido al ver lo que mostro la bola de cristal. Esta algo agontada al masturbarse teniedo un orgasmo al verlo que le mostro.

Huy mi cuerpo esta muy exictado al ver como goku se cogia a esa chica que mediero ganas de masturbarme viedo eso quisiera probar esa rica polla enorme en mi boca y coño.

Creo que en verda me e enamorado de ese chico guapo familiar de louise. Bueno creo debería acostarme a dormir y descansar después de tener este pequeño orgamos all ver eso en verda quiero mucho que el familiar de louise sea mi novio y ya porfin tener uno. Además que es muy lindo, sexy, fuerte y la tiene enorme ya quiero que sea mi novio y por fin dejar de ser virgen teniedo a el.

Antes de que lazara un hechizo para apagar la bola de cristal ella se sopredio porque la bola de cristal le muestra ahora a goku en la habitación de kirche. Ella se estaba por acostar a dormir hasta que se sopredio con lo que vio que es a goku junto con kirche.

Le salio mucha baba lo que le mostro en unos minutos que es como goku se coje a kirche. Al ver eso le diero ganas de volver amasturbase y se volvió a pasar su mano por su coño que esta otra vez húmedo. Ella usa su mano izquierda moviedo sus tetas de arriba hacia abajo, las masajea mientras grita de placer viedo como goku se coge a kirche.

Lo que mas la sopredio es ver como goku saca 8 tentaculos de su espalda y los usa para castigar a kirche recibiedo placer ellos dos. Al ver eso le sale baba de su boca porque esas es una de sus más grandes fataseas de poder tener sexo con alguien que tenga tentaculos.

Ella ahora tiene mas ganas de estar con goku y que use esos tentáculos para metérselos por la boca, coño, ano y masaje sus tetas con ellas. Ella siguió masturbadose viedo la escena de sexo entre goku y kirche "y durante una hora ella estuvo mastubadose disfrutado de la escena tuvo dos orgasmo mas".

Hasta que se canso y llego a su cuarto que fue su ultimo orgasmo antes de caer dormida. Del cansacio después de tener cuatro orgasmo viedo las dos escenas pero antes de dormir ella apago la esfera y cayo dormida.

* * *

 **Patio de la academia**

Goku aparece en el patio de la academia "al aparecer goku estornudo varias veces" porque sitio como si estuviera diciedo su nombre alguien cerca.

Haber creo que sacare alguna comida de mi capsula de comida pero creo que primero debo entrar en mi casa que puedo traer con mi mente.

Goku piesa en la casa y le aparece la casa enorme el entra para comer un pequeño aperitivo de media noche "cuando goku pensó un pequeño aperitivo es de 20 comidas para el solo".

* * *

 **Synapse**

En una parte de Synapse esta encadenada una hermosa chica Angeloids. Los Angeloids (un acrónimo de Ángel y Andrés OID) son una serie de máquinas híbridas hechas por Dédalo y Minos. Fueron creados para obedecer las órdenes dadas por los maestros de la sinapsis. Son unas hibridas entre humano y máquina ellos o ellas vive dentro y le obedecer a los que le crearon.

La hermosa chica Angeloids que está apagada ahí Ella tiene el pelo largo de color rosa de color de rosa que está bien conectado con cintas de color rosa oscuro. Ella también tiene un "Ahoge", que es el largo mechón de pelo que sobresale de su cabello que normalmente espasmos.

Ha esmeralda ojos de color, a excepción de cuando se está operando en el modo Urano, durante el cual sus ojos se vuelven rojos. Su cabello también se vuelve más crespo y desordenado y un halo aparece encima de la cabeza. Sus medidas son Busto: 88 cm, cintura: 57 cm, Cadera: 85 cm. Ella pesa 48 kilogramos (105 libras), se sitúa en 162 cm (5'4) y su tipo de ala aparece como "variable". La hermosa Angeloids se llama ikaros es una Angeloids de tipo alfa ella la llama Reina Urano o Reina Cielo.

Aparece una hermosa chica Ángel que es la creadora de ikaros que había venido a liberar a ikaros del malvado amo. La hermosa angel se llama Dédalo.

Dédalo tiene el pelo azul largo sus ojos son de color Marrón no se ve porque su cabello es largo y se lo tapa. Ella tiene ojos marrones grandes, Ella tiene alas blancas y lleva un collar largo y blanco. Sus medidas son Busto: 89 cm, cintura: 54 cm y 80 cm Caderas:. Ella está de pie 158 cm de altura (5'2) y pesa 49 kg (108 lbs).

Dédalo: tranquila ikaros hija mía te liberare para que estés fuera de Synapse lejos de las manos de Minos ese bastardo no permitiré que te haga hacer cosas como matar humanos. Así que por eso te enviare a a la tierra hija mía para puedas conseguir un buen amo que te pueda proteger del malvado Minos.

Ikaros hija espero que ese amo que encontraras en la tierra sea alguien de buena persona y te cuide muy bien. Estoy segura que seras mas feliz haya abajo que aquí hija seguro prodras tener sentimientos.

Que bueno que prepare dos cosas antes de liberarte y esas son que te adaptare tu cuerpo para que puedas entrar ahí si preocuparte que la presión te destruya tu cuerpo. Y la otra cosa que te añadiré es que tengas las mismas habilidades curativas que las angeloid enfermera.

Dédalo saca sus herramientas que trajo para liberar a ikaros y modificarla para liberarla. Ella duro tres hora haciendo la modificaciones de ikaros y luego guardo sus herramientas "y saca un aparato para liberar a ikaros y vaya haya abajo.

Dédalo saca un aparato de su bolsillo que le permitirá liberara a ikaros de las cadenas ella lo presiona y se cae el lugar que la sostenía.

Luego saco otro dispositivo de su otro bolsillo trasportada directo en su laboratorio pero ante les susurro. Cuídate ikaros hija mía por favor cuida de tu maestro espero que sea una persona de buen corazón que te cuide y te pueda proteger de los malvados planes de Minos.

Dédalo desaparece rápidamente gracias al aparato que uso que la llevo a su laboratorio para ver que no la descubrieron a ella tras haber liberado a ikaros.

Se derrumbó el lugar donde esta ikaros cayendo ella a la tierra. Cuando la estructura cayo con ikaros hacia la tierra donde la envió su creadora para buscar un maestro se abrió un enorme hoyo negro que la lleva a la tierra.

* * *

 **Patio de la academia**

.goku termino de comer toda esa comida de ese pequeño refrigerio salio de la casa que luego desaparecion. El estaba a punto de usar la teletransportacion para ir al cuarto de louise y dormir.

El vio en el cielo que habia apareció un enorme hoyo negro que sale unos pilares. Goku se dio cuenta que los pilares van cayendo al lugar donde esta en el patio y se preguntó de dónde salió ese hoyo negro que tenía pilares qu e esta cayedo.

Goku sintió un ki que está cayendo él se está concentrado hasta que supo donde esta uso la teletransportacion desapareció a donde esta ese ki.

Goku aparece cerca de un agujero donde sintió un ki el revisa en el agujero y ve a una hermosa joven con alas. Goku ve que la hermosa joven esta inconsiente Ella tiene el pelo largo de color rosa de color de rosa que está bien conectado con cintas de color rosa oscuro. Ella también tiene un "Ahoge", que es el largo mechón de pelo que sobresale de su cabello.

Sus medidas son Busto: 88 cm, cintura: 57 cm, Cadera: 85 cm. Ella pesa 48 kilogramos (105 libras), se sitúa en 162 cm (5'4) .

Goku bajo al agujero para sacarla él se acercó donde esta la angeloid inconscientes después de haber caído de el cielo. Goku carga a ikaros al estilo nupcial mientras sube letamente. Mientras estaba arriba cayero muchos pilares que esta apunto de aplastarlos a ambos.

Rayos no me dara tiempo tendre que crea un campo de fuerza usado mi ki para proteger a esta chica. Goku no se dio cuenta que la chica angeloid que tiene en sus brazos despertó y movio sus alas sacado algunas plumas mientras destruye los pilares que estaba cerca.

Comienza la modificación. **( Impronta: La impronta es el proceso por el cual un Angeloid, reconocer y establecer una persona como su maestro. Angeloids vistos hasta ahora, huella en sus amos por medio de una cadena envuelta alrededor de la mano del maestro conectado a un collar alrededor del cuello del Angeloid, que simboliza la relación amo-sirviente. Angeloids que no han impresas en una persona y, por tanto, no tienen señor, llevar collares, pero retienen sólo un pequeño segmento de la cadena. El proceso de impresión consiste en la materialización de la cadena alrededor de la mano del maestro, formando así el vínculo entre el maestro y Angeloid. La cadena se puede extender a una longitud, siempre y cuando se necesita o la cadena también se puede representar intangible salvo por el pequeño segmento de cadena unida al collar del Angeloid en aras de la conveniencia. Se desconoce si el segmento restante de la cadena se puede representar intangibles, así como los tres Angeloids primera generación conservan pequeños segmentos de cadena unida a sus cuellos.)**

datos de la secuencia de impresión comenzaron ...

Secuenciacion y perfil genético… completado

Código maestro transferencia… reconocido

Cadena de mando establecida…

Previlege ejecutivo dado a…

Son goku

El collar que tiene ikaros esta saliedo una cadena que se une a la mano de goku representado que simboliza la relación amo-sirviente.

Gusto en conocerte maestro.

Mi nombre ikaros soy una Angeloid de clase mascota.

Estoy aquí para cumplir tus deseos, maestro

Goku se dio cuenta que la hermosa angeloid de color rosa tiene unos hermosos ojos de color esmeralda. El decidio decirle a ikaros que iba a ver en sus recuerdos para saber. De donde es ella.

Descripción Física: ikaros tiene la piel blanca no es pálida ni nada de eso por el estilo,su cabello es lacio ,lago mas o menos por las rodillas su cabello es del color rosa,y su peinado son dos coletas envueltas por una cinta del color rojo,sus ojos son grandes del color verde esperanza,al lado de sus orejas tiene unos comunicador que le permite comunicarse con los demás ángeles y sirven para saber cuando su amo esta en una cadena en su cuello,viste con una blusa muy escotada del color blanco con negro lleva una falda corta del color blanco que hace juego con su blusa ,usa unas botas blancas por la rodilla,tiene unas pequeñas alas del color rosa en su espadar cuando va iniciar un vuelo se extienden volviéndose grandes...

Ikaros-san puedes acércate para ver yo en tus recuerdos yo tego un poder que permite verlo y tengo curiosida saber de ti.

Como desee amo.

Sabes ikaros-san me puedes llamar goku porque yo me llamo son goku. Esta bien amo goku si aquí yo le dire asi.

Amo goku Nosotras las angeloid fuimos creadas con el fin de complacer a nuestros maestros. Pero antes ikaros-san tú crees poder volver esta cadena invisible.

Como desee maestro goku. Ikaros hace que la cadena que esta atada del cuello de ella hacia la mano de goku invicible.

Despues de que ikaros haber hecho eso goku se acerco a ella toca su frente y goku ve todos los recuerdos pasados de ikaros.

Goku se dio cuenta al ver los recuerdos de ikaros que ella no tiene emociones también se dio cuenta que la pobre ikaros fue ordnada a asesinar a humanos por sus anteriores maestros.

Goku pasó su mano que tenia tocado la frente de ikaros a la cabeza de ella y acaricia un poco. Maestro se siente bien o acaso le duele algo.

No me pasa nada ikaros-san solo que me di cuenta al ver en tus recuerdos que tu anterior maestro es un bastardo que te obligaba a matar a seres humano.

Traquila ikaros no finjas yo se que eres una Tipo α Angeloid Estratégicos (Alpha) yo no te voy a tratar mal como ese bastardo. Ikaros se sopredio por lo que le dijo goku a ella su corazón esta latiedo ella se siente bien.

 **Pensamiento de goku:** creo que se me ocurio una idea besare a ikaros-san y le pasare un poco de mi poder, también le dare emociones y le hare pueda dormir porque.

Por lo que vi las angeloid no duerme ni sueña asi que yo quiero que ella pueda dormir. También le pasare adn Saiyajin a ella para que ella sea mitad saiyajin y poder entrenarla bien.

Goku concentra algo de su ki en sus labios para besar a ikaros y pasarle un poco de poder y darle emociones y capacida de soñar y dormir. Se acerca a ikaros y besa sus suaves lavios al tocar sus labios eso sopredio mucho a ikaros que abrió los ojos de sopresa no esperaba que su amo hiciera eso.

Ikaros sintió que su cuerpo esta caliente por el beso. Goku termino el beso que le había dado a ikaros pasadole energia a ella se dio cuenta que el cuerpo de ikaros algo le pasa.

Goku se dio cuenta que el cuerpo de ikaros esta brillado intesamente de un color dorado y también se dio cuenta que el ki de ikaros incrementa por la energía que le paso goku. Iniciado Pandora sistemas mejorados y capacidas aumentadas.

Tipo alpha ikaros "versión" 2 activadad.

La luz que Cumbria a ikaros se apagó quedado ella en su nueva forma evoluciona con el incremento de ki que obtuvo. Goku se dio cuenta de el cambio que tiene ikaros y que ahora tiene una cola saiyajin de color rosa como su pelo gracias a que le paso adn saiyajin a ella además de emociones.

Se dio cuenta que el ki de ella es igual al que tenia cuando fue a namek el se dio cuenta que si la entrena ella puede ser alguien muy fuerte vio mucho pontecial en ella.

Ikaros abre los ojos y se dieron cuenta que tiene una cola se sorprendieon mucho abriendo los ojos y soltado un leve gemido de sorpresa. Ikaros dio cuenta de algo sorpréndete que tiene emociones ella se sorprendio por que ella tenía un nivel bajo de emociones cuando fue creada y ahora tiene emociones.

Traquila ikaros-san no te preocupes ya te di emociones para que no seas tan inexpresiva. Esta bien maestro goku y que quiere que yo haga cual orden quiere cumpla para usted.

Antes que nada ikaros-san déjame hacer algo. Goku mete su mano dentro de uno de sus bolsillos y saca la capsula de las armaduras la presiona para darle una. Ikaros-san yo quiero busque en ese armario que comvoque a alguna armadura que te quede porque te la regalo para que la tengas.

Ella se acerca al armario que había salido de la capsula y saco una armadura de color rosa y azul y ella se la coloca. Goku concentra algo de energia y convoca mucha ropa femenina con bragas y sostén para ikaros luego de hacer eso goku concrentra energía para que toda la ropa este dentro de una capsula que creo para ikaros.

Toma ikaros-san guarda esto en el bolsillo de esa armadura que usas esto es para ti. Gracias maestro esta es la primera vez que alguien me regala algo y que hay dentro de esto maestro. Jajajajajaja bueno ikaros-san lo que hay dentro de esta capsula que te cree es ropa porque yo quiero que tengas ropa y asi te la puedas probar poniedotela en ese cuerpo tan hermoso y sexy tuyo.

Por el cumplido que le hiso goku a ella se sonrojo y le estaba latiedo el corazón felicidad de tener un maestro tan amable con ella. Algunas pocas lagrimas de alegria le saliero de su hermoso rostro al estar feliz de tener un buen amo que la trate bien. Que te pasa ikaros te sientes bien porque estas llorado no estes triste.

Goku se acerca y pasa su mano secado las lagrimas de ikaros y le acaricia sus suaves y delicadas mejillas para luego besarla en la frente. Goku se dio cuenta que ikaros le había aparecido un tatuaje en el cuello es de un dragon chino de color rosa el se dio cuenta que ahora.

Ella es ahora imortal, tiene vida eterna y regeneracion como la de el… El vio esta oportunidad para entrenar con ella un poco antes de dormir.

Ya… ya ikaros no encucies ese hermoso rostro tuyo con lagrimas. No amo yo no estoy llorado porque este triste es raro estos que estoy sintiedo me siento feliz y mi proncesador esta latiedo rápido gracias maestro estoy feliz de que me dieras emociones.

Bueno ikaros yo creo que cuando te bese y te pase energía a tu cuerpo es ahora imortal y tienes vida eterna además de poder regenerarte como yo. Lo que dijo goku sopredio a ikaros mucho no esperaba eso.

Ikaros-san acompañame entrenaremos un momento en un lugar que yo puedo invocar. Goku pensó en la puerta y aparecion una puerta de madera frente de ellos soprediedo mucho a ikaros pensado que hay ahí.

Bueno ikaros entremos dentro para entrenar yo te entrenare ahora hoy empezare tu entrenamiento para que seas fuerte. Esta bien amo goku ire con usted – ikaros y goku entraro para entrenar un poco para luego descansar.

* * *

 **Habitación del Tiempo**

Al entrar ikaros se sopredio de cómo es dentro de la puerta y ella se dio cuenta por su procesador que le indica que el lugar tiene una gravedad que es 10 veces superior a la de la tierra. Tambien le "había" indicado que la temperatura aquí es muy diferente.

Goku se acerco a un aparato que esta en una pared que se parece al de la nave que tiene en su capsula guardada que activa la gravedad. Goku la enciende y coloca para que la graveda sea 100g, tambien coloca la temperatura subiedola 80ºC y por ultimo goku coloco para que este dividido entre frio y calor y sea -100ºC. Goku coloco para que el campo donde entrenara con ikaros sea parte de calor y frio hacia aprovechar y que ella tenga resistencia a ese nivel de calor y frio.

Bueno vamos ikaros vamos haya quiero que me demuestres tu poder y capacidades. Goku le había señalado para que fuera frente para desmotrarle a goku su poder. Esta seguro maestro de querer entrenar con migo y que le muestre mis capacidades – ella se ve en su rostro que esta preocupada de dañar a su maestro.

Ikaros no te preocupes yo soy muy fuerte y quiero ver tus ataques y ahora quiero que me ataques con todos tus ataques uno por uno. Esta bien maestro por favor preparese - modo reina urano activado Artemis II fuego ¡espero que lo logre! esquivar esto maestro.

Goku se dio cuenta que ikaros cambio sus color de ojos y alas sus alas se vuelven azules y muy grandes su cara cambia de tímida a una persona segura, sus ojos se cambian a color rojo y se le pone una tiara o halo de oro en la cabeza como una coronilla de ángel que le flota encima de la cabeza. Goku se dio cuenta que ikaros disparo 20 proyectiles explosivos de sus alas que vio que son muy rapidos.

Goku volo y se movio velozmente el concentro algo de su poder disparado dos bolas de ki de color azul en sus manos que destruye todas. Ikaros abrió los ojos muy sopredida por el poder de goku, hiso volo sin alas y destruyo sus "Artemis" fácilmente.

Ikaros usa sus alas y van volado muy rápido donde esta goku y le laza un puñetazo que goku bloqueo con una mano dejado sopredida a ikaros. Ikaros no esperaba que su maestro la bloquera tan fácilmente decidio usar una poderosa patada para ver si le libera su brazo – cuando envio la poderosa patada ella no se dio cuenta que goku la agarro de la pierna. Después de agarrarle la pierna el la sudjeta fuertemente la pierna de ikaros con sus dos manos y.

La empezó a hacer girar y la envio al suelo donde cayo ikaros esta algo aturdida. Ikaros disparo más Artemis de sus alas para que le de a goku todos esos varios proyectiles son mas fuertes que antes.

Goku vio que ikaros volvió a disparar proyectiles de sus alas y se dio cuenta que son mas fuerte. Goku mientras destruia y esquiva los ataques que envio ikaros el sintió que ikaros estas acumulado mucha energía para usar un ataque mas poderoso que el "Artemis".

¡Apollon II 50% de poder! por favor maestro si no puede esquivar esto muévase "rápidamente". Apollon blanco preparado fuego. Goku vio como ikaros esta sosteniedo un arco devastador y esta concentrado en una flecha que es muy destructiva. La flecha van rápido donde goku y el carga un bola de energía que fue rápido y destruyo ccompletamente el ataque de ikaros.

Ella aprovecha que hay mucho humo y acumula más energía para usar por segunda Apollon con un poco más de poder que antes. Apollon II 80% Uranus System, hefesto preparado todas las armas apuntado a los blanco preparado FUEGO. Ikaros dispara apollon II al 80% y el enorme barco que convo ikaros que esta detras de ella disparo muchas de las armas que tiene.

Goku sintió que se acumula energía fuera del humo y viene directo donde esta el. Goku esta pensado usar un kamehameha pero no con todo su poder para no dañar a ikaros.

Rayos esos ataque se ve poderoso eso me emociona lo dentedre con un KameHameHa. Goku se pone en posicon coloca sus manos juntas empienza a reunir energía para hacer su famoso técnica el KameHameHa.

Kaaaaaaaaa…meeeeeeeeeeee…haaaaaaaa…meeeeeeeee…haaaaaaaaaa – los ataques chocaro creado una colision que esta muy pareja. Ikaros ve muy sopredida que su Apollon II al 80% y su ataque con el sistema urano esta en una lucha con la energía qe lazo goku. Que es esta sensación dentro mio estoy emocionada de luchar con mi amo me siento emocionada y feliz.

Ikaros escucha si quieres liberar más poder tienes que enfadarte y sacar todo tú poder escodido ikaros yo se quee eres muy fuerte. Mi ataque de apollon esta perdiedo me pregunto lo que mi maestro quiere decir que me enfade y liberar mi poder no entiedo.

El KameHameHa de goku supero el ataque de apollo que "había" sido disparado por ikaros - llego donde ikaros y ella se dan cuenta que la energía que disparo su amo es muy poderosa superado a uno de sus ataque mas poderoso.

Ikaros esta recordado algunas cosas de su pasado que pasa como flashback al ver como era su anterior maestro un bastardor manipulador que no le importa las angeloid solo el. Ella empezó a enojarse mientras su poder incrementa mientras ella trata de resistir el ataque para devolverlo.

Yo… yo voy a ser fuerte para proteger a mi maestro goku que es mi nuevo maestro y no le haga daño el bastardo de mi antiguo maestro aaaaaaah ahhhhh ahhhh grahhh grahhhh. El caballo de ikaros se están erizado… el cabello de ikaros quedo erizado y alzado cambia de color de rosa a amarillo, su cola también cambia de color a amarillo, las alas de ikaros cambia de color a amarillo. El color de ojos cambia se vuelven azules verdosos y la fuerza de ikaros aumenta 50 veces. El cuerpo de ikaros se rodea en una aura dorada producida por la liberación de energía del cuerpo ella.

Ella concentra energía en sus mano y "empezó" a absorber el poderoso KameHameHa que se había vuelto mas poderoso al tragarse la flecha de Apollon. Goku se dan cuenta que el KameHameHa que uso esta desapareciedo rápidamente el se dio cuenta que el ki de ikaros incrementado rápidamente.

Vaya lo logro que bueno, es interesante ella habia decidió absorber ese KameHameHa que bueno que no era tan poderoso el ataque que use porque si no la hubiera dejado muy herrida. Ikaros termino de absorber la energía de el KameHameHa incrementado un poco mas su poder.

Vaya ella tiene el mismo poder que yo tenia cuando me había trasformado en super saiyajin por primera vez contra freezer. Goku se acerca a ella y se dan cuenta que ikaros al trasformarse en super saiyajin perdió el control y lo esta empezado a atacar.

Rayos creo que ikaros al trasformase perdió el control de su poder y la esta dominado la ira esta nublada y no sabe quien soy. Tendre que hacer que gaste un poco de energía y controle su poder. Ikaros esta volado muy rápidamente donde esta goku y lo comienza a atacar con golpes y patadas que goku bloquea "fácilmente" con una mano.

Ikaros aprovecha que esta cerca a corta distacia y dispara Artemis para ser un ataque a quemarropa. Rayos no comentere el mismo error que paso cuando luche contra freezer y me había herido.

Goku uso algo de su ki creado barrera ki que lo protegio de ese ataque que fue muy poderoso hay mucho humo que cubre donde esta goku y el esta buscado el ki de ikaros. Ikaros esta arriba de goku volado y esta haciedo la "posición" del KameHameHa que había memorisado y esta imitado muy bien. Super kaaaaaaaaaa…meeeeeeeeeee…haaaaaaaaaaa…meeeeeee…haaaaaaaaaa – el poderoso KameHameHa de ikaros van directo a donde esta goku.

Rayos tendre que usar yo también un KameHameHa si la quiero detener. Goku pone las manos en posición para preparar el Kamehameha- kaaaaaaaa…meeeeeeeee…haaaaaa…meeeeee…haaaaaaaaaa. Mientras las dos energías chocaban ikaros aprovecha y concentra más energia para usar Apollon y superar el Kamehameha de goku.

Apollon II 100% fuego. Ikaros después de haber disparado una flecha de su arco Apollon – ikaros recupero el control y ella se da cuenta de su cambio y incremento de poder ella se dio cuenta que esta muy agontada. ¡Maestro ah! que hice mi maestro espero que pueda bloquear ese ataque que use por favor maestro.

Jajaja vaya es sopredente su poder, pero creo por fin tomo ikaros el control me doy cuenta de que su ki disminuyo. Que bueno que por fin pudo controlarlo ahora tengo que destruir este ataque enviadolo a otro lado. Goku concentro ki en su mano derecha para destruir la energía cerro su puño y grito un poderoso grito destruyedo los ataques de energía dejado una nube de polvo enorme.

¡MAESTRO MAESTRO MAESTRO MAESTRO d-donde esta ah! – ikaros bajo al suelo y lo empezó a golpear mientras lloraba pensado que había matado a su maestro que la trataba bien con cariño. Goku camina y se dan cuenta que ikaros esta en el suelo golpeadolo y llorado y se pregunta porque.

Oye ikaros-san ikaros-san porque estas llorado. Que m-maestro (sonido de llanto) estas bien que bueno – ikaros levanto su mirada del suelo ella tiene lagrimas que llega hasta la barbilla y el cuello – al verlo ella se alegro mucho que su maestro esta vivo ella salta y cae en sus brazos mientras llora.

Goku la abraza con sus brazos y le acaria su cabeza para que se sienta mejor y ella le gusto el abrazo y que la tocara arriba de la cabeza. M-maestro (sonido de llanto) que bueno que esta bien y no esta herido pero si esta molesto usted me puede castigar.

No ikaros pero que dices como voy a estar molesto (acaricia la cabeza y sigue dándole un calido abrazo) y no traquila no te castigare solo estoy feliz que pudiste trasformarte en super saiyajin y liberar mas poder. S-super s-saiyajin que es eso maestro no lo entiedo muy bien.

Ella levanta la cabeza mientras goku le acaricia y le explica que es el super saiyajin. Yo no sabia que usted maestro es de otro planeta y uno que había sido destruido y que es muy fuerte es soprederte que usted sea un dios – eso significar maestro que usted no uso todo su poder cuando luchaba con migo ¿porque es tengo curiosida? Bueno jajaja tienes razón ikaros yo no use todo mi poder porque si lo hubiera hecho no seria muy justo y tambien porque no quería herrirte mucho en tu hermoso cuerpo y rostro.

Ikaros se sonroja por lo que le dijo goku ella esta feliz de tener un buen maestro como el. Ella no esperaba que su maestro fuera un extraterestre y que fuera tan poderoso llegado a ser un dios – ella se prometio que iban entrenar con su maestro para ser mas fuerte para protegerlo.

Yo prometo maestro que entrenare duro con usted para ser muy fuerte para poder protegerlo. Vamos vamos ikaros-san a descansa porque veo que estas agontada sabes mejor deja de usar ahora el super saiyajin para que recuperes energía.

Esta bien maestro goku. Ella concentra la energía y su cabello vuelve a como estaba antes de trasformarse ella se dio cuenta que termino muy agontada por gastar tanta energia.

Antes de que nos vayamos ikaros te enseñare una técnica que te ayudara a sentir el ki de las personas. Esta bien maestro y como se hace esa "técnica" para sentir el ki. Bueno para que te acostubre a esta técnica cierra primero los ojos y concéntrate en sentir mi ki yolo elevare algo.

Goku solto un poderoso grito y elevo su ki un poco y lo rodea un aura blanca con dorado. Ikaros que tenía los ojos cerrados y siguió las intrusiones de goku para aprender a sentir el ki y ella lo esta "haciendo" bien porque ella al ser muy intelegiente pudo dominar la técnica. Ikaros esta muy sopredida de el enorme poder de goku que libero para mostrale como dominar esa "técnica" ella abre los ojos y se dan cuenta que pudo dominar la técnica y puede sentir el ki de goku con los ojos abierto si ningún problema.

Goku deja de expulsar ki y el se dio cuenta que pudo dominar la técnica que le será muy útil para detectar a personas cosas. El se acerca a ella para decirle que van a descansar en una de las camas de la habitación para dormir.

Ella estaba a punto de caerse al suelo por gastar mucha energia - y goku la sujeta al estilo nupcial para que no se caiga y llevarla a la cama para que descanse un rato. Ella abre los ojos y se dan cuenta que su amo la esta cargado al estilo nupcial al verlo de cerca su rostro se habia sonroja sintiedo la respiración de goku. Ikaros vuelve a la normalida volviedo a como tenia antes el cabellos, sus ojos y su cuerpo ella esta agontada después de trasformarse.

Ikaros recostó su cabeza en el pecho de goku y siente que es calido y agradable eso hiso que se sonroje mientras goku la esta llevado a la cama para que descanse. M-maestro no le estoy causado algún problema al usted llevarme cargada al sufrir agontamiento por usar mucha energía.

No para nada ikaros tú no me causas problemas y además tú gastaste mucha energía y tu cuerpo debe estar agontado. Y sabes que creo que como tu cuerpo esta muy agontado te llevare a una cama para dormir un rato cerca de mi. Esta seguro maestro que quiere estar acostado en la misma cama con migo no le importara a usted.

Pero que dices ikaros no te preocupes por eso ahora llegamos y dormimos para reponer energía. Goku llega primero al aparato apagado el abiente y la gravedad que estaba para que pueda descansar.

Goku se acerca a una de las cama grande rey y coloca suavemente a ikaros en la cama y la ayuda a quitarse la ropa dejadola con la ropa que usaba cuando llego. Goku luego de colocar la ropa que usaba ikaros en una mesa cercana el se quito la ropa quedado en calzocillos.

Goku se acerca a la cama y ahora esta cerca de ikaros en la cama que ella esta muy sorojada y nerviosa. Vamos ikaros si no puedes dormir que tal esto yo duermo abrazado con tigo y asi no te preocupas además a mi no me importa dormir en la misma cama al lado de una linda chica como tu ikaros.

Ikaros se sonrojo por el cumplido y no esperaba que su maestro fuera tan bueno con ella decidio hacer lo que le dice y abrazarse a el. Goku acerca sus brazos a ikaros y la abraza estado cerca uno de el otro, goku se durmió primero.

Vaya mi maestro se durmió rápido seguro estaba muy agontado pero me pregunto porque piesa que yo puedo dormir nosotras las angeloid no podemos. Que estraño porque me siento como si quisiera cerrar los ojos esto nunca me a pasado mejor lo hago. Ella cerró los ojos y quedo dormida al igual que goku y se ve en su rostro que tiene una hermosa sonrisa por el sueño que esta teniedo.

* * *

 **Sueño de ikaros**

Ikaros esta en un hermoso campo de flores enorme ella se pregunta que es este lugar. Ella esta vola y esta sopredida de tan hermoso lugar que ese campo de flores que tiene cerca una hermosa cascada de agua esta tan limpio su sucieda de contaminación que causaría un humano.

Que hermoso lugar esta tan limpio y puro sin contaminación que causa la industrias humanas que daña la vegetación. Me pregunto como llega aquí yo estaba acostada al lado de mi amo luego cerre los ojos y no se lo que paso acaso me quede dormida. No eso es imposible nosotras las angeloid no podemos dormir y soñar pero ahora que recuerdo mi maestro me dijo que ahora puedo dormir y soñar gracias a que el paso algo de poder a mi y me permitio poder dormir y soñar.

Aparece goku detrás de ella y no se dan cuenta que ella había deseado que apareciera y viera el hermosa campo de flores junto a ella. Ah quisiera que mi maestro apareciera y viera este hermoso campo junto a mí. Enserio quieres que este al lado tuyo y vea todo este hermoso campo que creaste en este sueño ikaros-san.

Ikaros se emociono al escuchar la voz de goku detrás de ella, su proncesador estaba latiedo rapidamente y ikaros no sabe que es ese sentímiento que siente dentro de su proncesador es nuevo al tener emociones.

Ella se volteo y ve a goku al verlo, ella se pregunta como apareció decidio preguntarle. Maestro como aparecion aquí no entiedo acaso uste es una copia que cree en este sueño. No ikaros te equivocas yo soy real auque para decirte la verdad yo entre dentro de tu sueño para ver que soñabas tenia algo de curiosida.

P-pero como hiso eso maestro no lo entiedo muy bien como pudo entrar en este sueño que es la primera vez que tengo uno gracias a usted. Bueno debo decir que es un hermoso campo de flores con animales y todo eso ikaros-san el que estas soñado se ven que es un lindo sueño veo que te gusta la paz y traquilidad por eso soñaste algo como esto verda.

Ikaros se sonrojo por el cumplido del lindo sueño que esta teniedo ella. Bueno maestro en realidad como es la primera vez que tengo un sueño gracias a usted que me permitio poder dormir y soñar. Digamos maestro que no me gusto ser utilizada por mi anterior maestro que era un bastardo y me obligaba a matar a humanos para complacerlo en su "diversión".

Y es por eso que yo prefiero un lugar traquilo como este hermoso bosque lleno de animales y muchas flores si nada de maldad. Maestro sabe yo me sentía muy mal al matar a esas pobres personas para complacer el deseo engoista de ese bastardo. Y como ya debe suponer maestro a mí nunca me gusto matar a personas o animales inocentes por culpa de la diversio de alguien. Ami me gustaría maestro sabe estar siempre a su lado para protegerlo y cumplir sus ordenes.

Ikaros-san yo te entiedo al tu odiar y tener rabia con ese bastardo que te obligaba a hacer eso traquila, mejor deja eso en el pasado olvida eso. Goku se acerca a ikaros y la abraza tomadola por sopresa y le acaricia su cabeza para que olvide ella a su antiguo maestro.

Ya… ya… ya ikaros traquila mejor no pienses en algo doloroso del pasado que tuviste que hacer eso no fue culpa tuya, porque tu sabes que no podias oponerte contra ese bastardo. Ikaros se siente traquila y feliz por el calido abrazo que le esta dando goku y la caricia en su cabeza. Ella tiene un leve sonrojo en su rostro y no sabe que es ese sentimiento que esta teniedo es nuevo para ella al tener emociones.

En verda me siento aliviada y mejor cuando estoy con mi maestro, el me ayuda aolvidar eso que tuve que hacer. Eso fue lo que murmuro ikaros para si misma. Goku termina el abrazo que le estaba dando para que se relaje y olvide el pasado doloroso que tuvo que pasar ikaros.

Goku y ikaros van caminado y viedo y disfrutado el hermoso bosque que esta en el sueño. Ikaros piensa mientras camina con goku que es muy agradable, ella en su rostro hace una linda sonrisa de ese momento feliz que esta teniedo con su maestro. Goku se diverte de pasear con ikaros en el sueño que entro de ella, se di cuenta que en el hermoso rostro de ikaros muestra una linda sonrisa al estar con el.

* * *

 **Sinapsis casa de dedalus**

Dedalus esta viedo en su pantalla de uno de sus monitores a ver si ikaros llego donde sakurai tomoki para que la cuidara y fuera su nuevo amo. Que es esto porque ikaros no ha llegado con sakurai-san, esto es muy extraño tendre que buscar donde esta ella buscado su señal y ver en donde fue.

Ella tecleo en su teclado y la patalla cambia mostrado a ikaros cuando llego y conoce a su nuevo maestro. Quien es ese hombre que ahora es el nuevo amo de ikaros, esto es muy extraño porque no llego ikaros donde estaba sakurai-san pero en vez llego donde el.

Ella se pregunta quien es ese hombre ¿que es el nuevo maestro de ikaros? Me pregunto quien es ese extraño hombre que tiene armadura, cola de mono y su pelo es de color negro de punta desafiado la graveda.

Cuando "volvió" a ver en la pantalla se dio cuenta que el hombre beso a ikaros, y el cuerpo de ikaros empezó a brillar llenadose de energía y cambiado. Al ver eso ella abrió los ojos sopredida y la boca se abrió de sopresa llegado hasta el suelo. Tiene un leve sonrojo al ver eso, ella cerró su boca y "siguió" viendo para ver que ara con ikaros.

Ella se pregunta porque esta besado a ikaros y porque ella brilla es muy raro para ella que eso pase. Lo que la sopredio aun más fue ver como ikaros activo pandora evolucionado, dedalus se dio cuenta que ikaros tiene una cola de rosa y eso la sopredio mucho al verlo. El monitor de dedalus le mostro en una pequeña imagen que ikaros sus habilidades fuero mejoradas y ahora su Control emocional es alto.

Ese hombre le incremento sus habilidades a ikaros y también le subio el nivel del control emocional de ella. Como es posible que ese hombre le diera mas poder a ikaros que es el y porque tiene cola, por lo que veo mi equipo dice que ese hombre se llama son goku y no es humano que será entoces. El al besar a ikaros le incremento sus habiliadades eso también hiso que se activara pandora dentro de ikaros.

Será que ese hombre que se llama goku es el amo indicado para ikaros que la trate bien. Yo tendre que ver como es este hombre porque por como veo el no parece una mala persona y se ve que tiene un corazón puro.

Luego de ver como goku le entrega la armadura a ikaros ella se pregunta de que esta hecha esas armaduras que ve desde la pantalla. Esa armadura que le dio ese hombre a ikaros y que usa una el, "es de un material muy resistente y muy extraño" que no existe aquí donde lo consiguió.

Luego quedo sopredida al ver que invoco una puerta. La pantalla cambio y le mostro una habitación extraña donde había entrado goku y ikaros, dedalus se pregunta porque fuera de la habitación es todo blanco.

Ella se preocupo por lo que vio "después" que es, que ikaros esta atacado a su maestro con "Artemis". Porque ikaros esta luchado con goku-san, es muy sopredente goku-san esta esquivado fácilmente los ataques de "Artemis". Es impresionate el puede volar si alas muy fácilmente, hasta puede lazar bolas de energía me pregunto que es el tengo curiosida de saber que es.

Luego se preocupo más al ver que ikaros esta usado sus ataques más poderosos que son Apollon y el Sistema de Urano. Ella esta preocupada pensado que goku no sobrevivirá ese ataque poderoso de ikaros. Pero que estas haciendo ikaros ese ataque es muy peligroso puede matar a tu maestro no lo hagas.

Ella ve que goku hace una técnica que le esta ganado al poderoso ataque de ikaros fácilmente. Se pregunta si ikaros podrá resistir ese poderoso ataque de goku, ella esta muy preocupada esperado que no muera. Por favor ikaros resisten yo se que tu eres la angeloid mas fuerte de Sinapsis y yo se que le puedes demostrar a tu maestro que eres muy fuerte.

Unos minutos se sopredio con lo que ve en la patalla, pero… pero que le pasa a ikaros porque su cabello cambio de color y tiene un gran cambio. Que le pasa a ikaros, aquí en el monitor dice que su nivel de energía esta incrementado rápidamente, "no será que ella esta absorbiedo ese poderoso ataque, no solo eso su poder aumento con ese cambio de apariencia que tiene ikaros".

Despues de absorber la energía enorme que le había enviado goku a ikaros, dejo muy impresionda a dedalus al ver y darse cuenta que ikaros es más fuerte que antes.

Al volver a ver en la pantalla después de haber revisado otro equipo, ella se dio cuenta que ikaros ataco a su amo como si estuviera perdiedo el control y la domina la rabia. Porque a ikaros la domina la rabia no entiedo a no ser que es por la sobrecarga de energía. Y esta descontrolada.

Es sopredente el nivel de energía de ikaros es mas fuerte que todas angeloid juntas al sufrir ese cambio y absorber el poder de goku-san. Como es posible que ella pueda copiar esa técnica de goku tan fácilmente y usar Apollon tan rápido, pero que ella ya gasto algo de la energía quedado estabilisada tomado el control. Como ikaros obtuvo ese cambio me sopredio porque al obtener un incremento de poder, también tuvo un cambio de apariencia.

Que es su El cabello de ikaros se erizo y cambio a un color amarillo junto con la cola que le "había" aparecido cuando goku-san la beso. También sufrio un cambio ikaros en los ojos se vuelven azules verdosos cambio al trasnformase, la cola se había erizado al trasformase y eso sopredio a dedalus al ver que esa cola es muy real la que tiene ikaros ahora. El cuerpo de ikaros tiene rodeado en una aura dorada, producida por la liberación de energía del cuerpo. También las cejas de ikaros cambio de color al haberse trasnformado y tomaro en un color dorado, al igual que sus alas me pregunto que es esa trasformación es un cambio muy repetino.

Pobre ikaros mato a su nuevo maestro que era alguien muy bueno con el. Siento tanto que la pobre ikaros se descontrolo al tener esa trasformación y se incremento repentinamente su poder, tendre que crear un aparato para enviarla entoces con sakurai y hacia sea su maestro.

Espera un momento si su maestro murió por ese ataque combinado de ikaros, entoces no debería La impronta estar destruida la cadena que une al maestro y la angeloid rota hasta que consiga uno nuevo.

Cuando volvió a ver en la pantalla mientras estaba buscado piensas para crear un aparato que lleve a ikaros hacia sakurai tomoki. P-pero como sigue vivo sin heridas el amo de ikaros es tan poderoso, bueno parece que ikaros cosiguio a un buen maestro que la protegerá.

Vaya me impresiona ese hombre es alguien de buen corazón, porque la esta cargado a ikaros después de agontarse que bueno por ikaros estoy feliz que encontró un masestro agradable, puro de corazón, y bueno.

Pero que hace porque van a una cama junto a ikaros ella no puede dormir pero igual, si el quiere estar durmiedo al lado de ella esta bien. ¡Como es posible algo hiso el porque AHORA! Ikaros puede dormir que hiso ese hombre, el modifico mucho a ikaros y dándoles nuevas cosas.

* * *

 **Dia siguiente viernes**

 **Habitación de katie**

Katie se esta levantado, estiradose de su cama después de la ardiente noche de sexo que tuvo con goku "ella se sienta en su cama quitadose la sabana que tenia puesta". Ella se toca el cuello dándose cuenta que tiene una marca de chupon en el cuello que fue donde goku la marco. Ella se dio cuenta que todo lo de anoche fue muy real y no un sueño que tuvo.

Vaya entoces eso que hice con goku-san fue real y no un sueño hasta me dejo una marca. Vaya goku-san es un semental en la cama, estoy feliz de que no fue muy rudo ya que era mi primera vez. Creo que ahora buscare algo de ropa e ire a desayunar porque me muero de hambre.

Katie se coloca de pie para buscar algo de ropa y se dan cuenta que en una mesa cerca una nota con más ropas al lado. Pero que es esto es muy linda toda esta ropa me pregunto quien la dejo y esta nota también. Katie se acerca a la mesa y agarra la nota para leerla y saber que es lo que dice escrito ahí y saber quien se la dejo.

Carta para katie:

Querida katie si te estas preguntado quien creo esas ropas y ropas interior. Bueno yo las hice despues de que tuvimos sexo anoche, fue una buena noche de placer entre ambos sabes cuando te mordí en el cuello te marque como una de mis mujeres. Si quieres saber porque fue bueno eso seria porque mi instito saiyajin me dijo que tu era la indicada una mis chicas que estará marcada como mi mujer.

Y además que me había contado una vez un amigo mio saiyajin que también es mi rival. Que nosotros cuando vemos la luna llena o esta puesta nos libera nuestro lado saiyajin que quiere sexo y sacar todo el instito animal que tenemos. Ya que nosotros los saiyajin somo guereros y bueno jajaja yo te marquen porqu mi instito saiyajin me había indicado que tu eres la indicdada par ser una de mis compañeras.

Y cuando te marque seguro ahora tienes las mismas habilidades que yo y técnicas, también seguro algo de mi ki. Y seguro te preguntaras porque te marque como mi pareja bueno nosotros los saiyajin sabes cual es nuestra hembra indicada. Eso lo digo porque yo estuve casado con una mujer que nunca ame y me dijo de una estúpida promesa que no sabia lo que significaba.

Y si quieres saber cuales son las habilidades y técnicas yo te la dire cuando nos veamos. Nos vemos "sabes besas muy bien además de tener un culito suavecito que me gusta besar, acaricas y aprentar" para cuando volvamos a tener sexo y volver a probar a besar y tocar ese cuerpesito lindo tuyo.

Ps. Si quieres saber porque te cree ropa bueno fue un regalo y no te preocupes la hice para que fuera de tu talla. También es resistente y no se daña porque es indestrutiblenos vemos katie-cha.

Katie al terminar de leer la carta se sonrojo mucho en su rostro y se acerca la carta al pecho pensado en goku para verlo. Ah goku-sama es tan bueno es un cabelloro además de ser un hombre fastistico creo que debería colocarme una de las ropas que creo y guarda las otras.

Ella se toca las tetas y se dan cuenta que le crecio a talla B después de tantas caricias que tuvo ayer con goku. Oh estoy feliz también me creciero un poco mas mi pechos ahora son talla B que bueno asi complaceré a goku.

* * *

 **Con Illococoo**

Illococoo se levanto después de haber dormido bien una buena noche en una cama de la casa que le había aparecido goku. Ella se estira su cuerpo para estar despierta y buscar un poco de comida para luego salir.

Creo que debería buscar comida para luego salir y volver a mí forma dragon al bosque para luego buscar a goku y hoy tener mucha pansido con el. Illococoo van caminado a la cosina y abre la nevera y recoge algunos alimentos para comer y recuperar energía después de levantarse.

Después de bar comido toda la cimada ella sorio al disfrutar la deliciosa comida que había. Bueno mejor me voy a cambiar a mi forma dragon afuera para no estar aprentada aquí y estira un poco mas mi cuerpo.

Illococoo salio por la puerta y ella ve como la puerta donde entro junto con la casa desaparecio dejadola sopredida. Era cierto como dijo goku que cando se cierra la puerta también desaparece seguro puede volver aparecer. Pero mejor no lo hago y mejor voy y me trasformo en mi forma dragon para ver y volar un poco.

El cuerpo de Illococoo brillo cambiado de forma su forma dragon de nuevo con armadura. Ella agito sus alas volado hacia el cielo y ver que pasa.

* * *

 **Habitación de kirche**

Kirche se levanto estado muy agontada, ella siente su cuerpo dolorido por el placer de anoche. Ella se sienta en la cama quitadose la cobija que tenia puesta que la "había" protegido del frio ella hace una sonrisa pervertidad.

¡oh dios goku si es un semental y un dios en el sexo me emocione tanto por como me penetraba y follaba fue estupedo. Kirche se levanto de su cama y ella ve en una mesa cercana una carta y un moton de ropa, ropa interior y trajes sexuales que soprediero a ella, ella vio la carta y la agarro.

Carta de kirche

Querida kirche lo siento por pasarme mientras teníamos sexo y decirte sirvienta, solo fue que me había dando ganas de probar algo que se me ocurrio. Si te estas preguntado porque decía asi fue porque tenía una fantasia de hacerlo con tigo o alguna chica para que gritara de placer.

Seguro quieres saber porque te "mordí" en el cuello dejadote una marca de mordida como un chupo en el cuello. Bueno es fácil eso fue porque te marque como mi mujer, nosotros los saiyajin cuando vemos la luna llena somos bestias en la cama dando mucho placer dejado a una mujer tan excitada.

Bueno también somos excelentes en la cama cuando no esta la luna llena dejado coplacida a cualquiera. Ya que te marque y ahora eres mi mujer es seguro que ahora tienes alguna habilida mia.

Te deje toda mi esencia en ti al igual que katie-san para ninguna persona se atreva a tocar a mis mujeres. Te debo decir kirche que lo disfrute mucho tocar, besar, acariar, penetrar y masajear ese cuerpo hermoso que tienes.

Lo disfrute mucho sabes tocado y besado todo ese hermoso cuerpo, que es todo mio y de nadie mas.

Ps. Si te pregunta por toda esa ropa yo la cree para ti para que la usas espero que te guste. Y espero que uses alguna la próximas que tengamos sexo que será diferente sabes.

Kirche se acerco la carta al corazón gustadole mucho lo que dice, ella esta toda sonrojada en el rostro al saber que es una de las mujeres de goku que la marco. Debo decir que goku es todo un hombre me hiso emocionar tanto, estoy enamorada de el "vaya no esperaba que la pequeña katie de primer año ya se hiso toda una mujer por nuestro querido goku".

Ese goku yo no puedo creer que pueda invocar tentáculos esos tentáculos fueros muy placenteros el es una bestia y un dios en el sexo. Creo me colocare alguna de esta ropa y mi uniforme escolar, creo que es hora de comer un poco. Debo decir también que es un buen besador goku me hiso mojar mi coño al besarme ya quiero volve a tener sexo.

* * *

 **Habitación de louise**

Louise despertó dándose cuenta que goku no esta y ella pensó que estaba entrenado o comiedo. Me pregunto que era todos esos ruidos que se escuchaba moentra dormia. Creo que debería colocarme mi ropa para una de las clases que dara hoy que no son muchas y quizás hoy pueda entrenar mas con goku y mejorar.

Auque en realidad que me pregunto que esta haciendo goku es muy raro que no llego añoche a dormir aquí. Tendre que buscarlo luego de que termine la clase que tendre.

* * *

 **Oficina de Osmond**

El director Osmond esta en su oficina encargadose de escribir en un pergamino a la chica que es sirvienta a venderla Count Mott. Count Mott conocido como Mott de la onda, es un mensajero Palace enviado a la Academia de vez en cuando. Él es un mago del triángulo, el habia venido a la academia para comprar una sirvienta nueva que sea otra de sus amantes, para tenerla como su sirvienta y violarla.

En la oficina esta El director Osmond sentado en su silla, la señorita longueville esta en la estaterida revisado algunos libros mientras ella oye como hace el trato. En frente del escritoritorio esta el Count Mott esperado que el señor osmond termine de firmar el contrato para llevarse a la sirvienta que esta cerca de la puerta. La sirvienta es siesta la que esta vendiedo a el, "ella tiene su rostro cabizbaja y triste al pensar que la vende a una persona y no podrá ver a goku".

Bueno señor Mott ha sido un placer hacer negocios con usted y gracias por la "información" del ladron Fouquet que a estado roba vario lugares. Igual es un gusto hacer un trato con usted señor Osmond, estoy muy feliz que me vendiera a esta sirvienta para que sea parte de las que tego jajajaja.

Y sobre lo que le dije Fouquet tendrá que mantener muy bien asegurado la bara de la destrucion para que no caiga en manos equivacadas. Les sugiero que coloque fuertes bareras mágicas por si llega Fouquet a intetar robar el artefacto no podrá seguro.

Gracias por esa información bueno tome "aquí" esta los papeles firmados ya para que se la pueda llevar a la sirvienta. Osmond le dio el pergamino mágicamente al conde Mott, el conde guardo el pergamino en su bolsillo de su camisa para luego sonreir.

Luego de haber guardado el pergamino se acerco a la sirvienta y le dijo que buscara sus ropas y las empaque en una maleta para irse. Siesta se van rápidamente a su habitación y colocas toda su ropa en una male y también escribió una carta para darcela aalguien que se la den a goku.

Ella sale y le dio la carta a una de sus amiga sirvientas y le dijo que se la diera agoku para que sepa porque no esta. Esta bien siesta se la dare esta carta a el familiar de la señorita louise, por favor ten cuidado siesta.

Si lo are mari me cuidare espero que goku no se poga triste al saber que no estare. Es muy triste esto que ese estúpido director que se le ocurio venderme a noble es muy triste eso sabes. Siesta se van con su maleta a la oficina del director otra vez con la maleta.

 **En el comedor**

Las chicas y chicos que esta comiedo en el comedor, se diero cuenta los amigos de kirche que ella lleva un collar rojo y tiene un chupon en el cuello, los chicos que estaba cerca se sentía repelidos por una energía invicible. Los chicos se pregunta que es esa fuerza invicible que les dice que no se acerque a kirche ni tocarla o lo pagara.

(Lo que pasa y hace que cualquier hombre que se acerque a kirche o katie o las toque. Es que al goku dejar su esencia en el cuerpo de ellas algo de su energía repele a cualquier hombre dejadolo algo herrido y sufre si sigue tratado de tocar a las que marco goku.)

Los compañeros y amigos de katie se preguntan también porque tiene una marca en el cuello de un chupon. Los compañeros de ellas se fijaro que en el rostro kirche y katie esta radiates y felices se esta preguntado que las tiene tan felices a ambas.

Algunos compañeros y amigos de katie se dan cuenta que ella esta muy feliz y también se diero cuenta que tiene un chupon en el cuello los que esta cerca se pregunta quien le hizo a ella en el cuello.

Guiche se estaba acercado a donde esta katie para coquetearle y tratar de que sea su novia al perder una oportunidad con Montmorency el prefiere quedarse con katie. Después de haber comido guiche su comida el se dirigio a donde esta katie para coquetearle y proponerle que sea su novia de el.

Guiche se acerco y cuando estaba cerca de ella se fijo de que ella tiene un chupon en el cuello, guiche se pregunta quien le hiso ese chupo en el cuello de ella. Hola katie-san podemos hablar un momento y quiero disculparme por esta saliendo con ustedes dos, debe decirte para que no hubiera un problema entre ambos.

Pero sabes katie podemos ir ahora fuera en el patio y hablar sobre nosotros y dejar eso que paso en el pasdo y olvidarlo. El paso su mano izquierda por el hombro de katie para que le respondiera "cuando el toco los hombros de katie el sintió que se estaba quemado su mano y luego fuertemente cae al suelo". Todos en el comedor se pregunta que le quemo la mano a guiche y lo dejo en el suelo herido, como si fuera golpeado por algo invicible.

Ahhhhhhhh eso duele ahhhhhhh que pasa porque después de haber tratado de tocar a katie y o termine herido. En verda eso parece extraño que al tocarme termines herido nunca antes había pasado, que causaría eso a el.

La puerta del comedor se abre soprediedo a todos porque ve a goku el familiar de louise junto con una chica con alas, ellos se diero cuenta que la hermosa chica es un angel. Goku y ikaros y fuero a buscar un plato para comer algo de alimento, y recuperar energía después de haber entrenado otra vez en la mañana, al igual que cuando entrenaro en la noche.

Ellos había agarrado mucha comida de la capsula que tenia goku que tenia comida ilimitada. Ikaros y goku disfrutaro muy bien de toda esa comida que saco goku, el guardo la capsula después de usarla.

Cuando terminaro de comer viero que una sirvienta van corriedo donde esta goku y le entre la carta que le había dando siesta. Kirche, Montmorency, louise, katie y algunos estudiantes se preguntaba que estaba escrito en la carta para goku. La única que no tenia curiosida en saber que hay escrito en la carta para goku era Tabitha que, solo esta comiedo y leyedo el enorme limbro que tiene.

Goku y ikaros abriero la carta para leerla y saber que es lo que dice para goku, el tiene mucha curiosidad de lo que tiene escrito.

* * *

 **Carta para goku**

Querido goku-kun si lees esto no estare en la academia porque me vendiero a un noble que se llama Count Mott. El que me vendio a el noble mott es el director osmond que lo hizo por algo de dinero y una información que le había dando. Estoy muy triste de no poder verte goku-kun eres alguien muy bueno que a sido una de las pocas personas que ha sido amigable y cariñoso con migo una sirvienta.

t-te quiero goku-kun eras la primera persona de que me e enamorado, eres como una príncipe como los que lei en algunas novelas que es amable con todos de corazón puro que no le gustta la injusticia. Yo te admiro al ver como derrotaste al noble Guiche si mucho esfuerzo y cuando me entere que eras un dios me enamore mas de ti goku-kun espero que nos podamos volver a ver.

Te extrañare goku-kun espero que seas feliz con las otras chicas y sigas entrenado con ellas. Me hubiera gustado seguir aquí para saber que cosas te gusta y que cosas no, también para conocerte más goku te amo hubiera querido haber podido besarte goku y quizás tener hijos con tigo. Seguro a ti goku como eres un hombre de buen corazón nos darias cariño y amor a nosotras ubieses sido muy feliz y agradable eso.

Mejor se feliz con la señorita louise, señorita kirche, señorita tabitha, señorita Montmorency y la señorita katie. Goku por favor olvidame y se feliz con las otras chicas por favor cuídate.

Goku al terminar de leer la carta para luego arrugarla decidio rescarta a sista del noble que la tiene y vuelva con el. Goku destruyo la carta para que nadie mas la leyera par luego sentir el ki de siesta para buscarla y traerla sana y salva.

Ikaros agarra mi mano derecha vamos a buscar a alguien usado una de mis técnicas. Como dece maestro le agarrrare la mano (sonrojada). Ikaros agarra la mano izquierda de goku y los alumnos masculino que estaba en el comedor estaba celosos de que goku esta agarradole la mano a una hermosa chica angel.

Alumno 1 murmurado: rayos ese familiar de la louise la cero si que tiene suerte tiene a una chica ngel con el.

Alumno 2 murmurado: bastardo suertudo si que tiene suerte teniedo muchas mujeres maldita louise la cero para invocaste a el y no otra cosa.

Alumno 3 murmurado: ese tipo que es el familiar de louise la zero es un bastardo afortunado porque ahora tiene una angel con el. Bastado si pudiera te mataria porque no lo tiene a esa chica angel si no también tiene a la chica mas calinte de la academia que es kirche.

Las chicas también estaban muy celosas al ver a ikaros junto a goku, están muy enojadas y murmura.

Chica 1 murmurado: esa perra angel tiene suerte de estar cerca del familiar de la louise la zero que es muy lindo.

Chica 2 murmurado: rayos esa chica angel tiene suerte de tocar a ese hombre etan guapo y sexy, que me gustaría tocarle la mano y besarlo.

Chica 3 murmurado: porque tiene que agarrale la mano ese hombre tan guapo y sexy que había derrotado a guiche. Esa chica quien se cree para agarrarle la mano seguro se cree superior al ser un angel.

Goku coloco la mano derecha en su frente para luego localizar el ki de siesta y desaparece. Todos en el comedor se preguntan donde fue y como lo hizo es muy extraño eso que hiso de desaparecer asi si mas.

* * *

 **Masion de Count Mott**

El noble Mott llevo a siesta al baño de su masion para aprovechar mientras se esta bañado para violarla. Siesta esta en el enorme baño ella se esta enjuagado con jabo por todo su cuerpo, para luego meterse en la enorme esfera que se parece a un jacuzzi como muchas cosas de baño. Ella entra ahí dentro y ella se siente refrecada y relajada por el agua tibia.

Espero que goku-sama este bien y se olvide de mi ya que no estoy mas alla. Seguro estará muy bien el ahora entrenado con las otras chicas, objala hubiera podido seguir entrenado con el. Es muy triste la vida y que me venda un noble al yo ser una sirvienta.

Siesta no se dan cuenta mientra se esta bañado pero la puerta se abrió lentamente mientras ella se relajaba teniedo los ojos cerrados. Mott había entrado y están detrás de siesta, el esta desnudo esperado que abra los ojos y empezar a violar a ella.

Siesta abre los ojos y siente como si la obserbara detrás de ella, siesta se voltea y ve detrás de ella a su nuevo maestro desnudo soriedole pervesamente a ella. Ella se sonrojo de la vergüenza al estar ella desnuda y el "también" "ella se cuenta que el esta completamente desnudo esperado algo de para hacer".

El la saca de el agua para luego besar en el cuello de siesta a la fuerza para que se excite seguir con la violación. N-no maestro que esta haciendo yo soy virgen por favor no lo haga. Jajajaja a mi me importa un bledo que seas virge ya que eres mi sirvienta dejaras de ser virge.

Solo estante traquila y disfruta porque ahora vas agritar de dolor mientras te violare para lugo disfrutarlo tocado besado y violado todo ese cuerpo. No… noo por favor detenga esto maestro no lo haga. Pensamiento de siesta: no ah no ahhhhh por favor que alguien me salve. Por favor goku-kun "sálvame" yo no quiero ser violada por este bastardo "yo quiero tener sexo es con la persona que amo y no alguien al que no amo" nooo ayuda goku GOKU.

Goku aparece junto con ikaros dentras de Mott que todavía sigue tratado de violar a siesta. Al goku ver que estaba tratado de violar asiesta solto la mano de ikaros y se movio rápidamente pegadole un puñetazo a Mott.

Mott se levanta del agua sangrado y muy enojado, el ve a goku y se dan cuenta de la graven mirada de enojo que tiene el que lo golpeo y lo dejo asi. Algo dentro de el le dice que que no se meta con el, mott decidio no hacerle caso a su septido que le dice que no haga algo estúpido.

Tu bastardo como te atreves a interrupime mientras estaba en un momento privado me las pagaras. Mott apunto su varita y dijo un poderoso hechizo que envio a goku una gran cantidad de agua con forma de un dragon. Siesta esta preocupada por ese ataque que viene hacia goku y esta también feliz al saber que goku vino al salvarla.

Ikaros estaba preocupada y están prepara para ir a detener ese ataque y no dañe su maestro. El ataque llego a goku y el lo bloqueo fácilmente si mucho esfuerzo si gastar mucho ki. Mott están viedo pensado que lo derroto porque no se ve nada por el humo que sale de el ataque al chocar con goku.

Jajaja bueno ya que termine con el estorbo voy a continuar con lo que dejamos siervienta prepárate. No has terminado nada basura ahora mismo moriras no permito que una despreciable basura se atreva a tocar o besar, yoo te destruiré ahhhhhh.

Al escuchar el poderoso grito y lo que dijo goku a el. Mott esta muy asustado le tiembla todo el cuerpo de miedo y le dan mucho escalofrio por lo que acaba de oir. Goku desaparecion rápidamente apareciedo detrás de el, mott esta moviedo su cabeza buscado a goku para saber donde esta.

Goku golpea fuerte el estomago de mott causado que libere mucha saliva y sangra por la paliza que le esta dando. Luego de haberlo golpeado le lazan un poderosa patada en estomago que lo envía hacia una pared del baño destruyedola por tal fuerza.

Mott salio de la pared todo ensagretado, adolorido y algunas partes de su hueso esta rotas por la paliza que le dio goku. Ah bastardo ah ah como te atreves a dejarme asi tan gravemente herido me las pagaras.

Levanto su varita otra vez pero esta vez invoco un hechizo de fuego poderoso que queme el cuerpo de goku. No hay necesida de esquivar ese ataque de alguien despreciable. El ataque cuando llego a goku el levanto su mano enviado el ataque que subio al techo del baño destruyedolo completamente.

Mott al ver como redirigio su ataque fácilmente hacial techo si sudar, se le ve en la cara que esta temblado de miedo. Tu que eres mostruo acaso viniste a castigarme al yo ser malvado y me viole a cada una de mis sirvientas que tengo.

Es hora de acabarte tu no mereces vivir basura que abusa de pobres mujeres solo para disfrutar de tu placer al violarlas. "Rayo de Hielo" goku dispara dos rayos de color azul oscuro de sus ojos que llega al cuerpo de mott y lo comienza a cogelar su cuerpo rápidamente.

Ahhh mi cuerpo sea esta cogelado nooooo deten esto por favor no quiero morir cogelado. Tú te mereces morrir y sufrir por el daño que les has causado a esas pobres mujeres que sufriero por tu culpa. El cuerpo de mott termino todo cogelado, goku concentro energía en su mano derecha para crear una pequeña bola de energía que luego lazo a la estatua viviente de mott que esta cogelado.

La estatua termino despedazado al la bola de energía tocarlo y algunos de los pedazos quedaro regados en el suelo.

* * *

 **Fin del capitulo**

 **Nota de autor lo siento por tardarme en no subir el capitulo rápido es que un idiota me desconfiguro el modem y por eso esta raro.**

 **Ahora les aseguro que en el siguiente capitulo goku y sista si tendrá sexo y como algo extra are que ikaros también tenga sexo con ellos siendo una orgia.**

 **Ahora no se preocupe que abra buenas escenas lemon el próximo capitulo. Ahora les dejare una pregunta muy importante quiere que coloque a kaguya otsutsuki de el anime naruto y otra chicas del anime naruto en el próximo capitulo.**

 **Si ustedes quiere que coloque chicas del anime naruto digame el nombre de esa chica y estará. En el próximo capitulo será el de la espada mágica que louise le comprar.**

 **Bueno si ustedes quiere decirme que colocar en el siguiente capitulo lo are.**


	4. Capítulo 4: la espada de goku y la prueb

**El sayajin dios y la zero**

 **Capítulo 4: la espada de goku y la prueba de los familiares**

 **Nota de autor: en este capítulo si estará la escena lemon que no había podido colocar en el anterior capitulo. Y sobre colocar a personajes femeninos de naruto… yo are eso en otro capítulo y ustedes me puede decir cuales personajes colocar para así ya colocarlas.**

 **Les dejo decidir si ustedes quieren que en esta historia yo coloque a naruto siendo una chica que se llame naruko. Y a el emo vengador de sasuke como sasuko u otro nombre que me pueda decir.**

 **Algunas de las chicas de naruto que voy a colocar será: hinata hyuga, kaguya otsutsuki, ino yamanaka, konan, kurenai, kushina, mei, temari (si quiere coloco a temari y sakura) samui, shizune, tenten, tsunade. Ustedes pueden elegir cuales son las otras que incluiré, para así pensarlo y colocarlas en un próximo capítulo de esta historia.**

 **En un próximo capítulo incluiré a un dios de la destrucción muy poderoso que le causara problemas a goku, al ser más fuerte que él. En un capitulo próximo are que goku viaje a la dimensión de High School DxD, yo pensare en que capitulo pasara eso de goku ir a ese universo para buscar a alguien fuerte con quien luchar.**

 **Quiere que en un próximo capítulo incluya chicas de bleach, además de ir a la dimensión donde esta los personajes de ese anime u manga. Ustedes me pueden decir que chicas de ese anime quiere que yo incluya en el harem.**

 **En este capítulo goku ara un pequeño viaje a la dimensión de un anime. No dare pista, ustedes deben leerlo y saber… y si cometo errores ortográficos en este capítulo es que todavía soy un principiante y acepto sugerencias para mejorar.**

 **Con las críticas que me den. Para así no cometer los mismos errores, lo que se y se estará preguntado algunos es porque hice que chi-chi la esposa de goku lo engañara en esta historia. Bueno eso lo hice para que sea una historia interesante, yo no tengo nada contra los que les guste ese personaje.**

 **Ella es muy enojona, a ella más le importa que sus hijos estudien todo el tiempo y no le gusta que entrene con su padre para volverse fuertes y ayudarlo a proteger la tierra o el universo. Ella prefiere que sea una familia normal y que goku trabaje… a chi-chi no le importa que destruya el planeta a ella más le importa que gohan y goten estudien y goku trabaje. Además de que ella era muy estricta con su familia, eso era lo malo de ella.**

 **Yo no tengo nada con ese personaje para que sepa. Solo que alguna de mis historia donde yo coloque a goku como protagonista… no será muy iguales porque tendrá diferencias al por ejemplo goku no haberse casado con chi-chi, si no con otra chica que no sea como ella.**

 **Ustedes quiere que incluya a los POWER RANGERS en esta historia crossover. Ustedes puede elegir de que POWER RANGERS incluir "aquí" y si quiere que lo incluya entonces goku será uno.**

 **Solo una cosa más se sorprenderá con lo que incluiré en este capítulo. Espero que les guste el capítulo y lo siento por la tardanza. Es que se me des-configuro el modem y es muy aburrido si estar haciendo lo que más le gusta a uno. Por ejemplo no poder escuchar la música favorita de uno, imágenes, anime, etc.**

 **Técnicas nuevas que goku obtuvo al estar shenlong dentro de él le permitió usar técnicas elementales: Relámpago de Dragón,** **Defensa Eléctrica, dragón eléctrico, Ataque de Goma Eléctrica, Electricidad limo, garras eléctricas y la habilidad que tiene goku gracias a los poderes eléctricos es que se llama Electricidad limo Cuerpo es una habilidad que regenera su cuerpo.**

 **los otros ataques elementales que podrá goku usar son ataques de hielo así que no le afectara el frio y las técnicas de hielo son: explosión de hielo, Rayo de Hielo, dragón de hielo, Garras de Hielo, Espada de Hielo, Cero absoluto, Campo de Hielo, armadura de frio.**

 **También goku puede usar ataques de fuegos que se llama: Estallido Meteórico, Rayo Nova, Nova Rayo de la Muerte, Ataque Explosivo, Tornado de fuego, Blaster Meteor, Esfera Nova, Onda Explosiva, armadura de calor, garras de fuego.**

 **Puede goku usar también ataques de agua que son muy fuertes que se llama: tornado de agua, agujas de agua, copia de agua, prisión de agua, curación acuática, dragón de agua.**

 **Y También podrá usar ataques de viento que se llama: dragón de viento, Furia del Poderoso Huracán, Torbellino Spin, Huracán, Huracán oscuro, súper torbellino y Kūretsu Kidan.**

 **Y el último elemento que sabe es la tierra. Y podrá goku usar gracias a que tiene a shenlong dentro de su cuerpo. Además de poder absorber ataques de energía que le lace algún enemigo a goku y las técnicas se llama: Aftershock, Dragón terrestre, devastación terrestre, súper terremoto, recuperación ambiental, fusión elemental y destrucción titánica.**

 **Personajes de dbz pertenece a akira toriyama y Toei Animation y los personajes de Zero no Tsukaima a Noboru Yamaguchi yo soy solo el creador de esta historia que espero que les guste.**

* * *

 **Canción de dragon ball: FLOW HERO**

 **Sabré pasar las pruebas que Dios me pondrá a mí, aunque aveces me hacer temblar la inquietud.**

 **Oh día (Oh día), Oh noche (Oh Noche)**

 **Resistirá hasta el fin, este fuerte resplandor, pero creo que vendrá la confusión y quizá no la pueda resistir.**

 **Oh sí (oh sí), Oh derecho (oh derecha)**

 **Tal como a la luz del sol.**

 **Dame el poder que me hace falta, enciende mi alma, el Valor despertaré, aunque el dolor golpee, siempre este sueño defenderé.**

 **Juntando todas nuestras fuerzas, sé que venceremos, al que nos lastima sin fin.**

 **Con tenacidad lograré ser un ¡Héroe!**

 **Esas palabras que nunca me enseñaron a decir, se convierten en un problema mayor.**

 **Desearlo (desearlo), ¿puede (se puede)**

 **¿Se hará realidad el sueño de mi Corazón?, Canción que me da valor, y así me anima para seguir.**

 **Loco (Loco), siempre (siempre) Mi corazón encenderé.**

 **Dame el poder que me hace me falta, enciende mi alma, el Valor que está en mí, aunque el dolor golpee, siempre este sueño defenderé.**

 **Juntando todas nuestras fuerzas, sé que venceremos, al que nos lastima sin fin.**

 **Con tenacidad lograré ser un ¡Héroe!**

 **Cambiaré mi destino, y lo que me depara, siguen firme mis pasos porque ya no soy débil, y seguirá avanzando, el mundo entre gritos, nada me arrebata, la voluntad ¡Ya!**

 **Cree en la luz que nos prepara y nos ilumina, solo así podrás vencer, aunque el dolor golpee, siempre este sueño defenderé.**

 **Dame el poder que me hace falta, enciende mi alma, haz explotar mi valor, con tenacidad lograré ser un ¡Héroe!**

 **Lágrimas que secaré (De tu triste cara y), hacia el cielo gritaré (creando un gran eco), sé que se hará realidad (el sueño que da la luz) y destroza la inquietud.**

 **Lágrimas que secaré (De tu triste cara y), hacia el cielo gritaré (creando un gran eco), sé que se hará realidad (el sueño que da la luz) esperanza es lo que tra-e-rá.**

* * *

 **Anteriormente en El sayajin dios y la zero**

 **Goku fue llamado por la hermosa maga kirche, para tener una noche divertida de placer, con el saiyajin dios en su habitación mientras esperaba que su familiar lo buscara. El saiyajin criado en la tierra le esperaba una sorpresa en el patio de la academia ya que se había encontrado a una hermosa chica ángel robot, que había sido enviada por su creador.**

 **Goku como la buena persona de corazón puro la ayudo a salir de un agujero, le dio emociones y termino convergiéndose en su maestro. Goku había decidido aprovechar y pasarle adn saiyajin a ella y entrenar en la habitación del tiempo.**

* * *

 **Habitación del Tiempo**

Al entrar ikaros se sorprendió de cómo es dentro de la puerta y ella se dio cuenta por su procesador, ¿qué le indica? que el lugar tiene una gravedad que es 10 veces superior a la de la tierra. También le "había" indicado que la temperatura aquí es muy diferente a la de fuera.

Goku se acercó a un aparato que está en una pared. ¿Que se parece? al de la nave que tiene en su capsula guardada y activa el nivel de gravedad.

Goku la enciende y coloca para que la gravedad sea 100g, también coloca la temperatura subiéndola 80ºC y por ultimo goku coloco para que este dividido entre frio y calor y sea -100ºC.

Goku coloco para que el campo donde entrenara con ikaros…, sea parte de calor y frio hacia aprovechar y que ella tenga resistencia a ese nivel de calor y frio.

Bueno vamos ikaros vamos haya quiero que me demuestres tu poder y capacidades. Goku le había señalado para que fuera frente para demostrarle a goku su poder. Esta seguro maestro de querer entrenar con migo y que le muestre mis capacidades – ella se ve en su rostro que está preocupada de dañar a su maestro.

Ikaros no te preocupes yo soy muy fuerte y quiero ver tus ataques y ahora quiero que me ataques con todos tus ataques uno por uno. Está bien maestro por favor prepárese - modo reina Urano activado Artemis II fuego ¡espero que lo logre! esquivar esto maestro.

Goku se dio cuenta que ikaros cambio sus color de ojos y alas, sus alas se vuelven azules y muy grandes. Su cara cambia de tímida a una persona segura, sus ojos se cambian a color rojo. Y se le pone una tiara o halo de oro en la cabeza como una coronilla de ángel que le flota encima de la cabeza. Goku se dio cuenta que ikaros disparo 20 proyectiles explosivos de sus alas que vio que son muy rápidos.

Goku voló y se movió velozmente. el concentro algo de su poder disparado dos bolas de ki de color azul en sus manos que destruye todas. Ikaros abrió los ojos muy sorprendida por el poder de goku, ella se dio cuenta que esta volado sin alas y destruyo sus "Artemis" fácilmente.

Ikaros usa sus alas y van volado muy rápido donde esta goku y le laza un puñetazo que goku bloqueo con una mano dejado sorprendida a ikaros. Ikaros no esperaba que su maestro la bloqueara tan fácilmente así que decidió usar una poderosa patada para ver si le libera su brazo – cuando envió la poderosa patada ella no se dio cuenta que goku la agarro de la pierna. Después de agarrarle la pierna goku la sujeta fuertemente la pierna de ikaros con sus dos manos y.

La empezó a hacer girar y la envió al suelo donde cayó ikaros, está algo aturdida. Ikaros disparo más Artemis de sus alas para que le dé a goku todos esos varios proyectiles son más fuertes que antes.

Goku vio que ikaros volvió a disparar proyectiles de sus alas y se dio cuenta que son más fuerte. Goku mientras destruía y esquiva los ataques que envió ikaros…, el sintió que ikaros estas acumulado mucha energía para usar un ataque más poderoso que el "Artemis".

¡Apollon II 50% de poder! por favor maestro si no puede esquivar esto muévase "rápidamente". Apollon blanco preparado fuego. Goku vio como ikaros está sosteniendo un arco devastador y está concentrado en una flecha que es muy destructiva. La flecha van rápido donde goku y el carga un bola de energía que fue rápido y destruyo completamente el ataque de ikaros.

Ella aprovecha que hay mucho humo y acumula más energía para usar por segunda vez Apollon con un poco más de poder que antes. Apollon II 80% Uranus System, Hefestos preparado todas las armas apuntado a el blanco preparado FUEGO. Ikaros dispara apollon II al 80% y el enorme barco que convoco ikaros que esta detrás de ella disparo muchas de las armas que tiene.

Goku sintió que se acumula energía fuera del humo y viene directo donde está el. Goku está pensado usar un kamehameha pero no con todo su poder para no dañar a ikaros.

Rayos esos ataque se ve poderoso eso me emociona lo detendré con un KameHameHa. Goku se pone en posición, coloca sus manos juntas empieza a reunir energía para hacer su famoso técnica el KameHameHa.

Kaaaaaaaaa…meeeeeeeeeeee…haaaaaaaa…meeeeeeeee…haaaaaaaaaa – los ataques chocaron creado una colisión que está muy pareja. Ikaros está muy sorprendida que su Apollon II al 80% y su ataque con el sistema Urano está en una lucha con la energía que lazo goku. Que es esta sensación dentro mío estoy emocionada de luchar con mi amo me siento emocionada y feliz.

¿Ikaros escucha si quieres? liberar más poder dentro tuyo tienes que enfadarte y sacar todo tú poder escondido ikaros. Yo sé que eres muy fuerte. Mi ataque de apollon está perdiendo, me pregunto lo que mi maestro quiere decir que me enfade y liberar mi poder no entiendo.

El KameHameHa de goku supero a el ataque de apollo que "había" sido disparado por ikaros - llego donde ikaros y ella se dan cuenta que la energía que disparo su amo es muy poderosa superado a uno de sus ataque más poderoso.

Ikaros está recordado algunas cosas de su pasado que pasa como flashback al ver como era su anterior maestro… Un bastardo manipulador que no le importa las angeloid solo él y su diversión. Ella empezó a enojarse mientras su poder incrementa mientras ella trata de resistir el ataque para devolverlo.

Yo… yo voy a ser fuerte para proteger a mi maestro goku, que es mi nuevo maestro y no le haga daño el bastardo de mi antiguo maestro Aaaah ahhhhh ahhhh grahhh grahhhh haaaaa. El cabello de ikaros se están erizado… el cabello de ikaros quedo erizado y alzado cambia de color de rosa a amarillo, su cola también cambia de color a amarillo, las alas de ikaros cambia de color a amarillo. El color de ojos cambia se vuelven azules verdosos y la fuerza de ikaros aumenta 50 veces. El cuerpo de ikaros se rodea en una aura dorada producida por la liberación de energía del cuerpo ella.

Ella concentra energía en sus manos y "empezó" a absorber el poderoso KameHameHa que se había vuelto más poderoso al tragarse la flecha de Apollon. Goku se dan cuenta que el KameHameHa que uso está desapareciendo rápidamente él se dio cuenta que el ki de ikaros incrementado rápidamente.

Vaya lo logro que bueno, es interesante ella había decidió absorber ese KameHameHa. ¿Qué bueno que no era? tan poderoso el ataque que use porque si no la hubiera dejado muy herida. Ikaros termino de absorber la energía del KameHameHa incrementado un poco más su poder.

Vaya ella tiene el mismo poder, "que yo tenía cuando me había trasformado en súper saiyajin" por primera vez contra freezer. Goku se acerca a ella y se dan cuenta que ikaros al transformarse en súper saiyajin perdió el control y lo está empezado a atacar.

Rayos creo que ikaros al trasformase perdió el control de su poder y la está dominado la ira esta nublada y no sabe quién soy. Tendré que hacer que gaste un poco de energía y controle su poder. Ikaros está volado muy rápidamente donde esta goku y lo comienza a atacar con golpes y patadas que goku bloquea "fácilmente" con una mano.

Ikaros aprovecha que está cerca a corta distancia y dispara Artemis para ser un ataque a quemarropa. Rayos no cometeré el mismo error que pasó cuando luche contra freezer y me había herido al no concentrar energía en mi cuerpo.

Goku uso algo de su ki creado una barrera de ki… que lo protegió de ese ataque. Que fue muy poderoso hay mucho humo que cubre donde esta goku y él está buscado el ki de ikaros.

Ikaros está arriba de goku volado y está haciendo la misma "posición" del KameHameHa que había memorizado y esta imitado muy bien. Súper kaaaaaaaaaa…meeeeeeeeeee…haaaaaaaaaaa…meeeeeee…haaaaaaaaaa – el poderoso KameHameHa de ikaros van directo a donde esta goku.

Rayos tendré que usar yo también un KameHameHa si la quiero detener. Goku coloca las manos en posición para preparar el Kamehameha- kaaaaaaaa…meeeeeeeee…haaaaaa…meeeeee…haaaaaaaaaa. Mientras las dos energías chocaban ikaros aprovecha y concentra más energia para usar Apollon y superar el Kamehameha de goku.

Apollon II 100% fuego. Ikaros después de haber disparado una flecha de su arco Apollon – ikaros recupero el control y ella se da cuenta de su cambio e incremento de poder, ella se dio cuenta que está muy agotada. ¡Maestro ah! que hice mi maestro espero que pueda bloquear ese ataque que use por favor maestro.

Ja, ja, ja vaya es sorprendente su poder, pero creo por fin tomo ikaros el control me doy cuenta de que su ki disminuyo. ¿Qué bueno que por fin pudo controlarlo? ahora tengo que destruir este ataque enviándolo a otro lado. Goku concentro ki en su mano derecha para destruir la energía cerro su puño y grito un poderoso grito destruyendo los ataques de energía dejado una nube de polvo enorme.

¡MAESTRO! ¡MAESTRO! ¡MAESTRO! ¡MAESTRO! d-donde esta ah! – ikaros bajo al suelo y lo empezó a golpear mientras lloraba pensado que había matado a su maestro que la trataba bien con cariño. Goku camina y se dan cuenta que ikaros está en el suelo golpeándolo y llorado y se pregunta porque.

Oye ikaros-san ikaros-san porque estas llorado. Que m-maestro (sonido de llanto) estas bien que bueno – ikaros levanto su mirada del suelo ella tiene lagrimas que llega hasta la barbilla y el cuello – al verlo ella se alegró mucho que su maestro está vivo ella salta y cae en sus brazos mientras llora.

Goku la abraza con sus brazos y le acaricia su cabeza para que se sienta mejor. A ikaros le gusto el abrazo y que la tocara arriba de la cabeza. M-maestro (sonido de llanto) que bueno que está bien y no está herido pero si está molesto usted me puede castigar.

No ikaros pero que dices como voy a estar molesto (acaricia la cabeza y sigue dándole un cálido abrazo) y no tranquila no te castigare solo estoy feliz que pudiste transformarte en súper saiyajin. Y liberar más poder dentro de ti. S-súper s-saiyajin que es eso maestro no lo entiendo muy bien.

Ella levanta la cabeza mientras, goku le acaricia y le explica que es el súper saiyajin. Yo no sabía que usted maestro es de otro planeta y uno que había sido destruido y que es muy fuerte es sorprendente que usted sea un dios – eso significar maestro que usted no uso todo su poder cuando luchaba con migo ¿porque es tengo curiosidad? Bueno ja, ja, ja tienes razón ikaros yo no use todo mi poder porque si lo hubiera hecho no sería muy justo y también porque no quería herirte mucho en tu hermoso cuerpo y rostro.

Ikaros se sonroja por lo que le dijo goku, ella está feliz de tener un buen maestro como él. Ella no esperaba que su maestro fuera un extraterrestre y que fuera tan poderoso llegado a ser un dios – ella se prometió que iban entrenar con su maestro para ser más fuerte para protegerlo.

Yo prometo maestro que entrenare duro con usted para ser muy fuerte para poder protegerlo. Vamos, vamos ikaros-san a descansa porque veo que estas agotada sabes mejor deja de usar ahora el súper saiyajin para que recuperes energía.

Está bien maestro goku. Ella concentra la energía y su cabello vuelve a como estaba antes de transformarse…, ella se dio cuenta que termino muy agotada por gastar tanta energía.

Antes de que nos vayamos ikaros te enseñare una técnica que te ayudara a sentir el ki de las personas. Está bien maestro y como se hace esa "técnica" para sentir el ki. Bueno para que te acostumbres a esta técnica cierra primero los ojos y concéntrate en sentir mi ki yo lo elevare algo.

Goku soltó un poderoso grito y elevo su ki un poco y lo rodea un aura blanca con dorado. Ikaros que tenía los ojos cerrados y siguió las intrusiones de goku para aprender a sentir el ki y ella lo está "haciendo" bien porque ella al ser muy inteligente pudo dominar la técnica. Ikaros está muy sorprendida del enorme poder de goku que libero para mostrarle como dominar esa "técnica" ella abre los ojos y se dan cuenta que pudo dominar la técnica y puede sentir el ki de goku con los ojos abierto si ningún problema.

Goku deja de expulsar ki y él se dio cuenta que pudo dominar la técnica que le será muy útil para detectar a personas y cosas. Él se acerca a ella para decirle que van a descansar en una de las camas de la habitación para dormir.

Ella estaba a punto de caerse al suelo por gastar mucha energía - y goku la sujeta al estilo nupcial para que no se caiga y llevarla a la cama para que descanse un rato. Ella abre los ojos y se dan cuenta que su amo la está cargado al estilo nupcial al verlo de cerca su rostro se había sonroja sintiendo la respiración de goku. Ikaros vuelve a la normalidad volviendo a como tenía antes el cabellos, sus ojos y su cuerpo ella esta agotada después de transformarse.

Ikaros recostó su cabeza en el pecho de goku y siente que es cálido y agradable eso hiso que se sonroje mientras goku la esta llevado a la cama para que descanse. M-maestro no le estoy causado algún problema al usted llevarme cargada al sufrir agotamiento por usar mucha energía.

No para nada ikaros tú no me causas problemas y además tú gastaste mucha energía y tu cuerpo debe estar agotado. Y sabes que creo que como tu cuerpo está muy agotado te llevare a una cama para dormir un rato cerca de mí. Esta seguro maestro que quiere estar acostado en la misma cama con migo no le importara a usted.

Pero que dices ikaros no te preocupes por eso ahora llegamos y dormimos para reponer energía. Goku llega primero al aparato apagado el ambiente y la gravedad que estaba para que pueda descansar.

Goku se acerca a una de las camas grande rey y coloca suavemente a ikaros en la cama y la ayuda a quitarse la ropa dejándola con la ropa que usaba cuando llego. Goku luego de colocar la ropa que usaba ikaros en una mesa cercana él se quitó la ropa quedado en calzoncillos.

Goku se acerca a la cama y ahora está cerca de ikaros en la cama que ella está muy sonrojada y nerviosa. Vamos ikaros si no puedes dormir que tal esto yo duermo abrazado con Tigo y así no te preocupas además a mí no me importa dormir en la misma cama al lado de una linda chica como tú ikaros.

Ikaros se sonrojo por el cumplido y no esperaba que su maestro fuera tan bueno con ella decidió hacer lo que le dice y abrazarse a él. Goku acerca sus brazos a ikaros y la abraza estado cerca uno del otro, goku se durmió primero.

Vaya mi maestro se durmió rápido seguro estaba muy agotado pero me pregunto porque pieza que yo puedo dormir nosotras las angeloid no podemos. Que extraño porque me siento como si quisiera cerrar los ojos esto nunca me ha pasado mejor lo hago. Ella cerró los ojos y quedo dormida al igual que goku y se ve en su rostro que tiene una hermosa sonrisa por el sueño que está teniendo.

* * *

 **Sueño de ikaros**

Ikaros está en un hermoso campo de flores enorme, ella se pregunta que es este lugar. Ella esta volado y está sorprendida de tan hermoso lugar… que es ese campo de flores que tiene cerca una hermosa cascada de agua esta tan limpio sin suciedad de la contaminación que causaría un humano.

Que hermoso lugar esta tan limpio y puro sin contaminación que causa la industrias humanas que daña la vegetación.

Me pregunto cómo llege aquí yo estaba acostada al lado de mi amo luego cerré los ojos y no sé lo que paso acaso me quede dormida. No eso es imposible nosotras las angeloid no podemos dormir y soñar, pero ahora que recuerdo mi maestro me dijo que ahora puedo dormir y soñar gracias a que el paso algo de poder a mí y me permitió poder dormir y soñar.

Aparece goku detrás de ella y no se dan cuenta que ella había deseado que apareciera y viera el hermosa campo de flores junto a ella. Ah quisiera que mi maestro apareciera y viera este hermoso campo junto a mí. Enserio quieres que este al lado tuyo y vea todo este hermoso campo que creaste en este sueño ikaros-san.

Ikaros se emocionó al escuchar la voz de goku detrás de ella, su procesador estaba latiendo rápidamente y ikaros no sabe que es ese sentimiento que siente dentro de su procesador es nuevo al tener emociones.

Ella se volteo y ve a goku al verlo, ella se pregunta cómo apareció decidió preguntarle. Maestro como aparición aquí no entiendo acaso usted es una copia que cree en este sueño. No ikaros te equivocas yo soy real aunque para decirte la verdad yo entre dentro de tu sueño para ver que soñabas, tenía algo de curiosidad.

P-pero como hiso eso maestro no lo entiendo, muy bien cómo pudo entrar en este sueño que es la primera vez que tengo uno gracias a usted. Bueno debo decir que es un hermoso campo de flores con animales y todo eso ikaros-san el que estas soñado, se ven que es un lindo sueño veo que te gusta la paz y tranquilidad por eso soñaste algo como esto verdad.

Ikaros se sonrojo por el cumplido del lindo sueño que esta teniendo ella. Bueno maestro en realidad como es la primera vez que tengo un sueño gracias a usted que me permitió poder dormir y soñar. Digamos maestro que no me gusto ser utilizada por mi anterior maestro que era un bastardo y me obligaba a matar a humanos para complacerlo en su "diversión".

Y es por eso que yo prefiero un lugar tranquilo como este hermoso bosque lleno de animales y muchas flores si nada de maldad.

Maestro sabe yo me sentía muy mal al matar a esas pobres personas para complacer el deseo egoísta de ese bastardo. Y como ya debe suponer maestro a mí nunca me gusto matar a personas o animales inocentes por culpa de la diversión de alguien. A mí me gustaría maestro estar siempre a su lado para protegerlo y cumplir sus órdenes.

Ikaros-san yo te entiendo al tu odiar y tener rabia con ese bastardo que te obligaba a hacer eso tranquila, mejor deja eso en el pasado olvida eso. Goku se acerca a ikaros y la abraza tomándola por sorpresa y le acaricia su cabeza para que olvide ella a su antiguo maestro.

Ya, ya, ya ikaros tranquila mejor no pienses en algo doloroso del pasado que tuviste que hacer…, eso no fue culpa tuya, porque tú sabes que no podías oponerte contra ese bastardo. Ikaros se siente tranquila y feliz por el cálido abrazo que le está dando goku y la caricia en su cabeza. Ella tiene un leve sonrojo en su rostro y no sabe que es ese sentimiento que esta teniendo es nuevo para ella al tener emociones.

En verdad me siento aliviada y mejor cuando estoy con mi maestro, el me ayuda a olvidar eso que tuve que hacer. Eso fue lo que murmuro ikaros para sí misma. Goku termina el abrazo que le estaba dando para que se relaje y olvide el pasado doloroso que tuvo que pasar ikaros.

Goku y ikaros van caminado y viendo y disfrutado el hermoso bosque que está en el sueño. Ikaros piensa mientras camina con goku que es muy agradable, ella en su rostro hace una linda sonrisa de ese momento feliz que está teniendo con su maestro. Goku se divierte de pasear con ikaros en el sueño que entro de ella, se dio cuenta que en el hermoso rostro de ikaros muestra una linda sonrisa al estar con él.

* * *

 **Sinapsis casa de dedalus**

Dedalus está viendo en su pantalla de uno de sus monitores a ver si ikaros llego donde sakurai tomoki para que la cuidara y fuera su nuevo amo. Que es esto porque ikaros no ha llegado con sakurai-san, esto es muy extraño tendré que buscar donde esta ella buscado su señal y ver en donde fue.

Ella tecleo en su teclado y la pantalla cambia mostrado a ikaros cuando llego y conoce a su nuevo maestro. Quien es ese hombre que ahora es el nuevo amo de ikaros, esto es muy extraño porque no llego ikaros donde estaba sakurai-san pero en vez llego donde él.

Ella se pregunta quién es ese hombre ¿qué es el nuevo maestro de ikaros? Me pregunto quién es ese extraño hombre que tiene una armadura, cola de mono y su pelo es de color negro de punta desafiado la gravedad.

Cuando "volvió" a ver en la pantalla se dio cuenta que el hombre beso a ikaros, y el cuerpo de ikaros empezó a brillar llenándose de energía y cambiado. Al ver eso ella abrió los ojos sorprendida y la boca se abrió de sorpresa llegado hasta el suelo. Tiene un leve sonrojo al ver eso, ella cerró su boca y "siguió" viendo para ver que ara con ikaros.

Ella se pregunta porque esta besado a ikaros y porque ella brilla es muy raro para ella que eso pase. Lo que la sorprendió aún más fue ver como ikaros activo pandora evolucionado…, dedalus se dio cuenta que ikaros tiene una cola de rosa y eso la sorprendió mucho al verlo. El monitor de dedalus le mostro en una pequeña imagen que ikaros sus habilidades fuero mejoradas y ahora su Control emocional es alto.

Ese hombre le incremento sus habilidades a ikaros y también le subió el nivel del control emocional de ella. ¿Cómo es posible? que ese hombre le diera más poder a ikaros, que es él y porque tiene cola, por lo que veo mi equipo dice que ese hombre se llama son goku y no es humano que será entonces. El al besar a ikaros le incremento sus habilidades eso también hiso que se activara pandora dentro de ikaros.

Será que ese hombre que se llama goku es el amo indicado para ikaros que la trate bien. Yo tendré que ver como es este hombre porque por como veo el no parece una mala persona y se ve que tiene un corazón puro.

Luego de ver como goku le entrega la armadura a ikaros ella se pregunta de que están hechas esas armaduras que ve desde la pantalla. Esa armadura que le dio ese hombre a ikaros y que usa una él, "es de un material muy resistente y muy extraño" que no existe aquí donde lo consiguió.

Luego quedo sorprendida al ver que invoco una puerta. La pantalla cambio y le mostro una habitación extraña donde había entrado goku y ikaros, dedalus se pregunta porque fuera de la habitación es todo blanco.

Ella se preocupó por lo que vio "después" que es, lo que ikaros está haciedo atacado a su maestro con "Artemis". Porque ikaros esta luchado con goku-san, es muy sorprendente goku-san esta esquivado fácilmente los ataques de "Artemis". Es impresiónate él puede volar si alas muy fácilmente, hasta puede lazar bolas de energía me pregunto qué es el tengo curiosidad de saber que es.

Luego se preocupó más al ver que ikaros está usado sus ataques más poderosos que son Apollon y el Sistema de Urano. Ella está preocupada pensado que goku no sobrevivirá con ese ataque poderoso de ikaros. Pero que estás haciendo ikaros ese ataque es muy peligroso puede matar a tu maestro no lo hagas.

Ella ve que goku hace una técnica que le esta ganado al poderoso ataque de ikaros fácilmente. Se pregunta si ikaros podrá resistir ese poderoso ataque de goku, ella está muy preocupada esperado que no muera. Por favor ikaros resisten yo sé que tú eres la angeloid más fuerte de Sinapsis y yo sé que le puedes demostrar a tu maestro que eres muy fuerte.

Unos minutos y se sorprendió con lo que ve en la pantalla. Pero, pero que le pasa a ikaros porque su cabello cambio de color y tiene un gran cambio. Que le pasa a ikaros, aquí en el monitor dice que su nivel de energía esta incrementado rápidamente, "no será que ella está absorbiendo ese poderoso ataque, no solo eso su poder aumento con ese cambio de apariencia que tiene ikaros".

Después de absorber la energía enorme que le había enviado goku a ikaros, dejo muy impresionada a dedalus al ver y darse cuenta que ikaros es más fuerte que antes.

Al volver a ver en la pantalla después de haber revisado otro equipo, ella se dio cuenta que ikaros ataco a su amo como si estuviera perdiendo el control y la domina la rabia. Porque a ikaros la domina la rabia no entiendo a no ser que es por la sobrecarga de energía. Y esta descontrolada.

Es sorprendente el nivel de energía de ikaros es más fuerte que todas angeloid, juntas al sufrir ese cambio y absorber el poder de goku-san. Como es posible que ella pueda copiar esa técnica de goku tan fácilmente y usar Apollon tan rápido, pero que ella ya gasto algo de la energía quedado estabilizada tomado el control. Como ikaros obtuvo ese cambio me sorprendió porque al obtener un incremento de poder, también tuvo un cambio de apariencia.

¿Qué es eso? El cabello de ikaros se erizo y cambio a un color amarillo junto con la cola que le "había" aparecido cuando goku-san la beso. También sufrió un cambio ikaros en los ojos se vuelven azules verdosos cambio al transformase, la cola se había erizado al transformase y eso sorprendió a dedalus al ver que esa cola es muy real la que tiene ikaros ahora.

El cuerpo de ikaros es rodeado en una aura dorada, producida por la liberación de energía del cuerpo. También las cejas de ikaros cambio de color al haberse transformado y tomaron en un color dorado, al igual que sus alas me pregunto que es esa trasformación es un cambio muy repentino.

Pobre ikaros mato a su nuevo maestro que era alguien muy bueno con ella. Siento tanto que la pobre ikaros se descontrolo al tener esa trasformación y se incrementó repentinamente su poder, tendré que crear un aparato para enviarla entonces con sakurai-san y hacia sea su maestro.

Espera un momento si su maestro murió por ese ataque combinado de ikaros, entonces no debería La impronta estar destruida la cadena que une al maestro y la angeloid rota hasta que consiga uno nuevo.

Cuando volvió a ver en la pantalla mientras estaba buscado piensas para crear un aparato que lleve a ikaros hacia sakurai tomoki. P-pero como sigue vivo y sin heridas el amo de ikaros es tan poderoso, bueno parece que ikaros consiguió a un buen maestro que la protegerá.

Vaya me impresiona ese hombre es alguien de buen corazón, porque la está cargado a ikaros después de agotarse que bueno por ikaros estoy feliz que encontró un maestro agradable, puro de corazón, y bueno.

Pero que hace porque van a una cama junto a ikaros ella no puede dormir pero igual, si él quiere estar durmiendo al lado de ella está bien. ¡Cómo es posible algo hiso el por qué AHORA! Ikaros puede dormir que hiso ese hombre, el modifico mucho a ikaros y dándoles nuevas cosas.

* * *

 **Dia siguiente viernes**

 **Habitación de katie**

Katie se está levantado, estirándose en su cama después de la ardiente noche de sexo que tuvo con goku, "ella se sienta en su cama quitándose la sabana que tenía puesta". Ella se toca el cuello dándose cuenta que tiene una marca de chupón en el cuello que fue donde goku la marco. Ella se dio cuenta que todo lo de anoche fue muy real y no un sueño que tuvo.

Vaya entonces eso que hice con goku-san fue real y no un sueño hasta me dejo una marca. Vaya goku-san es un semental en la cama, estoy feliz de que no fue muy rudo ya que era mi primera vez. Creo que ahora buscare algo de ropa e iré a desayunar porque me muero de hambre.

Katie se coloca de pie para buscar algo de ropa y se dan cuenta que en una mesa cerca hay una nota con más ropas al lado. Pero qué es esto es muy linda toda esta ropa me pregunto quién la dejo y esta nota también. Katie se acerca a la mesa y agarra la nota para leerla y saber qué es lo que dice escrito ahí y saber quién se la dejo.

 **Carta para katie**

 **Querida katie si te estas preguntado quien creo esas ropas y ropas interior. Bueno yo las hice después de que tuvimos sexo anoche, fue una buena noche de placer entre ambos sabes cuándo te mordí en el cuello te marque como una de mis mujeres. Si quieres saber porque fue bueno eso sería porque mi instinto saiyajin me dijo que tu era la indicada una mis chicas que estará marcada como mi mujer.**

 **Y además que me había contado una vez un amigo mío, saiyajin que también es mi rival. Que nosotros cuando vemos la luna llena o esta puesta nos libera nuestro lado saiyajin que quiere sexo y sacar todo el instinto animal que tenemos. Ya que nosotros los saiyajin somos guerreros y bueno ja, ja, ja yo te marquen porqué mi instinto saiyajin me había indicado que tú eres la indicada para ser una de mis compañeras.**

 **Y cuando te marque seguro ahora tienes las mismas habilidades que yo y técnicas, también seguro algo de mi ki. Y seguro te preguntaras porque te marque como mi pareja bueno nosotros los saiyajin sabemos cuál es nuestra hembra indicada. Eso lo digo porque yo estuve casado con una mujer que nunca ame y me dijo de una estúpida promesa que no sabía lo que significaba.**

 **Y si quieres saber cuáles son las habilidades y técnicas yo te la diré cuando nos veamos. Nos vemos "sabes besas muy bien además de tener un culito suavecito que me gusta besar, acariciar y apretar" para cuando volvamos a tener sexo y volver a probar a besar y tocar ese cuerpecito lindo tuyo.**

 **Ps. Si quieres saber porque te cree ropa bueno fue un regalo y no te preocupes la hice para que fuera de tu talla. También es resistente y no se daña porque es indestructible nos vemos katie-chan.**

 **Katie al terminar de leer la carta se sonrojo mucho en su rostro y se acerca la carta al pecho pensado en goku para verlo. Ah goku-sama es tan bueno es un caballero además de ser un hombre fantástico creo que debería colocarme una de las ropas que creo y guarda las otras.**

 **Ella se toca las tetas y se dan cuenta que le creció a talla B después de tantas caricias que tuvo ayer con goku. Oh estoy feliz también me crecieron un poco más mi pechos ahora son talla B que bueno así complaceré a goku.**

* * *

 **Con Illococoo**

Illococoo se levantó después de haber dormido bien una buena noche en una cama de la casa que le había aparecido goku. Ella se estira su cuerpo para estar despierta y buscar un poco de comida para luego salir.

Creo que debería buscar comida para luego salir y volver a mí forma dragón al bosque, para luego buscar a goku y hoy tener mucha diversión con él. Illococoo van caminado a la cocina y abre la nevera y recoge algunos alimentos para comer y recuperar energía después de levantarse.

Después de haber comido toda la comida ella sonrió al disfrutar la deliciosa comida que había. Bueno mejor me voy a cambiar a mi forma dragón afuera para no estar apretada aquí y estira un poco más mi cuerpo.

Illococoo salió por la puerta y ella ve como la puerta donde entro junto con la casa desapareció dejándola sorprendida. Era cierto como dijo goku que cuando se cierra la puerta también desaparece seguro puede volver aparecer. Pero mejor no lo hago y mejor me voy y me trasformo en mi forma dragón para ver y volar un poco.

El cuerpo de Illococoo brillo cambiado de forma su forma dragón de nuevo con armadura. Ella agito sus alas volado hacia el cielo y ver qué pasa.

* * *

 **Habitación de kirche**

Kirche se levantó estado muy agotada, ella siente su cuerpo dolorido por el placer de anoche. Ella se sienta en la cama quitándose la cobija que tenía puesta que la "había" protegido del frio, ella hace una sonrisa pervertida.

¡Oh dios goku si es un semental y un dios en el sexo me emocione tanto por cómo me penetraba y follaba fue estupendo. Kirche se levantó de su cama y ella ve en una mesa cercana una carta y un motón de ropa, ropa interior y trajes sexuales que sorprendieron a ella, ella vio la carta y la agarro.

 **Carta de kirche**

 **Querida kirche lo siento por pasarme mientras teníamos sexo y decirte sirvienta, solo fue que me había dado ganas de probar algo que se me ocurrió. Si te estas, preguntado porque decía así fue porque tenía una fantasía de hacerlo con Tigo o alguna chica para que gritara de placer.**

 **Seguro quieres saber porque te "mordí" en el cuello dejándote una marca de mordida como un chupo en el cuello. Bueno es fácil eso fue porque te marque como mi mujer, nosotros los saiyajin cuando vemos la luna llena somos bestias en la cama dando mucho placer dejado a una mujer tan excitada.**

 **Bueno también somos excelentes en la cama cuando no está la luna llena dejado complacida a cualquiera. Ya que te marque y ahora eres mi mujer es seguro que ahora tienes alguna habilidad mía.**

 **Te deje toda mi esencia en ti al igual que katie-san para que ninguna persona se atreva a tocar a mis mujeres. Te debo decir kirche que lo disfrute mucho tocar, besar, acariciar, penetrar y masajear ese cuerpo hermoso que tienes.**

 **Lo disfrute mucho sabes tocado y besado todo ese hermoso cuerpo, que es todo mío y de nadie más.**

 **Ps. Si te pregunta por toda esa ropa yo la cree para ti para que la usas espero que te guste. Y espero que uses alguna la próximas que tengamos sexo que será diferente sabes.**

Kirche se acercó la carta al corazón gustándole mucho lo que dice, ella está toda sonrojada en el rostro al saber que es una de las mujeres de goku que la marco. Debo decir que goku es todo un hombre me hiso emocionar tanto, estoy enamorada de él "vaya no esperaba que la pequeña katie de primer año ya se hiso toda una mujer por nuestro querido goku".

Ese goku yo no puedo creer que pueda invocar tentáculos esos tentáculos fueros muy placenteros él es una bestia y un dios en el sexo. Creo me colocare alguna de esta ropa y mi uniforme escolar, creo que es hora de comer un poco. Debo decir también que es un buen besador, goku me hiso mojar mi coño al besarme ya quiero volver a tener sexo.

* * *

 **Habitación de louise**

Louise despertó dándose cuenta que goku no está y ella pensó que estaba entrenado o comiendo. Me pregunto que era todos esos ruidos que se escuchaba mientras dormía. Creo que debería colocarme mi ropa para una de las clases que dará hoy que no son muchas y quizás hoy pueda entrenar más con goku y mejorar.

Aunque en realidad ahora que me pregunto qué está haciendo goku es muy raro que no llego anoche a dormir aquí. Tendré que buscarlo luego de que termine la clase que tendré.

* * *

 **Oficina de Osmond**

El director Osmond está en su oficina encargándose de escribir en un pergamino a la chica que es sirvienta a venderla Count Mott. Count Mott conocido como Mott de la onda, es un mensajero Palace enviado a la Academia de vez en cuando. Él es un mago del triángulo, el había venido a la academia para comprar una sirvienta nueva que sea otra de sus amantes, para tenerla como su sirvienta y violarla.

En la oficina está El director Osmond sentado en su silla, la señorita longueville está en la estantería revisado algunos libros mientras ella oye como hace el trato. En frente del escritorio está el Count Mott esperado que el señor osmond termine de firmar el contrato para llevarse a la sirvienta que está cerca de la puerta. La sirvienta es siesta la que está vendiendo a él, "ella tiene su rostro cabizbaja y triste al pensar que la vende a una persona y no podrá ver a goku".

Bueno señor Mott ha sido un placer hacer negocios con usted y gracias por la "información" del ladron Fouquet que ha estado roba varios lugares. Igual es un gusto hacer un trato con usted señor Osmond, estoy muy feliz que me vendiera a esta sirvienta para que sea parte de las que tengo ja, ja, ja, ja.

Y sobre lo que le dije Fouquet tendrá que mantener muy bien asegurado la vara de la destrucción para que no caiga en manos equivocadas. Les sugiero que coloque fuertes barreras mágicas por si llega Fouquet a intentar robar el artefacto no podrá seguro.

Gracias por esa información bueno tome "aquí" esta los papeles firmados ya para que se la pueda llevar a la sirvienta. Osmond le dio el pergamino mágicamente al conde Mott, el conde guardo el pergamino en su bolsillo de su camisa para luego sonreír.

Luego de haber guardado el pergamino se acercó a la sirvienta y le dijo que buscara sus ropas y las empaque en una maleta para irse. Siesta se van rápidamente a su habitación y colocas toda su ropa en una maleta y también escribió una carta para dársela a alguien que se la dé a goku.

Ella sale y le dio la carta a una de sus amiga sirvientas y le dijo que se la diera a goku para que sepa porque no está. Está bien siesta se la daré esta carta a el familiar de la señorita louise, por favor ten cuidado siesta.

Si lo are mari me cuidare espero que goku no se ponga triste al saber que no estaré. Es muy triste esto que ese estúpido director que se le ocurrió venderme a noble es muy triste eso sabes. Siesta se van con su maleta a la oficina del director otra vez con la maleta.

* * *

 **En el comedor**

Las chicas y chicos que está comiendo en el comedor, se dieron cuenta, los amigos de kirche que ella lleva un collar rojo y tiene un chupón en el cuello, los chicos que estaba cerca se sentía repelidos por una energía invisible. Los chicos se pregunta que es esa fuerza invisible que les dice que no se acerque a kirche ni tocarla o lo pagara.

(Lo que pasa y hace que cualquier hombre que se acerque a kirche o katie o las toque. Es que al goku dejar su esencia en el cuerpo de ellas algo de su energía repele a cualquier hombre dejándolo algo herido y sufre si sigue tratado de tocar a las que marco goku.)

Los compañeros y amigos de katie se preguntan también porque tiene una marca en el cuello de un chupón. Los compañeros de ellas se fijaron que en el rostro kirche y katie esta radiantes y felices se está preguntado que las tiene tan felices a ambas.

Algunos compañeros y amigos de katie se dan cuenta que ella está muy feliz y también se dieron cuenta que tiene un chupón en el cuello los que está cerca se pregunta quien le hizo a ella en el cuello ese chupón.

Guiche se estaba acercado a donde esta katie para coquetearle y tratar de que sea su novia al perder una oportunidad con Montmorency él prefiere quedarse con katie. Después de haber comido guiche su comida él se dirigió a donde esta katie para coquetearle y proponerle que sea su novia de él.

Guiche se acercó y cuando estaba cerca de ella se fijó de que ella tiene un chupón en el cuello, guiche se pregunta quien le hiso ese chupo en el cuello de ella. Hola katie-san podemos hablar un momento y quiero disculparme por está saliendo con ustedes dos, debo decirte para que no hubiera un problema entre ambos.

Pero sabes katie podemos ir ahora fuera en el patio y hablar sobre nosotros y dejar eso que paso en el pasado y olvidarlo. El paso su mano izquierda por el hombro de katie para que le respondiera "cuando el toco los hombros de katie el sintió que se estaba quemado su mano y luego fuertemente cae al suelo". Todos en el comedor se pregunta que le quemo la mano a guiche y lo dejo en el suelo herido, como si fuera golpeado por algo invisible.

¡Ahhhhhhhh eso duele ahhhhhhh! que pasa porque después de haber tratado de tocar a katie y termine herido. En verdad eso parece extraño que al tocarme termines herido nunca antes había pasado, que causaría eso a él.

La puerta del comedor se abre sorprendiendo a todos porque ve a goku el familiar de louise junto con una chica con alas, ellos se dieron cuenta que la hermosa chica es un Ángel. Goku y ikaros y fuero a buscar algunos platos para comer algo de alimento, y recuperar energía después de haber entrenado otra vez en la mañana, al igual que cuando entrenaron en la noche.

Ellos había agarrado mucha comida de la capsula que tenía goku que tenía comida ilimitada. Ikaros y goku disfrutaron muy bien de toda esa comida que saco goku, el guardo la capsula después de usarla.

Cuando terminaron de comer vieron que una sirvienta van corriendo donde esta goku y le entrega la carta que le había dado siesta. Kirche, Montmorency, louise, katie y algunos estudiantes se preguntaba que estaba escrito en la carta para goku. La única que no tenía curiosidad en saber que hay escrito en la carta para goku era Tabitha que, solo está comiendo y leyendo el enorme libro que tiene.

Goku e ikaros abrieron la carta para leerla y saber qué es lo que dice para goku, él tiene mucha curiosidad de lo que tiene escrito.

 **Carta para goku**

 **Querido goku-kun si lees esto no estaré en la academia porque me vendieron a un noble que se llama Count Mott. El que me vendió a el noble mott es el director osmond que lo hizo por algo de dinero y una información que le había dado. Estoy muy triste de no poder verte goku-kun eres alguien muy bueno que ha sido una de las pocas personas que ha sido amigable y cariñoso con migo una sirvienta.**

 **t-te quiero goku-kun eras la primera persona de que me he enamorado, eres como una príncipe como los que leído en algunas novelas que es amable con todos, de corazón puro que no le gusta la injusticia. Yo te admiro al ver como derrotaste al noble Guiche si mucho esfuerzo y cuando me entere que eras un dios me enamore más de ti goku-kun espero que nos podamos volver a ver.**

 **Te extrañare goku-kun espero que seas feliz con las otras chicas y sigas entrenado con ellas. Me hubiera gustado seguir aquí para saber qué cosas te gusta y que cosas no, también para conocerte más goku te amo hubiera querido haber podido besarte goku y quizás tener hijos con Tigo. Seguro a ti goku como eres un hombre de buen corazón nos darías cariño y amor a nosotras hubieses sido muy feliz y agradable eso.**

 **Mejor se feliz con la señorita louise, señorita kirche, señorita tabitha, señorita Montmorency y la señorita katie. Goku por favor olvídame y se feliz con las otras chicas por favor cuídate.**

Goku al terminar de leer la carta para luego arrugarla decidió rescatar a siesta del noble que la tiene y vuelva con él. Goku destruyo la carta para que nadie más la leyera par luego sentir el ki de siesta para buscarla y traerla sana y salva.

Ikaros agarra mi mano derecha vamos a buscar a alguien usado una de mis técnicas. Como diga maestro le agarrare la mano (sonrojada).

Ikaros agarra la mano derecha de goku y los alumnos masculino que estaba en el comedor estaba muy celosos de que goku está agarrándole la mano a una hermosa chica Ángel.

Alumno 1 murmurado: rayos ese familiar de la louise la cero sí que tiene suerte tiene a una chica ángel con él.

Alumno 2 murmurado: bastardo suertudo sí que tiene suerte teniendo muchas mujeres maldita, louise la cero para que invocaste a él y no otra cosa.

Alumno 3 murmurado: ese tipo que es el familiar de louise la Zero es un bastardo afortunado porque ahora tiene una Ángel con él. Bastardo si pudiera te mataría, porque no solo tiene a esa chica Ángel si no también tiene a la chica más caliente de la academia que es kirche.

Las chicas también estaban muy celosas al ver a ikaros junto a goku, están muy enojadas y murmura.

Chica 1 murmurado: esa perra Ángel tiene suerte de estar cerca del familiar de la louise la Zero que es muy lindo.

Chica 2 murmurado: rayos esa chica Ángel tiene suerte de tocar a ese hombre tan guapo y sexy, que me gustaría tocarle la mano y besarlo.

Chica 3 murmurado: porque tiene que agárrale la mano ese hombre tan guapo y sexy que había derrotado a guiche. Esa chica quien se cree para agarrarle la mano seguro se cree superior al ser un Ángel.

Goku coloco la mano izquierda en su frente para luego localizar el ki de siesta y desaparece. Todos en el comedor se preguntan dónde fue y como lo hizo es muy extraño eso que hiso de desaparecer así si más.

* * *

 **Masion de Count Mott**

El noble Mott llevo a siesta al baño de su mansión para aprovechar mientras se está bañado para violarla. Siesta está en el enorme baño ella se está enjuagado con jabo por todo su cuerpo, para luego meterse en la enorme esfera que se parece a un jacuzzi como muchas cosas de baño. Ella entra ahí dentro y ella se siente refrescada y relajada por el agua tibia.

Espero que goku-sama este bien y se olvide de mí ya que no estoy más allá. Seguro estará muy bien el ahora entrenado con las otras chicas, ojalá hubiera podido seguir entrenado con él. Es muy triste la vida y que me venda un noble al yo ser una sirvienta.

Siesta no se dan cuenta mientras se está bañado, pero la puerta se abrió lentamente mientras ella se relajaba teniendo los ojos cerrados. Mott había entrado y están detrás de siesta, él está desnudo esperado que abra los ojos y empezar a violar a ella.

Siesta abre los ojos y siente como si la observara detrás de ella, siesta se voltea y ve detrás de ella a su nuevo maestro desnudo sonriéndole perversamente a ella. Ella se sonrojo de la vergüenza al estar ella desnuda y el "también" "ella se cuenta que él está completamente desnudo esperado algo de para hacer".

El la saca de el agua para luego besar en el cuello de siesta a la fuerza para que se excite seguir con la violación. N-no maestro que está haciendo yo soy virgen por favor no lo haga. Ja, ja, ja, ja a mí me importa un bledo que seas virgen ya que eres mi sirvienta dejaras de ser virgen.

Solo estante tranquila y disfruta porque ahora vas a gritar de dolor mientras te violare para luego disfrutarlo tocado besado y violado todo ese cuerpo. No, noooo, Noooo, no por favor detenga esto maestro no lo haga. Pensamiento de siesta: no ah no ahhhhh por favor que alguien me salve. Por favor goku-kun "sálvame" yo no quiero ser violada por este bastardo "yo quiero tener sexo es con la persona que amo y no alguien al que no amo" nooo ayuda goku GOKU.

Goku aparece junto con ikaros detrás de Mott que todavía sigue tratado de violar a siesta. Al goku ver que estaba tratado de violar a siesta soltó la mano de ikaros y se movió rápidamente pegándole un puñetazo a Mott.

Mott se levanta del agua sangrado y muy enojado, el ve a goku y se dan cuenta de la graven mirada de enojo que tiene el que lo golpeo y lo dejo así. Algo dentro de él le dice que no se meta con él o lo lamentara, mott decidió no hacerle caso a ese presentimiento que le dice que no haga algo estúpido.

Tu bastardo como te atreves a interrumpirme mientras estaba en un momento privado me las pagaras. Mott apunto su varita y dijo un poderoso hechizo que envió a goku una gran cantidad de agua con forma de un dragón. Siesta está preocupada por ese ataque que viene hacia goku y está también feliz al saber que goku vino al salvarla.

Ikaros estaba preocupada y están prepara para ir a detener ese ataque y no dañe su maestro. El ataque llego a goku y él lo bloqueo fácilmente si mucho esfuerzo si gastar mucho ki. Mott están viendo pensado que lo derroto porque no se ve nada por el humo que sale del ataque al chocar con goku.

Ja, ja, ja, ja bueno ya que termine con el estorbo voy a continuar con lo que dejamos sirvienta prepárate. No has terminado nada basura ahora mismo morirás no permito que una despreciable basura se atreva a tocar o besar a una de mis amigas y mis chicas, yoo te destruiré ahhhhhh.

Al escuchar el poderoso grito y lo que dijo goku a él. Mott está muy asustado le tiembla todo el cuerpo de miedo y le dan mucho escalofrió por lo que acaba de oír. Goku desaparición rápidamente apareciendo detrás de él, mott está moviendo su cabeza buscado a goku para saber dónde está.

Goku golpea fuerte el estómago de mott causado que libere mucha saliva y sangre por la paliza que le está dando. Luego de haberlo golpeado le lazan un poderosa patada en estomago que lo envía hacia una pared del baño destruyéndola por tal fuerza.

Mott salió de la pared todo ensangrentado, a dolorido y algunas partes de su hueso esta rotas por la paliza que le dio goku. ¡Ah bastardo ah, ah, ah! como te atreves a dejarme así tan gravemente herido me las pagaras.

Levanto su varita otra vez pero esta vez invoco un hechizo de fuego poderoso que queme el cuerpo de goku. No hay necesidad de esquivar ese ataque de alguien despreciable. El ataque cuando llego a goku el levanto su mano enviado el ataque que subió al techo del baño destruyéndolo completamente.

Mott al ver como redirigió su ataque fácilmente hacia el techo si sudar, se le ve en la cara que esta temblado de miedo. Tu que eres monstruo acaso viniste a castigarme al yo ser malvado y me viole a cada una de mis sirvientas que tengo.

Es hora de acabarte tu no mereces vivir basura que abusa de pobres mujeres solo para disfrutar de tu placer al violarlas. "Rayo de Hielo" goku dispara dos rayos de color azul oscuro de sus ojos que llega al cuerpo de mott y lo comienza a congelar su cuerpo rápidamente.

¡Ahhh aaaah mi cuerpo sea está congelado! nooooo detén esto por favor no quiero morir congelado. Tú te mereces morir y sufrir por el daño que les has causado a esas pobres mujeres que sufrieron por tu culpa. El cuerpo de mott termino todo congelado, goku concentro energía en su mano derecha para crear una pequeña bola de energía que luego lazo a la estatua viviente de mott que está congelado.

La estatua termino despedazada al ser destruido por la bola de energía que lo toco y algunos de los pedazos quedaron regados en el suelo.

* * *

 **Comienza el capitulo**

¿Siesta e ikaros se sorprendieron…? ya que no pensaron que goku pudiera usar una técnica de hielo. Goku-kun pensé que no ibas a venir después de lo que te dije en la carta… yo sniff sniff (sonido de llanto) pensé que te ibas a olvidar de mí, al yo ser la sirvienta mott.

¡Oh vamos pero que dices… siesta! Yo no abandonaría a mis amigos y a las chicas que me importa. ¿Saben siesta e ikaros? "a mí me importa mucho ustedes dos al igual louise-san, Kirche-san, katie- chan, Tabitha-chan, Sylphid-san y Montmorency-san".

Y si quieres siesta-chan que yo sea tu nuevo amo y no otra persona, yo aceptare si quieres…y no te preocupes yo seré un buen amo con Tigo siesta-chan, al igual del buen trato que les daré a ti y a ikaros-san.

Siesta le salieron lágrimas de sus ojos que llega hasta su cuello y baja más abajo… goku se dan cuenta que siesta esta llorado, y se preocupó pensado que ella está triste o enojada por lo que dijo.

Goku: ¿oh que pasa siesta-chan porque lloras…? Ella se acerca a goku y lo abraza y llora en su pecho, eso dejo a goku muy confundido al no saber por qué esta llorado. Goku la abraza también y le acaricia la cabeza para que se calme.

Ya, ya, ya siesta tranquila puedes llorar y desahogarte al casi pasarte algo terrible por culpa de ese bastardo. Ella llora y se siente reconfortante al liberar esa carga pesada que tenía al estar cerca de goku que la abraza y la acaricia.

Siesta termino de llorar y ve a goku a la cara. Goku se dio cuenta que siesta tiene los ojos muy rojos, después de haber llorado tanto desahogándose. Estás enojada y triste por lo que te dije siesta, por si es así puedes olvidarlo.

Siesta: no estoy llorado por eso goku-kun es p-porque casi fui violada por alguien como él, y si no hubieras venido sufría por siempre. Y no estoy enojada por lo que dijiste goku-kun de que, tú fueras mí nuevo amo.

Y si goku-sama si quiero que seas mi nuevo amo y el único, ya que no quiero sufrir. Siesta se abraza fuertemente a goku de felicidad de volver a verlo y ahora es su maestro. La abraza correspondiéndola y acariciándole la cabeza a siesta.

Bueno siesta-chan mejor voy a fuera de este baño, y espero que te bañes y termines de cambiar y por cierto te vez muy linda desnuda. A que te refieres goku-sama de que me cambie, y de que estoy desnuda… ella baja la cabeza hacia su cuerpo y se dan cuenta que está completamente desnuda se sonroja el rostro de la vergüenza. Sabes siesta-chan mejor báñate con ikaros, que te parece ikaros si mejor te bañas con siesta.

Ikaros se sonroja ella quería bañarse con su maestro y ayudarle a limpiarlo.

Goku iba a salir del baño pero alguien le sujeta la mano sorprendiendo a él y a ikaros. Goku se voltea y se dan cuenta que la persona, que lo tiene sujeto de la mano es siesta y goku se dio cuenta que tiene la cara muy sonrojada y esta sudado. Por favor goku-sama te bañarías con migo, es que quiero lavarte la espalda y no me importa que me veas desnuda goku-sama, solo prefiero que veas tu desnuda y no otros.

Estas segura de que quieres que yo me bañe junto a ustedes dos ikaros y siesta. Siesta y ikaros: si goku-sama por favor báñese con nosotras en este baño, por favor, favor. Ahhhh rayos está bien me bañare con ustedes dos, esta felices con eso… las dos sonríe por la respuesta de goku. Siesta e ikaros: sí que bueno que se van a bañar con nosotras dos y no se preocupe será divertido goku-sama.

Bueno ikaros por que no te quitas la ropa, para bañarnos ya que acepte bañarme con ustedes dos. Goku se quitó sus ropas estado completamente desnudo, sorprendiendo a siesta e ikaros del tamaño del pene de goku. Ikaros se quita completamente toda su ropa estado desnuda, frente de su maestro y de siesta.

Se metieron en la enorme bañera, y comenzaron a bañarse y a tallarse las espaldas. Siesta al ver el cuerpo desnudo de goku, mientras se baña le sale un hilo sangre de la nariz… ella se acerca a goku y lo sorprenden besándolo, el saiyajin le corresponde el beso amorosamente a siesta. Goku termina el beso y se dio cuenta, de que siesta tiene una dulce sonrisa felicidad adorable para goku, el piensa porque hizo eso.

Goku-sama por favor déjame, darte mi primera vez ya que te amooo mucho, por favor te sexo con migo. No es justo yo también quiero tener sexo junto a usted maestro, por favor deje tener sexo con usted. Bueno está bien siesta-chan ikaros-san yo tendré sexo con ustedes para que este felices. Ambas chicas sonrieron de felicidad de poder tener, sexo con la persona que ama.

* * *

 **Escena lemon**

Goku pasa sus manos por las tetas de ikaros y siesta comienza a manosear, exprimir, besa y lamer. Goku besa a siesta e ikaros en sus suaves labios, mientras disfruta de los gemidos de placer de ambas chicas. Siesta: Ah ah ah ah kyaaa ah ah ah goku goku goku sama, eso se siente muy placentero ah por ah ah favor dame placer.

Ikaros: ah um uh ah ah uh ah uh ah kyaaa ah uh mhm maestro maestro maestro, lo amo mucho ah ah ah goku sama. Goku sonríe seductoramente viendo cómo gime de placer las dos hermosas chicas… goku le mete mano por el coño de ambas chicas haciendo que gima fuerte de placer, goku saca dos tentáculos de su espalda y se los mete en las boca de ikaros y siesta, haciendo que se atragante y gima de placer.

g-ojo tonto, tonto, tonto, tonto, tonto, tonto, tonto solo estúpida muda ah ah ah ah estúpida. Ah MHM estúpida ah ah ah tonto Maestro, Maestro estúpida Esta Es Sensación Extraña pluma es muy Siente ah bien tonto, tonto ... goku Estuvo ASI Minutos entrada estúpidos, Disfrutad de los metros Tentaculos, semillas goku Libera de los Tentaculos con forma de espuma.

Goku saca sus tentáculos de la boca de las chicas, siesta y ikaros tenía mucho semen en la boca, algo del semen cayó en sus cuerpos, al poder tragarse todo el semen del saiyajin. Ahh ah uf mhm goku-sama el sabor de su semen es muy delicioso ah uh, me gusto que meta ah sus tentáculos ah. Ah ah ah uh uh mmh siesta-san tiene ah ah razón maestro el sabor de su semen es exquisito y muy sabroso, es muy sabroso probar el semen de mi maestro, ah ah ah ya que estas es la primera vez ah ah que lo hago.

Goku se dio cuenta que está muy sonrojadas ikaros y siesta, al probar su semen él sonríe felizmente para cambiar a una sonrisa seductora. Goku sigue chupado, lamiendo, besado y jugado con las tetas de ambas chicas el aprovecho que está gimiendo fuertemente de placer, y agarra el trasero suavecito de ikaros y siesta. Siesta y ikaros: ahhhhh kyaaaa goku-sama maestro, ah ah ah ah ah ah uh uh ah mhm mmh ah ah ah ahhhhhhhh nos corremos ahhhhhhhh. Goku le gusto ver como gime fuerte de placer, él sonríe seductoramente él se dio cuenta que esta, sudado algo, se corrieron y está toda roja en el rostro.

Ikaros y siesta decidieron darle placer a goku para ver, como se podrá al excitarse. Ambas chicas se acercaron a goku y comenzaron a besarlo en el cuello, pecho y boca… goku disfruto de los suaves y dulces besos de ellas dos, goku sele para el pene de la "excitación" estado 25 cm… Siesta e ikaros se sorprendieron de lo grande, que se le puso la polla de goku por sus besos y caricias, a ambas chicas le sale algo de sangre de la nariz y baba.

Ikaros y siesta se acercaron a la polla de goku, ikaros están lamiendo y besado la punta del pene despacio y lento de arriba abajo, (ya que como es su primera vez haciendo una mamada.) siesta está lamiendo las bolas de goku y los glande del saiyajin, siesta disfrutaba de lamer y besar lentamente la verga de goku.

Goku agarra la cabeza de ikaros y siesta, haciendo que se atragante mientras gimen de placer el saiyajin. Ah ah ah glup glup ah ah glup, que rica venga goku-sama ah glup ah ah mhm glup… ah ah ah glup glup glup ah glup mhm ah mhm glup glup glup maestro maestro ah glup sabe rica su polla. Ahh ahhhhh mhm ah ah mhm rayos se me paro más mi polla, por su mamada ya no aguanto más me voy a correr me CORRO. La polla de goku se erecto más por la mamada, de ellas es de 30 cm, el saiyajin libero mucho semen que les cayó por la boca de ambas chicas y todo su cuerpo.

Ambas chicas tenían unas sonrisas de felicidad, los ojos con corazones y esta sonrojada en el rostro, "ikaros y siesta se traga todo el semen que le cayó en el cuerpo y rostro". Goku-sama el líquido que salió de su polla, es sabroso y me gusta mucho, yo creo que me volví adicta a este sabroso líquido… maestro es la primera vez que hago esto, y me gusto poder probar su verga y saborear este rico semen de su polla maestro.

Ahora vendrá la mejor parte chicas donde ambos, disfrutaremos y ustedes gritara de placer hasta quedar adoloridas… goku le sonríe a ambas chicas, las besas placenteramente entrelazado sus lengua y tocado sus tetas mientras besa el cuerpo de ambas chicas.

Goku sentó a siesta en el suelo y le abre las piernas sorprendiéndola, al ver como goku se acerca y le lame su coño húmedo y rosadito. Goku comenzó a lamer coño de siesta mientras le mete unos dedos para que gima duro de placer… ah ah ah goku goku sama ah ah ah uhm hmh ah ah se siente rico ah sigue por favor ah ah ah lame, mi coño húmedo ah ah ahh.

Goku disfruta de las lamidas del coño de la sirvienta y la metida e coño con sus dedos. Ikaros se enojó que se adelantara, y se le inflaron las mejillas al ver que siesta se le adelanto… ikaros se acercó a goku y lo comienza a besar por la espalda, pecho, cuello hasta llegar a su polla donde la empieza masturbar con sus suaves manos… goku gritaba de placer mientras ikaros seguía tocado la polla del saiyajin con una mano lentamente, y con la otra mano se tocó su coño húmedo mientras se lame los labios y dan pequeños gemidos, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

Ah ah ah ikaros ah ah ah mhm ah ikaros ah ah, ikaros-chan estás haciendo que me excite más si me tocas la verga con esa suaves manos. La angeloid se acerca a la verga enorme de goku y la empieza a lamer de arriba y abajo, hasta llegar a las bolas saboreado y disfrutado de probar todo el pene de goku… ikaros se lo mente en la boca saboreándolo, con su suave lengua la polla del saiyajin dios, ikaros esta disfrutado saboreado la polla de goku haciéndole una mamada lentamente y se lo mueve mientras esta la boca de izquierda a derecha.

Ah ah ah i-ikaros lo lames y chupas muy bien ah ahhh ahh, si mi querida ikaros. La angeloid se puso feliz y se sonrojo de la emoción, de que goku le dijera su querida, ella esta disfruta mucho de saborear la polla de su amo en el garganta profunda que le hace… goku sigue lamiendo el coño de siesta y disfrutado de sus jugos vaginales, el saiyajin dios disfruta de los gritos de placer de ambas chicas. Siesta se tocaba las tetas mientras gime de placer y se lame los labios, de disfruta las caricias de su querido saiyajin.

Goku saco su polla de la suave boca de ikaros, que está toda babeada de la mamada y garganta profundo. Ikaros Ve a goku y se pregunta por qué paro y se sacó su polla de la boca, goku le sonríe y le dijo que podía besarlo hasta que se lo meta… siesta-chan te voy a meter mi polla por tu coño, y te van dolor mucho cuando te lo meta, dime si te duele y me detengo ya que iré despacio.

Goku acerca su polla a el coño húmedo de siesta, el saiyajin se tocó el pene lubricando con la baba de ikaros, preparado para entrar. Siesta sintió la punta de la enorme verga del saiyajin y gime fuerte además de gritar de dolor… ah ah ah ah duele, duele, ah ah es enorme ah tu verga goku-sama ah ah ah ah no creo que pueda aguantar algo tan ah ah enorme en mi utero ah ah duele siento que me parte. Goku se dio cuenta que siesta esta apretada por dentro de su cocha y le esta apretado la verga, goku se acercó al rostro de siesta que esta llorado de dolor, y la besa apasionadamente mientras juega con las tetas de la sirvienta.

Le sale sangre del coño de la sirvienta, le duele mucho a siesta la penetrada por su himen y las paredes vaginales. Algo de la sangre cayó sobre la verga enorme del saiyajin, que se la metía de izquierda a derecha en la cocha humedad, disfrutado de los gemidos mientras la besa y la toquetea en las tetas.

Ikaros que no se quería quedar "atrás" se acercó a su maestro y lo empieza besar en todo el cuerpo, mientras el sigue penetrado a siesta lentamente. Ikaros se acerca a el coño de siesta y lo comienza a lamer, para luego lamer la verga enorme de goku que entra y sale lentamente del coño de siesta, de izquierda a derecha. La angeloid se toca el coño húmedo mientras lame la verga húmeda de goku, dentro de siesta.

Ah ah ah, ah ah ah ah, si goku-sama se siente fantástico tu enorme verga dentro, de mis paredes vaginales ah ah mhm ah ah ah ah, goku-sama por favor deme más duro y más rápido, ah ah uhm ah ah quiero que me muela mis entrañas… jajajajaja si eso quieres ahora iré más rápido siesta y algo más fuerte, así que aguanta que lo disfrutemos ambos, y no te preocupes ikaros tu vendrás luego para que te penetre.

Goku comenzó a ir más rápido metiéndole más rápido la verga y se la metía duro, haciendo que de fuertes gemidos de dolor y placer. Ah ah ah ah uh uh ah ah ah duele, duele goku-sama ah pero se siente muy satisfactorio y rico ah ah ah ah goku sama ah. Ikaros besa el cuello de su amo bajado a hasta lamer las bolas de su amo, mientras penetra a siesta y la chica angeloid disfruta de lamer las bolas de su amo querido.

Ah ah ah ah ah uh uh ah uh ah goku goku sama ah ah ah es una bestia ah ah uh, si siga ah ah uh, siento que estoy a punto de correrme mhm uh goku-sama ah ah ah por favor corrámonos juntos ah y lléneme mi útero y paredes vaginales. Ah ah ah ah sí yo "también" estoy por correrme siesta-chan, te llenare completamente con mi leche dentro, de tu cálido y suave paredes ah ah vaginales, que me esta apretado mi pene. Goku y siesta: ah ah ah ah ah si goku-sama lo siento me CORRO AHHHHH, ah ah ah yo también me corro ni querida siesta-chan ahhhhhhh.

El saiyajin se corre liberado su semilla dentro del coño de siesta, el saca su polla enorme que sigue dura todavía después de haber follado a siesta, algo del semen le sale a siesta del coño y ella cae desmayada. Goku vio que ikaros está sentada, y se está tocado su coño húmedo mientras himen fuerte de placer gritado el nombre de goku. el saiyajin se acerca a la hermosa angeloid, y la besa en los labios y en todo el cuerpo, hasta llegar a el coño de ikaros.

Goku se acerca a el coño de ikaros y lo comienza a lamer "además" de meterle dedo en el coño húmedo, disfrutado del cocha humedad de angeloid. El saiyajin se recuesta en el suelo y le indica a ikaros que se monte sobre la verga del dios saiyajin, ikaros se sentó sobre la verga y ella sintió que su himen se rompió liberado algo de sangre, la angeloid pelo rosa pega gritos de dolor mientras goku le toca sus tetas y las chupas.

Goku la besa para acostumbrase, ikaros salta de arriba abajo, mientras goku la penetra en su paredes vaginales. "Ah ah ah ah… maestro ah ah maestro duele, tener algo tan grande! Ah ah ah como su polla maestro ah ah es muy deliciosa esa rica polla. Ah ah ah ikaros-chan tú me estas apretando dentro de tus cálidas paredes vaginales.

Goku e ikaros siguieron cogiendo así durante unos minutos, ambos sintieron que ya está por correrse. Siesta que se había levantado del desmayo, ve a goku cogiendo con ikaros y la puso celosa ya que quería de nuevo la verga del saiyajin dentro de ella, siesta se mete dedos en el coño mientras gimen y se toca las tetas viendo a goku y se masturba esperado. Ah ah ah ah ah goku goku sama quiero su rica verga dentro mío otra vez para disfrutar otra vez ah ah ah.

Ah ah ah ah ah uh ah ah maestro, maestro me vengo ya no aguanto más AHHH ME CORRRO. Ah ah ah yo también me vengo ikaros ahhh MEEEE CORRO. Goku se corre liberado mucho semen de su verga, dentro del coño y útero de ikaros, algo del semen se derrama de su coño húmedo. Goku se levanta y coloca a ikaros sentada en el suelo, para preparar algo. Ikaros y siesta ahora lo aremos más interesante, ya que se me podrá más grande la polla y las dejara adoloridas.

Ikaros y siesta: goku-sama enserio aún tiene ganas de tener sexo, maestro si aún tiene ganas de follar con nosotras podemos seguir complaciéndolo hasta que quede satisfecho. "esta chica tiene razón si aún usted tiene ganas de follar con nosotras podemos seguir, goku-sama querido"… les aseguro chica que, se sorprenderá ahora mismo con lo que vera jajaja. Goku aprieta sus manos y libera algo de su ki, lo rodea un aura dorada y cambio el color de cabello a amarillo y su cola se erizo al igual que su cabello, los ojos se vuelven azules verdosos y la polla del saiyajin creció a 80 pulgadas en la trasformación del súper saiyajin 1. Las chicas al ver la enorme polla crecida al transformarse el saiyajin, se sorprendieron de tal tamaño les salieron baba de la boca y algo de sangre. **Pensamiento de ambas: oh rayos eso es muy enorme goku-sama, el maestro van a dejarnos muy abiertas en el culo, y coño cunado nos meta esa enorme anaconda.**

Goku se acero a las chica y recostó en el piso cerca de ellas, les indico que siesta se colocara arriba de su verga y ikaros arriba de su cabeza. Las chicas insiero lo que les dijo el saiyajin a ellas, siesta se colocó arriba de la poronga enorme de goku, cuando se la metió dentro del coño pego un fuerte grito de dolor al tener algo enorme en el coño, y ikaros se colocó sobre el rostro de goku que lamia el coño húmedo de la hermosa angeloid. Ah ah ah ah uh ah ah goku-sama goku-sama ah ah ah es enorme, enorme su polla y si sigue así ah ah me partirá el coño ah, pero se siente muy bien ah ah. Goku le lame el coño húmedo a ikaros, le mete la lengua dentro "también le metió dos dedos en el ano y le toca el culo a la angeloid, y con la otra mano toca las tetas de siesta".

¡Ah ah ah ah ah ah ah maestro maestro, se siente muy bien ah que me lama y toque el ano ah AH!. ¡ah ah ah ah, ah ah goku sama me voy a correr ya que no aguanto su enorme verga, ah ah ah goku ah ah ah ah, ME CORRO!... ah ah ah ah ah ah yo también me corro maestro ah ah ah, ahhhhhhh me vengo. Ah uh uhfm ah ah chicas yo también me corro, ah ah ah ya que no aguanto más ahh. Goku, ikaros y siesta se corrieron terminaron muy agotados, la polla del saiyajin bajo unos centímetros al liberar gran cantidad de semen dentro del coño, que lo apretaba.

Siesta quedo completamente desmayada y con el coño bien abierto, después de que el saiyajin le introdujo la verga enorme, algo de sangre le salía a la hermosa chica del coño y siente sus piernas adoloridas. Goku las recuesta tranquilamente en el suelo para que descanse y le da una semilla del ermitaño en la boca, que se tragó y no se dio cuenta siesta que se había recuperado solo que esta complete desmayada por la intensa follada.

Bueno ikaros-chan vamos, a seguir no crees y lo disfrutemos… si maestro vamos a seguir, y yo también me trasformare en súper saiyajin, haaaaaaa grhhhhhhh ah. El cabello de ikaros cambia a rubio, al igual que su cola y sus ojos cambia a azul verdoso, con un aura que rodea a la hermosa angeloid, las tetas de ikaros crece de tamaño G y la rodea un aura.

Ikaros colócate a cuatro patadas, ya que voy a intentar una postura que disfrutaremos. Como diga maestro ya que quiero, hacerlo feliz y que disfrute con mi cuerpo ahora. Ikaros se colocó en la posición que le indico goku, a cuatro patas esperado disfrutar… goku le acerca la enorme verga de 50 cm, se lo toca con la mano lubricándolo, y lo acerca el culo de ikaros. No maestro, no lo acerque ahí ese es un lugar donde está mi ano, y si lo mete se ensuciara, ah ah ah maestro ah ah maestro duele ah ah ah, ah duele maestro es enorme su polla deliciosa.

Goku iba lento metiéndole su enorme verga, en su ano para que la hermosa angeloid de cabello rosa se acostumbre a la verga enorme del saiyan. Goku y ikaros enreda sus colas mientras tiene sexo anal, goku sujeta el suave trasero de ikaros con su manos mientras va más rápido, ikaros disfruta dando fuertes gemidos de placer y grita el nombre de su maestro. Ah ah ah ah, ah ah ah ah maestro ah sí siga maestro se siente también que me meta su enorme verga, ah ah ah duele maestro mucho pero se siente muy placentero.

Ah ah ah yo también disfruto de tener este momento de placer, con Tigo mi querida ikaros eres alguien especial para mí. Ikaros le salió algo de sangre al empezar, goku a ir más "rápido" con su verga dentro del ano de la angeloid… ah ah ah ah maestro duele ah ah ah duele maestro maestro, es muy enorme su verga y siento mis piernas muy adoloridas aunque, este en súper saiyajin ah ah ah ah ah maestro siento que me CORRO…! Ikaros se corre por la intensa folla del saiyajin. Ah ah ah ah yo también estoy por venirme ka…me…ha…me…haaaa! Goku libero mucho semen de su polla enorme al decir su "técnica", y envés de sacar energía saco mucho semen del saiyajin.

* * *

 **Fin escena lemon**

Ikaros se desmayó, y perdió la trasformación de súper saiyajin al perder el conocimiento. Goku saco dos semillas del ermitaño, una se la metió a ikaros en la boca, y se la mueve haciendo que se trague la semilla recuperándose

Goku se viste, colocándose sus ropas y le coloca a las chicas ropas para que no se resfriara. Bueno mejor traigo las cosas de siesta, con mis poderes de Telekinesis y llevarlo, para que ella no tenga que volver. Goku usa Telekinesis y trae la maleta de siesta con sus ropas, listo para irse con las chicas.

Bueno ya las tengo sujetas, y la maleta de siesta bueno ahora es hora de ir donde esta las chicas. Goku se concentró y desapareció con las chicas del lugar donde estaba.

* * *

 **Fuera de la Academia Mágica de Tristain - en los patios**

 **La Academia magica de Tristain fue construido como el símbolo del pentágono. Cada torre tiene un techo de color diferente. No se puede decir si son de diferentes formas. Parece que cada torre se utiliza para la enseñanza de cada una de las cinco habilidades mágicas. Dado que no ha habido magos vacío por un tiempo muy largo el pasillo de la torre izquierda no se puso en el centro de la torre principal. La torre no se utiliza para la enseñanza ya que no hay vacío de usuario o maestros.**

 **El número de elementos que utiliza un mago puede ser mayor, y sus cambios de clase de acuerdo. Un mago que puede utilizar un solo elemento es un punto. Posibilidad de utilizar dos elementos - una línea. Ser capaz de utilizar tres elementos - un triángulo. Ser capaz de utilizar cuatro elementos - A Hechizos cuadrados también se aplican a la clase. Los hechizos de tres elementos se les llama "Triángulo de hechizos '. Cada vez que la clase de hechizo aumenta, el consumo de fuerza de voluntad dobles. Dos magos pueden combinar hechizos en vigor aún mayor nivel de conjuro.**

Goku y las chicas aparecieron en el patio de la academia mágica Tristain. Goku se acercó a las chicas desmayadas, y las toca en el rostro despertándolas, y sonriéndoles… hola chicas veo que ya despertaron y veo que les gusto, nuestra intensa follada, chicas.

Ikaros chibi se sonrojo y sonrió a su maestro querido, siesta también se sonrojo y le gusto estar lo que dijo a goku. Bueno siesta-chan el lugar donde vivirás es una casa que puedo hacer aparecer tu o yo otras de las chicas, con solo pensarlo.

Gracias goku-sama por darme una casa donde pueda vivir, con usted y que me haya contratado como su maid. Eso dijo siesta mientras salta y abraza cariñosamente a su maestro querido. No te preocupes por eso siesta-chan, además tu sabes que yo las quiero mucho a ustedes chicas. El comentario hizo que se sonrojara la maid y la angeloid de cabello rosa. Goku piensa y aparece su casa, sorprendido a la chicas al ver que apareció como dijo.

Bueno siesta mejor guarda tus cosas, dentro de esta casa y no te preocupes tu puedes elegir cual habitación, para guarda tu cosa y sea tuya. Ella entro y guardo sus cosas en una habitación de color negro y azul, tiene muchas cosas, dentro ella aprovecha y lo guarda todo rápido en la habitación. Siesta bajo de nuevo para regresa, con su amo, y servirle en lo que quiera.

Bueno chicas vámonos, a la academia, ya que seguro louise preguntara donde estuve. Encontraron a louise que estaba cerca de tabitha, kirche, katie y Montmorency. Goku y las chicas se encontraron y el las saludo alegremente, con su famosa sonrisa de goku.

Louise: donde rayos estabas goku-san, ya que es muy raro que desaparecieras, rápido y luego apareces. Jijiji lo siento pero yo estaba buscado a siesta de un noble bastardo, pero bueno ya la rescate y querías. Las chicas se sorprendieron por lo que dijo goku, excepto las dos chicas que lo acompañaba… quería que me acompañaras goku para comprarte una espada u otra arma, ya que nosotros los magos solo usamos magia con nuestras varitas.

Goku observo la varita, de louise y se dio cuenta que está muy vieja, y tiene algunas fisuras. El saiyajin agarra la varita de louise y ella se pregunta qué ara con ella. Goku-san que aras con mi varita porque la agarras… bueno veras louise me di cuenta, que tu varita, tiene fisuras y está muy vieja yo creo que es por eso, que no podías hacer magia. Que extraño goku yo nunca me di cuenta que estaba muy dañada y era por eso que no podía hacer magia. Goku concentra algo de "energía" en sus manos, y repara la varita, reconstruyendo la vara y el núcleo haciéndolo más fuerte. ( **Lo pudo hacer ya que al estar el dragón shenlog dentro de él, puede hacerlo fácil** ) toma louise ya está reparada, ahora trata de usarla concéntrate y relaja tus emociones y haz un hechizo.

Están bien goku-kun lo intentare, y gracias por repararme mi varita. Louise se concentra y hace un hechizo simple de viento, y todos se sorprende menos, goku ya que louise hizo un hechizo perfecto sin ser una explosión. Louise sonríe y se puso feliz gracias de que, su familiar le reparo, la varita y lo abraza cariñosamente… gracias goku-kun por repararme mi varita, y ahora puedo usar mi magia. No te preocupes louise no es por nada, solo que creo que la explosiones que hacías antes era porque tú eras un usuario de mago vacío. Lo que dijo el saiyajin sorprendió a todos.

Como sabias eso goku. Bueno lo deduje al leer un libro de biblioteca "no le puedo decir que fue shenlog el que me dijo la información". Bueno chicas vamos a el pueblo, como dijo louise que les parece. Todas: está bien goku /kun-/maestro-/san/sama, a la ciudad y nos divertimos hay.

Goku y las chicas se montaron y carruaje, el saiyajin lo agrado para que cupiera todas al usar los poderes de shenlong, que él puede usar fácilmente al ser uno.

* * *

 **En el pueblo**

Goku y las chicas llegaron al pueblo, y sale del carruaje en el que venían todos. Las chicas y el saiyajin van caminado en busca de una tienda de armas, para cómprale alguna arma para goku. las chicas y el saiyajin encontraron una tienda de armas en un "callejón" cerca de unas tiendas.

Louise: Si recuerdo bien, estaba a la derecha de la tienda de pociones de Piemont... ¡Ah, lo encontré! – louise iba de "guía" y las chicas con goku la sigue, siesta esta agarrada del brazo derecho del saiyajin, y kirche del izquierda, tabitha estaba sobre la cabeza del saiyajin ya que le había pedido cuando llegaron, que la cargara (no sé cómo se llama ese tipo de cargada cuando un adulto tiene a un niño pequeño arriba de la cabeza del adulto). Las chicas estaba dándoles abrazos y besos al saiyajin, dándole cariño a su querido goku.

Louise: ¿La puerta de un negoción?

Todos entrar, y ve que el dueño de la tienda. Dueño de la tienda: hola señorita en que le puedo servir, que tipo de arma quiere. Louise: yo quiero una arma, que le sirva a mi familiar para defender… el dueño entra dentro de las tratas tienda, y busca una espada que le sirva al cliente.

El dueño de tienda trae una Espadas roperas de mosqueteros o que usa algunos guardias de castillos. Dueño de la tienda: aquí está esta espada ropera, Es una nueva novedad en el castillo para equipar a los subordinados con armas. Louise: toma goku-san, que te parece la espada te gusta para ser por ti. Goku: no la verdad está, espada no parece buena para mí, no tiene una más pesada. El propietario se sorprendió mucho por el pedido del familiar de chica noble, ya que para que quiere una espada pesada.

Louise: ¡oiga tome quiero una espada más grande, gruesa y pesada! Dueño: como quieras, pero ese tamaño probablemente sea el mejor para él, y es extraño que quiera alguien una espada pesada ya que puede dañarse. Louise: ¡Yo dije que quería algo más grande, más grueso y pesado! Dueño: si… entra de nuevo en la trastienda. Dueño: Principiante, sin duda una noble… Ella será una presa fácil, y que tipo tan extraño al querer una espada pesada.

Goku: oye louise, aquí si hay muchas armas y porque prefieres una espada para mí. Louise: se me ocurrió mientras hablamos las chicas, y te comprare una para que uses una arma, y no solo atacar cuerpo a cuerpo. Goku: bueno tienes razón sería bueno que yo domine usado un arma contra blanca. Dueño: Disculpen que los haya hecho esperar. Le entrega una espada que parece de oro, para estafar a louise. Goku: uhh que extraña espada no parece pesada al ser hecha de oro… dueño: ¡Esta es la tienda de las mejores espadas! ¡Estate asombrado de escuchar que…el famoso alquimista germano lord shupei el que hizo esta espada! ¡Cortara hierro como si fuera mantequilla! Louise: ¿Cuánto por la espada? Dueño: ¡3.000 Nuevos oro! Todas las chicas se sorprendieron por el precio de esa espada que saco y parece estar hecha de oro.

Louise: ¡3.000 puedes comprar una buena casa con parque con esa cantidad de dinero! Vendedor: una buena espada vale tanto como un castillo. Louise: solo he traído 2.000 nuevo oros, ya que no pese que costara tanto. Dueño: Ah, incluso una espada decente esta por lo menos a 200. Louise:¿No tiene algunas espada de 100? Dueño: ¿A 100? Bueno, supongo que podría tener algunas… tome esta espada, se llama Honjo Masamune nadie la quiso comprar.

Goku al tocar la espada sintió algo extraño un espíritu que su unió a su cuerpo… ( **Hola son goku soy zo el espíritu del hielo, que vivía en la espada Masamune buscaba un buen portador para estar unido a él, también puedo usar ataques de viento, hielo y electricidad que podrás usar esos elemento solo tienes que practicar. La espada puede cambiar de formar cuando quieras usar los elementos hielo, viento y electricidad… aunque deberías buscar los otros espíritus elementales para que los puedas usar, y son fuego, agua viento y tierra.** Goku: hola zo es un gusto conocerte, es muy interesante y sorprendente eso que dices esta espada tiene una habilidad y poder sorprenderte.

 **Zo: no solo eso la espada también es indestructible, se vuelve más fuerte al combinar la energía del portador y la espada… aunque si se destruye la espada o se rompe, u oxida se repara al instante volviéndose más fuerte que antes.** Goku es genial la espada, bueno mejor le digo a louise que compre esta espada. Oye louise deberías comprar esta espada, ya que me servirá muy bien cuando empiece a entrenar. Louise: está bien goku-san comprare esa esa espada que dices. Dueño: oiga señorita tome "también" esta espada que también le servirán es muy barata es de 100.

Le entrega una espada oxida y antigua. Goku: que esta espada porque están tan viaja y oxida… hola chico. Todos se sorprendieron y se pregunta quién es el que hablo. Todos menos el vendedor: quien, fue el que hablo es muy extraño eso. Derflinger: fui yo el que hablo la espada, y ese vendedor no le haga caso les quería vender esa espada de oro que en realidad eran una simple baratija que serviría… vendedor: rayos idiota Derflinger no debes decir eso a los clientes.

Louise: ¿Qué es eso acaso nos "querías" Estafar con esa espada de oro? Vendedor: ¡no no no señorita yo no haría tal cosa ya sé cómo muestra le daré otra espada como regalo además de venderle a Derflinger! Louise: está bien acepto eso, es una buena oferta… goku: oye Derflinger que tipo de habilidades puedes usar, para cuando empiece a entrenar con Tigo. Derflinger: bueno compañero eso agrada tu pareces una buena persona para ser mi portador, y sobre mi yo tengo magia: Magia vacío físico y mi habilidades son Teleport= es una habilidad que permite teletransportarme a mí con mi usuario y otras personas… Capacidad de hablar y tener un alma y Capacidad para absorber hechizos.

Todos se sorprendieron por las habilidades de la espada vieja, aunque el vendedor pensaba que era mentira lo que dijo Derflinger. El Dueño busco en el barril donde estaba antes la espada oxidada… saco una Katana japonesa completamente oscura con adornos en el mago de color dorado y blanco. Vendedor: ¡Tome señorita esta katana es muy especial, ya que ninguna otra persona pudo usarla ya que esta es una, espada muy especial! Louise: está bien tome aquí está 200 nuevo oro por esas tres espada, para mi familiar. Vendedor: gracias por su comprar señorita y si quiere otra familiar, aquí en esta humilde tienda puede venir para comprar otra.

Louise le dan la katana al saiyajin y el siente una energía extraña de la espada… siendo energía oscura y de luz él se dio cuenta que al tocar vio los recuerdos de quien la creo, el creador creo esta poderosa espada que usa la luz y la oscuridad y busca el portador adecuado para usarla.

Goku se coloca la espada Derflinger en la espalda Derflinger y se amarra las otras dos espadas en la espalda con espada habladora. Todos se fuero, de la tiende del vendedor, y ve si se puede divertir con su querido goku.

* * *

 **Fuera de la tienda**

Goku y las chicas entraron a algunas tiendas ya que, lo convencieron para divertirse un rato. Primero entraron a una tienda de pociones, tiendas de ropas, tienda de perfumes y también fuero a un pequeño restaurant. Goku le compro algunas ropas a ikaros, siesta y a las chicas para que se vea más lindas, él envió las ropas a una dimensión de bolsillo para no estar cargado las ropas y las cosas mientras disfruta de ese día en la ciudad.

Goku se dio cuenta que mientras estaba comprado ropa, ropa interior y trajes de baño se dio cuenta que las chicas les "decía" como se veía. También les hacía poses sexy provocado que se sonrojara completamente el saiyajin dios, al ver tan lindas chicas que lo acompaña.

Goku: creo chicas que "deberíamos" regresar a la academia ya que ya obtuvimos lo que necesitamos no lo cree. Louise: tienes razón goku-san ya compramos lo que necesitamos y algunas cosas importantes. Ikaros chibi se divirtió mucho en ese momento con su querido maestro y las otras chicas. Goku: chicas sujétese a mí para ir más rápido a la academia y así poder entrenar… las chicas se sujetaron a el saiyajin criado en la tierra. Goku: Kai Kai. Goku y las chicas desaparecieron ( **goku aprendió la técnica de kibito ya que uso Mimetismo y la aprendió fácilmente cuando lo vio usarla** ) del lugar donde estaba y sorprendiendo a todos los ciudadanos.

* * *

 **Academia Mágica de Tristain - en los patios**

Aparecieron al instante en el patio de la academia, sorprendiéndose las chicas de lo rápido de que llegaron. Las chicas se sorprendieron de que llegaron muy rápido, decidieron preguntarle a el saiyajin donde guardo las ropas nuevas. Goku: bueno yo transporte las ropas y las cosas que compre a sus cuarto desde la dimensión de bolsillo que tengo.

Goku: bueno chicas mejor vamos a empezar a entrenar pero esta vez les enseñare primero como controlar su ki y sentir el. Louise y katie: goku/san/kun que es el ki es acaso algo importante. Goku se rasca la cabeza y piensa como explicárselo y ya se le ocurrió algo. Goku: el ki es la fuerza de energía usada por las personas y lo rodea a todo si se concentra bien lo podrá dominar ya que ustedes son diferentes a los humanos normales, debo decirle que sirve "también" para volar y hacer cosas como esta. Goku abrió sus palmas y creo una pequeñas esfera de ki que sorprendió mucho a las chicas al ver lo que se puede hacer con el ki.

Goku: y para que aprenda a sentir el ki es "fácil" solo tiene que cerrar sus ojos y concentrarse, aunque tú ya lo dominaste ikaros. Cuando lo domine ustedes lo podrán hacer si cerrar los ojos, solo tiene concentrarse.

Las chicas cierra los ojos y concentra, excepto ikaros ya que "había" dominado sentir el ki. Goku aprovecho y creo una copia de él enviándola a donde esta Sylphid y enseñarle la técnica de usar ki y sentir, se fue al bosque donde estaba. Las chicas les costó en unos minutos, hasta que pudieron sentir el ki de goku y el de ellas. Abrieron los ojos y se dieron cuenta que el ki de goku es más poderoso que cualquiera… goku: que bueno puedo ver que ustedes ya puede sentir el ki, bueno ahora trate crear una esfera de ki como lo hice yo aunque debe no gastar su energía ya puedes terminar agotadas.

Las chicas se concentraron en tratar de crear una pequeña bola de en sus palma, casi lo pudieron hacer pero terminaron agotadas y casi sin energía al tratar de crear una esfera de ki. Goku: Debo felicitarlas chica casi lo logra tal vez si entrena mañana lo pueda crear, tome chicas come unas semillas del ermitaño. Las chicas se la comieron y se recuperaron después de haber caído agotadas.

Goku usa su poder y le das unas ropas especiales que son algo pesadas y resiste modificado las que esta usado. Las chicas se dieron cuenta que esta usado una ropa especial que les creo goku ( **es la ropa pesada y súper resiste, que usaba goku en dbz de color naranja un gi y detrás tiene el kanji de son goku)** arriba de sus ropas de mago, de sirvienta y la que usaba ikaros. Las chicas sintieron que era algo pesada la ropa que usan, la única que no le era ikaros.

Louise: goku-san porque nos diste esta ropa pesada. Kirche: yo también me pregunto goku-kun para que no creaste estos traje pesados… katie: es muy linda esta ropa goku-kun. Montmorency: goku-kun me pregunto porque nos creaste este traje pesado que usamos. Tabitha: es de un material extraño goku-kun esta ropa y además es pesado… siesta: es linda me gusta esta ropa goku-sama, solo no me acostumbro todavía. Ikaros: maestro goku por lo que medí estas ropas que uso pesa 20 toneladas y las de las chicas pesa 5 toneladas… las chicas se sorprendieron mucho por lo que dijo ikaro de cuánto pesa.

Goku: bueno chicas yo les cree esas ropas pesas y resistente para que sus cuerpos sea más fuertes y resistentes. Las chicas entendieron muy bien ahora porque el saiyajin les creo esas ropas que usa. Goku presiona la capsula de nave gravedad, entra goku y las chicas entrenado unas tres horas y goku entrena creado copias de el mismo para dominar el dominio en sus espadas. Las chicas se habían sorprendido mucho deber que goku es muy habilidoso con la espada, ya domino manejar sus espadas y usado energía en las espadas para que sea más fuertes y filosas. Todos salieron fuero de la nave y el saiyajin guardo de nuevo la nave, todas las chicas se fueron a sus habitaciones excepto Montmorency, ikaros y siesta.

Siesta: bueno goku-sama nos vemos voy a saludar a mis amigas y le prepare un delicioso platillo. Goku: está bien siesta-san estará esperado esa deliciosa comida… el saiyajin le salió baba de imaginar la comida que comerá y siesta se había ido. Goku concentro algo de ki y creo otra poderosa copia, para entrenar a la angeloid… goku: ikaros quiero que entrenes con mi copia, toma ten la capsula de nave, te dejo que entrenes en gravedad aumentada y trata de estar en súper saiyajin cuando terminas así lo dominaras. Ikaros: está bien maestro are eso para incrementar mis habilidades y poderes. Ikaros y la copia de goku entraron a la nave, dejado solos a goku con Montmorency.

Montmorency: goku-kun me podrías acompañar a mi habitación tengo algo que te gustara mucho. Goku: están bien Margarita-chan vamos a tu habitación ya que tengo curiosidad de que me mostraras a allí. Goku y Montmorency se fuero del lugar, lo que no sabía el saiyajin lo que le esperaba.

* * *

 **Habitación de Montmorency**

Goku y Montmorency llegaron y el saiyajin se dio cuenta que huele a rica comida, a goku le sale baba. Goku: Montmorency-san huele muy deliciosa esa comida de la mesa, de quien es… Montmorency: yo prepare esta comida espero que te guste adelante come disfruta porque que quiero pedirte algo.

Montmorency aprovecho mientras goku come rápidamente y cierra la puerta de la habitación, para que nadie interrumpa. Se comienza a quitar la ropa quedando con unas bragas sexys amarillas y un sostén amarillo. Goku termino de comer rápidamente y se dio cuenta que Montmorency está en ropa interior, así que decidió preguntarle por qué se había quitado la ropa. Goku: Montmorency-chan porque te quitaste tu ropa quedado en ropa interior, no entiendo acaso quieres algo. Montmorency: goku-kun yo quiero que me hagas tu mujer por eso te dije ayer que nos viéramos, para darte algo de comida y tener sexo por favor goku. goku: por mi está bien Montmorency solo dime si quieres en verdad esto.

Montmorency: goku yo estoy muy segura de esto así que por favor hazme feliz y dame placer. Goku le sonrió a la hermosa rubia maga y la besa sorprendiéndola, duraron así unos minutos hasta que se separaron y goku le dijo que quería hacerlo con ella. Bajo sus espadas a una mesa y se quita la ropa quedado en calzoncillos.

* * *

 **Lemon (si no quiere leer esa escena baje y siga leyendo)**

Montmorency al ver el pecho desnudo y tonificado del fuerte saiyajin se acerca, y lo en empieza a besar en el pecho musculoso, el cuello y la boca. Goku le quita el sostén a la maga los acaricia, exprime chupa, y besa… la maga pega gemidos de placer mientras besa el pecho musculoso del saiyajin, lo disfrutaba mucho.

Goku pasa una mano por las bragas de Montmorency, tocado su coño húmedo con sus dedos y disfrutas de más gemidos que pega al darle carisias." Ah ah ah uh ah ah ah ah ah goku goku-kun ah si sigue tocado mi coño se siente muy bien ahhh yo creo que estoy por venirme ahhhhhhhhhhh". La maga de pelos rubios se corrió en la mano del saiyajin dejándosela, llena de líquido seminal el saiyajin lame el líquido y le gusto ya que tenía un sabor picante y dulce. Montmorency está muy nerviosa pensado que no le gusto a goku sus jugos vaginales, y esta esperado más estimulo.

Goku: estuvo deliciosa tus líquidos vaginales mi querida Montmorency, ahora seguiré. Montmorency: está bien goku sigamos quiero seguir experimentado esta sensación increíble. Goku carga a la maga y la coloca en la cama, el saiyajin la comienza a besar en la boca, en las orejas, las tetas las chupas besa lame, el estómago, las suaves piernas y los pies. El saiyajin disfrutaba de escuchar los gemidos de placer de Montmorency y ver como estira su espalda de la excitación moviéndose.

Goku le quita las bragas empampadas de jugos vaginales, el saiyajin disfruto de ver el coño húmedo con un poco de vello de color amarrillo. Ella cierra las piernas de la vergüenza, no querido que vea su parte intima…el saiyajin le dice que no cierre las piernas ya que quería ver y tocar su delicioso coño, que tiene jugos del delicioso coño. El saiyajin le abre las piernas a la maga y se acerca lamiéndole el coño húmedo de la maga, goku le mete la lengua dentro moviéndola saboreado los jugos que sale. Montmorency gime de placer mientras se mueve, ella pasa sus manos por la cabeza de goku para que siga lamiendo, ella pasa sus manos por sus tetas y las acaricias mientras gime.

"Ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah goku goku sigue lamiendo se siente increíble esta sensación, ah ah goku tengo muchas ganas de tener tu polla". Goku le mete dos dedos al coño de la maga de cabello rubio después de haber sacado su lengua, la maga pega gemidos fuertes de placer al sentir una "sensación" tan estimulante como esa. Ah ah ah ah ah ah ah si goku so ah goku-kun se siente muy estimulante esta sensación nueva para mi ah ah ah. Goku sigue así unos minutos y le saca los dedos del coño de la maga, Los lame para estar preparar lo mejor.

Goku se bajó el calzoncillo mostrándole su enorme paquete de 20 pulgadas, goku espero y comenzó a lubricar su polla. Goku: te voy a preguntar algo Montmorency estas segura de querer ser penetrada ya que esto dolerá mucho. Montmorency: si por favor goku-kun mete tu verga en mi vagina yo la deseo dentro de mí para sentir más placer, ya se siente muy bien esta sensación ahh. Goku acerco su enorme verga tocado la raja de la maga rubia, tocado la entrada del coño y ella pega gemidos más fuertes y gritos de dolor al sentir su himen romperse…algo de la sangre del himen roto de Montmorency cae sobre la polla dura del saiyajin, él se la mete y se la saca lento para que se acostumbre ella a tener la enorme verga en su estrecho coñito.

Goku le gusta la posición en la que se la está metiendo, La posición del barco de vela… goku le lame y besa los a la maga causado que gima al tocar uno de sus puntos sensibles, ella se sigue toca las tetas. "ah ah ah ah duele duele ah ah no pensé que dolería tener tu enorme verga… goku la calla besándola en la boca", ella se le paso el dolor en unos minutos para empezar a gemir mientras se besa del placer. Goku se separó de besarla y se mueve a besarles las suave tetas y masajearlas… "ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah goku-kun por favor ve más rápido quiero, que me golpes duro con tu poderosa verga en mi coño ahh. Goku comenzó a ir más rápido moliéndoles las paredes vaginales, y el útero "el saiyajin sintió que su verga ser apretada por las paredes vaginales de la maga".

Ah ah ah ah ah goku goku goku si se siente increíble esta "sensación", mi interior se siente muy feliz ah ah. Goku: ah ah ah ah se siente muy bien tu coñito, paredes vaginales y utero Montmorency ah ah es fantástico y apretado creo que estoy por correrme miii leche me corro voy liberar mi leche. Ah ah ah ah yo también me vengoooooooo goku-kun… el saiyajin y la maga se corre liberado liquido sexual, "goku libero mucho semen en el coño de la hermosa maga rubia, el saca su verga del coño y algo del semen cayo de la punta a él coño, las tetas y el estómago de la maga". Montmorency pega un fuerte grito de placer, ella siente su mente en blanco ella decidió pararse y lamer el semen que le cayó, a ella le gustó mucho el sabor salado y picante del semen del saiyajin.

Ella se dan cuenta que la enorme verga de goku es ahora de 15 pulgadas por la corrida. Goku la agarra tomado por sorpresa a la hermosa maga cargándola, tomándola por el punto intermedio para que los genitales se encuentren, lo que lleva al saiyajin a cargar con sus brazos todo el peso de ella. Goku acerca su enorme verga a el ano de la maga, y su cola de saiyajin se la introduce en el coño provocado que grite de dolor y placer. Ah ah ah ah ah ah goku goku goku eso duele mucho que ah me metas la verga en el coño y ano ahhh ahh, no deberías introducirlo ahí está sucio. Pero que dices mi hermosa maga yo quiero seguir disfrutado de tu hermoso cuerpo ya que ambos lo disfrutamos.

Goku la besa en el cuello para luego besarla y morderle el cuello, macándola a la maga como otra de sus amantes. El saiyajin le lame la herida límpido la sangre que Salía de su amante, viendo como le apareció una marca en el cuello. Goku la besa en la boca y sigue con el acto sexual, con la hermosa maga.

La maga se sonroja completamente y empieza a gemir y gritar de placer. Ah ah ah ah goku me haces muy feliz que estés junto a mí, y me des este cariño yo te amo tanto por favor ve más rápido mi goku… el saiyajin fue más rápido metiéndosela en el coño y ano, goku aprovecha y la besa apasionadamente. Ah ah ah ah ah goku eres fantástico te amo tanto me haces feliz ah ah ah al poder tener sexo con migo ahhhhh. Goku se fijó de que ella esta completamente excitada, y tiene corazones en su ojos, goke le gusta mucho escuchar los de placer de la maga y los sonidos del coño. Ah ah ah ah ah ah goku goku goku ah uh hm ah ah estoy en mi limite me vengo. Ah ah ah ah yo también estoy por correrme mi hermosa maga ahhhhhhhh me corro.

Goku y Montmorency se corre ambos cayendo, en la cama acostándose quedado exhaustos, en la cama y el saiyajin decidió sacarlo su verga del ano y la cola.

* * *

 **Fin lemon**

El saiyajin besa a la maga en los labios haciéndose que se sorprenda la exhausta chica, ella le sonríe de felicidad y mostrado que esta sonrojada. Goku uso su ki rodeado a él y Montmorency en agua limpiándose y oliendo bien.

Goku: debo decir mi querida maga, que estuvo muy bueno este momento de placer entre nosotros, me gustó mucho tocar ese cuerpo tan hermoso con suaves tetas y todo me gusta. La maga se sonroja completamente y siente que su estómago lleno de mariposas, por tan felicidad y emoción. Montmorency: goku-kun hoy me hiciste la mujer feliz, disfrute mucho de este momento juntos aunque ahora me duele el coño y el ano por tener tu enorme verga y cola.

Goku: jijijijijiji lo siento mucho Montmorency-san cuando tengo sexo soy como animal que quiere disfrutar, nosotros los saiyajin hacemos eso así mejor toma esta semilla del ermitaño te curan. Gracias goku pero mejor me la como luego ya que estoy agotada y creo que "dormiré". Goku: está bien cómetela cuando te hayas despertado ya que yo iré a entrenar un poco más descansa.

Goku se comenzó a vestir, pasaron unos minutos y el saiyajin termino de vestirse y atarse las espadas. Goku se dio cuenta que la maga rubia termino dormida, no quiso despertarla y uso el kai kai desapareciendo.

* * *

 **En la habitación de tabitha**

La pequeña maga de cabello azul estaba practicado en su cuarto lo que le enseño el saiyajin a tratar de crear una bola de ki. La Hermosa maga de cabello azul logro crear una pequeña bola de ki de color azul, pero termino agotada y cayó en su cama sudado ya que gasto energía y esta era la primera vez que lo intenta. Tabitha: lo pude logra aunque esta técnica que nos mostró goku-san agota yo tendré que entrenar más, para no terminar agotada.

Tabitha no se dio cuenta que su familiar dragón Sylphid llega volado en su forma humana, ella entra por la ventana del cuarto que estaba abierta. La maga se sorprende al ver a su familiar que está dentro de su habitación en su forma humana. Tabitha: Illococoo que haces aquí como llegaste a mi cuarto en tu forma humana. Illococoo: jijiji bueno veras hermana mayor yo aprendí a volar en mi forma humana, gracias a goku que me enseño mientras entrenaba. "espera un momento Illococoo como aprendiste a volar si él estaba con nosotras" le explico sorprendida Tabitha.

Illococoo le explico a Tabitha de que el goku que estaba con ella era una copia, y ahora ella comprendió lo que les dijo su familiar. Goku aparece en el cuarto de Tabitha sorprendiendo a las chicas y les explico que llego por una técnica, y él no pensó el lugar donde ir.

Tabitha: goku arias algo importante por nosotras dos. Illococoo si goku-kun escucha nuestra petición, que queremos que cumplas… goku: y cuál es esa petición que me pedirá, porque no me importaría cumplir, esa cosa a estas dos hermosas chicas. La hermosa maga de cabello azul y la dragona en forma humana tiene un leve tinte rojo de sonrojo, por el cumplido del saiyajin… "ambas chicas le cae encima al saiyajin y lo besa en la boca y cuello, para luego decirle que quieren tener relaciones sexuales con él" goku se dio cuenta que el ki de tabitha está muy bajo y que era mejor que se comiera una semilla del ermitaño, porque si no moriría por el acto sexual.

Goku saco una semilla del ermitaño y se la dio a la maga de cabello azul, ella se la comió recuperándose incrementado algo su poder. Goku: bueno chicas si ustedes quiere eso entonces se lo cumpliré, solo que ahora mismo lo disfrutaremos. Goku coloca sus espadas en una mesa y se comienza a quitar sus ropas quedado en calzoncillos, tabitha estaba algo nerviosa mientras se quitaba la ropa quedando en ropas interior de color azul. Illococoo estaba también algo nerviosa como tabitha mientras se quitaba la ropa, y quedado en ropa interior azul oscuro.

* * *

 **Escena lemon**

Goku se acerca a tabitha y la empieza a besar a la pequeña y adorable manga en los labios, cuello y oreja. Goku disfruto de los lindos gemidos que dan la maga de cabello azul por las caricias y besos del saiyajin, el usa sus manos para tocar y besar el hermoso cuerpo de Illococoo. Tabitha: ah ah uh uh nya nya nya ah ah uh, goku-kun ah ah besas tan bien… goku se movió a besar a la hermosa dragona de cabello azul, está dando fuertes gemidos al sentir los besos del saiyajin y la cola que la está tocado.

Goku le quita a ambas chicas los sostén, el saiyajin toca con sus manos las suaves y enormes tetas de la dragona chupado besado y jugado con ellos. El saiyajin disfruta de los gemidos de placer y éxtasis de la dragona, pasa sus manos y toca los pequeños pecho de la maga y lo empieza a masajear, besar jugar con ellos… goku disfruta de los gemidos de ambas chicas y vio que ambas tiene los pezones duro del placer.

Goku se baja su calzoncillo mostrado su enorme paquete de 25 pulgadas, sorprendiendo a ambas chicas. Tabitha y Illococoo se agacha lamiendo y besado la verga de goku, la maga de cabello azul lame y besa con su lengua por el lado izquierdo de la verga del saiyajin de abajo arriba. "tabitha usa una de sus manos y toca su coño húmedo, masturbándose mientras prueba la verga"… la dragona Illococoo lame y bese del lado derecho de la polla del saiyajin, lo hace de arriba a abajo metiéndosela en la boca mientras que con su mano toco su coñito húmedo manoseándose del placer ya que es una sensación nueva. Illococoo: ah ah ah uh uh ah uh goku-kun goku-kun ah ah ah, goku haces que me sienta feliz que ah ah me toques.

Goku disfrutaba de la buena chupada y mamada que se la hace las dos hermosas chicas de cabello azul. Goku agarra con sus manos los suaves y sexy culitos de la maga y la dragona, el saiyajin disfruta de escuchar los gemidos de placer de esas hermosura al tocarles sus culos. Goku: ah ah ah ah ah hm chicas lo hace muy bien chupado mi verga, ah ah si sigue así me corre.

Pasaron unos minutos y goku se corrió de la buena chupada y mamada que le daba, libero mucha leche en las chicas. Las chicas disfrutaron del sabor delicioso y dulce del saiyajin, se tragaron todo el seme y lo disfrutaron completamente. Goku: bueno es hora de que comience lo bueno ya que las are correr… goku les sonríe para luego quitarles las bragas mojadas de jugos vaginales, y se acerca a los coños húmedo y los empieza a lamer, meter dedo, la legua dentro y saboreado los jugos vaginales.

Illococoo: ah ah ah, uh ha ah ha ah ah hmh goku-kun ah ah ah haces que me sienta tan bien. Tabitha: ah ah ah ah uh uh uh ah hmh ah goku-kun si sigue lamiendo ah ah ah se siente muy bien ah ah esta sensación nueva… el saiyajin disfrutaba de los jugos vaginales de las dos hermosas chicas y los gemidos. Goku estuvo jugado y disfrutado de los coños en unos minutos, hasta que las chicas no pudieron aguantar y se corrieron en el rostros del saiyajin… El saiyajin saboreo todo el líquido seminal que le cayó disfrutándolo, del dulce sabor él les dijo a las chicas que estaba deliciosa.

Goku se recostó en la cama de tabitha indicándoles a las chicas que una se coloque arriba de su verga y la otra en el rostro del saiyajin. Tabitha se colocó en la cara del saiyajin acercándole el coño, Illococoo se acercó dónde está la verga del saiyajin, introduciéndosela en el coño rompiendo su himen y saliendo algo de sangre de color rojo que cae en la verga del saiyajin y fuera de su coño… goku usa su lengua saboreado el dulce coñito de la maga, y pasa sus manos tocados sus pequeñas tetas, además de usar su cola tocado el culo. La dragona Illococoo saltaba al tener la enorme verga del saiyajin dentro, gritaba de dolor mientras daba pequeños gritos de placer, ya que la enorme verga de goku esta explorado sus paredes vaginales y útero.

Tabitha: ah ah ah ah ah ah uh uhh hmhm hh ah uh ahhh goku-kun haces que todo mi cuerpo se siente muy bien ah ah que me lamas. Illococoo: ah ah ah ah ah duele duele ah ah pero siente tan bien, esto es como si todo mi cuerpo estuviera feliz ah ah ah goku-kun goku-kun… ah ah ah ah ah tabitha ah ah ah se siente también tu coño ah, "ah uh ah uh ah uh ah uh Illococoo me estas apretando dentro de tu cálido coño, si sigues así estaré por correrme". Tabitha: ¡ah ah ah ah ah uh uh ah goku-kun yo también sintió mi interior a punto de correrme ah ah meeeeee corroooooo! Illococoo: ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah, ah ah ah goku-kun me vengooo… goku: ahhhhhh ahhhh ah ah ah ah ah chicas yo también me corrooooooo de sentir tal nivel de placer.

Goku saboreo el líquido de los jugos vaginales de tabitha, Illococoo cae desmayada del agotamiento en pecho del saiyajin, él se fijó que le sale algo de semen del coño. Goku se mueve y la coloca a la dragona en la cama de tabitha, para luego sonreírle a la maga y besarla en los suaves labios.

Goku levanta a la maga en la poción del El hombre de pie, la agarra fuerte del culo a tabitha para caiga mientras penetra su coño… ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah goku duele ah ah ha ah ah ah duele pero se siente también. Goku sintió que rompió el himen de la hermosa maga de cabello azul y algo de la sangre cae sobre la verga, mientras disfruta el momento de placer entre ambos. Ah ah ah ah ah ah goku se siente muy bien tu verga en mi coño ah ah ah ah, es nueva esta sensación para mí. "vas a tener el doble de placer ahora mismo mi hermosa tabitha" tabitha se sonroja completamente en el rostro por el cumplido, goku la sorprende ya que comienza a meter y sacar su cola en el ano.

La hermosa maga abre los de sorpresa ya que siente más dolor y placer gritado más fuerte de placer de todo el placer que le da. Goku la muerde en el cuello a la hermosa maga tabitha, marcándola como otras de sus amantes y lamiéndole la sangre. Ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah goku duele mucho que metas tu cola en mi ano ah ah ah creo que no aguanto más estoy sintiendo que está disfrutándolo mi interior y me corroooo. El saiyajin también se corre dejado el interior lleno de semen y él se da cuenta que la tierna maga de caballo azul cayo dormida.

Goku la coloca en la cama a tabitha para que descanse y se recupere, el saiyajin se fijó y se dio cuenta que Illococoo se había recuperado y estaba haciendo un mohín al ver que su ama se lo folla sola a el saiyajin. Illococoo no es justo goku-kun ahora debes hacer que me corra y termine sin fuerza… goku: jajaja bueno si eso quieres después no digas que no te advertir ya lo are muy duro.

Goku coloca a la hermosa dragona sexy en la posición del perrito, la dragona esta tumbada boca abajo o bien apoyada sobre las rodillas, esperado que el saiyajin la penetre por detrás. Goku lubrica su enorme verga introduciéndola en el coño de la maga y metió su cola por el ano de la hermosa dragona. Ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah goku-kun no me metas la cola ya que estará sucia ah ah al metérsela al ano de mi hermana. Goku: ah ah ah se siente muy bien tu interior y no te preocupes yo limpie mi cola hace unos minutos lavándola con habilidad de agua.

Goku le soba y toca las tetas a la dragona mientras comienza a besar el suave cuello de ella para luego clavarle su colmillos en el cuello y sacándole algo de sangre, mientras la marca en el cuello como otra de sus amantes ella saiyajin limpia la sangre con su lengua dejado la marca limpia. La dragona dan fuertes gemidos de placer y dolor, y el saiyajin le siguen envistiendo y sacado con su enorme verga en su coño al igual que la cola. Ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ha ha ah hnh ah ah goku goku goku ah ah eres muy bueno en esto siento que me revuelves el interior y ano. Ah ah ah ah yo también disfruto de este buen momento con Tigo Illococoo ya que se siente muy bien y me estas apretado.

Goku se la metió más rápido y más fuerte a la hermosa dragona, el saiyajin disfruta de los fuertes gemidos de placer, goku siente que está en su límite. Ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah goku goku no aguanto más mi goku estoy en mi limite por favor corrámonos juntos, y lléname mi interior. Ah ah ah yo también lo siento Illococoo-chan que estoy por correrme ahhhhhhh me corro. El saiyajin y la dragona se corre de mucho placer, terminado muy agotados y sudorosos, la dragona cae dormida del cansancio en la cama.

* * *

 **Fin lemon**

Goku se levantó de la cama, para luego sacar su polla del coño y su cola el saiyajin limpia el rastro de semen que tiene en la verga, para luego liberarlo en el rostro de las chicas agotadas que estaba en la cama. Goku: no espere tener muchas relaciones sexuales hoy ya que es muy agotador creo que me comeré una semilla también yo para recupérame después de esto.

El saca una semilla del ermitaño de la bolsa comiéndosela y recuperándose ya que se había recuperado del agotamiento. El saiyajin entro unos minutos al baño de la habitación de tabitha y se bañó en la regadera quitándose el sudor que le quedo… goku sale después completamente limpio y se dan cuenta que las chicas se había levantado y limpiado.

Goku: hola chica que bueno que esta despiertas, ya que creo que fui muy duro mientras teníamos sexo. Tabitha se sonrojo completamente y le dio una pequeña sonrisa de felicidad a el saiyajin… Illococoo sonríe de felicidad tiene sus mejillas coloradas de la emoción, goku les sonríe a ambas chicas sexys.

Tabitha: goku-kun esto fue una nueva sensación para mí al tener sexo con Tigo, aunque debo decirte que ahora me duele mucho el culo y mi coño ya que me dejaste muy abierta. Illococoo: mi hermana mayor tiene razón goku-kun esto estuvo muy bueno ya que lo disfrute mucho, y me dejaste a mi abierta completamente, aunque debo decir que fue muy placentero.

Goku: jajaja lo siento por eso chicas solo me descontrole, bueno ahora me iré a entrenar otro rato luego nos vemos cuídese. Ambas chicas: nos vemos goku-kun "cuídate" que te vaya bien en el entrenamiento que aras.

Después de haberse vestido el saiyajin y recoger las espadas uso el kai kai desapareciendo del lugar donde estaba. "oh vaya hermana mayor no pensé que goku-kun fuera tan bueno en la cama debo decir que lo disfrute mucho" la dragona lo declara con una cara de felicidad con estrellas en la cabeza y sonrojada. Si bueno Illococoo tienes razón ya que yo también disfrute de ese momento con goku-kun.

* * *

 **En el campo de la academia**

Goku apareció en una parte del campo decidió entrenar con su espada y probar algo nuevo. Creo que se me ocurrió algo para perfeccionar la transformación de Súper saiyajin Dai Ni Dankai y Súper saiyajin Dai San Dankai en la habitación del tiempo.

Goku invoco a la puerta de la habitación del tiempo, abriéndola y entrado dentro de la habitación preparándose.

* * *

 **Habitación del tiempo**

Goku incremento la temperatura en el ambiente para que este frio y caliente, además de incrementar la gravedad a 350 el saiyajin fue al campo de batalla. Goku concentro energía creado dos copias que lo ataque, las copias se transforma en super saiyajin 2 uno y el otro el tres.

Goku guardo en la habitación la espada con adornos, para usar las otras dos en sus manos. Goku: haaaaaaaaaaaa grhhhhhh ahhhhh ahhhhhh. Los músculos de goku incrementaron al igual que su poder, su cabello se erizo demasiado hacia arriba El aura ya no es corriente, pero flamea hacia el exterior, con los aumentos repentinos de la bio-electricidad, cada vez más frecuentes.

 **Derflinger pensamiento: es increíble el nivel de energía que tiene goku mi nuevo compañero, es impresiónate ya que la energía que trasmite en esa transformación. Esta pasado algo de energía sobre mí y se siente increíble esta "energía" ya que se siente calidad, reconfortarle y puro.**

 **Zo pensamiento: sorprendente tal nivel de energía que tiene goku-san, no me lo puedo creer ya que siento la energía que me rodea completamente.**

Goku: estoy listo venga hacia mí y atáqueme. Las dos poderosas copias van a una velocidad rápida, para atacar a el saiyajin, una de las copias apareció detrás del saiyajin y la copia dan fuerte a goku que el bloquea con sus espadas fácilmente, para luego moverse y dar un fuerte corte a cada uno enviándolos a volar. Las copias de goku aparece arriba de goku y le envía poderosas bolas de ki hacia el saiyajin.

Goku bloque los poderosos ataques de ki con su espadas absorbiendo las energía dentro de las espadas, para luego hacer un poderoso corte de energía de hielo y viento hacia la copias. Las copias bloquearon el ataque enviándolos hacia el cielo con sus brazos, goku mueve volado rápidamente y les pega un fuerte golpe a cada copia enviándolos al suelo.

Derflinger: compañero esas energía que hiciste que absorbiéramos es muy poderosa para nosotros.

Zo: es impresionante que masamune no se rompiera al tratar de absorber tal energía, dentro.

Goku: jajaja lo siento chicos solo que estaba tratado probar las habilidades de las espadas. Las dos copias de goku desaparecieron usado la teletransportacion, y ataca fuertemente a goku golpeado de los lados izquierdo y derecha, el saiyajin le sale algo de saliva y sangre al tomarlo por sorpresa. Goku se movió y golpeo a la copia dos que estaba en súper saiyajin 3 mientras que el otro tomo por sorpresa a goku volado rápidamente golpeándolo dándole un fuerte codazo y patada tirándolo al suelo.

Las copias aprovecha y le laza poderosos ataques de energía y ataques elementales a goku. "oh no rayos esos poderes son muy poderosos, tendré que bloquearlo de alguna forma" goku: haaaaaaaaaaaa grhhhhhhh ¡Relámpago del Dragón! ¡explosión de hielo! Estallido Meteórico y kaaa… meeee…haaaa…meeee…haaaaa. Los ataques combinados de goku sobrepaso las energía que le enviaron sus copias y dañándolos fuertemente.

Todo el fuerte humo se despeja mostrado a las dos copias algo heridos con sangre de sus cuerpos, la parte del pecho de la armadura está completamente destruida y muestra sus pechos heridos, algunas partes de la armadura de la parte de abajo tiene fisuras. Copia 1: jajajaja ese ataque dolió pero te lo devolveremos. Copia 2: te devolveremos todos estos daños ahora mismo, así que prepárate. Las dos copias se mueve y ataca en conjunto, en una velocidad muy rápida apareciendo cerca de goku que esta abajo.

Goku hace una voltereta y bloquea los golpes que iba recibir con sus manos para luego darle una poderosa patada en el estómago de cada uno. Goku concentro energía en las poderosas espadas, para que lo rodea una energía láser (energía laser como las espadas de star wars) ataca con su espada dando un fuerte espadazo a las copias, las copias esquivaron por poco las poderosas espadas solo les corto unos mechones del cabello.

Ambas copias: ufff por poco nos salvamos de ese ataca muy filoso y poderoso de esas espadas, debemos tener cuidado. Goku ataca moviendo las espadas mejor que un experto y las copias los esquivan haciendo volteretas y moviéndose. La copia dos aprovecho que su compañero distrae a goku y le dan un fuerte golpe en la espalda para luego, una poderosa patada enviándolo al cielo.

Copia 2: bien es tu turno copia 1 ataca que esta aturdido. Copia 1: eso are jajaja tomaras esto ahora goku, kaaaa…meeee…haaaaa…meeeeee…haaaaa instantáneo. Copia 2: me la debes a mí también toma esto recibe el pode mi kaaaaa…meeeeeeee…haaaaaa…meeee…haaaa x10. Goku copia 1 había disparado un poderoso kamehameha instantáneo en el cielo detrás del saiyajin. Goku detiene ambos ataques haciendo girar las espadas y absorbiendo las poderosas energía en las espadas y en su cuerpo.

Goku libero la energía almacena en las hacia sus copias, ellos esquiva el ataque usado la teletransportacion. "ufff por poco nos salvamos de esos ataques poderosos" yo no estaría tan seguro jijijiji haaaa tome. Goku tomó por sorpresa a sus copias atacándolo fuertemente con sus espadas, para luego atacarlo con fuertes puñetazo. Fuero heridos en la espalda por las poderosas espadas, le sale algo de sangre en la espalda y cayeron fuertemente al suelo.

"Ahhhhhhh ahh ufff eso si dolió mucho no vimos venir a el que apareció de repente"… ambos sonrieron ya que planearon algo que les ayudara muy bien y les dará un poco de ventaja. Ambas copias coloca sus manos cerca del centro de su cara con los dedos extendidos hacia sus ojos. Ambas copias: ¡Taiyoken!... goku: noooooooo rayos ahora tendré que sentir donde está.

* * *

Las copias aprovecharon, uno golpeado el pecho del saiyajin y el otro dándoles fuertes golpes en la espalda y enviándolo al aire. Copias: mejor acaba esto de una vez ya que no nos queda mucha energía, súper kamehameha… Goku no pudo esquivar rápido esos poderosos ataques y lo hirieron fuertemente dejándole muchas heridas. Goku: jajajaja si no hubiera creado un campo de fuerza me hubiera dañado más que antes. Una de las copias le dispara un pequeña bola de ki en el pecho para luego enviarle dos poderosas patadas y enviándolo más arriba. Goku usa la Proyección de Imagen engañado a sus copias que atacaron a la imagen golpeándola. Goku aprovecho para darles fuertes golpes, para luego cargar poderosas bolas de ki a sus copias y distraerlos.

Goku se mueve volado para luego usado la tele "transportación" atrás de sus copias. Goku: no importa que ustedes me hayan cegado o me deje ciego todo el tiempo en sentido sus presencias, ¡Golpe de dragón! Copias: ahhhhhhh grhhhhhhh ahhhhhhhhhhhh. De los brazos del saiyajin salieron unos dragones dorados chinos que atravesaron a las copias en el pecho.

Unos minutos pasaron y se fueron los dragones que había atravesado a las copias, mostrado a las copias que está desapareciendo. Goku aterriza muy agotado respirado dificultosamente, el saiyajin deja de usar su transformación musculosa saiyajin. Goku: jajajajaja rayos este fue un buen entrenamiento con esta transformación, aunque termine muy agotador, creo que me comeré una semilla. Goku agarra una semilla del ermitaño tragándosela y recuperándose, y obteniendo un zenkai poderoso.

Derfflinger: eso fue sorprendente compañero tu eres un prodigio en el combate, este fue un combate de nuevo nivel se siente tan bien esa energía.

Zo: estoy de acuerdo con Derfflinger eso fue sorprendente el nivel de pelea que tuviste de una forma que supera a cualquiera.

Goku: jajajaja no diga eso chicos hace que me sonroje de vergüenza, al luchar que me gusta. Ahora intentare algo que se me ocurrió hace meses, "transformación" haaaa haaaaaa. El cuerpo de goku brilla en una energía dorada, para cubrirlo en cristal dorado… el cristal explota en unos minutos y sale el saiyajin en una nueva forma poderosa, una nueva ropa lo rodea teniendo guantes (el traje de vegetto es el que usa sobre su ropa) el saiyajin sonrió y "sintió" que su poder se multiplico más en esa transformación estado en estado base.

Vegetto: parece que al transformarme en esta forma mi poder incremento mucho en la forma de vegetto. Vegetto concentra energía en su cuerpo creado una copia en forma de goku, la copia hiso lo mismo que goku transformándose y su cuerpo fue rodeado en cristal dorado para romperse y mostrar un saiyajin nuevo. Vegetto guardo las dos espadas en la funda, para no usarlo.

El saiyajin sonríe su apariencia tiene el chaleco metamoru de la fusión El relleno alrededor del cuello y las hombreras del chaleco son naranja rojizo en lugar de amarillo, y el resto es de color negro, en lugar del chaleco azul oscuro que lleva Gotenks. El pelo es muy similar al de Vegetto, con las únicas diferencias de que Gogeta sólo tiene libre un mechón de pelo en lugar de dos y el cabello termina en punta como el de Vegeta. Aunque son similares, Gogeta posee una estructura similar a la de Goku, es alto y delgado, mientras que su rostro está conformado por las mitades de los rostros de ambos guerreros. Gogeta está formado por la fusión de dos Saiyajins poderosos, Goku y Vegeta, a través de la Danza de la Fusión. Esta usado la armadura saiyajin con guates y todo, su cabello es de color negro al estar en estado base.

Gogeta: bueno es hora de entrenar un poco más en estas formas no crees. Vegetto: jajaja si bueno sería una buena forma de usar esta formas. Vegetto envía un fuerte puñetazo a el otro saiyajin confiado de haberle dando un golpe. Gogetta sonríe mostrado atrapo el puño de vegetto para luego darle una fuerte patada en el estómago, el saiyajin le sale algo de saliva de la boca por la fuerte patada. Gogetta le dan fuerte golpe enviado lejos al saiyajin, que estuvo aturdido para lazarle muchas bolas de ki.

Vegetto: vaya eso si me tomo por sorpresa no espere eso, pero que es eso ahhh rayos. Vegetto destruyo las bolas de ki usado Dispersión del Rayo de Dedo, creado pequeñas bolas de ki de los dedos de las manos disparado hacia los ataques. Vegetto se mueve usado la teletransportacion aparece detrás de gogetta dándole fuerte golpe y enviándolo a volar, para luego usar un destello big bang. Gogetta: ni que fuera tan tonto para recibir ese ataque toma Big Bang Kaaaa-meeeee-Haaaaa-meeee-Haaa. Las poderosas energía chocaron colisionaron destruyéndose, hubo un gran estruendo con mucha nube.

 **Pensamiento de vegetto: bien es mi oportunidad de atacar a gogetta y que no se dé cuenta.** Vegetto usa la teletransportacion apareciendo detrás del otro saiyajin, y dando un fuerte golpe solo que gogetta había usado la técnica de Proyección de Imagen engañado a vegetto para darle muchos golpes poderosos y patadas. Gogetta: jajaja en serio crees que algo tan simple caería, tienes que intentar algo nuevo para engañarme. Vegetto: ha-ha-ha-ha si tienes razón aunque debo decir que solo estaba, tratado de atraparte por sorpresa con este truco. Vegetto le laza múltiples bolas de ki para tomarlo por sorpresa, gogetta esta rechazado y destruyendo todas las bolas de ki.

"enserio piensas que esos ataques me detendrá, pues tendrás que planear algo más que eso" vegetto aparece detrás del saiyajin y está cargado un Final Kamehameha… vegetto ¡yo no estaría tan seguro Final Kamehameha! Haaaaa. Gogetta: oh noooooooo caíste toma esto. Gogetta patea el ataque poderoso hacia el suelo explotado. "sabias que intentarías eso por eso toma esto gogetta" vegetto golpea en la espalda a el saiyajin fuertemente sujetado con sus manos para dar el fuerte golpe. Vegetto: toma, toma, toma, toma gogetta y el golpe de gracia ¡ataque big bang!

Vegetto le envía poderosas bolas de ki y un poderoso ataque big bang, el saiyajin se dio cuenta y quiso evitarlo "gogetta contra ki y dispara un poderoso final flash destruyendo los ataques y distrayéndolo" **pensamiento de gogetta:** **me pagaras por eso vegetto te la devolveré.** Gogetta crea una copia falsa en el suelo y usa la teletransportacion desapareciendo del lugar y engañándole. Aparece gogetta detrás del saiyajin dándole fuertes golpes para luego darle una poderosa patada impulsado a el saiyajin al cielo. Gogetta: debo decir que me tomaste desprevenido vegetto toma ¡taiyoken! ¡Big Bang KameHameHa x10! Haaaaa. Vegetto: ohhhhh noooooo tengo tiempo para escapar energía. El taiyoken lo había cegado y vegetto no tuvo otra opción y creo un poderoso campo de fuerza que lo protegió por poco del poderoso big bang, la energía perforo el campo de fuerza dañado algo a el saiyajin. La ropa de vegetto quedo completamente dañada y su cuerpo herido.

Siguieron luchado durante ocho horas hasta que dejaron el entrenamiento ya que terminaron muy agotados del duro esfuerzo. Goku dejo de usar esa forma al igual que su copia, y la copia desaparición uniéndose a el saiyajin. Goku: bueno parece que puedo usar alguna de esas dos formas, sin tener que fusionarme con vegeta solo que será en caso de emergencia. Es hora de buscar un poco de alimentos para descansar un poco durmiendo, al parecer pude lograr un poco de velocidad en esa transformación.

El saiyajin se acerca a el aparato de gravedad y ambiente apagándolo para luego salir abriendo la puerta y saliendo de la habitación del tiempo.

* * *

 **Patio de la academia**

Goku sale y la puerta de la habitación desaparece, el saiyajin se dio cuenta que la hermosa angeloid había observado el cuerpo del saiyajin con algunas heridas y la ropa que usa con algunas partes dañadas y rastro de sangre… goku se dio cuenta que parte de la armadura de las piernas esta rotas y la del pecho, tiene dos hueco y algunas pocas heridas "ella se acerca a su maestro y lo abraza fuertemente y cariñosamente, el saiyajin siente el ki de su querida Ángel aumento considerablemente".

Goku: estoy orgulloso de ti ikaros-san incrementaste tu poder, y dime fue duro el entrenamiento para ti. La hermosa ángel se sonrojo completamente y le salió vapor de la cabeza, al saber que su maestro está muy orgulloso.

Ikaros: si maestro en verdad fue algo duro el entrenamiento pero logre incrementar mi poder más que antes, ¿maestro porque cierto porque esta algo herido y con su traje dañado? "jijijiji bueno veras es que me fui a entrenar duramente mientras tu entrenabas con mi copias, y logre crear una nueva habilidad de transformación" ikaros le entrega la capsula de la nave a su querido maestro, el saiyajin la guarda la capsula.

Goku: oye ikaros-san porque no haces comidas para comamos juntos ya que me muero de hambre. Ikaros: claro maestro no hay ningún problema para a mi hacerlo ya que para mí soy feliz de hacer sus órdenes. Goku saca la capsula de comida, la presiona y sale un enorme refrigerador en el que tenía la comida y el saiyajin le explico que era una capsula especial que tenía alimento. La angeloid entendió lo que le dijo el maestro de ella, abre la nevera y hace deliciosos alimentos usa una de las tarjetas invocado cosas para cocinar.

Tardo unos minutos pero al final término haciendo deliciosas comida para el saiyajin y para ella, el saiyajin disfruto comiendo las exquisitas comidas de la angeloid. Ella se sorprendiendo completamente al ver la manera de comer de su querido maestro ya que es como si tuviera un hoyo negro en el estómago por tal apetito al comer 30 platillos. Ikaros: buoh maestro usted si come mucho, más que un simple humano y es sorprendente que no engorde… **-** jajaja bueno ikaros-san nosotros lo saiyajin tenemos metabolismo diferente al de los seres humanos ya que comemos mucho.

Goku: esta deliciosa esta comida que hiciste ikaros-san es la mejor comida que en probado tus comida son muy deliciosas. Versión chibi de ikaros se sonrojo completamente y movió la cabeza de nerviosismo por el cometario de su maestro saiyajin. "Ikaros también se come una gran cantidad de comida para pasar su emoción por su maestro"

"Oye ikaros quieres ir a entrenar un poco con migo en la habitación del tiempo para luego descansar y dormir. Está bien maestro sería una buena forma de incrementar mi nivel de habilidades y poder"…

Goku e ikaros descansa unos minutos para luego el saiyajin e invoque a la puerta de la "habitación" del tiempo, para después guarda la capsula de comida de goku ellos entraron desaparecieron así.

El saiyajin y la Ángel estuvieron entrenado todo el día duramente y incrementaron duramente sus poderes ikaros y el saiyajin. Además de que aprovecho para estar con su maestro y tener una noche apasionada a solas.

* * *

 **Otro lugar- ya es de noche**

Una ladrona maga profesional salta a un muro buscado el tesoro que está debajo, ella concentra magia haciendo que el suelo se convierta en arena y bajado al suelo donde está el tesoro. La ladrona abre el baúl que contenía muchas joyas valiosas del castillo donde entro.

Ladrona: tomare él tesoro… que guardaron aquí para mí.

-La ladrona salió y se subió arriba de una torre viendo las joyas caras y valiosas con la luz que le proporciona las dos lunas.

Ladrona: son muy hermosas y muy valiosas estas joyas para mí fouquet, el puño de barro. La ladrona sale saltado sonriendo sabiendo que fue exitoso el robo.

* * *

 **Siguiente día- patio de la academia**

Goku e ikaros había salido de la habitación del tiempo se fuero directo al patio después de haber comido un pequeño desayuno de 30 alimentos ( **xd vaya pequeño desayuno que está comiendo ya que ellos tiene un hoyo negro en el estómago** ).

Ikaros y el saiyajin se dieron cuenta que los magos entrenaba a sus familiares para algo y eso sorprendió mucho a el saiyajin y la angeloid. Encontraron mientras caminaba a siesta, katie, louise, Montmorency, kirche y tabitha se dio cuenta que lo buscaba lo que no esperaba es que le saltara encima abrazándolo eso lo tomo por sorpresa tirándolo al suelo.

"ah auch chicas me tomaron por sorpresa al saltarme encima me puede responder porque está todo los magos entrenado con sus familiares"… -en estado muy despistada por el entrenamiento goku-san por eso no me acordaba que se acercaba, la exhibición de familiares. La maga de cabello rosa le explica que es la prueba de familiar.

¿La exhibición que es eso louise entiendo me lo puede explicar? Montmorency: deja que yo te explique la exhibición, eso se hace una vez al año todos los estudiantes muestran a toda la academia los familiares que han invocado. Kirche: ¡Es decir que solo nosotros todos los estudiantes de segundo año debemos participar!

Tabitha: le entregara un premio al ganador de la prueba de exhibición cada año, por eso es que está entrenado a los familiares para ganar el primer premio que dará.

Katie: cada estudiante de segundo año se esfuerza mucho en que su familiar haga un truco que impresione bastante al público y los estudiantes.

Siesta: los estudiantes también "están" nerviosos ya que vendrá la princesa de tristain que estará observado la exhibición de los estudiantes.

Ahhh ya ahora entiendo para qué es esa exhibición que se ara, y ustedes no van a entrenar a sus familiares kirche-san, Montmorency-san y tabitha-chan.

Kirche: si quieres te podemos mostrar goku-kun que tipo de cosas ara nuestros familiares para la prueba.

Montmorency: también te mostrare lo que mi familiar ha aprendido para esta prueba importante goku-san.

Tabitha: goku-san te mostrare lo que mi familiar Sylphid puede hacer para esta prueba de exhibición.

Goku: está bien chicas muéstreme lo que les enseñaron a sus familiares, y te diré Montmorency que apodo pensé para ti que es Montmon ya es largo tu nombre.

Las chicas llamaron a sus familiares, que llegaron en unos minutos y las hermosa maga rubia se sonrojo por el apodo de su querido saiyajin amado. Kirche le mostro que su familiar flame hace trucos impresionantes de fuego "también" creo aros de fuegos saltado cada aro de fuego y comiéndoselo… la pequeña rana familiar de la hermosa maga de cabellos rubios crece hasta el tamaño de hombre adulto, para luego dispara agua de su boca y creado figuras con el agua.

-La dragona van volado muy rápido concentrado energía ki en sus alas haciéndole parecer alas de energía de color dorado, dispararon diez bolas de ki de su boca para luego destruirlas con sus poderosas alas. La dragona van elegantemente a donde está el saiyajin y las magas.

Siesta: henrietta-sama es la princesa que vendrá a ver la exhibición ya que al ser la princesa todos mis amigos que trabaja en la academia, está preparado comida y arreglar las cosas para que todo esté bien al llegar.

"ahora entiendo mejor de que va esta exhibición que se hará en la academia, y déjame adivinar tu qué quieres que haga en esta prueba louise". Yo quiero en realidad goku-san que muestres tus habilidades poderosas en la prueba y le demuestres a los alumnos de cómo es poderes pero no lo muestres todo ya que puede causar que se destruya la academia.

Goku se rasco la cabeza con la mano derecha y piensa que hacer para esa prueba hasta que se lo ocurrió algo. "está bien puedo hacer eso en esa prueba de familiares que se ara aunque yo sí sé que tengo que tener cuidado de no destruir esta escuela.

* * *

 **Oficina del director**

 **Estaban hablado de los preparativos de la prueba de familiares, Longueville la secretaria y el director Osmand. El viejo aprovecho para decirle a su familiar que es un ratón, para ver debajo de la ropa de su secretario y ver qué tipo de ropa interior lleva o si no lleva.**

Longueville: con respecto a las preparaciones para la exhibición de mañana, sobre la limpieza del campus para la construcción de las plazas para los invitados de honor y más tarde la fiesta, todo se está llevando sin problemas bajo la supervisión del señor Colbert.

El ratón familiar se acerca debajo de la secretaria Longueville observado arriba de su ropa. El familiar del directo observa a su amo y lo ve con un brillo en los ojos.

Longueville: En cuanto a las otras propuestas sugeridas… la señorita Longueville casi pisa a el pequeño familiar ratón, el familiar va corriendo a su maestro refugiándose.

Osmand: vaya, eso estuvo cerca, montsognir. Ahora infórmame, ¿Cuál es el color de hoy? ¿Qué? ¡¿No pudiste verlo?! Eso es inaceptable.

La secretaria del director se enojó mucho mostrado una sonrisa de miedo, mueve las cejas y las manos de enojo.

Osmand: ¡considere que soy un anciano…!

Longueville: se merece un castigo por ser un pervertido, señor Osmand y no me importa que seas un anciano.

* * *

 **En otra parte de la academia**

El saiyajin criado en la tierra, está en una parte separada de la academia con hermosas chicas y sus familiares. El saiyajin observa como las chicas entrena a sus familiares y se entrena a sí mismas con goku observándolas.

-Kirche le daba órdenes a su familiar flame, para que haga trucos que llame mucho la atención de las personas para prueba de familiares de mañana. Flame dispara un poderoso lanzallamas de su boca, como le había explicado su maestro kirche.

Kirche: ¡Eso es, flame! ¡Ahora, prepara la danza de fuego!

El familiar libera un fuego poderoso hacia el cielo en forma de cadena, bailado y haciendo que sea más llamativo. Kirche salto sobre la cabeza de su familiar haciendo que parara, de usar ese movimiento.

Kirche: ¡Eres el mejor, flame!

Robín el familiar de Montmorency, hacia poderosos saltos mientras su ama le dice que dispare agua de su boca y destruyéndolos con su lengua.

Montmorency: ¡muy bien ahora Robín dispara al cañón de agua! ¡Para luego concentra energía en tu lengua y destruirlos!

El familiar de la maga rubia disparo bolas de agua hacia el cielo, para luego destruirlas con la lengua fácilmente.

Montmorency: bien hecho robín fue un buen movimiento para usar en la prueba de familiares de mañana.

Tabitha: Sylphid dispara tu nueva técnica que aprendiste, y usa tus alas concentrado "energía" en todo tu cuerpo.

-Sylphid disparo un poderoso rayos de energía de su boca salió de color azul que contenía electricidad en forma de un dragón. Sylphid concentro ki en todo su cuerpo envolviéndola en una poderosa energía, la dragona de color azul fue más rápido y ataco la poderosa energía enviada un poderoso ataques de sus garras, quedaron residuos en forma de fuegos artificiales.

Tabitha: bien hecho Sylphid lo hiciste bien, ese movimiento sirve muy bien para la exhibición de mañana.

-Goku aplaudió ya que le pareció entretenido y le gusto, lo que estaba practicado las tres magas con sus familiares.

Goku: muy bien chicas ustedes me sorprendieron, ya que es impresiónate esos movimientos que se les ocurrió para esa prueba.

Las tres hermosas chicas se sonrojaron por el cumplido del saiyajin, que quiere tanto que les dará tanto cariño.

* * *

 **dentro de la academia**

 **Colbert: mañana, estarás a cargo de vigilar la puerta principal.**

 **Guardia: ¡sí!**

 **Longueville: señor Colbert, ¿colocara vigilancia en la puerta principal?**

Colbert: correcto, no tenemos mucho personal debido a la repentina visita real.

Longueville: pero escuche que fouquet, el puño de barro; está detrás del tesoro que se encuentran aquí.

Colbert: bueno, con la escolta de la princesa será suficiente, dudo mucho que un ladrón pudiera irrumpir aquí. Además, incluso si fuera un mago tipo triangulo, no podría hacerle ni un solo rasguño a esta puerta.

-Los dos magos ve la enorme puerta que tiene el tesoro importante.

Colbert: los guardias siempre estarán en sus puestos, para mantener el orden por el bien y el honor de los invitados reales.

Longueville: eso es verdad.

* * *

 **Pasaron unos minutos- entrada de la academia**

Los estudiantes de la academia, empleados, profesores esta esperado a que llegue la princesa de tristein.

Guardia: la reina del reino de tristein: ¡Su majestad, la princesa henrietta-sama, ha llegado!

Llega dos carruaje uno rosado y morado siendo jalado por caballos, dentro estaba la princesa del reino de tristein, venia acompañada por otras personas para ver el evento.

-sale la hermosa princesa del carruaje, siendo ayudada por sus sirvientas. Henrietta es una hermosa chica al ser la princesa, Ella tiene el pelo corto de color púrpura, verde azulado y ojos azules, con un manto púrpura y blanco vestido de seda que tiene mangas estrechas que alcanzan hasta los dedos. Visto a menudo con una corona en su cabeza. La hermosa princesa también usa una capa de color purpura, unas joyas en el cuello elegante.

Guiche: ¡Que encantadora!

Kirche: ¿Esa es la reina de tristein? Yo soy más hermosa que ella. ¿ no lo crees tabitha?

Tabitha: no lo sea kirche-san.

Louise y goku vieron a la hermosa princesa del reino, el saiyajin se dio cuenta de la mirada de admiración y respecto de la maga de cabello rosa hacia la princesa. El saiyajin se fijó que es muy hermosa la princesa, y se dio cuenta por su miranda que ella muestra una tristeza que oculta, el saiyajin tiene mucha curiosidad de saber que es esa tristeza que tiene la princesa.

Goku: ¡la princesa Henrietta, es muy hermosa y tiene una aura de pureza!

Louise: ¡por favor goku-san guarda selección ya que esta princesa! Además debe mostrar un poco respecto ya que hay muchas personas.

Ikaros: maestro se le ocurrió que va hacer, para esa prueba de familiares de mañana.

Goku: la verdad no lo sé ikaros-san pero creo que tú me puedes ayudar en esa prueba, para mostrar nuestras habilidades.

-ikaros chibi asintió con la cabeza a su maestro, esta montada la versión chibi de la angeloid sobre los hombros del saiyajin, disfrutado de estar así con su maestros. Algunas de las chicas y chicos que vieron al saiyajin les dio rabia y celos al ver que, el saiyajin está cargado a la hermosa angeloid.

Goku: si ok entiendo louise-san lo que dices.

-El saiyajin se dio cuenta que la hermosa maga loli, sonríe de felicidad y alegría de volver a ver a su amiga de la infancia la princesa Henrietta.

Princesa Henrietta: Me disculpo sinceramente por mi llegada tan repentina, señor osmond.

Osmond: no hay ningún problema. Los estudiantes y todos los presentes hemos estado esperando por su llegada.

Princesa Henrietta: Hay algo que deseo ver personalmente aquí.

Osmond: Oh, y eso es…

Princesa Henrietta: es un asunto personal.

* * *

 **Habitación de louise- noche**

El saiyajin estaba en el cuarto de su ama, con ella y su adorable Ángel que estaba descansado durmiendo en una cama ya que estaba muy agotada.

Louise: entonces que me dices goku-san que se te ocurrió, para la prueba de maña de familiares tienes algo interesante.

Goku: tengo algo planeado para mañana con mi querida ikaros, pero será un secreto sabes.

Louise: está bien goku-san sé que podrás hacer algo que llame, la atención de la prueba de mañana.

-Antes de que el saiyajin le pudiera responder escucharon que está tocado la puerta de la habitación.

Louise: quien puede llamar a esta hora de la noche ya que es muy tarde, goku-san puedes abrir por favor y hacerme ese favor.

Goku: está bien iré, porque no sigues practicado el crear una esfera de ki y controlar, para que puedas sentir el ki de lo que te rodea. Ya que lo haces muy bien y lo estas dominado para poder usar técnicas de ki.

Goku cuando se acercó a la puerta, se dio cuenta que el ki de la persona que está detrás el de la princesa. **Pensamiento de goku: ese ki que estoy sintiendo afuera es el de la princesa que vino hoy, mejor le abro.**

Goku abre la puerta, y entra rápidamente a la habitación la invitada teniendo una capa tapándole el rostro. Goku: ¡bienvenido, buenas noches!

Louise: ¿Quién eres tú?

Desconocido: mucho tiempo sin vernos, ¡louise francoise!

Louise se sorprende ya que la desconocida, era la princesa Henrietta, la princesa corre de la emoción abrazo a la maga de cabello rosa.

Louise: ¡Su majestad!

* * *

 **Flackback de louise y Henrietta**

Ambas chicas están recordando de su pasado cuando eran más pequeñas, y eran muy buenas amigas de la infancia.

Una versión loli de las dos hermosas chicas, Louise y Henrietta, están persiguiendo una mariposa amarrillas en los campos de un castillo de la familia Henrietta.

Henrietta: ¡louise, louise espera! ¡Esta por allá!

Louise: ¡Espera mariposa!

Louise se tropieza con una roca, y la pequeña princesa también cae y sobre la pequeña loli de cabello rosa.

-Las dos lolis se levanta, para luego sonreír y reírse de que se había caído al suelo. Se recuesta en el suelo y se comienza a reír de la diversión…

-Pasaron unas horas, y el atardecer se puso en el horizonte mientras ellas hablaba. Las dos lolis adorables ve el atardecer mientras habla.

Louise: si alguna vez te sientes triste y tienes ganas de llorar, puedes confiar en mí. Te escuchare, y te daré un fuerte abrazo.

Henrietta: ¡Entonces, yo también! ¡Cuando estés en algún problema, sin duda iré a ayudarte!

* * *

 **Fin del Flackback**

Henrietta: Louise, Louise. ¡Mi querida amiga, louise!

Louise la aparta del abrazo que se daba…"¡Esto no está bien, su majestad! No debe venir a tan humilde lugar usted sola.

Louise se inclina ante ella, en señal de respecto así la princesa.

Henrietta: por favor detén esa conducta tan formal, louise francoise. Somos amigas ¿nos es así?

Louise: no soy digna de escuchar esas palabras, princesa.

Goku: yo no sabía que tu louise, y la princesa fuera amigas de la infancia.

Louise: cuando la princesa era más joven, tuve el placer de ser su compañeros de juego.

Henrietta: Deberías decir que fuimos amigas de la infancia. Siempre quise verte.

La hermosa princesa llora lágrimas de alegrías, de ver a su querida amiga de la infancia.

Louise: Princesa.

Henrietta: lo siento. Desde que murió mi padre, no he tenido a nadie a quien abrirle mi corazón.

Louise: Princesa, me sorprendí cuando recibí tu carta.

Goku: ¡oye louise yo no sabía, que la princesa te había enviado una carta!

Louise: jajaja si eso paso mientras entrenabas goku-san, y ahí me llego una carta de la princesa. Su majestad le presento a mi familiar son goku, me ha ayudo mucho.

Henrietta: hola es un gusto conocerte, familiar-san espero que protejas a mi querida amiga y la cuides. Cuento con trigo en cuidar a mi querida amiga más preciada.

Goku: es un gusto conocerla ha, usted también princesa Henrietta y no se preocupe yo cuidare a louise-san, ya que es importante.

Louise se sonrojo teniendo las mejillas coloras, por saber que la cuidara el saiyajin a ella y le importa. El saiyajin le parecía extraño como la princesa, pone la mano frente a él y decidió preguntarle a la maga.

"oye louise te puedo preguntar algo, porque la princesa hace esa pose con la mano"… cuando ella entrega su mano así, significa que espera un beso. ¿Un beso? **Pensamiento de goku:** está bien si eso es lo que quieres, le daré un beso para que este angusto Honrita.

Goku se acerca a la hermosa princesa, el saiyajin le agarra la mano a la princesa suavemente de la mano, para luego agarrarla de la cintura fuertemente sorprendiendo mucho a louise y la princesa. La princesa parpadea de sorpresa ya que no sabía qué hace el saiyajin, la besa apasionadamente en los labios sorprendiendo mucho a la princesa y la maga que abrió la boca de sorpresa.

 **Pensamiento Henrietta: ¿pero qué está haciendo el familiar de louise?, porque me esta besado en los labios, yo quería que me besara en la mano. Pero que es esta sensación de mi pecho, siento que me gusta que me bese este familiar al darme mi primer beso.**

 **Pensamiento de louise: pero que se le ocurre a este goku-san, si solo tenía que besar la mano de la princesa no los labios. Que es esta sensación extraña como dolor en mi pecho al ver a mi familiar querido, besado a mi amiga.**

Goku termina el beso, todavía la tiene sostenida de la cintura y el saiyajin se sorprendió aún más al ver que ella quedo en shock y sorprendida por lo que hiso el saiyajin. Goku la suelta suavemente para, no caerse la princesa.

Louise: oye goku porque besaste en los labios, si era en la mano donde tenías que hacerlo.

Goku: uhhh lo siento yo no sabía, princesa y Louise ya que no sabía eso. Para reparar mi error princesa te daré dos cosa que me pidas, yo vi en tu pasado de su linda amistad, y de cómo tienes el deseo de poder ver el mundo ya veo que es muy triste estar encerrada en un castillo.

La princesa quedo completamente sorprendida al saber que el saiyajin, había visto su pasado como le explico el saiyajin. Ella decidió que quería pedirle ese deseo que quería tanto.

Henrietta: por favor familiar-san yo quiero que cumplas dos cosas importante mía y son, si puedes cumplir mi más grande deseo de poder ver el mundo y disfrutarlo. Y la otra cosa es si me dejarías acompañarlos, y que me dejes ser tu amo ya que quiero que mi amiga me comparta a ti goku-san.

La maga de cabello rosa y el saiyajin se sorprendieron de lo que dijo la princesa, louise le dijo a su amiga que no le importaría compartir a su familiar. El saiyajin decidió cumplir los deseos de la princesa.

Goku dispara una bola de energía concentrado energía, al usar los poderes de shenlong y crea una copia de la princesa hermosa. Las chicas quedaron sorprendidas al ver que el saiyajin, creo una copia de la princesa tan fácilmente.

Goku: me encargue de crear una copia tuya Henrietta, para que no tengas que estar ya en el castillo. Modifique para que cuando te vea pensara, que tú eres una gemela y así nos puedes acompañar y disfrutar del mundo como quieres. Bueno ahora falta que terminemos y hagamos un ritual besándonos.

Henrietta sonrió de felicidad, ya podrá con su querida amiga gracias a su familiar, se sonrojo completamente en el rostro al escuchar que se tiene que besar.

Goku la sujeta en los hombros, para luego concentra ki en su boca y besar apasionadamente a la princesa. Henrietta siente una energía cálida y nueva dentro de ella, después de besarla en la mano del saiyajin donde esta las runas aparece una dibujos y símbolos de dragón. De la misma mano donde tiene su runas de Gandalfr.

Goku: está bien ya está completo el contrato, bueno copia tu puedes ir donde estaba la princesa antes. Toma princesa te daré una capsula con ropa, que necesitaras ya que seguro te querrás inscribir en la academia.

El saiyajin saca una capsula creada por el que tiene, todo tipo de ropa femenina indestructible de su talla. Se la entrega a la princesa del reino, que la había guardado.

Louise: yo no pensé que se pudiera compartir, a un mismo familiar y ahora debemos compartir a goku-san te puedes quedar con migo en mi habitación.

Henrietta: que bueno podre estar con mi querida amiga louise, y nuestro familiar que nos cuidara de los problemas. Me sorprendió escuchar que goku-san había enfrentado, a el conde motte y lo destruyera provocado el miedo de algunos nobles.

Louise se sorprendió por lo que acaba de escuchar, el saiyajin les explico por qué había ido y ellas entendieron un poco porque fue.

Goku: ese noble era muy arrogante, y engreído solo por ser un mago.

Goku: oiga chicas porque no dormimos ya, que es muy tarde y es bueno dormir para mañana.

Las chicas aceptaron lo que dijo el saiyajin, y se durmieron en la cama que agrado el saiyajin, durmiendo las dos magas con goku y cariñosamente lo abraza louise del lado derecho y Henrietta del lazo izquierdo. El saiyajin se durmió rápido y estaba dando suaves ronquidos, las chicas cerraron los ojos durmiéndose.

* * *

 **Día siguiente- patio de la academia**

¡Dara comienzo la exhibición de familiares de este año!

Los estudiantes gritan emocionados, de ver que aran en la prueba de familiares. Se sorprendieron todos al ver otra princesa acompañar a louise y su familiar.

Kirche le dice órdenes a su familiar flame, el familiar dispara movimientos de llamas que esta bailado mostrado figuras de animales y formas con fuego.

Montmorency toca el violín y su familiar baila, para luego disparar agua de su boca formado figuras de animales. Terminaron su parte disparado agua el familiar, para luego destruirlos con sus manos y deja residuos de pequeñas gotas brillantes.

Malicorne y su familiar Cubasil se sube en la plataforma, y el mago gordo usa magia de viento para que su familiar atrape a unas banderas diminutas. El familiar búho las atrapa de un extremo y su amo del otro agarrado todas las 20 banderas.

-Guiche está sentados sobre de su familiar topo, y esta sobre de unas rosas de color rojas.

Tabitha está sentada sobre su familiar dragón, ella le dice que libere energía de su boca para luego concentrar energía en su cuerpo. La dragona escupe cinco bolas de energía de color azul, ella aumento más su velocidad el cuerpo de la dragona fue rodeada por una aura blanca, para luego destruir las bolas de energía con sus garras que fueron recubiertas en energía roja… destruyo los ataques creado fuegos artificiales que emocionaron a la multitud, la dragona y su ama baja después de hacer muchos trucos en el aire.

Colbert: y esa fue tabitha, la ventisca.

Louise: goku escucha, ya se te ocurrió que aras ahora.

Goku: eso es un secreto.

Colbert: la siguiente es, la señorita louise de la valiel.

Louise: vamos.

Goku, louise y ikaros sube al escenario para preparar lo que hará, el saiyajin dios. El saiyajin convoca un enorme televisor especial que no se puede destruir, sorprendiendo a todos ya que no sabía que era ese objeto extraño… goku también crea una barrera sobre el campo protegiendo a todos, de lo que ara.

Louise: permítame presentarle, mi familiar son goku que ahora es también familiar de la princesa.

Las personas se sorprendieron completamente, por lo que acaba de oír.

Louise: su clasificación es…

Malicorne: esfuérzate, louise la zero.

Louise: su clasificación es… ¡Un saiyajin!

Alumnos: ¿su clasificación es saiyajin que es eso?

Alumnos: ¡no quieres decir que es tu plebeyo!

Goku: ¡Cállese no permitiré que se burle de mi querida amo louise, no debería decir que es una zero en la magia ya que su habilidad mágica es de crear es explosiones! ¡Por qué es una maga void, y ahora ella puede usar la magia ya que le repare la varita!

-Las personas que estaba ahí están temblado, ya que no pensaron que el saiyajin se enojaría mucho porque se metiera con su ama.

Goku: ikaros vuela en el cielo, les mostraremos nuestras habilidades. Ghhhhhhh ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh ahhhhhhhhh.

Goku decidio espulsar algo de su poder, mostrándoselos a los nobles y su cuerpo fue rodeado por una aura blanco dorado al estar, en el estado más allá de dios.

Ikaros: está bien maestro, vamos.

Goku vuela rápidamente donde está la angeloid, ella grita transformándose en súper saiyajin incrementado su poder, musculos y le incrementaron los magumbos (es **decir las tetas** ). Los estudiantes y la misma louise ven desde la tv gigante la batalla, sintieron el lugar temblado como todo el planeta… esta protegidos gracias al campo de energía del saiyajin, aunque cuando expulsaron algo de su poder hace temblar el planeta.

Ikaros conecta puñetazo contra goku y él lo atrapa, para luego dispara su Artemis desde las alas el saiyajin destruyo los ataques con una bola de ki. Hay humo donde esta ikaros y el saiyajin, ella analiza y se dan cuenta que su maestro no está ahí, goku aparece detrás de ella pegándole un poderosa patada que le impacta en el estómago y la envía al suelo.

Ikaros sale del cráter para luego disparar un poderoso rayo en la boca hacia el saiyajin. El saiyajin bloquea la poderosa energía enviándola hacia el cielo, explotado la poderosa energía… ikaros apareció sorpresivamente detrás de goku, golpeándolo fuertemente en la espalda.

"awwww ahhhhh ese golpe fue sorpresivo, toma esto haaaa"… goku disparo múltiples bolas de ki, a la Ángel ella dispara múltiples bolas de ki y Artemis creado un poderosa "explosión" y mucho humo. Goku uso la teletransportacion para aparecer arriba de ikaros.

Ikaros ciega a su maestro con una técnica poderosa como el taiyoke, goku quedo cegado por la técnica. Ikaros concentra un poderoso ataque con Apollon creado una poderosa flecha destructiva. Goku detiene la poderosa flecha usado un poderoso kamehameha instantáneo creado una colisión muy poderosa.

Las energías explotaron, dejado una poderosa explosión en el cielo. Goku e ikaros decidieron terminar la batalla, para saber quién gana en la prueba de familiares.

Ikaros: haaaaaaaaaaaaaa grhhhhh kaio ken aumentado 20 veces, mejor termino esto rápido de una vez.

"increíble mesclo el kaio ken con el súper saiyajin, como lo hice yo una vez rayos tendré que usar un poco más de mi ki"… goku expulso un poco más de su ki para hacer frente, contra su querida ikaros.

Se movieron a una velocidad muy rápida, y se atacaba puñetazo con puñetazo, patada contra patada, rodillazo contra rodillazo. Se separaron a una distancian separada entre ambos…

Ikaros: recibe el poder de mi kaaaa…meeeeee…haaaaaaa…meeeee…haaaaaaa aumentado 50 veces haaaaaa.

Goku: no me rendiré por esa técnica, Big Bang Kaaaaa-meeee-haaaaa-mee-haaa.

Las dos poderosas energías chocan creado una poderosa colisión, que se siente en todo el planeta y fuera del planeta.

Ikaros: mi cuerpo no puede aguantar, es mejor que aumente más mi poder para ganar de una vez. ¡Kaio ken aumentado 30 veces haaaaaaa!

El ataque de la angeloid aumento en la potencia de ataque, superado al del saiyajin.

Goku: pero que haces ikaros es muy arriesgado aumentar más de un kaio ken, ya que eso va a agotar tu cuerpo y gastara de tu ki. Mejor termino esto de una vez haaaaaaaaaaaa grhhhhh.

La energía de goku sobrepaso a la de ikaros, el saiyajin decidió agarra a ikaros para que esa poderosa no la dañe gravemente. Goku usa la teletransportacion atrapado a la angeloid que recibió algo de daño, la agarra al estilo nupcial y baja épicamente al suelo.

Todos están muy sorprendidos con los ojos y boca salida, aplaudieron fuertemente a el familiar de louise ya que vieron muy sorprendidos una muestra de poder increíble. La energías estallarlo creado fuegos artificiales en el cielo de muchos colores, con formas.

Ikaros perdió la transformación de súper saiyajin, y esta algo adolorida por usar tal cantidad de poder. Goku le da una semilla del ermitaño a la angeloid, ella se la come recuperándose obteniendo un zenkai con los poderes obtenidos de esos dos kaio ken.

Kirche: ¡Querido, todo lo que haces es siempre fuera de lo común y maravilloso!

Tabitha: esta es la primera vez que veo algo como eso, es impresiónate lo que hiso goku-san.

Montmorency: goku-kun es increíble, es muy sorprendente sus habilidades y poderes que increíble poder volar.

Siesta: goku-sama es alguien maravilloso, que increíble eso que hiso hasta puede bolar.

Katie: goku-san es sorprendente y completamente increíble además de guapo.

 **Pensamiento de Sylphid: buohh eso fue sorprendente, goku es alguien increíble además de guapo.**

 **Pensamiento de henrietta: yo no sabía que mi nuevo familiar, que comparto con louise fuera tan increíble para hacer cosas como esa.**

 **Colbert: ahora bien, es un honor anunciar el ganador de este año es… louise Vallière.**

 **Henrietta copia: el ganador del premio de la prueba familiares es para, el familiar de louise. Y le daremos un premio también a tabitha por su "exhibición" "increíble" que hizo con su familiar.**

 **La princesa copia le entrega a louise y tabitha, una corona de oro para que disfrutara el premio.**

 **Ambas chicas fueron a donde está la princesa para que le diera su premio, las dos chicas lo aceptaron noblemente.**

* * *

 **Puerta del tesoro**

 **La ladrona fouquet está en frente de la puerta del tesoro, buscado una forma de entrar y roba el tesoro importante.**

 **Fouquet: pensé que la fuerza física podría ser capaz de penetrar esto, en este caso…**

 **¡Bien entonces, daremos comienzo al evento principal! No tengo más tiempo.**

* * *

 **Fuera de la puerta**

La ladrona salta y saliendo de la puerta, buscado una forma rápido de destruir la barrera. Ella concentra magia en el suelo, colocado la palma de su mano derecha en el suelo.

Sale un enorme golem de roca que había convocado, la ladrona esta sobre la cabeza de la bestia de roca. La criatura golpeo fuertemente con su puño izquierdo a la torre, provocado un fuerte ruido.

Fouquet: pensé que con tan solo un golpe podría romper la barrera.

Louise: ¡eso fue increíble goku-san, fue sorpréndete que gracias a ti ganamos la prueba de exhibición!

Goku: yo sabía que ganaríamos en la prueba de familiares.

La ladrona se fija, que escucha las voces de louise y su familiar dándose cuenta que esta llegado.

Louise: hiciste un espectáculo increíble mi querido goku.

El familiar y la maga se dan cuenta que hay una enorme bestia de roca, sorprendiendo a todos.

Louise: ¿Un G-golem?

Goku: ¿Qué es esto? ¿También es el familiar de alguien?

Louise: no, esto es…

Fouquet: ¡Este no es tu día de suerte!

Goku: ¡cuidado!

El golem estaba por agarrar a louise, el saiyajin la empuja fuera del camino para no ser atrapada. El Golem agarra a el saiyajin, que se había descuidado al empujar a la maga.

Goku: grhhhhh awwwwww rayos me descuide al empujar a louise y me atrapo este golem.

Louise: ¡goku!

Ikaros se preocupó también al ver a su querido maestro siendo agarrado y triturándolo.

Goku golpea fuertemente al golem rompiéndole una mano y cayendo al suelo, el saiyajin no sufrió daños solos unos leves rasguños, cuando lo agarraron. La mano del golem se reconstruyo del daño teniendo otra mano.

Goku: ¡louise, corre! Ya que no quiero salgas herida vete de aquí.

-Louise se sorprendió por la actitud seria y fuerte de su familiar saiyajin.

Louise: no te voy dejar goku, tu eres mi familiar y como tal no te puedo dejar solo con ese golem.

Ikaros que los acompañaba, curo a su maestro de los pequeños rasguños, ella le pregunto a su maestro si está bien y el responde que si.

Fouquet: ¡Es inútil!

Louise saca su varita y estaba preparada para usar un hechizo, el golem estaba acercado una mano a la pequeña maga loli de cabello rosa.

Goku: ¡louise, apresúrate y corre! Si no saldrás herida por esa roca.

-Louise abre los ojos preparado un poderoso hechizo contra el golem.

Louise: ¡Bola de fuego!

Una poderosa explosión creo arriba de la mano del golem, y cerca de la torre del tesoro exploto ya que la magnitud de la explosión daño la barrera y la torre.

Montmorency: Hey, ¿Escuchaste algo?

Kirche: no lo sé Montmorency-san aunque se escuchó como una explosión cerca de aquí.

Guiche: pensar que verdandi y yo no fuimos escogidos…

Kirche: como lo esperaba, fue goku-kun con louise. No espere que a tabitha le entregara un premio también.

Henrietta y henrietta copia: es un maravilloso familiar el tuyo tabitha, es igual de maravilloso que goku el familiar de louise valiere.

Henrietta: si es posible ¿me dejarías verlo volar una vez más?

Tabitha asiente con la cabeza, mientras esta inclinada en señal de respecto no mostrado alguna emoción.

Goku: ¡increíble louise esos hechizos de explosiones que puedes usar, son muy "útiles" con cosas como esta u otros enemigos!

Louise: gracias goku-san acepto el cumplido que dices.

La maga se sonroja teniendo un breve tinte de rosa en las mejillas, goku, ikaros y louise se dieron cuenta que la mano del golem se destruyó.

Fouquet: ¿Qué tipo de "bola de fuego es eso?

La maga ladrona se dio cuenta que la barrera está destruida, decidió aprovechar.

Fouquet: el hechizo de hace un momento…de cualquier manera gracias a esa maga, esto está a mi favor, ¡Vamos, golem!

El golem golpea fuertemente la torre destruyendo el lugar, donde está el tesoro.

Tabitha se fue volado arriba de su dragón familiar, donde escucharon el fuerte ruido causado al destruir la torre.

Alumnos: ¿Qué fue eso?

Colbert: ¡Protejan a su majestad!

La ladrona entro agarrado algo que tiene en las manos, que es muy importante.

Fouquet: ¡golem!

La ladrona Fouquet salta sobre una de las manos del golem, subiendo de nuevo en la cabeza.

Fouquet: ¡Les agradezco este recuerdo que me robe!

Llega tabitha volado con su familiar y baja, esperado pensado que hacer contra ella.

El golem y la ladrona Fouquet aprovecharon la distracción escapado del lugar, rápidamente.

* * *

 **Lugar del robo**

 **Osmond y otras personas esta revisado que fue lo que robo la, ladrona en la bóveda de tesoros. Hasta que encontraron algo.**

Osmond: "El Asta de la destrucción ha sido agradecidamente recibido" – fouquet el puño de barro.

Osmond: ella lo tiene…

Guardia: ¡No fue posible encontrar al ladrón! Todo lo que encontramos fue una gran montaña de tierra.

Osmond: ¡Que terrible!

Colbert: ¿Cómo es que pudo atravesar la bóveda?

* * *

 **Fueran del lugar**

Los alumnos esta dispersos, pensado que paso y como entro el ladrón.

Kirche: ¡Estoy realmente sorprendida de que fuera fouquet el puño de barro! Oye tabitha, ¿viste su cara?

Tabitha: lo estaba ocultado

Kirches: ¿qué dices? Que aburrido.

Louise: para que ella pudieran controlar un golem como ese. Ella tiene que ser una mage triangle, (mago triangulo) no hay duda alguna.

Goku: que bueno, que nadie saliera herido al menos.

Ikaros: pero maestro usted termino algo herido con unos pequeños rasguños.

Copia Henrietta va corriendo a donde esta louise y su familiar, siendo seguida por los guardias reales.

Copia Henrietta: gracias a dios, ustedes dos están bien.

Louise: ¡princesa! Me disculpo profundamente, el tesoro real ha sido…

Louise se inclina frente a su amiga de la infancia.

Copia Henrietta: no era tu responsabilidad, louise francoise

Louise: pero…

Guardias: su Majestad, necesitamos darnos prisa… debo reportar lo sucedido al palacio real.

Se fuero la copia de Henrietta en el carruaje al palacio real y la verdadera aprovecho para esconderse cerca.

Louise: espero que la princesa no tenga que hacerse responsable por lo ocurrido…

Goku: ¿responsable?

Goku: solo porque ella estuvo aquí cuando el ladrón apareció, no significa que sea su culpa.

Ikaros: maestro tiene razón ya que no fue su culpa.

Louise: Últimamente he escuchado malos rumores dentro de la corte. Aunque no pueda hacer nada, estoy preocupada.

Goku: creo que te entiendo bien, louise al estar preocupado por un amigo o amiga.

* * *

 **Fin del capitulo**

 **Si sé que mira que me tarde demasiando y esta largo, pero es que estuve ocupado, y me fue difícil terminarlo saben por interrupciones etc.**

 **Espero que les haya gusta el capítulo ya fue un esmero hacerlo, y no sabia que armas darle a goku ya que estaba pensado darle frostmourne wow o otra buena arma mágica poderosa con una buena habilida.**


	5. Chapter 5

Saiyajin dios y la zero

Capítulo 5: búsqueda del arma de la academia y la identidad de la ladrona Fouquet

Nota de autor: en este capítulo habrá dos escenas lemon y una buena sorpresa que los dejara sorprendidos, en el próximo capítulo 6 les dejo decidir ahora que chicas de otros universos, animes, vocaloid y hentai.

En el próximo capítulo 6 are aparecer a kaguya otsutsuki, teniendo un combate con el saiyajin y enamorándose del poderoso goku al ver que es lindo, fuerte, puro y amable. Sé que ustedes se preguntara por que coloque a la hermosa kaguya ya parece milf, pero al obtener el poder que obtuvo con el rinnegan sharingan y su poder con las bestias con colas es una hermosa jovencita.

Por cierto quiere que goku tenga una bestia con cola que sea femenina y este en el harem, como incluirle el rinnegan y sharingan a goku.

Harem Goku: Louise Françoise Le Blanc de Vallière- Tiffania Westwood- Irukuku- Siesta- Princesa Henrietta- Kirche Augusta Frederica von Anhalt Zerbst- Tabitha / Charlotte Helene Orleans-Montmorency Margarita la Fere de Montmorency Jessica- Jeanette- Sheffield- Cattleya Yvette La Baume Le Blanc de La Fontaine Agnes- Eleonore Albertina Le Blanc de Blois de La Longueville Vallière- / Fouquet Matilde Sajonia Gotha- Karin Desiree La Vallière- Katie.

De dragón ball: vados- Towa- Kaio-shin del Tiempo- Cocoa Amaguri- Diosa UMA del universo 3 - Caulifla - diosa Nean del universo 5- la ángel loli, jerez y margarita.

Del animado de Naruto: hinata- kaguya otsutsuki- anko-mabui- Mei Terumi- Pakura- Mikoto Uchiha- Hana Inuzuka- femenina Kurama- Yugito Nii-konan-natsu hyuga- Samui- tayuyá- Nono Yakushi y fem Itachi.

De oni chi chi: Airi Akizuki, Marina Akizuki, Sana Kuranaka, Kayoko Akizuki (la airi Madre y marina), Haruka Makino, Natsume Makino, Akira Makino, Fuyu Makino y Yuka Mikami.

De Vocaloid: Miku Hatsune- Kagamine Rin Megurine Luka- Yuzuki Yukari- gumi megpoid- Yamine Aku- Zatsune Miku- Aoki Lapis- Kaai Yuki- Kaiko Shion- Iku Acme.

De Sora no Otoshimono: Ikaros- Nymph- Astraea- Caos- melan- Hiyori Kazane.

De inazuma: beta- Flora- orca.

De konosuba: Megumin- Yunyun- Eris.

Touhou: Alice Margatroid- Reimu hakurei- Marisa Kirisame- Remilia Scarlet- Flandes Scarlet- Sakuya Izayoi- Cirno- Corrió yakumo- Hong Meiling- Momiji Inubashiri- Suika Ibuki- pachulí Conocimiento-Fujiwara no Mokou- Yukari Yakumo.

De Black Bullet: Tina Sprout, Enju Aihara, Kayo Senju, Chica ciega (se me ocurrió un nombre que sería vanesa que yo invente).

De c3: fear Kubrick.

De (Metroid) Samus Aran.

Espadas de goku: Honjo Masamune, Derflinger y katana japonesa especial

Nombre de cariño goku hacia Montmorency: Monmon.

Zo el espíritu del hielo que vivía en la espada masamune, al estar unido a él, también puedo usar ataques de viento, hielo y electricidad que podrá usar esos elemento solo tiene que practicar goku para dominarlo. La espada puede cambiar de formar cuando quiera el saiyajin usar los elementos hielo, viento y electricidad… aunque deberías buscar los otros espíritus elementales para que los puedas usar, y son fuego, agua viento y tierra.

Si el saiyajin logra conseguir a los otros espíritus la espada se volverá más fuerte dándole más fuerza al saiyajin.

No solo eso la espada también es indestructible, se vuelve más fuerte al combinar la energía del portador y la espada… aunque si se destruye la espada o se rompe, u oxida se repara al instante volviéndose más fuerte que antes. Además de que si se daña y le cae sangre de alguien la repara y aumenta sus fuerzas.

Derflinger es una espada que tiene una de sus habilidades es que puede hablar tiene magia: Magia vacío físico y sus otra habilidades son Teleport= es una habilidad que permite teletransportarse a él con su poseedor con otras personas… tener un alma y Capacidad para absorber hechizos mágico u otras energía. La espada si se rompe se puede reconstruir absorbiendo sangre, dándole más fuerza y resistencia que también pasa hacia el poseedor.

La katana oscura muy especial, tiene una energía extraña que la rodea la espada. Siendo energía oscura y de luz, es una poderosa espada que usa la luz y la oscuridad que busca el portador adecuado para usarla. Cada vez que se daña o se oxida solo tiene que tocar algo de sangre para obtener más poder, reparándose también cuando recibe algún ataque elemental o de otra energía solo hace que la espada se vuelve más fuerte obteniendo nuevos poderes y absorbiendo elementos dentro de la espada. Cado acumula tanta energía la espada se pasa al usuario que la porta absorbiendo esos poderes de la espada.

Técnicas nuevas que goku obtuvo al estar shenlong dentro de él le permitió usar técnicas elementales: Relámpago de Dragón, Defensa Eléctrica, dragón eléctrico, Ataque de Goma Eléctrica, Electricidad limo, garras eléctricas y la habilidad que tiene goku gracias a los poderes eléctricos es que se llama Electricidad limo Cuerpo es una habilidad que regenera su cuerpo.

los otros ataques elementales que podrá goku usar son ataques de hielo así que no le afectara el frio y las técnicas de hielo son: explosión de hielo, Rayo de Hielo, dragón de hielo, Espada de Hielo, Cero absoluto, Campo de Hielo, armadura de frio.

También goku puede usar ataques de fuegos que se llama: Estallido Meteórico, Rayo Nova, Nova Rayo de la Muerte, Ataque Explosivo, Tornado de fuego, Blaster Meteor, Esfera Nova, Onda Explosiva, armadura de calor.

Puede goku usar también ataques de agua que son muy fuertes que se llama: tornado de agua, agujas de agua, copia de agua, prisión de agua, curación acuática, dragón de agua.

Y También podrá usar ataques de viento que se llama: dragón de viento, Furia del Poderoso Huracán, Torbellino Spin, Huracán, Huracán oscuro, súper torbellino y Kūretsu Kidan.

Y el último elemento que sabe es la tierra. Y podrá goku usar gracias a que tiene a shenlong dentro de su cuerpo. Además de poder absorber ataques de energía que le lace algún enemigo a goku y las técnicas se llama: Aftershock, Dragón terrestre, devastación terrestre, súper terremoto, recuperación ambiental, fusión elemental y destrucción titánica.

 **Personajes de dbz pertenece a akira toriyama y Toei Animation y los personajes de Zero no Tsukaima a Noboru Yamaguchi yo soy solo el creador de esta historia que espero que les guste.**

* * *

 **Canción de dragon ball: FLOW HERO**

 **Sabré pasar las pruebas que Dios me pondrá a mí, aunque aveces me hacer temblar la inquietud.**

 **Oh día (Oh día), oh noche (Oh Noche)**

 **Resistirá hasta el fin, este fuerte resplandor, pero creo que vendrá la confusión y quizá no la pueda resistir.**

 **Oh sí (oh sí), oh bien (oh, derecha)**

 **Tal como a la luz del sol.**

 **Dame el poder que me hace falta, enciende mi alma, el Valor despertaré, aunque el dolor golpee, siempre este sueño defenderé.**

 **Juntando todas nuestras fuerzas, sé que venceremos, al que nos lastima sin fin.**

 **Con tenacidad lograré ser un ¡Héroe!**

 **Esas palabras que nunca me enseñaron a decir, se convierten en un problema mayor.**

 **Desearlo (desearlo), ¿puedes (puede usted)**

 **¿Se hará realidad el sueño de mi Corazón?, Canción que me da valor, y así me anima para seguir.**

 **Loco (Loco), siempre (siempre) Mi corazón encenderé.**

 **Dame el poder que me hace me falta, enciende mi alma, el Valor que está en mí, aunque el dolor golpee, siempre este sueño defenderé.**

 **Juntando todas nuestras fuerzas, sé que venceremos, al que nos lastima sin fin.**

 **Con tenacidad lograré ser un ¡Héroe!**

 **Cambiaré mi destino, y lo que me depara, siguen firme mis pasos porque ya no soy débil, y seguirá avanzando, el mundo entre gritos, nada me arrebata, la voluntad ¡Ya!**

 **Cree en la luz que nos prepara y nos ilumina, solo así podrás vencer, aunque el dolor golpee, siempre este sueño defenderé.**

 **Dame el poder que me hace falta, enciende mi alma, haz explotar mi valor, con tenacidad lograré ser un ¡Héroe!**

 **Lágrimas que secaré (De tu triste cara y), hacia el cielo gritaré (creando un gran eco), sé que se hará realidad (el sueño que da la luz) y destroza la inquietud.**

 **Lágrimas que secaré (De tu triste cara y), hacia el cielo gritaré (creando un gran eco), sé que se hará realidad (el sueño que da la luz) esperanza es lo que tra-e-rá.**

* * *

 **Anteriormente en El sayajin dios y la zero**

 **Habitación de louise- noche**

El saiyajin estaba en el cuarto de su ama, con ella y su adorable Ángel que estaba descansado durmiendo en una cama ya que estaba muy agotada.

Louise: entonces que me dices goku-san que se te ocurrió, para la prueba de maña de familiares tienes algo interesante.

Goku: tengo algo planeado para mañana con mi querida ikaros, pero será un secreto sabes.

Louise: está bien goku-san sé que podrás hacer algo que llame, la atención de la prueba de mañana.

-Antes de que el saiyajin le pudiera responder escucharon que está tocado la puerta de la habitación.

Louise: quien puede llamar a esta hora de la noche ya que es muy tarde, goku-san puedes abrir por favor y hacerme ese favor.

Goku: está bien iré, porque no sigues practicado el crear una esfera de ki y controlar, para que puedas sentir el ki de lo que te rodea. Ya que lo haces muy bien y lo estas dominado para poder usar técnicas de ki.

Goku cuando se acercó a la puerta, se dio cuenta que el ki de la persona que está detrás el de la princesa. **Pensamiento de goku: ese ki que estoy sintiendo afuera es el de la princesa que vino hoy, mejor le abro.**

Goku abre la puerta, y entra rápidamente a la habitación la invitada teniendo una capa tapándole el rostro. Goku: ¡bienvenido, buenas noches!

Louise: ¿Quién eres tú?

Desconocido: mucho tiempo sin vernos, ¡louise francoise!

Louise se sorprende ya que la desconocida, era la princesa Henrietta, la princesa corre de la emoción abrazo a la maga de cabello rosa.

Louise: ¡Su majestad!

* * *

 **Flackback de louise y Henrietta**

Ambas chicas están recordando de su pasado cuando eran más pequeñas, y eran muy buenas amigas de la infancia.

Una versión loli de las dos hermosas chicas, Louise y Henrietta, están persiguiendo una mariposa amarrillas en los campos de un castillo de la familia Henrietta.

Henrietta: ¡louise, louise espera! ¡Esta por allá!

Louise: ¡Espera mariposa!

Louise se tropieza con una roca, y la pequeña princesa también cae y sobre la pequeña loli de cabello rosa.

-Las dos lolis se levanta, para luego sonreír y reírse de que se había caído al suelo. Se recuesta en el suelo y se comienza a reír de la diversión…

-Pasaron unas horas, y el atardecer se puso en el horizonte mientras ellas hablaba. Las dos lolis adorables ve el atardecer mientras habla.

Louise: si alguna vez te sientes triste y tienes ganas de llorar, puedes confiar en mí. Te escuchare, y te daré un fuerte abrazo.

Henrietta: ¡Entonces, yo también! ¡Cuando estés en algún problema, sin duda iré a ayudarte!

* * *

 **Fin del Flackback**

Henrietta: Louise, Louise. ¡Mi querida amiga, louise!

Louise la aparta del abrazo que se daba…"¡Esto no está bien, su majestad! No debe venir a tan humilde lugar usted sola.

Louise se inclina ante ella, en señal de respecto así la princesa.

Henrietta: por favor detén esa conducta tan formal, louise francoise. Somos amigas ¿nos es así?

Louise: no soy digna de escuchar esas palabras, princesa.

Goku: yo no sabía que tu louise, y la princesa fuera amigas de la infancia.

Louise: cuando la princesa era más joven, tuve el placer de ser su compañeros de juego.

Henrietta: Deberías decir que fuimos amigas de la infancia. Siempre quise verte.

La hermosa princesa llora lágrimas de alegrías, de ver a su querida amiga de la infancia.

Louise: Princesa.

Henrietta: lo siento. Desde que murió mi padre, no he tenido a nadie a quien abrirle mi corazón.

Louise: Princesa, me sorprendí cuando recibí tu carta.

Goku: ¡oye louise yo no sabía, que la princesa te había enviado una carta!

Louise: jajaja si eso paso mientras entrenabas goku-san, y ahí me llego una carta de la princesa. Su majestad le presento a mi familiar son goku, me ha ayudo mucho.

Henrietta: hola es un gusto conocerte, familiar-san espero que protejas a mi querida amiga y la cuides. Cuento con trigo en cuidar a mi querida amiga más preciada.

Goku: es un gusto conocerla ha, usted también princesa Henrietta y no se preocupe yo cuidare a louise-san, ya que es importante.

Louise se sonrojo teniendo las mejillas coloras, por saber que la cuidara el saiyajin a ella y le importa. El saiyajin le parecía extraño como la princesa, pone la mano frente a él y decidió preguntarle a la maga.

"oye louise te puedo preguntar algo, porque la princesa hace esa pose con la mano"… cuando ella entrega su mano así, significa que espera un beso. ¿Un beso? **Pensamiento de goku:** está bien si eso es lo que quieres, le daré un beso para que este angusto Honrita.

Goku se acerca a la hermosa princesa, el saiyajin le agarra la mano a la princesa suavemente de la mano, para luego agarrarla de la cintura fuertemente sorprendiendo mucho a louise y la princesa. La princesa parpadea de sorpresa ya que no sabía qué hace el saiyajin, la besa apasionadamente en los labios sorprendiendo mucho a la princesa y la maga que abrió la boca de sorpresa.

 **Pensamiento Henrietta: ¿pero qué está haciendo el familiar de louise?, porque me esta besado en los labios, yo quería que me besara en la mano. Pero que es esta sensación de mi pecho, siento que me gusta que me bese este familiar al darme mi primer beso.**

 **Pensamiento de louise: pero que se le ocurre a este goku-san, si solo tenía que besar la mano de la princesa no los labios. Que es esta sensación extraña como dolor en mi pecho al ver a mi familiar querido, besado a mi amiga.**

Goku termina el beso, todavía la tiene sostenida de la cintura y el saiyajin se sorprendió aún más al ver que ella quedo en shock y sorprendida por lo que hiso el saiyajin. Goku la suelta suavemente para, no caerse la princesa.

Louise: oye goku porque besaste en los labios, si era en la mano donde tenías que hacerlo.

Goku: uhhh lo siento yo no sabía, princesa y Louise ya que no sabía eso. Para reparar mi error princesa te daré dos cosa que me pidas, yo vi en tu pasado de su linda amistad, y de cómo tienes el deseo de poder ver el mundo ya veo que es muy triste estar encerrada en un castillo.

La princesa quedo completamente sorprendida al saber que el saiyajin, había visto su pasado como le explico el saiyajin. Ella decidió que quería pedirle ese deseo que quería tanto.

Henrietta: por favor familiar-san yo quiero que cumplas dos cosas importante mía y son, si puedes cumplir mi más grande deseo de poder ver el mundo y disfrutarlo. Y la otra cosa es si me dejarías acompañarlos, y que me dejes ser tu amo ya que quiero que mi amiga me comparta a ti goku-san.

La maga de cabello rosa y el saiyajin se sorprendieron de lo que dijo la princesa, louise le dijo a su amiga que no le importaría compartir a su familiar. El saiyajin decidió cumplir los deseos de la princesa.

Goku dispara una bola de energía concentrado energía, al usar los poderes de shenlong y crea una copia de la princesa hermosa. Las chicas quedaron sorprendidas al ver que el saiyajin, creo una copia de la princesa tan fácilmente.

Goku: me encargue de crear una copia tuya Henrietta, para que no tengas que estar ya en el castillo. Modifique para que cuando te vea pensara, que tú eres una gemela y así nos puedes acompañar y disfrutar del mundo como quieres. Bueno ahora falta que terminemos y hagamos un ritual besándonos.

Henrietta sonrió de felicidad, ya podrá con su querida amiga gracias a su familiar, se sonrojo completamente en el rostro al escuchar que se tiene que besar.

Goku la sujeta en los hombros, para luego concentra ki en su boca y besar apasionadamente a la princesa. Henrietta siente una energía cálida y nueva dentro de ella, después de besarla en la mano del saiyajin donde esta las runas aparece una dibujos y símbolos de dragón. De la misma mano donde tiene su runas de Gandalfr.

Goku: está bien ya está completo el contrato, bueno copia tu puedes ir donde estaba la princesa antes. Toma princesa te daré una capsula con ropa, que necesitaras ya que seguro te querrás inscribir en la academia.

El saiyajin saca una capsula creada por el que tiene, todo tipo de ropa femenina indestructible de su talla. Se la entrega a la princesa del reino, que la había guardado.

Louise: yo no pensé que se pudiera compartir, a un mismo familiar y ahora debemos compartir a goku-san te puedes quedar con migo en mi habitación.

Henrietta: que bueno podre estar con mi querida amiga louise, y nuestro familiar que nos cuidara de los problemas. Me sorprendió escuchar que goku-san había enfrentado, a el conde motte y lo destruyera provocado el miedo de algunos nobles.

Louise se sorprendió por lo que acaba de escuchar, el saiyajin les explico por qué había ido y ellas entendieron un poco porque fue.

Goku: ese noble era muy arrogante, y engreído solo por ser un mago.

Goku: oiga chicas porque no dormimos ya, que es muy tarde y es bueno dormir para mañana.

Las chicas aceptaron lo que dijo el saiyajin, y se durmieron en la cama que agrado el saiyajin, durmiendo las dos magas con goku y cariñosamente lo abraza louise del lado derecho y Henrietta del lazo izquierdo. El saiyajin se durmió rápido y estaba dando suaves ronquidos, las chicas cerraron los ojos durmiéndose.

* * *

 **Día siguiente- patio de la academia**

¡Dara comienzo la exhibición de familiares de este año!

Los estudiantes gritan emocionados, de ver que aran en la prueba de familiares. Se sorprendieron todos al ver otra princesa acompañar a louise y su familiar.

Kirche le dice órdenes a su familiar flame, el familiar dispara movimientos de llamas que esta bailado mostrado figuras de animales y formas con fuego.

Montmorency toca el violín y su familiar baila, para luego disparar agua de su boca formado figuras de animales. Terminaron su parte disparado agua el familiar, para luego destruirlos con sus manos y deja residuos de pequeñas gotas brillantes.

Malicorne y su familiar Cubasil se sube en la plataforma, y el mago gordo usa magia de viento para que su familiar atrape a unas banderas diminutas. El familiar búho las atrapa de un extremo y su amo del otro agarrado todas las 20 banderas.

-Guiche está sentados sobre de su familiar topo, y esta sobre de unas rosas de color rojas.

Tabitha está sentada sobre su familiar dragón, ella le dice que libere energía de su boca para luego concentrar energía en su cuerpo. La dragona escupe cinco bolas de energía de color azul, ella aumento más su velocidad el cuerpo de la dragona fue rodeada por una aura blanca, para luego destruir las bolas de energía con sus garras que fueron recubiertas en energía roja… destruyo los ataques creado fuegos artificiales que emocionaron a la multitud, la dragona y su ama baja después de hacer muchos trucos en el aire.

Colbert: y esa fue tabitha, la ventisca.

Louise: goku escucha, ya se te ocurrió que aras ahora.

Goku: eso es un secreto.

Colbert: la siguiente es, la señorita louise de la valiel.

Louise: vamos.

Goku, louise y ikaros sube al escenario para preparar lo que hará, el saiyajin dios. El saiyajin convoca un enorme televisor especial que no se puede destruir, sorprendiendo a todos ya que no sabía que era ese objeto extraño… goku también crea una barrera sobre el campo protegiendo a todos, de lo que ara.

Louise: permítame presentarle, mi familiar son goku que ahora es también familiar de la princesa.

Las personas se sorprendieron completamente, por lo que acaba de oír.

Louise: su clasificación es…

Malicorne: esfuérzate, louise la zero.

Louise: su clasificación es… ¡Un saiyajin!

Alumnos: ¿su clasificación es saiyajin que es eso?

Alumnos: ¡no quieres decir que es tu plebeyo!

Goku: ¡Cállese no permitiré que se burle de mi querida amo louise, no debería decir que es una zero en la magia ya que su habilidad mágica es de crear es explosiones! ¡Por qué es una maga void, y ahora ella puede usar la magia ya que le repare la varita!

-Las personas que estaba ahí están temblado, ya que no pensaron que el saiyajin se enojaría mucho porque se metiera con su ama.

Goku: ikaros vuela en el cielo, les mostraremos nuestras habilidades. Ghhhhhhh ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh ahhhhhhhhh.

Goku decidio espulsar algo de su poder, mostrándoselos a los nobles y su cuerpo fue rodeado por una aura blanco dorado al estar, en el estado más allá de dios.

Ikaros: está bien maestro, vamos.

Goku vuela rápidamente donde está la angeloid, ella grita transformándose en súper saiyajin incrementado su poder, musculos y le incrementaron los magumbos (es **decir las tetas** ). Los estudiantes y la misma louise ven desde la tv gigante la batalla, sintieron el lugar temblado como todo el planeta… esta protegidos gracias al campo de energía del saiyajin, aunque cuando expulsaron algo de su poder hace temblar el planeta.

Ikaros conecta puñetazo contra goku y él lo atrapa, para luego dispara su Artemis desde las alas el saiyajin destruyo los ataques con una bola de ki. Hay humo donde esta ikaros y el saiyajin, ella analiza y se dan cuenta que su maestro no está ahí, goku aparece detrás de ella pegándole un poderosa patada que le impacta en el estómago y la envía al suelo.

Ikaros sale del cráter para luego disparar un poderoso rayo en la boca hacia el saiyajin. El saiyajin bloquea la poderosa energía enviándola hacia el cielo, explotado la poderosa energía… ikaros apareció sorpresivamente detrás de goku, golpeándolo fuertemente en la espalda.

"awwww ahhhhh ese golpe fue sorpresivo, toma esto haaaa"… goku disparo múltiples bolas de ki, a la Ángel ella dispara múltiples bolas de ki y Artemis creado un poderosa "explosión" y mucho humo. Goku uso la teletransportacion para aparecer arriba de ikaros.

Ikaros ciega a su maestro con una técnica poderosa como el taiyoke, goku quedo cegado por la técnica. Ikaros concentra un poderoso ataque con Apollon creado una poderosa flecha destructiva. Goku detiene la poderosa flecha usado un poderoso kamehameha instantáneo creado una colisión muy poderosa.

Las energías explotaron, dejado una poderosa explosión en el cielo. Goku e ikaros decidieron terminar la batalla, para saber quién gana en la prueba de familiares.

Ikaros: haaaaaaaaaaaaaa grhhhhh kaio ken aumentado 20 veces, mejor termino esto rápido de una vez.

"increíble mesclo el kaio ken con el súper saiyajin, como lo hice yo una vez rayos tendré que usar un poco más de mi ki"… goku expulso un poco más de su ki para hacer frente, contra su querida ikaros.

Se movieron a una velocidad muy rápida, y se atacaba puñetazo con puñetazo, patada contra patada, rodillazo contra rodillazo. Se separaron a una distancian separada entre ambos…

Ikaros: recibe el poder de mi kaaaa…meeeeee…haaaaaaa…meeeee…haaaaaaa aumentado 50 veces haaaaaa.

Goku: no me rendiré por esa técnica, Big Bang Kaaaaa-meeee-haaaaa-mee-haaa.

Las dos poderosas energías chocan creado una poderosa colisión, que se siente en todo el planeta y fuera del planeta.

Ikaros: mi cuerpo no puede aguantar, es mejor que aumente más mi poder para ganar de una vez. ¡Kaio ken aumentado 30 veces haaaaaaa!

El ataque de la angeloid aumento en la potencia de ataque, superado al del saiyajin.

Goku: pero que haces ikaros es muy arriesgado aumentar más de un kaio ken, ya que eso va a agotar tu cuerpo y gastara de tu ki. Mejor termino esto de una vez haaaaaaaaaaaa grhhhhh.

La energía de goku sobrepaso a la de ikaros, el saiyajin decidió agarra a ikaros para que esa poderosa no la dañe gravemente. Goku usa la teletransportacion atrapado a la angeloid que recibió algo de daño, la agarra al estilo nupcial y baja épicamente al suelo.

Todos están muy sorprendidos con los ojos y boca salida, aplaudieron fuertemente a el familiar de louise ya que vieron muy sorprendidos una muestra de poder increíble. La energías estallarlo creado fuegos artificiales en el cielo de muchos colores, con formas.

Ikaros perdió la transformación de súper saiyajin, y esta algo adolorida por usar tal cantidad de poder. Goku le da una semilla del ermitaño a la angeloid, ella se la come recuperándose obteniendo un zenkai con los poderes obtenidos de esos dos kaio ken.

Kirche: ¡Querido, todo lo que haces es siempre fuera de lo común y maravilloso!

Tabitha: esta es la primera vez que veo algo como eso, es impresiónate lo que hiso goku-san.

Montmorency: goku-kun es increíble, es muy sorprendente sus habilidades y poderes que increíble poder volar.

Siesta: goku-sama es alguien maravilloso, que increíble eso que hiso hasta puede bolar.

Katie: goku-san es sorprendente y completamente increíble además de guapo.

 **Pensamiento de Sylphid: buohh eso fue sorprendente, goku es alguien increíble además de guapo.**

 **Pensamiento de henrietta: yo no sabía que mi nuevo familiar, que comparto con louise fuera tan increíble para hacer cosas como esa.**

 **Colbert: ahora bien, es un honor anunciar el ganador de este año es… louise Vallière.**

 **Henrietta copia: el ganador del premio de la prueba familiares es para, el familiar de louise. Y le daremos un premio también a tabitha por su "exhibición" "increíble" que hizo con su familiar.**

 **La princesa copia le entrega a louise y tabitha, una corona de oro para que disfrutara el premio.**

 **Ambas chicas fueron a donde está la princesa para que le diera su premio, las dos chicas lo aceptaron noblemente.**

* * *

 **Puerta del tesoro**

 **La ladrona fouquet está en frente de la puerta del tesoro, buscado una forma de entrar y roba el tesoro importante.**

 **Fouquet: pensé que la fuerza física podría ser capaz de penetrar esto, en este caso…**

 **¡Bien entonces, daremos comienzo al evento principal! No tengo más tiempo.**

* * *

 **Fuera de la puerta**

La ladrona salta y saliendo de la puerta, buscado una forma rápido de destruir la barrera. Ella concentra magia en el suelo, colocado la palma de su mano derecha en el suelo.

Sale un enorme golem de roca que había convocado, la ladrona esta sobre la cabeza de la bestia de roca. La criatura golpeo fuertemente con su puño izquierdo a la torre, provocado un fuerte ruido.

Fouquet: pensé que con tan solo un golpe podría romper la barrera.

Louise: ¡eso fue increíble goku-san, fue sorpréndete que gracias a ti ganamos la prueba de exhibición!

Goku: yo sabía que ganaríamos en la prueba de familiares.

La ladrona se fija, que escucha las voces de louise y su familiar dándose cuenta que esta llegado.

Louise: hiciste un espectáculo increíble mi querido goku.

El familiar y la maga se dan cuenta que hay una enorme bestia de roca, sorprendiendo a todos.

Louise: ¿Un G-golem?

Goku: ¿Qué es esto? ¿También es el familiar de alguien?

Louise: no, esto es…

Fouquet: ¡Este no es tu día de suerte!

Goku: ¡cuidado!

El golem estaba por agarrar a louise, el saiyajin la empuja fuera del camino para no ser atrapada. El Golem agarra a el saiyajin, que se había descuidado al empujar a la maga.

Goku: grhhhhh awwwwww rayos me descuide al empujar a louise y me atrapo este golem.

Louise: ¡goku!

Ikaros se preocupó también al ver a su querido maestro siendo agarrado y triturándolo.

Goku golpea fuertemente al golem rompiéndole una mano y cayendo al suelo, el saiyajin no sufrió daños solos unos leves rasguños, cuando lo agarraron. La mano del golem se reconstruyo del daño teniendo otra mano.

Goku: ¡louise, corre! Ya que no quiero salgas herida vete de aquí.

-Louise se sorprendió por la actitud seria y fuerte de su familiar saiyajin.

Louise: no te voy dejar goku, tu eres mi familiar y como tal no te puedo dejar solo con ese golem.

Ikaros que los acompañaba, curo a su maestro de los pequeños rasguños, ella le pregunto a su maestro si está bien y el responde que sí.

Fouquet: ¡Es inútil!

Louise saca su varita y estaba preparada para usar un hechizo, el golem estaba acercado una mano a la pequeña maga loli de cabello rosa.

Goku: ¡louise, apresúrate y corre! Si no saldrás herida por esa roca.

-Louise abre los ojos preparado un poderoso hechizo contra el golem.

Louise: ¡Bola de fuego!

Una poderosa explosión creo arriba de la mano del golem, y cerca de la torre del tesoro exploto ya que la magnitud de la explosión daño la barrera y la torre.

Montmorency: Hey, ¿Escuchaste algo?

Kirche: no lo sé Montmorency-san aunque se escuchó como una explosión cerca de aquí.

Guiche: pensar que verdandi y yo no fuimos escogidos…

Kirche: como lo esperaba, fue goku-kun con louise. No espere que a tabitha le entregara un premio también.

Henrietta y henrietta copia: es un maravilloso familiar el tuyo tabitha, es igual de maravilloso que goku el familiar de louise valiere.

Henrietta: si es posible ¿me dejarías verlo volar una vez más?

Tabitha asiente con la cabeza, mientras esta inclinada en señal de respecto no mostrado alguna emoción.

Goku: ¡increíble louise esos hechizos de explosiones que puedes usar, son muy "útiles" con cosas como esta u otros enemigos!

Louise: gracias goku-san acepto el cumplido que dices.

La maga se sonroja teniendo un breve tinte de rosa en las mejillas, goku, ikaros y louise se dieron cuenta que la mano del golem se destruyó.

Fouquet: ¿Qué tipo de "bola de fuego es eso?

La maga ladrona se dio cuenta que la barrera está destruida, decidió aprovechar.

Fouquet: el hechizo de hace un momento…de cualquier manera gracias a esa maga, esto está a mi favor, ¡Vamos, golem!

El golem golpea fuertemente la torre destruyendo el lugar, donde está el tesoro.

Tabitha se fue volado arriba de su dragón familiar, donde escucharon el fuerte ruido causado al destruir la torre.

Alumnos: ¿Qué fue eso?

Colbert: ¡Protejan a su majestad!

La ladrona entro agarrado algo que tiene en las manos, que es muy importante.

Fouquet: ¡golem!

La ladrona Fouquet salta sobre una de las manos del golem, subiendo de nuevo en la cabeza.

Fouquet: ¡Les agradezco este recuerdo que me robe!

Llega tabitha volado con su familiar y baja, esperado pensado que hacer contra ella.

El golem y la ladrona Fouquet aprovecharon la distracción escapado del lugar, rápidamente.

* * *

 **Comienza el capitulo**

 **Universo 10 planeta del del dios de la destrucción Rumoosh**

El planeta del dios de la destrucción es un enorme planeta verde lleno de vida de color verde y tiene un enorme árbol que sale y llega hasta arriba.

El dios del universo donde fue a parar goku cuando fue invocado por louise. El dios de la destrucción del universo 10 Rumoosh, El concepto y aspecto de Rumoosh se asemeja al de Ganesha o Ganesh, dios hindú, representado como un elefante antropomórfico (Humanoide), con cabeza de elefante y cuerpo no adecuado a su cabeza. Además, el padre de Ganesh: Shiva, en la religión hindú es considerado como un Dios de la Destrucción.

Es un elefante rosa de baja estatura y con un cuerpo que no se adecua a su cabeza. Porta un atuendo de Dios de la Destrucción con colores naranjas, cinta púrpura y ornamentos dorados. Sus ojos son azules.

El dios de la destrucción estaba meditado sentado en el suelo ya que era uno de sus pasatiempos que hacía, ya que era algunas de las cosas que le sugirió su maestra rebeca.

Rebecca la Ángel y maestro del dios de la destrucción Rumoosh Es bastante baja y liviana, al igual que los otros ángeles, es de tez celeste y ojos violetas. Posee una cola de caballo y su cabello está peinado hacia un lado. Ostenta el atuendo de sirviente de Dios de la Destrucción de color púrpura, con una cinta de color rojo. Parece por su edad una niña de 14 o 16 años al ser la más joven de sus hermanos Ángeles.

Ella está concentrada comiendo unos dulces de chocolate y otras cosas, hasta que se dio cuenta que su bastón brillan dándose cuenta que recibió un mensaje.

Oh vaya tengo un mensaje de wiss-san mi hermano mayor, me pregunto qué querrá. Oh hola wiss-san como has estado, me tienes algo que contar de tu universo…

Rebeca-san veras un habitante del universo 7 que es uno de mis discípulos, fue absorbido por un hoyo dimensional y no sabemos si está en tu universo en otro. Vaya wiss vaya, problema y no me puedes mostrar alguna imagen para saber quién es y ver si está en mi universo 10 para ayudarlo a regresar.

Si claro rebeca aquí esta observa. Wiss le muestra con su báculo imágenes son goku sonriendo como su nombre, la Ángel loli se sonrojo al ver que es muy lindo y puede aprovechar si cayo en su universo para hacerlo su novio planeándolo.

Bueno yo me encargare de buscar a ese son goku en el universo 10 wiss. Oh bueno nos vemos rebeca y suerte.

Se apaga el mensaje de su báculo y la Ángel loli sonríe divertida al ver que es alguien muy guapo y fuerte. No espere que wiss tuviera un lindo discípulo que no es mejor que el dios gruño del universo 7, bueno.

Me encargare de revisar si está en el universo 10 ese tal son goku.

* * *

 **Universo 11 –planeta del dios de la destrucción**

 **En el planeta del dios de la destrucción Vermoud de universo 11 el planeta es uno enorme que tiene muchas cosas de payasos como dulces.**

El dios de la destrucción Vermoud Su aspecto es similar al de un payaso de circo. Es bastante delgado y de altura media. Posee piel blanca, labios rojos, es pelón con cabello rizado naranja. Usa maquillaje en sus ojos y delineador negro. Porta un atuendo de Dios de la Destrucción de color azul y rojo, con una cinta naranja, ornamentos dorados y un decorado en su oreja, muy similar a la de Beerus.

Tiene una mente que no permite el mal en su universo, haciendo que no perdone cualquier acto o persona maligna. También está orgulloso de que su universo posea las Tropas de Orgullo.

La maestra y sirviente del dios vermoud su nombre es Marcarita una de las hermanas de wiss.

Al igual que la mayoría de los ángeles, es alta, delgada, con piel celeste y ojos violetas. Posee dos colas de caballo recogidas con un cintillo dorado, en conjunto con dos flequillos que le salen en la frente, además posee un báculo de color fucsia que tiene una esfera. Su atuendo de sirviente de Dios de la Destrucción es igual a la de la Asistente de Rumoosh.

Margarita se dio cuenta mientras caminaba por el planeta, que su báculo esta brillado dándose cuenta que recibió un mensaje.

Oh tengo un mensaje, me pregunto quién será. Cuando revisa ella tiene un pequeña sonrisa al darse cuenta que es wiss uno de sus hermanos Ángeles.

¿Hola wiss Qué pasa hace años que no me has hablado? Algo que quieras decirme desde que no nos vemos en mucho.

Hola margarita yo quería decirte si uno de mi discípulo que termino atrapado en un hoyo dimensional y no sé si termino en tu universo. Ya que yo le pregunte a alguno de nuestros hermanos y hermanas si lo han visto y me digiero que revisaría, me puedes hacer ese favor de ver si está en tu universo.

Te are ese favor y ver si está en el universo 11, pero tienes que mostrarme como es tu discípulo. Si claro margarita mira este es mi discípulo se llama son goku un saiyajin del planeta vegita, él es alguien muy inocente como un prodigio en las batallas.

Margarita estaba interesada al escuchar lo que dijo su hermano y al ver imágenes de goku como la lucha que tuvo con freezer, cell, buu y bills… al ver esas imágenes la Ángel quedo impresionada y se dio cuenta que es muy lindo como fuerte el saiyajin discípulo de wiss.

Vaya, vaya wiss ese discípulo tuyo es muy lindo si lo encuentro aquí lo are mío para que sea mi novio, espero que no te importe. A wiss le salió una gota de sudor y se rio un poco del comentario de su hermana margarita.

Si te dejo hacer eso, pero espero que nuestro padre no se entere ya que tú sabes que no te permitirá estar con un mortal. Tranquilo wiss él no se enterara ya que él está con zeno-sama protegiéndolo al ser el gran sacerdote.

Nos vemos entonces margarita. Se despide wiss apagándose la luz del báculo de margarita… margarita tenía una sonrisa en su bello rostro pensado en el saiyajin que tiene el ki de divino, esperado encontrarlo.

* * *

 **Universo 6**

En una parte del universo 6 gemelos del universo 7 se encontraba el dios de la destrucción que estaba buscado las súper esfera del dragón que se encuentra en los universos 7 y 6. Junto a su asistente.

Champa el dios de la destrucción es un ser alto, robusto, y al igual que Beerus, tiene la apariencia de un gato, con las orejas puntiagudas, teniendo un aro en la oreja derecha. Lleva ropa egipcia de color rojo, negro y oro, con unas decoraciones circulares, las cuales corresponde a su maestra, Vados.

Vados la hermana mayor de whis junto a sus hermanos Ángeles. Vados es una humanoide similar a Whis y sus hermanos(a) lleva un cetro igual al suyo. Lleva un anillo de color azul que está alrededor de su cuello. Viste una túnica verde con una especie de coraza negra con detalles amarillos, anaranjados y blancos. Además lleva una faja roja y tacos blancos con suela negra.

Mientras viajaba y encontraron una de las esfera al destruir un planeta, el báculo de vados brilla dándose cuenta que tiene un mensaje. Oh vaya tengo un mensaje me pregunto quién será.

Eso no importa vados tu contesta rápido ya que todavía tenemos que conseguir tres de las esferas que falta. Si champa-sama como diga.

La hermosa y sexy Ángel contesta dándose cuenta que es su hermano menor. Oh vaya whis hace tiempo que no nos vemos y que me cuentas algo interesante.

Hola para ti también hermana quiero preguntarte algo importante. Y que sería eso whis… veras un saiyajin que es mi discípulo fue absorbido por un hoyo dimensional y no sé si termino en tu universo, quería saber si me puedes ayudar si está en tu universo.

Vados estaba algo curiosa de saber quién eran el saiyajin y cómo será. Te ayudare solo muéstrame como es tu discípulo para ayudarte y ver si está en el universo 6 para buscarlo.

Champa esta curioso de quién es ese saiyajin discípulo de whis no le dio importancia. Whis le muestra una video de cómo es el saiyajin como su nombre, vados al verlo tenía un pequeño sonrojo al ver que es lindo y fuerte.

 **Oh ese saiyajin de nombre son goku, es guapo, como fuerte…** piensa vados queriendo hacerlo su novio al igual que sus hermanas que pensaron lo mismo.

Empezare a buscar a ese saiyajin en el universo 6 y yo te avisare si él está aquí llevándolo a tu universo. Nos vemos entonces hermana. Se despide whis apagándose la luz del bastón de vados.

* * *

 **Universo 10 –academia Tristán -halkenia planeta tierra**

En clase de segundo año todos los alumnos esta esperado al profesor y esta preocupados al ver que robaron el bastón de la destrucción.

Goku e ikaros esta sentados al lado de louise, de abajo de un asiento esta kirche con un bento.

Kirche: ¡En "aahh"! - ¡Aahh!

Le dice kirche a goku que le responde abriendo la boca y comiendo algo de lo que le dan.

Ikaros: maestro diga aahh.

Goku: Aahh esta delicioso ikaros-chan.

Ikaros también le dan de un bento hecho por ella, para su querido maestro. Gracias maestro eso me alegra.

Kirche: ¿Sabe bien? - ¡Si, esta delicioso! – le dice el saiyajin.

¿En serio? Es una fruta única de Germania mi país.

Louise está celosa ya que quería darle a su familiar un bento que había hecho ella también. La maga de cabello rosa tiene una vena en su cabeza por el enojo.

¡Oye! ¡No alimentes a mi familiar goku! ¡kirche! –dice louise enojada.

Kirche: oh vaya louise no me digas que estas celosa.

Louise se sonrojo, saco un bento que había preparado mostrado que tiene la mano herida "goku al ver eso le curo la mano". –por favor prueba goku-san me esforcé preparándolo.

Claro louise… goku agarra el bento comiéndoselo y gustándole al darse cuenta del buen sabor.

Louise sonrió feliz al ver que ha goku le gusto lo que cocino.

Tabitha que estaba cerca sentada también quiere darle algo que preparo, ella decidió esperar para darle. Estaba algo celosa pero se aguantó.

Kirche: ¿Cuál es el problema? Si no nos divertimos, moriremos de aburrimiento por todo este autoestudio. Además, con toda la conmoción provocada por la ladrona, no tiene tiempo para hacernos clases.

Aunque es terrible… se rumorea que se responsabilizara de esto a henrientta-sama. Fouquet logro entrar debido a la poca seguridad que había, pues todos estaban cuidado de la princesa, ¿no?

En primer lugar, y a pesar de la resistencia de todos sus pares, parece que fue la propia henrientta-sama quien tomó la decisión de venir aquí. Princesa… murmura louise.

Se abre la puerta entrado el profesor Colbert al salo de clases buscado alguno de sus alumnos.

Profesor Colbert: Srta. Valliere, Srta. Tabitha… vaya a la oficina del director inmediatamente.

* * *

 **Oficina del director**

Esta goku, ikaros kirche, tabitha, louise, el director, la señorita Longueville como unos guardias y dos profesores está dentro para hablar algo importante.

Louise: ¿Qué haces aquí?

Kirche: bueno, se ve interesante.

Longueville: luego de reunir información en la ciudad, Al parecer se ha visto a la ladrona entrado y saliendo desde lo profundo del bosque hacia una casa abandonada.

Director: la velocidad con la que haces tu trabajo es sorprendente, Srta. Longueville.

Longueville: Debido a ese informe, dibuje esto con toda mi habilidad.

Le entrega un pergamino al director, que lo examina el dibujo. Abre el pergamino mostrándoselo a las chicas el dibujo para identificar al ladrón. ¿Qué les parece?

Louise: ¡Es fouquet, no cabe duda!

Tabitha asiente moviendo la cabeza.

Profesor Colbert: informáosle inmediatamente a la corte real… y pidamos al destacamento real que envié soldado del lugar.

Director: si hacemos todo eso, puede que fouquet se percate. Nosotros recuperaremos el báculo de la destrucción y restauraremos el honor de la escuela que esa ladrona mancho. Los que este conmigo, levante sus báculos.

¿Mmhh…? ¿Qué ocurre? ¿No hay ningún noble que desee ganar fama capturado a fouquet?

 **Pensamiento de goku: vaya que estos nobles si son unos cobardes engreídos por su magias.**

Goku estaba de brazo cruzados y se dieron cuenta que louise levanto su varita. ¡Yo iré!

Profesor cubierto: ¿?

Kirche: también voy.

Luisa: ¿Zerbst?

No voy a perder ante una valliere. Tu… ¿tabitha? –dice kirche sorprendida al ver a su amiga que levanta también su mano para ir.

No necesitas hacer esto. Es algo entre nosotras.

Tabitha: estoy preocupada por uds.

Iglesia: Tabitha.

Louise y kirche tiene un pequeño sonrojo en el rostro.

Louise: gracias.

Director: entonces, contamos con UDS, tres. Ellas dos vieron a fouquet. Y por encima de eso, la Srta. Tabitha, a pesar de su corta edad, ha recibido el título de chevalier.

Louise ¡¿Caballero?!

Kirche: ¿Eso es cierto, Tabitha?

Ella asiente la cabeza a las dos chicas maga compañeras. Ikaros está junto a su amo goku escuchado.

Director: Además, la Srta. Zerbst proviene de una familia con una excepcional historia militar en Germania. He oído que posee una poderosa magia de fuego. Por ultimo… La Srta. Valliere es la hija de la Valliere, la cual ha producido grandes hechiceros… Y, bueno, ¿Cómo decirlo…?

En el futuro, con grandes esperanzas… ¡oh, es cierto! He oído que su familiar es un formidable guerrero como espadachín, que incluso ha vencido al hijo del general gramond, guiche gramond.

Colbert: ¡Es cierto! Él es el legendario Gan-

Director: Nuestra escuela de magia cuenta con sus esfuerzos y con su deber como nobles.

Longueville: viejo osmond, yo les serviré de guía.

Director osmond: ¿Lo hará, Srta. Longueville?

Longueville: he estado deseándolo desde hace mucho.

* * *

 **Fuera de la academia**

El saiyajin, ikaros, las tres magas y la secretaria Longueville está en un carruaje.

Goku: oye louise-san.

Louise: ¿Qué?

Goku: si fouquet puede usar magia, significa que es una noble, ¿no?

Ikaros: si cierto ¿Por qué una noble es una ladrona?

Longueville: No todos los hechiceros son nobles. Por diversas razones, muchos se han despojado de su nobleza para ser plebeyos. Entre esa gente, algunos se vuelven mercenarios y otros se convierte en criminales. Incluso yo perdí a mi nobleza.

Kirche: pero ¿no es Ud. La secretaria del viejo osmond?

Longueville: A Osmond-shi no le importa mucho los estatus de noble o plebeyos.

 **Nota de autor: "Shi" es un título formal, similar al "sama"**

Kirche: En ese caso, ¿Qué circunstancias la despojaron de su Nobleza? – vamos, ¿me lo dirá, por favor?

Louise: ¡Eso es descortés, zerbst!

Kirche: Solo quería conversar un poco ya que no hay nada más que hacer. Cielos, ¿qué me hizo hacer esto?

Louise: si piensas eso no debiste venir.

A kirche se le ocurre algo parándose acercándose al lado del saiyajin, tabitha se sentó en el otro lado por celos dándoles celos a louise ya que se abrazaba a una de los brazo de goku.

Kirche: Es que estoy preocupada por mi amado. ¿No es así cariño?

Jajaja chicas. Kirche: ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Qué planeas hacer si ese golem reaparece?

Es obvio, usare mi magia… ¡¿Magia?! ¿Cuál? ¡No me hagas reír, louise la cero!

Goku: este no es el lugar para peleas chicas.

Goku cola sus manos en los hombros de ellas dos para calmarlas.

Ikaros: maestro goku tiene razón.

Kirche: oh, cariño. Se te olvido esto.

Goku: pero ya tengo estas… ah ya se kirche-san dame la espada ya que yo acepto tu regalo.

Ella sonríe sonrojada feliz entregándole las espadas. Goku saca sus tres espadas fusionándolas con la que le dio kirche, una luz dorada rodea la espada en las manos del saiyajin usado algo de su poder.

La espada obtuvo las habilidades de las tres fusionadas en uno, haciéndola más poderosa. Las chicas esta sorprendidas al ver que goku fusiono sus armas en una.

Goku: ¡tada ahora la espada se llama la espada sangra de la destrucción! Derflinger compañero quiero que me digas cómo te sientes al estar fusionado.

Derflinger: vaya goku-san compañero me siento más fuerte y resistente como aumentaron mis habilidades gracias a la fusión. Eres el mejor.

La espada es de oro con parte oscuras y gris con partes combinadas de las espadas.

Tabitha: goku-kun es algo sorprendente lo que hiciste, ya que es algo imposible hacer algo así.

Ikaros: maestro estoy curiosa de cómo pudo fusionar cuatro espadas en uno creado una.

Louise: goku-san como hiciste eso y por qué uniste las espadas que te compre con la de zerbst.

Kirche: si cariño por qué hiciste eso, ya quiero saber.

Longueville: ¿cómo es posible que hicieras algo asi goku-kun?

Goku: yo lo hice ya que no me gusta elegir entre dos regalos o cosas de alguna hermosa chica para mí. Ya que sería egoísta de mi parte aceptar uno y rechazar los sentimientos de ustedes que son importantes para mí, yo las protegeré ya que son muy importante para mí como katie, siesta, Monmon. Me gusta ver feliz a hermosa y adorable chicas como ustedes.

Dice goku sonriendo haciendo su famosa sonrisa que las hizo sonrojar y estar feliz a las chicas.

* * *

 **En la casa del bosquet**

Llegaron goku, ikaros y las magas nobles al lugar donde está la ladrona. Goku y ikaros esta revisado desde la ventana si alguna trampa en la cabaña y las magas esta oculta, prevenidas por si hay alguna trampa por la ladrona.

Longueville: Según la información reunida, está en ese lugar.

Kirche: Es solo una simple cabaña abandonada.

Louise: podría ser solo un camuflaje.

Ikaros: goku maestro este lugar está vacío si señal de vida.

Goku: eso parece ya que yo no siento ninguna señal de energía.

Goku: no hay nada de que esconderse.

El saiyajin apunta con una pequeña bola de ki destruyendo la barrera como partes de la cabaña.

Tabitha se acerca levantado su basto para ver si todavía hay otra barrera en los restos.

Tabitha: no parece haber trampas.

Tabitha entra en la cabaña de los restos.

Kirche. ¡Tabitha!

Louise: yo montare guardia afuera.

Goku: si, por favor.

Goku: cuida que no louise no se meta en problemas o la atrape la ladrona.

Ikaros: de acuerdo maestro me encargare de hacer guardia.

Longueville: Bueno, yo iré a revisar los alrededores.

Kirche: revisemos, si hay alguna pista.

Goku: bueno, yo dudo que haya alguna.

Revisa en la cabaña que tiene mucho polvo y viendo que hay muchas cosas abandonadas.

Kirche: Oh, rayos… De todas formas, no hay nada aquí. Tabitha, goku, vámonos.

Tabitha: El Báculo de la Destrucción.

Tabitha lo encontró sorprendió a los dos, goku se acerca sonriendo felicitado a la maga peli azul. Bien hecho tabitha-chan te felicito por encontrarlo, eres alguien muy increíble y te daré algo como recompensa. Le dice goku que estaba cerca.

Tabitha se sonrojo gustándole que el saiyajin peli negro le acaricie la cabeza gustándole. Por favor goku-kun dame un beso en los labios como premio, por favor.

Está bien tabitha-chan te daré eso. Goku se acerca agachado besadla en los labios apasionadamente ella corresponde el beso para luego separase teniendo un pequeña sonrisa de felicidad. No es justo yo también quiero un beso tuyo cariño.

Goku suspira la agarra de los hombros besándola apasionadamente en la boca para luego separarse en un hilo de saliva, kirche esta sonroja.

Louise: ¿Qué ocurre?

Goku: bueno ciertamente si es caja en la que estaba, la que nos mostró el viejo.

Cuando iba a abrirlo kirche escucha algo.

Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Goku: ¡louise!

Aparece el golem de piedra destruyendo lo que quedaba de la casa.

Kirche: ¡¿Golem?!

Tabitha hace un poderoso ataque de viento con su barrita, golpeado en la cara del golem si dañarlo. Kirche saca su varita de sus tetas. ¡Fuego!

El fuego lo golpeo llegado hasta la cara, el golem trata de quitarse el fuego de la cara. Se lo quita dejo sorprendidas a las magas.

Kirche: Es inútil contra esa cosa… tabitha silva llamado a Sylphid su dragón.

Goku: donde esta louise y ikaros. ¡ikaros quita a louise de ahí!

Ikaros: está bien maestro eso are.

Louise apuntaba su varita al golem se quitaba a ikaros que la quería sacar.

La explosión solo le hizo un pequeño hoyo en la espalda de la bestia, ikaros trata de mover pero ella no quiere moverse de ahí. Se voltea el golem por el hechizo.

Goku: ¡Huye de ahí louise!

Louise: ¡No!

Ikaros: ¡Detén! ¡No eres rival para esa cosa!

Goku: ¡En primer lugar, ni siquiera todavía completamente entrenada para luchar con algo más fuerte que tú!

Louise: ¡Soy una Noble!

Que uses magia no te hace una noble. ¡Los nobles son los que no dan la espalda a sus adversarios! ¡No me seguirá llamado louise la cero!

Goku usa su súper velocidad agarrado a la louise como princesa en sus fuertes brazos.

¡No te entrometas goku! – goku le dan una cachetada a louise pero no le dan con toda su fuerza ya que disminuyo su ki, para no matarla.

¿A Quién le importa tu nobleza? ¡Si tu mueres todo termino! ¡No puede permitir eso! – le dice el saiyajin seriamente.

Es que… ¡todos… siempre se ríen de mí! Snif snif snif. Louise está con llorado viendo al suelo.

Es humillante… ¡Si huyo, todos volverán a reírse de mí! – ella levanta el rostro llorado saliendo muchas lágrimas.

Goku se acerca besándola en los labios sorprendiéndola, ella cierra los ojos sintiéndose muy bien por el beso. El corazón de ella le late rápido. El saiyajiin se separa y la acaricia la cabeza, como le limpia las lágrimas sonriendo.

Goku crea una pequeña bola de ki destruyéndole los brazos como parte del pecho, el saiyajin se dan cuenta que se regenera. Agarra a louise y se la lleva corriendo esquiva el manotazo, ikaros dispara pequeñas bolas de ki rosa destruyéndole las manos distrayéndolo.

Kirche y tabitha llega montadas en el dragón. Escucha louise te protegeré no importa si tengo que arriesgar mi vida.

Ella se sonroja por lo que le dijo el saiyajin. Gracias goku me salvaste y estoy agradecida.

Tabitha: ¡Suban!

¡kirche! ¡Tabitha! Cuento con ustedes.

Kirche: ¡Contrólate!

Tabitha: ¿Qué aras goku-kun?

Fácil lo destruiré a ese golem para que no las ataque. Dice goku sonriendo tronado los dedos. ¡Váyanse ya!

Goku saca su espada de la espalda, moviéndose corta partes del golem, las marcas de la mano de goku brilla. Ikaros deja de atacar ya quiero probar usar mi espada.

Eso are goku-sama. Dice ikaros desplegado sus alas moviéndose de ahí.

Vaya debilidad al ser gigante tu cuerpo es muy pesado y lento, y veo que esta cosa no piensa. Murmura goku.

Goku Provo que es muy fuerte la espada, guardándola la espada y golpeado enviándolo a volar lejos como partiéndolo en dos y destruyéndose.

Kirche: increíble goku-san es increíble acabo a ese golem de un solo golpe.

Tabitha: vaya fuerza la que tiene goku-kun.

 **Sylphid pensamiento: como se ese esperaba de mi querido goku-kun es muy fuerte.**

Louise: goku es sorprendente destruyo a el golem con un puñetazo si problemas.

La ladrona que estaba escondida en el bosque crea 3 golem mas, el saiyajin sonríe y ataca con golpes, patadas y espadazos destruyendo dos. Louise le laza el báculo de la destrucción a el saiyajin, dándose cuenta que es un laza cohetes.

Goku: ¡Eso no es un báculo! ¡Se usa así! ¡Fuego!

Le brilla la runas usado el arma destruyendo a el golem en ppedazos, el saiyajin baja la laza cohetes.

Ikaros: ¡Por qué algo como eso está en un mundo tan atrasado de tecnología…?

Ikaros, louise, tabiha y kirche salta sobre goku abrazándolo y casi sacándole el aire. Kirche: ¿Quién hubiera pensado que un plebeyo tan guapo como tú, podría usar el báculo de la destrucción? ¡Ciertamente por eso que te amo!

Goku: chicas suélteme ya que me saque aire.

Kirche: quiero llevarte a casa.

tabitha: yo también quiero llevarte.

Ikaros: ¿fouquet? ¿Dónde está?

Louise: si los golem estaban aquí, significa que debe andar cerca.

Longueville aparece agarrado el laza cohetes en sus manos, sorprendiendo a todos.

Longueville: bien hecho.

Louise: Srta Longueville… ¿Dónde estaba hasta ahora?

La maga ladrona fouquet que resulto ser Longueville, se quita la tira del cabello soltándolo y se quita los lentes.

Longueville: le hace honor a su nombre de Báculo de la destrucción. Hizo pedazos a mi golem.

Kirche: ¿"Tu golem"?

Goku: ¿No será que? … tú eres fouquet?

Fouquet/ Longueville: No te muevas.

Apuntado con el arma al saiyajin. robarlo fue bueno, pero tuve un problemas usándolo. Pensé que si traía a alguien de la escuela, podrían usarlo adecuadamente.

Tabitha: Es por eso.

Me decepciono un poco el que vinieran estudiantes en lugar de profesores, pero pensé que quizás tu familiar sabría cómo usarlo.

Lo que esperaba de Gandalfr.

Louise: ¿ Gandalfr?

Permíteme que te lo agradezca y que te diga adiós.

Goku: dispara entonces atácame con esa arma a mí.

Fouquet/ Longueville: toma entonces y lamento no poder atraparte.

Goku sonríe recibiendo el impacto de la bala que choco contra goku creado mucho humo preocupado a todos. El humo se dispersa mostrado al saiyajin sin rasguño con brazos cruzados, sorprendiendo todos de la resistencia del saiyajin.

Goku usa una técnica y usa una energía invisible haciendo dormir a louise, tabitha, el dragón Sylphid, kirche y ikaros… como también creado una ladrona y modificado los recuerdos de todos para que piense que el ser que creo es una mujer con las mismas ropas de Longueville. Sea la verdadera ladrona y colocándole cuerdas amarándola a un árbol.

Fouquet/ Longueville: ¿Qué hiciste goku-san porque creaste a esa chica?

Fácil are creer a todos que esa chica creada es la verdadera ladrona al modificarle los recuerdos a las chicas, los únicos que sabrá de la verdadera identidad de ladrona seremos tú, ikaros y yo. Te llevare a la academia le dirás a todos que quieres ser mi maid ya no sirviendo al viejo. Le dice goku seriamente.

La maga sorprendió estado nerviosa, sudado. Goku le quita el arma doblándola en dos tirándola al suelo asustándola y tronado los dedos haciendo que caiga las ropas de ladrona quedado semi desnuda mostrado sexy cuerpo de la hermosa chica.

Ahhhh kyaaa que piensas hacer goku-san. Dice sonrojada la chica cubriéndose. Bien lo que are es cogerte ya que veo, que has tenido una noche masturbándote en lo que vi en tu recuerdos. Dice goku sonriendo abalanzándose sobre ella.

Ella se sonroja completamente queriendo que haga eso. Si por favor hazlo ya que quiero eso y desde ahora seré tu sirvienta personal goku-sama.

* * *

 **Lemon**

Goku la besa apasionadamente como también pasa a besar el cuello mordiéndole el cuello marcándola como las chicas, lame la sangre y ella obteniendo lo mismo que las chicas

acaricio las tetas masajeándolas, eso provoca que den gemidos y el saiyajin le quita sostén a hermosa chica. Goku le chupa las tetas a hermosa chica.

El saiyajin le chupa sacado leche de las tetas talla E, el pasa una mano por el coño de ella metiéndola dentro de la pantaletas que está completamente mojadas.

El saiyajin sonríe disfrutado de besar como acaricia, le gusta escuchar los gemidos de placer y teniendo el saiyajin sobre ella. Baja hasta las piernas acariciándolas y besándolas haciendo que sonría gima la ladrona maga.

El saiyajin se quita la ropa mostrado su tercera pierna de 42 cm asombrando a la maga, de lo enorme que lo tiene la polla. El saiyajin acerca su tercera pierna a las tetas de la mujer peli verde, colocándolo entre sus tetas y moviendo de arriba abajo. Ella acerca su cabeza lamiendo la punta y una parte que entro en boca, el saiyajin mete dedo en el coño sacándole las bragas y sonriendo al ver como gimen de placer gustándole ver esa cara pervertida.

Ah ah ah ah glup ah glub glup uh uh glup si goku-sama por favor siga ah ah ah ah quiero probar tu leche. Goku sigue así unos minutos hasta correrse liberado mucha leche que cae en las tetas y rostro, ella lame el líquido seminal gustándole por el duce sabor.

Goku la pone a cuatro patas coloca su polla acariciado el coño que esta algo húmedo, se lo introduce metiéndoselo lentamente rompiéndole el himen saliendo sangre. Ella grita de dolor por tener algo tan grande en su coño, goku acaricia las tetas como el culo de la maga.

Ah ah duele ah ah duele duele tu enorme verga ah ah goku goku goku goku es enorme tu verga. Goku le empieza a dar más duro a la maga haciendo que giman y grite de dolor al sentir como llega hasta sus paredes vaginales y útero, que apretar al saiyajin.

Ah ah uh ah uh ah ah uh tu enorme polla se siente increíble se siente a muy bien, ah ah ah ah ah ah ah sí ah ah ah uh uh uh uh uh. La ladrona pone una cara pervertida y gime de placer moviéndose por las embestidas a cuatro patas.

Ah ah ah ah ah ah ah uh uh uh ah ah uh ah ah ah uh ah ah ah ah uh uh ah goku, goku, goku, sigue así. Ya no aguanto más goku me corrooooo. La maga se corrió, y el saiyajin libero una gran cantidad de semen en el coño.

* * *

 **Fin lemon**

Ella está cansada sudado sonriendo feliz de darle su primera vez a goku, para luego caer desmayada por no soportar el cansancio. Goku se viste como le coloca la ropa a la maga, el saiyajin la carga en sus brazos.

El saiyajin truena los dedos haciendo que se despierte lentamente levantándose del suelo dándose cuenta de la srta Longueville desmayada en sus brazos.

Louise: ¿Qué le paso a la señorita Longueville?

Kirche: goku-san acaso la ladrona fouquet la ataco dejándola desmayada.

Tabitha: ¿por cierto donde está la ladrona fouquet?

Ikaros: chicas la ladrona está atada haya, mi maestro la capturo.

Goku: bueno verán chicas, Longueville-san termino siendo atacada por la ladrona dejándola desmayada y yo la encontré cerca de un árbol.

Las chicas aceptaron lo que dijo el saiyajin criado en la tierra. Goku: con esto, nuestro trabajo está hecho, ¿no?

* * *

 **Oficina de director**

Goku llego con las chicas junto a la ladrona falsa y el arma doblada en dos.

Director: fouquet está bajo la custodia de los guardias reales, y el báculo de la destrucción ha vuelto a ser sellado en la habitación del tesoro. Todo está bien. Uds, son los invitados de honor de la fiesta de esta noche.

Kirche: por supuesto.

Longueville: viejo osmond yo no trabajare más ahora con usted, ya que desde ahora seré la maid personal de son goku.

Lo que dijo la maga sorprendió a todos, excepto a goku que esta brazos cruzados. Longueville-san está segura de ser la maid del familiar de srta valiere. Le pregunta Colbert a su compañera maga.

Director: mr Colbert tiene razón está segura srta Longueville de querer ser maid.

Longueville: si eso ya está decidido ya que quiero estar junto al hombre que amo y adoro.

Lo que dijo sorprendió a todos y les dio celos a las chicas que están ahí, ya que ahora tiene competencia por el amor de son goku.

Osmond: este incidente es muy importante dentro de la corte real. Uds cuatro recibirá algún tipo de recompensa por parte de ellos.

Kirche: ¿Una recompensa de la corte real? Excelente.

Louise: ¿"Uds. Cuatro"? ¿Significa que no habrá nada para goku e ikaros? ¡ya que ellos también ayudaron!

Lo que dijo sorprendió a las chicas magas, ya que esperaba algo para el familiar y la angeloid. Lamentablemente, él no es un noble ya que es tu familiar y es un plebeyo la chica con alas tampoco es una noble ya que es un familiar de goku. Le dice el director.

Tabitha: no es justo eso.

Longueville: el directo tiene razón ya que los nobles son los que recibe recompensa.

Kirche: yo también creo que mi goku-san merece una recompensa como ikaros ya que si no estuviera abríamos muerto.

Louise: ya veo.

Goku: no necesito recompensas. En lugar de eso, me gustaría hacer una pregunta…

Ikaros: Estoy de acuerdo con mi amo goku-sama yo también quiero preguntar.

Las magas salieron dejado a el saiyajin y la hermosa Ángel.

Kirche: ¡Hoy incluso debo verme mejor que antes!

Louise se voltea al ver la puerta cerrada al igual que Longueville. El saiyajin les había dejado una copia para entrenar a ellas mientras habla.

Goku…

* * *

 **Dentro**

Ikaros y yo no provenimos de este mundo. No sé por qué, pero fui invocado por louise después de que había lucha con un villano de mi mundo.

Lo que dijo sorprendió al mago calvo.

El Báculo de la destrucción es un arma de mi mundo.

¿Cómo llego aquí?

Director: ya veo. Con que así son las cosas. El Báculo de la Destrucción es un recuerdo de cierto hombre.

Ocurrió hace unos 30 años… El salvo mi vida de un dragón que estaba a punto de comerme. Vestía un extraño traje que nunca antes había visto.

Y Además, ese hombre estaba gravemente herido. Lo traje a la escuela y lo curamos lo mejor posible, pero…

Ikaros: ¿M-Murió?

Al final no pude saber quién era o de dónde provenía. Ese hombre llevaba consigo dos Báculo de la Destrucción… uno fue enterrado junto con él.

El otro se lo entregue a la corte real.

mr Colbert: ¿Quién hubiera pensado que el Báculo de la Destrucción tuviera tal pasado?

Goku: ya veo que extraño como aria para llegar aquí ese humano.

* * *

 **Noche fiesta**

Hay mucho nobles vestidos formalmente también esta alumnos de la academia trista vestimenta formal. La Princesa Henrietta uso un hechizo mágico que le coloco el saiyajin para que no sepa que es ella, el único que sabe es goku.

Ella está junto a goku, ikaros, siesta, tabitha, kirche, Longueville, Montmorency y katie. El saiyajin comen una gran cantidad de comida sorprendiendo a los nobles de la gran cantidad de comida, pensado que es hoyo dimensional.

Todos pensaba que comen si modales y piensa que es plebeyo ya que no tiene modales. Las chicas también comía algo.

La hija del duque Valliere, mademoiselle louise francoise le blanc de la valliere hace acto de presencia.

Louise sube de una escalera usado un vestido elegante, asombrado a los nobles. Ufff estuvo deliciosa la comida estoy satisfecho. Dice el saiyajin.

Goku: Esa es louise… ¿verdad?

Noble 1: oye, louise.

Noble 2: ¿Me permitirías bailar con Tigo, por favor?

Noble 3: por favor, baila con migo.

Louise los ignoro caminado, donde estaba el saiyajin junto a las chicas que hablaba.

Louise: ¿Cómo me veo goku-san?

Goku: estas muy hermosa louise-san.

¿Por qué te quedas parado ahí goku-san, quieres bailar?

Está bien, louise-san solo déjame hacer esto. El saiyajin crea copias del mismo tamaño que las chicas que está enamorada del saiyajin para que baile con él. El saiyajin se encogió de tamaño al que tenia de pequeño acercándose a louise, las copias se acerca a las chicas bailado ya que se empieza a escuchar música.

Sabes que yo no sé bailar verdad louise, así que cometo algún error espero que entiendas. No importa goku solo sigue el paso. Goku sonrió bailado con louise aunque cometía algunos errores, pero ella entendía.

Te ves muy linda louise, sabes. Gracias goku eso me hace feliz y estoy agradecida que me salvaras de morir. No es problemas louise yo me prometí hacerlo.

¿Yo no sabía que el Báculo de Destrucción era un arma de tu mundo goku? dime, ¿quieres regresar a tu mundo goku? – bueno si louise.

Ella estaba triste cabizbaja pensándola que la olvidara. Encontrare una forma de ir y te llevare como las chicas ya que nunca las olvidare, yo me divierto mucho en este mundo.

Lo que dijo la alegro haciéndola sonrojar y hacer latir su corazón.

* * *

 **Fin de capitulo**

 **Siento la tardanza es que estaba sin ideas y aquí y esta el capítulo que quería. En un próximo capítulo incluiré un enemigo de dragón ball af.**

 **Avíseme que enemigo quiere.**


End file.
